SPARKZ - All Shall Fall
by JayBeeZZ
Summary: Jack and Arcee's "Happily Ever After" is over. Now they must race against the clock to save their family from an ancient and unseen evil that threatens to destroy their future! The ride has just kicked into overdrive...
1. Chapter 1 - COOKIE TIME

"_Here ya go, Ratchet…one left-handed space-bridge calibrator thingamabob."_

"BULKHEAD, I _NEEDED_ \- wait, what…?" Ratchet stopped in mid-rant. He was used to Bulkhead _wrecking_ his precious tools, _not_ gently handing them to him when asked to.

Ratchet chuckled, musing to himself that the end of the world was upon them…that is, it _might_ be except for the fact that Unicron had finally been defeated and sealed away forever. They had _cancelled the apocalypse,_ as it was eloquently put in one of the humans' so-called science fiction movies.

Bulkhead curiously asked, "You okay, Ratchet?"

"Sorry, force of habit." Ratchet sighed.

Wheeljack smiled sympathetically, "Take it easy, Doc. You're wound up tighter than a turbofox during hunting season. Just relax...Bulkhead and me are here to help you with the space-bridge adjustments however we can."

Ratchet appreciated the assistance immensely. He had been struggling for several weeks to recalibrate the space-bridge in the Autobot headquarters of Hangar E. It still functioned properly, but Ratchet wanted to boost its range and improve its safety margin. So far, he had been unsuccessful.

"Thank you, Wheeljack, Bulkhead. It's not you, it's just that lately I've been…"

Suddenly Ratchet winced as his audio receptors were assaulted by a high-frequency screech.

"…_distracted."_

The old Autobot medic felt something latch onto his foot...something _familiar._ He resignedly closed his optics and slowly tilted his head downward, knowing full well what would be there when he opened them again.

A pair of large glowing blue eyes met Ratchet's gaze. Sure enough, it was the baby…_again._ Somehow the tiny techno-organic child was able to slip away from his parents and once again get underfoot. Ratchet was about to call for help when Bulkhead approached.

"Heyyy, squirt! Whatcha doin'?" Bulkhead was always happy to see the little guy. Not quite two human years old, the half-Human, half-Cybertronian baby possessed astonishing intelligence and seemingly limitless energy reserves. Once he had gotten mobile, he was always on the go…and always looking for trouble to get into.

For some inexplicable reason, he reminded Bulkhead of Miko.

The baby eagerly reached up with his tiny arms and giggled.

"Wanna go for a ride with your Uncle Bulkhead? You do?" Bulkhead reached down and carefully scooped the baby into his huge hands. The child squealed in delight as he was lifted up. He had no fear of the immense size and strength of the Autobots, in no small part to the fact that his Mother was one of them.

"Okay, here we go! Upsy-daisy!"

Bulkhead gingerly hoisted the child high into the air before lowering him again. The baby laughed and immediately wanted more of the same.

Wheeljack smirked, "Kind of like playing with the old lobbing ball…right, Bulkhead?"

Ratchet rolled his optics and returned to his work, grumbling the entire time. He could not suppress the small but unmistakable smile that had somehow appeared on his face.

"Uuupsy-daisy!"

Bulkhead lifted the giggling baby even higher this time. His dedicated focus on the child's safety allowed for a very limited awareness of his surroundings, which proved to be his undoing.

"_Put…him…DOWN."_

"EEP!"

As soon as he heard the menacing voice behind him, Bulkhead knew he was but a hairsbreadth away from forever joining with the AllSpark. He slowly turned to face the baby's mother.

Arcee did _not_ look happy.

"S-sorry, Arcee. Me and the kid, we were just - "

Arcee was never the most patient of Autobots, and she had zero tolerance for excuses. She interrupted, "You were just about to put my son down_…very _carefully._ Weren't _you, Bulkhead?"

"Yes, ma'am." Bulkhead quickly complied, gently setting Arcee's child back on the ground.

"Thank you." Arcee transformed into her human-sized third body, then knelt and held out her arms, saying with a loving smile, "Come here, sweetie."

The baby ran over to his mother and she picked him up, holding him close in a protective embrace.

"Sorry again, Arcee."

"You have to be more careful, Bulkhead. He's still just a baby, and until I say otherwise, no more 'upsy-daisy.' I'm his mother, and you've got to respect that I know what's best for him."

"Preach it, Arcee…let's hear it for underappreciated Mothers everywhere!"

Arcee grinned as she turned to see June and Bill Fowler approach. They were accompanied by June's son and Arcee's Sparkmate, Jack Darby.

Jack looked slightly preoccupied but otherwise seemed fine. He looked at June and asked, "Mom, are you absolutely sure this is okay? We can always - "

June cut him off, "Jack, you and Arcee haven't had a night to yourselves in over a year now…it's your _Anniversary,_ for goodness' sake! Three years ago today you and Arcee finally admitted how you felt about each other and became Sparkmates. You need some _alone time_...just the two of you!"

Arcee set her child down, who immediately began to play with his Grandpa Fowler.

"I admit, it sounds very tempting. What do you think, Jack?"

Jack didn't take long to decide, as he blurted out, _"When can we leave?!"_

June smiled, "Besides, Bill and I would _love_ to get some grandparent time in. I promise we'll take good care of our little man, won't we Bill?"

_"Uuupsy-daisy!"_

Everyone turned just in time to see the giggling baby execute a perfect landing in Bill's strong hands. He looked back at June's seething stare and innocently asked, _"…What?"_

June breathed deeply and sighed, "With this kind of stress, it'll be a miracle if I live long enough to see my grandson graduate high school…"

Jack suddenly looked as though he had been physically struck. He quickly faced away from the others, hoping no one had seen his pained expression.

Arcee saw.

"Did we miss anything?"

Miko Nakadai and Rafael Esquivel appeared out of nowhere. It didn't take a detective to guess where they had been, however. From their slightly disheveled appearance and Raf's huge grin, it was a fairly safe assumption that they had been making out somewhere inside the base.

Arcee couldn't resist and smirked, "Apparently _we_ were the ones who missed something…!"

Miko blushed and whispered, "It's not what you think, Arcee! We're both going to wait for _that_ until we get married one day. It's important to Raf's faith and I support his decision. Plus, I love the fact that he respects me in that way. It sure hasn't been easy, though…Raf's gorgeous _and_ he's an awesome kisser! Speaking of which…" Miko had noticed that Raf still had some of her lipstick remaining on his face. She casually but quickly rubbed it off, hoping no one noticed.

"Miko…"

Apparently, Bulkhead _had_ noticed. Miko groaned inwardly as she felt another lecture coming.

"…haven't we already talked about this? I thought we agreed, no PDA's inside the hangar!"

"No, Bulk…that's what _you_ agreed to. _Raf and I_ agreed to nothing of the sort. Why do you think we've been sneaking around the base like this? We're not children anymore, _Bulkhead."_

Bulkhead winced at Miko's rare use of his full name, something that she only did when she was upset with him.

What was with her? Didn't she know that he had her best interests in mind?

Bulkhead angrily glared at Raf.

"This is _your_ fault. Before you two got together, Miko used to respect me. Now she won't even listen to a word I say! I'll tell you this for nothing, shrimp: if you were even _half_ my size, I'd - "

"_THAT'S IT!"_

Raf had finally had enough. He had been remarkably patient with Bulkhead's lousy attitude during nearly three years of his dating Miko, but even Raf had his limits.

"Just who do you think you are, anyway?!"

Bulkhead started, "Now look, kid…"

Raf silenced him, "No, _you_ look!"

Everyone stood rooted to the spot as Raf stood his ground and faced down Bulkhead. It was a remarkable sight reminiscent of David squaring off against Goliath.

"It's really sad. You and I never spoke much in the old days…I always thought it would be nice for us to talk and get to know one another. Now I just get sick and tired of hearing your voice and anything you have to say! Miko's right, you know. We aren't kids anymore, and it's past time you got that through your tin-plated skull! Oh, and one other thing: _STOP CALLING ME SHRIMP!"_

Raf panted for air. He wasn't used to losing his temper like that. He slowly realized that everyone was silently staring at him. They were in awe of the fact that quiet, gentle Raf was capable of tearing into anyone like that, let along Bulkhead.

Embarrassment burned his cheeks as Raf hurriedly made his exit.

Bulkhead tried to stop him.

"Kid, _wait…!_ I - I'm sorry, Rafael…"

It was too late. Raf had left the building.

"…_ah, scrap."_

Miko moved to follow Rafael but she stopped for a moment. Her eyes swam with angry tears as she glared at Bulkhead, "He was _right,_ Bulk. We aren't children anymore…and you _aren't_ my father. You're my Guardian and my best friend and I love you, but I'm with Raf now. You have to accept that, or else we can't be friends."

With that, Miko left as well.

The awkward silence was deafening.

Bulkhead finally said to no one in particular, "So _this_ is what it feels like…"

"Feels like _what,_ buddy…?" Wheeljack asked his friend.

"…to be _small."_

Wheeljack smiled as he advised his fellow Wrecker, "You _have_ been riding them both pretty hard, Bulkhead…_especially_ Rafael. You just need to ease off, and the next time you see them you patch things up, okay?"

"I will." Bulkhead promised.

The two Wreckers got back to work on the space-bridge.

Arcee was desperate, "It's getting late...we're never going to make it in time!"

Jack quickly offered, "Why don't we use the old ground-bridge? Ratchet…?"

"Well, it's been awhile since we used it, but it should do the trick and get you where you want to go…which is _where,_ incidentally?" Ratchet inquired.

Arcee smiled, "Same coordinates after you and I left Cybertron…right, Jack?"

"Absolutely." Jack ran into a storage room to get some supplies.

Arcee kissed her baby on the cheek and handed him to June, before going to help Jack.

As the baby yawned and his eyes finally began to get heavy, June smiled reflectively.

"It's funny…I never imagined that my life would ever turn out this way. I'm married to a wonderful, loving man who also happens to be a government agent, my son fell in love with an alien female robot, by some miracle they've been blessed with a beautiful baby, and to top things off I'm a grandmother!"

"Yeah, about that…" Bill struggled with the dynamics of it, "…exactly _how_ did that happen, again?"

"Jack and Arcee both said that the spirit of Optimus Prime somehow appeared to them and gave Arcee the gift of a new third transformation…a body that's basically human, biologically speaking. I _know_ there's more to it than they've let on, but they haven't said anything else on the subject. If and when they're ready, they'll let us know."

Bill grinned, "Well, one thing I _do_ know is that you're absolutely the prettiest grandmother I've ever seen. Mine was built like a _linebacker,_ but God bless America could that woman _cook."_ Bill sighed. "I _miss_ cookie time…"

June smiled seductively and snuggled up to Bill. She murmured, "Well, if we can get our little man to bed by a decent hour I can show you _my_ version of 'cookie time.' And I can promise you this: you'll want _seconds."_

Bill's brain immediately ceased functioning. It was a wonder he didn't forget how to breathe.

June had intended for her words to be for Bill's ears only. As Ratchet was so fond of reminding everyone, his hearing was as sharp as ever. In retrospect he would have preferred to have missed out on June and Bill's conversation altogether.

Ratchet chuckled, _"Humans."_

Ratchet finished setting the coordinates just as Jack and Arcee reappeared. They hugged and kissed their son, who happily waved bye-bye to them as they prepared to depart. Ratchet fired up the ground-bridge.

Arcee cried, "Take good care of him!"

June smiled back, "We will! You kids have a good night, and we'll see you tomorrow!"

Arcee looked down at her Sparkmate and smiled.

"You _know_ you want to say it."

Jack smirked. She knew him too well.

"_**TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"**_

Arcee transformed into her motorcycle mode.

They rolled for it.


	2. Chapter 2 - BE STRONG

"_Isn't it beautiful, Jack…?"_

"Absolutely gorgeous…and the sunset isn't half bad, either."

Arcee rolled her eyes at Jack's lame attempt at humor but she still smiled in spite of herself.

"Jack, that joke is older than _I_ am…"

"…and exactly _how_ old would that be again…?" Jack said with a wink.

Arcee said without missing a beat, "A lady never tells her age."

Jack chuckled and reclined slightly, continuing to enjoy the view. "Almost had you that time. One of these days I'll find out."

"You _wish."_

Jack and Arcee had made it to their secret place on the desert mountaintop just in time to catch the sunset. It was three years ago on an evening very much like tonight that they had finally revealed their true feelings to each other. It had not been an easy road, fraught with both tragedy and hardship. Ultimately, true love had conquered all. It may have been a cliché, but it was still true.

The sun finally dipped below the horizon, and darkness blanketed the earth.

Jack's glowing eyes cut through the night as he stole a sideways glance at Arcee, hoping to see if she was looking back at him.

She was. She smiled expectantly, waiting for Jack to make the first move.

Jack grinned and wasted no time.

"So…"

Arcee giggled at their little game. She thought to herself, _All right...__two can play, Darby._

"So…"

Jack continued to smile confidently and gazed into her eyes with his best not-so-innocent look. Playing dirty was not beneath him. He was determined to _win._

Arcee had no intention of losing, either. She returned Jack's gaze with a sultry come-hither look that would have melted lead.

Jack almost caved then and there, but he managed to hold on long enough to play his trump card.

"_Nice bike."_

Arcee caught the reference, remembering back to when they first encountered each other. At the time Jack didn't know yet that Arcee was anything more than the single most beautiful motorcycle that he had ever seen. Admiringly, he had gently caressed the bike's seat and said, "I love you." Arcee had never been touched by a human before, but his words and his touch had changed her forever. Sometime later after Jack had discovered the truth of Arcee, she had joked around with him by saying, "Nice bike." Jack would always be extra careful from that point on...you never knew when the motorcycle might be capable of touching you _back._

The electric tension finally became too great, and _snapped._

A feline growl escaped Arcee as she suddenly pounced, taking Jack in her arms and tackling him to the ground.

"Take it _easy,_ Arcee…!" Jack laughed, surprised more than anything, as Arcee kept him pinned to the ground. He had never seen her like this before. Arcee's eyes held a wicked gleam as she gently peppered his face with desperate kisses.

"Take it easy, _nothing!_ It's been over a _year_ since we've been alone like this! I'm _impatient!"_

Arcee began to sensually nuzzle Jack's neck, sending shivers down his spine. He found it difficult to speak but managed to ask hoarsely, "Wh - what happened to, _'I'm never touching you again?'"_

"You got a reprieve. Now shut up and _kiss me."_

Jack chuckled, "Yes, _ma'am." _He abruptly kissed Arcee with all the molten passion he could muster. She moaned in pleasure from the fiery sensation. Pulling back, he tenderly looked into her eyes and breathed, "Just be gentle, okay? I break easy."

"You can't fool me, Jack. We _both_ know you're a lot more durable than you used to be..." Arcee said knowingly.

Jack froze. He grew quiet and his expression fell. He turned away and faced the lonely night.

"Jack…?"

He said nothing in reply. Arcee nodded to herself, her suspicions confirmed.

"I thought so."

With a sympathetic understanding in her voice, she asked, "How long have you known…?"

"…since the Matrix became a part of me." Jack's voice was distant, as if he were isolated from the rest of the world…alone.

"Oh my poor, sweet Jack…"

Arcee moved behind Jack, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. He tentatively reached up with one hand, slowly followed by the other as he held on to her tightly. He leaned into her comforting embrace as he blinked back the tears.

She gently rested her chin on Jack's shoulder and asked, "When were you going to tell the others…?"

"I don't…I don't know, Arcee."

Jack pulled away and stood.

"It's not exactly something you casually bring up in a conversation. 'Oh, hey Mom…how are you doing? Me? I'm just great. Just became one with the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, so not only am I the father of an entirely new _species,_ I'm also the new Prime! Oh, did I happen to mention that one of the side effects is that I will probably live as long as the Autobots, _so_ while time has pretty much _stopped_ for me I get to watch everybody I love on Earth grow old and _die!'"_

Jack angrily whirled and cried, _"How's THAT, Arcee?!"__  
_

She smiled sadly and said, "You know, it wasn't too long ago that I had these very same feelings."

Jack lowered his head in shame, unable to face her.

"Jack, before you were transformed by the Matrix I had prepared myself to spend a very short lifetime with you."

Arcee looked around them, her eyes shining in the dark. She smiled, remembering the past. The memories were bittersweet but precious to her because Jack was there. In her spark, Jack was _always_ there.

"Remember when we first came to this place three years ago? I compared a human's life to a sunset…it burns so bright and beautiful, but just when you begin to truly appreciate its beauty…it ends, suddenly and abruptly."

Arcee moved closer to Jack. She knelt so that they were more of an equal height. She carefully cupped her hand underneath his chin and gently raised it so that their eyes met and she could see his face.

"So please believe me when I say that I understand _very well _what you're going through, Jack."

He whispered her name, _"…Arcee…"_

She enveloped him in a protective embrace and held him close as he trembled with emotion.

"Oh, _baby…_you've kept this secret burden to yourself for over three years…trying to be strong for everyone…"

She pulled back, gazing lovingly into his eyes.

"…_but I knew._ I _knew_ you were hurting."

"…how…? How could you know? I never said - "

"You didn't _have _to." Arcee interrupted. "I'm your _Sparkmate,_ remember? I could feel your pain as if it were my very own."

"I...I never meant to hurt you, Arcee..."

"I know, and it's okay. Still...why do you still hold everything inside, Jack?"

He shrugged, "Old habits die hard, I guess."

"I never see you cry, Jack...besides that one time when you had told me about your father."

"I was worried I was about to lose you forever, Arcee. The only time you'll ever see me cry is when I've lost _hope."_

"I owe you an apology, Jack. You're still human, no matter what changes the Matrix has made to you. You see, even though I could sense what you were going through, I didn't say anything because I made the mistake of treating you like an Autobot. I was prepared to wait as long as you needed until you were ready to talk, but I forgot that my perception of three years' time is like a blink of an eye compared to how you experience it. It's going to take you at least a few hundred years before you get used to a lifespan like ours."

She looked down, ashamed of her actions. "I am so sorry, Jack."

Arcee dared to look into Jack's eyes.

Nervously she asked, "_Forgive me?"_

Jack immediately reached up and caressed Arcee's cheek.

"_Don't,_ Arcee. I'm the one who should be asking for _your_ forgiveness. You said it yourself: we're Sparkmates. I should have told you the second I knew what had happened."

"Jack...? Why _didn't_ you say anything?" Arcee was confused.

"Because…you've been through more pain in your lifetime than _anyone_ should ever have to experience. I didn't want to burden you with anything else."

"Jack, sharing our lives is _not_ a burden." Arcee gently ran her fingers through Jack's hair, trying to soothe and reassure him with the comforting gesture.

Jack suddenly pulled Arcee into a desperate embrace, holding her close and not letting go.

"Don't ever leave me, Arcee. If...if anything ever happened to you…I don't know what I'd - "

"I know. I feel the same way, Jack." She returned the embrace and smirked, "So don't get any ideas about going anywhere, all right? I plan on sticking around for a _long_ time."

Jack sighed, "What am I going to do, Arcee? I…I can't face my family and tell them something like this…"

"You know you aren't in this alone, Jack."

He smiled slightly, "Yeah, I know."

Arcee thought for a moment and quietly said, "Jack…there _is_ a way we can face this together."

Intrigued by her words, Jack pulled back and curiously repeated, _"…together…?"_

Arcee suddenly became very shy and timid. She forced herself to look into Jack's eyes.

"Yes. We…we can _sparkbond."_

"I thought we had already bonded, Arcee. I mean, I've got the whole glowing-eyes thing to prove it, right…?"

Arcee agreed, "We bonded _physically,_ that's true. When we shared our bodies, there was a transference that created a _union_ of sorts. That's why your eyes now glow and how I'm able to sense your emotions."

Jack grinned and added, _"…and_ how we have a baby, remember?"

Jack's smile was infectious and Arcee grinned despite herself, "Yes, but the union was incomplete. I'm talking about bonding our very _essence,_ the core of who and what we are as individuals. I haven't said anything before now because I didn't want to frighten you with all that it entailed. It means total trust…total commitment. We would know each other's innermost thoughts and be able to share our burdens by drawing strength from one another."

Jack quietly pondered Arcee's words. "So…I'll be in your heart, mind and soul…and you'll be in mine?"

Arcee nodded, "No secrets…nothing hidden…together forever as _one."_

"Okay. So...when can we get started?"

"Jack, this isn't something to be taken lightly. This is a huge step and once it's done, it's _forever._ No turning back."

"Arcee, believe me when I say that I don't think I've ever wanted anything more. I've waited my entire _life_ just to be with you."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Till death do us part, Arcee…and maybe beyond _that."_

Arcee fought the urge to cry. _"…Jack…"_

"All right…what do we do…?"

"Well, we…we begin by revealing and exposing my spark chamber." Arcee hesitated, suddenly unsure of herself.

"Arcee…?"

"I-I'm sorry, Jack. I've never..._done_ this before, and if I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little frightened by...by what we're about to do. This is the single most intimate act imaginable to a Cybertronian."

Finally Arcee mustered the courage. Armored plates moved and shifted, opening and revealing her spark to Jack.

"Our spark chamber contains our life…our essence…what you would call our _soul."_

Jack stared in silent awe of the beauty of Arcee's spark. Located in about the same place as a human heart, her spark chamber pulsed rhythmically with a bright shimmering light, bathing Jack in its glow.

"…Arcee…"

"Yes, Jack…it's me. All that I am, all that I ever have been, all that I ever will be…it's _me."_

"You - you're so…" Jack was so moved that he couldn't speak.

"Jack? What is it, what's wrong…?"

"Arcee…I - I don't deserve you. You really _are _an angel..."

She was frightened by the intensity of the sudden wave of love she felt for her little Sparkmate.

"Jack. I have _never_ felt this way about anyone before. You're the love of my life. You _know_ that…right?"

"I do. It…it's just...I…_thank you, Arcee."_

"Anytime, Jack. Just speaking the truth."

"Arcee, I hate to bring this up, but how can we - I can't…my body just doesn't _work_ like yours. H-how are we supposed to...to..._make a connection…?_ Plus, I still don't even have a spark! Weren't you once concerned that if we did this it might _kill_ me?"

"Don't worry, Jack. I've thought about that myself, and I have a theory. Do you remember the moment when the Matrix first became a part of you?"

"Yeah, like it was yesterday. Hey, wait a second! The Matrix transformed into _pure energy_ when we became one! Th-that means…"

Arcee finished, "…it means that you don't have anything mechanical inside your body...the Matrix resides within you and serves as your _spark,_ and its power has saturated your entire body. Any physical contact directly to my spark chamber should do the trick."

"Wow..._any physical contact...?" _Jack smiled and nervously drew closer to Arcee.

"Let's just start by embracing...okay, Smooth Operator...?"

"Em-embracing...embracing is good..." Jack suddenly found it difficult to speak.

"So…" Arcee smiled with fervent anticipation.

"So..." Jack breathlessly repeated.

The air around them smelled of ozone, charged with electricity.

"D-does this mean we…touch sparks now?"

"Yes."

They held each other tightly, preparing to take the final step together. Their eyes began to glow brighter than normal. Tiny arcs of energy began to dance back and forth between their sparks, now only separated by a hairsbreadth.

"Jack…this may be a little…_intense."_

_Contact._

It was unlike anything Jack and Arcee had ever experienced. Sensations coursed through both of their bodies...sensations of fire and ice, light and dark, positive and negative...they were shaken to the very foundation of who they were as individuals. They shattered...the fragments of their former lives combining together. They merged...they joined...they bonded. They had ceased being two separate beings and had now become one entity. The sum total of both of their lives was instantly distilled into a single core memory. All that Jack was…was now part of Arcee. All that Arcee was…was now part of Jack. The could no longer distinguish where one ended and the other began. All that they were...all that they had been...they were now _One._

They were both dazzled from the sparkbond and held onto one another for support.

Jack felt Arcee's presence in his mind…in his spark. Her echo resonated throughout his entire being. It was _amazing._ Already he felt stronger, both physically and emotionally. Suddenly all of the world's problems didn't seem so daunting. Jack was strangely at peace.

Jack wondered how Arcee fared from the bonding.

Arcee smiled broadly. She had a peculiar look and stared at Jack with obvious amusement.

Jack could not stand the maddening suspense and asked, _"…What?"_

"Your favorite color is _pink…?"_

"Well, _yeah. _ I've always really liked that little pink halo you have in your eyes. It's very…pretty."

Jack suddenly began to become fully aware of his presence in Arcee's spark. Her secrets were now an open book to him, and he could not contain his surprise.

"Hold the phone_._ My being smaller than you is actually a _turn-on…?"_

Arcee grinned, "What can I say? I like 'em young _and_ short. So…fishnet stockings, huh?"

Jack was flabbergasted but couldn't help but laugh. This was _fun._ "Sue me. I'm a _leg man._ Oil baths…?"

"Trust me: you'll learn to love them. You still watch cartoons? I _knew_ it."

"Whatever. _ Everybody_ watches them."

"Jack…?"

"Yeah, Arcee…?"

"_Please stop talking and come here."_

"See, I _knew_ you were going to say that."

Arcee quickly transformed into her third body, sweeping Jack into a fervent embrace. They kissed deeply and passionately. He trailed long and lingering kisses from her cheek down to her throat. Despite the warm night air, she shivered as he gently caressed her.

Jack couldn't resist, "Just for the record, I never would have guessed you were _that _old."

"That's it. I'm cutting you off for good this time…" Arcee gasped as Jack suddenly picked her up and began to carry her back to their tent. She purred, "…after _tonight,_ that is."

"Until the next time, right…?"

"…until the next time."


	3. Chapter 3 - BAD KARMA

"_I'm sorry I missed your high school graduation, Jack."_

Jack chuckled, "That's okay, Arcee. Just make sure you're there when I graduate college, okay? Otherwise I might get worried."

The following morning after celebrating their Anniversary, Arcee and Jack had decided to take the scenic route back home. They had cut through the rebuilt town of Jasper along the way, first stopping by Jack's former high school. There they had talked about their shared memories of an older, if not necessarily simpler time. There _was_ a war going on.

"You know, every day I would look forward to seeing you waiting for me after school. It always got me through the…the _mediocrity_ of it all."

"Funny…I used to think the very same thing about _my_ days. Before we met, I used to fill my time with endless patrols or searching for energon deposits. It was so…_boring!_ After that, though…" Arcee smiled to herself, "…I was so _excited_ at the thought of seeing you…of us being together…_riding_ together."

Jack grinned, "You keep talking like _that,_ we're turning around and going right back to the mountaintop." He slowly ran his fingertips up and down Arcee's motorcycle form, gently caressing her.

"Sorry, Jack. My mind wanders a bit when I'm thinking about you...and what you're doing is definitely _not_ helping!" Arcee cleared her mind and changed the subject by asking, "We ready to go?"

"_Always_…let's ride!" Jack put his helmet back on and leaned in, holding on tight.

Arcee pulled out of the school parking lot and got back on the road. After a few miles, she looked in the distance and saw what appeared to be a desert mirage.

"Jack, up ahead…are my optics playing tricks on me, or is that…?"

"You've got to be kidding me. They actually _rebuilt_ the place…?!"

Jack and Arcee pulled into the parking lot of the KO Burger…where every patty was apparently _still_ a knockout!

They slowly eased into 'their' space and parked.

Jack slowly shook his head as he looked around. "Unbelievable. It's like it had never been destroyed."

Arcee said, "When Megatron wiped Jasper off the map, this was the one place I wasn't sorry to see gone. I remember what you endured working here. You deserved so much better."

"I don't know about that, Arcee. There is something to be said: this _is_ where we first met…in this exact spot, as a matter of fact." Jack grinned, "I consider that a definite plus."

"You always see the _positive_ side of things, don't you Jack?" Arcee loved that about him.

Just then they both heard a commotion at the side of the building.

A beat-up sports car idled by the takeout window, its teenage occupants laughing hysterically. Suddenly they grabbed their order without paying and drove off, leaving behind a cloud of dust and one very upset KO Burger employee.

"Hey, WAIT! Aw man…that's gonna come out of my paycheck."

Jack and Arcee both did a mental double-take. It couldn't be. Not _him._

A very depressed Vince muttered to himself, "I really shoulda finished high school…"

Jack and Arcee were both speechless for a moment. They finally found their voices and uttered as one, _"SCRAP."_

"Bad karma…?" Arcee asked.

Jack replied, "You might say that."

"It's what he deserves, after all that he put you through." There was more than a trace of satisfaction in Arcee's voice. As far as she was concerned, there was at least _some_ justice in the universe.

Without another word, Jack stood and disembarked. Arcee asked, "Jack? What are you doing…?"

Jack smiled, "Demonstrating the Golden Rule, Arcee." He removed his helmet and slowly approached the window, his hand raised in a cautious greeting.

"Vince…? Hey, how's it going?"

"Darby? What do _you_ want?" Vince's eyes hardened in a suspicious glare.

Jack shrugged, "Just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all."

Vince smirked, "Oh, _I_ get it. You saw me in the same schlep job that you used to have, and you had to come over and take your shot at me! Well, go ahead! I can take it! I know I'm a loser, believe me! C'mon, what's the matter, isn't this what you wanted…?"

"Not exactly."

Jack reached into his coat pocket. Vince flinched, suddenly thinking that Jack was about to exact some long-deserved revenge for all the years of tormenting him in high school.

Jack pulled out a business card and handed it to Vince, who shakily read what was printed on the card:

**United States of America**

**Government Agency, UNIT: E**

**Foreign Relations Special Consultant**

**Jackson Darby**

Confused, Vince had lost his arrogant smirk as he looked at his one-time nemesis.

"Darby, what…?"

Jack smiled, "Finish that GED, Vince…then call me. We're always looking for good people."

Vince was speechless.

Jack casually waved, "Seeya around, Vince." He began to walk back towards Arcee.

Vince cried, "Yo, Darby…!"

Jack looked back.

"…thanks, man."

Jack grinned, "Anytime, Vince."

Arcee waited patiently as Jack returned to her and put his helmet back on.

"Jack…?"

"Yes, Arcee…?"

"…I love you."

Jack gently patted her side, "I love you too, Arcee."

They drove away.

Arcee commented, "It's moments like _that_ when I understand why Optimus chose you as the next Prime."

Jack humbly replied, "Just trying to do my part, Arcee. Hey, would you mind driving by our old house…?"

"I was _hoping_ you'd say that."

Moments later, they parked across the road from the former Darby household. Soon after Jack and Arcee had returned from their six month honeymoon, June had decided to remodel the house into a shelter for single-parent families who needed a helping hand.

Arcee sighed, "I miss all the 'down times' I had here…I think this is where I started to believe that we could one day win the war and find peace again."

Jack smiled fondly, "Remember the times when I'd bring my sleeping bag to the garage so we could talk to each other all night long?"

"Until you fell asleep, that is." Arcee chuckled, "I enjoyed watching you sleep. You seemed so…oh, I don't know. What's the word, sooo…"

Jack offered, "Content? Peaceful? Blissfully unaware? C'mon… throw me a line, I'm drowning here."

"…_cute."_ Arcee smugly finished.

Jack repeated, "'Cute.'"

Arcee teased, "Mmm-hmm…"

"Well, at least I don't snore in my sleep."

Arcee became indignant, "What…? Jack, I've already told you that it's not possible for me to snore. I'm a Cybertronian. We _don't_ snore."

"You don't snort when you laugh either, but well…here you are." Jack smirked.

"You promised we would never speak of that again, Jackson Darby."

Jack quickly corrected her, "No, I believe my exact words were, 'Who would believe me?'" Jack grinned, "Don't you worry, Arcee…your secret is still safe with me." Jack ominously added, "…for _now."_

Arcee imagined all the ways she would get even with Jack, "We can discuss this further when we get _home."_

Jack smiled, knowing that Arcee referred to Hangar E. It had become virtually everyone's home in the years since the baby was born, which made things considerably easier.

Since one or more Autobots were usually on-site, it seemed logical to provide housing for them and the agents who were assigned to them.

After June married Bill it made little sense for her to commute such a long distance from the old Darby household, especially since the military hospital where she now worked was also at the base. Bill already had an apartment there, so everything worked out perfectly.

With the sensitive nature of their shared profession, Jack, Miko, and Raf all received specialized training from instructors that were brought directly into the military base. Jack was also able to more easily divide his time between his training, his studies, and his time as a husband and a father.

"_Husband…?"_

Jack winced, forgetting that since sparkbonding his heart was now an open book to Arcee.

"Sorry, Arcee…wasn't thinking."

"Obviously, you _were._ Is that how you see yourself, as my _husband…?"_ Arcee asked, genuinely interested.

Jack shrugged, "We _are_ Sparkmates, Arcee. Since we bonded three years ago, I guess I've always considered us as _married._

Arcee started, "But Jack…you and I have never officially gone through a wedding ceremony."

Jack chuckled, "We would definitely have an interesting time trying to explain things to the minister. Plus, I don't think even _with_ my salary as a government agent that I'd ever be able to afford a ring in your size, Arcee!"

"Don't joke about this, Jack. You've followed just about every custom there is in Cybertronian culture with our relationship. Don't you want to follow _your _peoples' culture and make it - make _us_ \- official…?"

Jack smiled. He loved the effort that Arcee was making on his behalf.

"I would _love_ for us to be married, Arcee. It's just that…" Jack searched for the words, "…how could I possibly be any happier than I already am? Listen…if it's that important to you, we'll figure something out. Maybe someday…"

Arcee unexpectedly veered off the road. Jack realized they were already well outside the city limits of Jasper and were back in the Nevada desert, several miles away from the government base where Hangar E was located.

"Hey! Arcee, what…?"

Arcee suddenly stopped.

Jack stood, quickly removing his helmet. Arcee transformed, rising to her full fifteen-foot height. Jack reflexively looked around, making sure that there were no witnesses. He realized he needn't have bothered. They were all alone, in the middle of nowhere.

Jack looked up at Arcee.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?"

Arcee slowly and deliberately knelt on one knee, bringing her closer to eye level with Jack. Nervously she avoided meeting Jack's gaze.

"Let me know if I'm doing this right, okay…?"

"A - Arcee…? Are you doing what I _think_ you're doing…?" Jack gulped, not quite believing that this was happening.

"Jackson Darby, since the moment we met, you have been my _rock._ You were always there for me, through the good times and the bad…always standing by my side, even when I said I didn't want anyone's help…which was _often."_

Arcee reached out, gently brushing Jack's cheek with her fingertips.

"A-and when we fell in love…I didn't think it was _possible_ to find such happiness."

Glistening tears began to form in Arcee's eyes as she struggled to get the words out.

"Jack, I will love you forever and I promise to be by your side for the rest of _eternity,_ Primus willing. You've always been there for me, and now I want to be there for you…in _this_ way…in the way of _your_ people."

Arcee held Jack's hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

_"This _is what I want. I want to be your _wife,_ Jack. W-will you marry me...?"

"Arcee…" Jack had a huge grin on his face. He was absolutely speechless.

"This is the part where you say 'yes,' Smooth Operator." Arcee smiled.

Jack blurted out, _"YES!_ Sorry, Arcee…yes! Of _course _I'll marry you!"

Arcee leaned down and they kissed fervently.

"Let's hurry back home…I can't wait to tell the others!"

Arcee quickly transformed and they got back on the road.

As they raced back home, they laughed happily. Both were excited to see their family's reaction to their news.

In the distance they began to hear sirens.

Jack felt a sudden chill.

Something was wrong. He could _feel_ it.

Arcee could sense it, too.

They began to see flashing lights ahead.

"Jack, what…?"

"I know, Arcee…I know! _Drive faster!"_

Arcee cut loose with all the considerable speed she was capable of. Jack was barely able to hold on.

Finally they reached the military base.

They came to a sudden screeching halt outside the perimeter fence and stared in mute horror.

_Hangar E was in flames._

Jack moaned.

"Oh, please dear God…_no…"_


	4. Chapter 4 - BREAKING POINT

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._

Jack sat alone and waited.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._

An unseasonal storm raged outside the hospital, paling in comparison to the storm in Jack's soul.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._

Jack struggled to stay focused. He knew that if he lost control, he would be useless. He _had_ to be strong…for everyone's sake.

For now, he concentrated on simply breathing.

Jack had not slept any during the aftermath of the crisis. There had simply been no time. Now it was a matter of choice. However, in spite of his best efforts to remain alert and awake Jack's mind began to drift…

_Their home was in flames…_

Arcee and Jack had pulled up to the gate. A young soldier guarding the entrance blocked their way. He did not know Jack.

"Step _aside,_ kid…I suggest you take your pretty little motorcycle and go back home. There's nothing for you to see here."

Jack immediately pulled off his helmet and quickly produced his Government ID, shoving it in the guard's face. Jack's glowing eyes burned brightly as he angrily spat, "Special Agent Jack Darby, Unit E Consultant…so I suggest _you_ step aside, soldier!"

The guard paled as he stuttered, "S-sorry, sir! W-won't happen again, sir!"

He shakily saluted as Jack and Arcee zoomed past him. Arcee muttered, "Salute _this,_ scraphead."

The guard did a mental double-take and mumbled, "D-did his bike just…talk to me? And what was the deal with his _eyes…?"_

Another guard overheard and sadly shook his head. Any other time it might have been funny. Not today…not now.

Arcee got as close as they could before she screeched to a stop. All around them was chaos, as firefighters struggled to contain the blaze. Medical personnel were busy taking care of the wounded. Other than some minor burns and a few cases of smoke inhalation, Arcee didn't see anyone badly hurt. She silently thanked Primus for that, at least.

Jack disembarked and he began looking for a way into Hangar E. It was no use. A wall of flames blocked every entrance. It was impossible to get inside.

Suddenly the outer wall of the building burst outward. Arcee reflexively transformed into robot mode and assumed a battle stance, ready for anything.

It was Ratchet. He had literally kicked the wall down to escape the inferno. He painfully limped a relatively safe distance from the building before he finally collapsed near Jack and Arcee.

Ratchet's protective arms gently cradled the motionless bodies of Jack's parents.

Grief-stricken, Jack cried out. He instinctively reached towards them, but Ratchet stopped him.

"No, _don't!_ Don't touch them, Jack…they're both alive, but they're badly hurt. Any unnecessary contact might aggravate their injuries. I'll hold them until we can get them safely on stretchers." Ratchet yelled for assistance, and rescue teams rushed over to help.

Arcee asked the question she had been dreading.

"Where is our _son,_ Ratchet?"

The Autobot physician's eyes tightened as he avoided Arcee's piercing stare. Jack whirled to face him as well. He impatiently repeated, _"…Ratchet…?!"_

With a troubled sigh Ratchet looked up. Arcee's eyes implored him for an answer. Finding none, her hand covered her mouth as she struggled not to scream in horror.

"Arcee, I…" Ratchet began.

An agonized shriek suddenly startled everyone. They turned to see Bill, whose wild eyes only saw invisible terrors. He fought feebly against the restraints holding him securely in his stretcher and continued to scream, as every movement caused him excruciating pain.

Jack asked one of the medics, "Wh-what's wrong with him…?"

The medic quickly examined Bill, finally whispering, "My God…most of the bones in his body have been broken…"

"…_what…?"_

The medic quickly produced a syringe. "I'm giving him a shot of morphine to help ease the pain."

Jack moved to let the medic do their job, and then leaned in close to Bill. He fought the tears as he attempted to calm his step-father. Over and over again he called his name.

"Bill…? Bill! _BILL!"_

It was no use. Bill was still trapped in his own hellish nightmare and could not see Jack.

Jack tried one more time.

"_DAD…!"_

Bill's eyes snapped into focus as he slowly came back to reality. Weakly, he murmured, _"…son…?"_

Jack allowed himself a brief smile, but then urgently asked, "Dad, what happened?"

Bill's eyes filled with fear as he remembered. Jack was worried Bill would lose control and begin screaming again, but the morphine was beginning to take effect. Somehow Bill found the strength to stay conscious long enough to give Jack his chilling answer.

"He took him."

"…what?"

"…Your _son,_ Jack. _He…took…your…son."_

Arcee demanded, "Who took him, Bill? Who took our son? _WHO?!"_

Bill's eyes rolled back and closed as the painkiller finally took hold.

The medic explained to Jack that his parents were both in critical condition and needed immediate hospitalization. Jack nodded and glanced questioningly at Arcee.

Their sparkbond connected them in a supernatural way as they spoke to one another without words.

_You go with your parents, Jack. I'll try to find out more here._

_You be careful. At least we know our son's still alive._

_We'll find him, Jack. Whoever did this is going to pay._

_I love you, Arcee._

_And I love you, Jack._

Jack left with his parents and the medical team. Miko and Raf arrived soon afterwards.

"Doc-Bot…?" Miko tearfully began. "Wh-Where's Bulkhead and Wheeljack…?"

Ratchet closed his optics.

Arcee stared balefully at Ratchet. Her voice was menacingly low as she spoke.

"I'm only going to ask this once, Ratchet. What…_happened?"_

Ratchet struggled to remember.

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and myself…we…we had been working on the space-bridge. I thought that I had finally solved the problem and calibrated it correctly. We did a trial run…but something…something went terribly _wrong…"_

Ratchet remembered…

"Ready, Doc?"

"Ready, Wheeljack. Switching on…now!"

Ratchet pulled the control and activated the space-bridge. The swirling vortex of energy appeared. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Time seemed to hold its breath as Ratchet examined his readings.

"Excellent. There doesn't seem to be any instability this time. It appears we've succeeded, Autobots! Well done!"

"_YEAH!"_ Bulkhead and Wheeljack performed one of their favorite earth customs and fist-pounded. The metallic _clang_ of their fists meeting reverberated through the hangar.

Ratchet tightly held both hands over his audio receptors. Between the two Wreckers' antics and the baby's happy screeching, Ratchet hoped that his hearing would continue to remain sharp in spite of all the wretched _noise._

He sighed loudly and said, "If you two are done, let's finish up here."

Bulkhead chuckled, "You got it, Ratchet. C'mon, 'Jackie."

"All right, switching off…now!"

Ratchet deactivated the controls.

Nothing happened.

The space-bridge vortex was still there.

Bulkhead tilted his head in confusion, "Isn't it supposed to - ?"

Ratchet finished, "…yes_,_ it _is._ I don't understand…we've shut it down completely, so how is the space-bridge remaining open?"

Wheeljack suggested, "Doc, a bridge connects two separate points, right? What's on the other side of this thing…?"

Ratchet turned to the controls and frowned at his findings.

"…_Cybertron._ But what - ?"

Ratchet never finished his question.

Everything suddenly went black.

He awakened to the sight of their headquarters - their home - consumed by a sea of flames.

"_By the AllSpark…"_

Ratchet could dimly see that the space-bridge controls had been practically destroyed by some enormous force, very likely the same one that knocked him off-line.

He found Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Both Wreckers were critically damaged. Wheeljack was missing a large section of his lower torso. Energon slowly dripped from the gaping hole as circuitry continued to spark and smolder on the wound's outer edges. Bulkhead was even worse. His body was riddled with dents and impact craters. Part of his jaw hung loosely from the rest of his face. Worst of all was a large mangled puncture wound in his chest, very close to his spark chamber. Somehow they were still alive…for now.

Ratchet's ever-sharp hearing suddenly picked up a low moan. Tracking it to its source, Ratchet found Bill lying prone next to June. He scanned their injuries and gasped. They lived, but both had been terribly hurt. June had severe head trauma and she had sustained significant injury to her spinal column. Bill suffered multiple internal injuries. Many of his bones had been broken and crushed.

_What in Primus' name could have done all this…?_

Ratchet mentally reprimanded himself. There was no time to ask questions. His friends were going to perish if he didn't get them out of here _now._

He agonized over his next decision. He couldn't get everyone out in time, so Ratchet made the hard choice of leaving his fellow Autobots behind. Even with their injuries, the heavily armored Bulkhead and Wheeljack at least had a small chance at surviving the flames. The humans would most certainly die otherwise.

Ratchet gingerly picked up the humans, shielding them from the flames with his own body. He sadly looked back at his two comrades.

"_Forgive me…"_

Ratchet then kicked the wall down and escaped the inferno.

"_YOU LEFT THEM IN THERE? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU - !"_

Ratchet angrily interrupted Miko's outburst, "There was no _time,_ Miko! It was either Jack's parents or our friends! I had to _choose,_ and I pray to Primus that you never have to face a choice like the one I had to make today!"

Ratchet turned and walked away, hating himself. He slammed his fist into a nearby wall and cried, _"SLAG IT!"_

Miko sobbed as the fire continued to rage. Raf stood by her side, trying in vain to console her.

Arcee's fury continued to build. There _would_ be a reckoning. She swore it.

Dark clouds began to form overhead. The promise of a storm was in the air.

Hours later, Jack was startled by a sudden crash of thunder, awakening him from his slumber.

He looked at the clock on the wall. Only two hours had passed. The storm outside continued to hammer at the hospital windows.

Jack stood and stretched his muscles, just as one of his parents' primary physicians appeared.

"Doctor, has there been any change…?" Jack nervously asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid. It's still touch and go, so they're not completely out of the woods yet. Don't give up hope, son…we've got our best people caring for them. Your parents are both fighters, and your Mother's just about the toughest nurse I've ever met." The doctor smiled as he said the last part.

Jack attempted to smile back, "That's my Mom."

"I'll let you know if there's any change, Jack."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Jack collapsed back in his seat. He closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing on his Sparkmate.

_Arcee…? Have you - _

_There's no sign of him, Jack. I've searched everywhere, and there's not a trace of him. Someone stole our baby, Jack…who would do such a terrible thing, and why…?_

_I don't know, Arcee. I promise you, no matter what, we're going to get him back._

_I-I'm afraid, Jack._

_I know, baby…I'm scared, too._

_How are your parents doing?_

_Not great…about the same. How about on your end?_

_We managed to get Bulkhead and Wheeljack out of the building. The fire cooked them a bit, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. The damage had already been done, though. Whatever attacked them had left them for dead. Ratchet did everything he could. They're both in stasis pods now, but…_

_Arcee…?_

…_it doesn't look good, Jack._

_I'm so sorry, Arcee._

Jack idly wondered how much more he would be able to endure. He knew that even after sparkbonding with Arcee and adding her strength to his, he was still dangerously close to the breaking point.

"Jack…?"

He opened his eyes to see Miko and Raf. They had both been crying for hours and were emotionally drained to the point of exhaustion.

And yet...they were here for him. They wanted to help him any way they could.

They were his best friends. They were his _family._

Jack protectively encircled his arms around Miko and Raf. He vowed to protect them from the unseen enemy, with his last breath if need be.

As the storm raged around them, they wept for their family and loved ones as Jack shared what strength he had left with them...

…a sparkbond all its own.


	5. Chapter 5 - PRIME'S BURDEN

_It should have been me._

The same thought echoed through the minds and hearts of the three youngest members of Team Prime. They had all experienced unbelievable hardship before, but nothing like this. Their family had been torn asunder, and many of their loved ones now lay at death's door.

Bound by ties closer than blood, the three friends found themselves drawn together in a place of healing. They hoped to find some respite from the storm, as well as absolution for their souls. They now rested, but even as they slept they continued to blame themselves for the tragedy. Each dealt with the pain in their own way...

_RAFAEL_

_I am always invisible…unseen. Growing up as the youngest and smallest in a big family…I was often overlooked and seldom missed._

_Even now at almost eighteen years of age I have to practically shout to be noticed. I thank God that Miko's eyes were opened so that she finally saw me._

_The funny thing about being invisible is that you learn to see what most everyone else misses. I see so many things. I see how Ratchet blames himself for what has happened. I see Arcee slowly being consumed with fear for her son. I see the overwhelming burden that Jack feels for everyone and everything...a burden that will break him if he isn't careful. I see the hurt that Miko tries to hide behind a wall of bravado…a hurt that is partly my fault. I am so ashamed...I never should have lost my temper and said those awful things to Bulkhead. It doesn't matter what he had said or done to me in the past…what matters is the result. I hurt Miko._

_Oh, I see it all._

_Maybe one day I can help my friends see what I see. For now, I will continue to stand by their side…by _her _side…_

…_Hiding in plain sight._

_MIKO_

_They don't know…_none_ of them do._

_They have no idea who and what I am…of what I've been training for…of what I've been shaping my mind and body into._

I am a Wrecker.

_I know I'm not an Autobot. I know that Bulkhead still only thinks of me as a "junior Wrecker." I know that Jack and even Raf have trouble seeing past the ditzy adrenaline junkie act._

_I know._

_They're all going to find out. They're going to learn that when you mess with one Wrecker, you mess with _all_ of us…and that you do _not_ mess with my _family.

_I am a Wrecker, and I will _never_ forgive whoever has done this terrible thing…_

_...just as I know that I will never forgive _myself_ for allowing it to happen._

_JACK_

'_Primes never party.'_

_I never understood that phrase more than I do today._

_I should have known. I had a responsibility and I failed them…I failed them all._

**_You are not a failure, Jack._**

_But Optimus…! I had the power to protect them, and because I got caught up in my own personal life, everyone paid the price! My friends…my parents…my son…oh God, my son! My beautiful little boy…_

…_I don't deserve to be the Prime…_

**_The responsibility of a Prime is indeed a heavy burden, Jack…_**

_A Prime's burden…_

**_...but it is not yours alone to bear._**

_I-I don't understand…_

**_Trust in your family…trust in your friends…together, you will succeed, Jack._**

_Optimus…? Wait, Optimus! Don't leave me…!_

**_Jack…_**

_Jack…_

Jack…

"Jack…? Jack!"

Forcing his eyes open, Jack met the concerned gaze of the physician from earlier. He saw that both Miko and Raf had already awoken.

Jack could immediately tell from the doctor's uncomfortable expression that he did not have good news.

"I assume you have an update on my parents…?

The doctor blinked and replied, "I…yes. Mister Darby…Jack…would you like to discuss this in private?"

Jack shook his head, "Miko and Rafael are like family, doctor. I keep no secrets from them."

"I see…very well. Jack, I'm very sorry but I don't have any good news. There's no easy way to say this, but your Mother is in a deep coma. She still has some swelling of the brain, but our efforts have at least reduced that particular danger. However…"

Jack spurred him to continue, "Go on…"

"…even if by some miracle she were to awaken, her spinal column has sustained significant damage. In all likelihood, your Mother will never walk again."

Jack closed his eyes and shuddered. He opened them again, seeing Raf crossing himself and Miko fighting back the tears.

He asked, "And…and my Dad?"

"Your step-father, Agent Fowler…he's in a tremendous amount of pain. Many of his bones have been broken. There were multiple internal injuries, including a collapsed lung, a ruptured spleen, internal bleeding…he's extremely fortunate that his broken ribs didn't pierce his heart…"

"You said he's in a lot of pain…?"

"Yes, and he refuses any additional painkillers."

Jack started, "Wait, you mean he's _conscious…?"_

"We're as astonished as you are, but he is and he's asking to see you. He said he won't accept anything for the pain until he gets a chance to speak with you about what happened."

"Go, Jack." Raf gently urged him. Miko was silent, staring blankly ahead. Jack could tell she was numb with grief.

Jack stood and smiled at his friends, "You guys try to get some more rest, okay?"

As he turned and slowly followed the doctor, Jack unintentionally eavesdropped on Raf and Miko.

"Miko…is there anything that I can do for you?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, Rafael…we were _happy."_

"I know, Miko."

"How can you be so calm with all these awful things happening, Raf? How are you doing it…?"

"'_I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me.'"_

"You…you sound so certain. I'm sorry for saying this, but how can you be so sure your God is even _real,_ Raf?"

"I have _faith, _Miko."

"I don't understand…"

"I just believe, Miko. I believe that there is Someone bigger than any problems that this world has, and when life gets too hard…when I can't handle things by myself…which is a _lot,_ by the way…I _pray._ I pray to my Father in Heaven and I just…trust Him."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It_ is_ that simple."

"…I don't even know _how_ to pray, Raf…"

"Would…would you like me to show you how…?"

"If there's any chance that it may somehow help our friends…? Yes. Please, show me…"

Their conversation finally slipped outside the range of Jack's hearing.

Silently Jack prayed, _God help us all._

Jack and the doctor finally arrived outside of Bill's room. The doctor cautioned him not to let Bill get too excited. Jack agreed and the doctor left.

Concentrating, Jack 'spoke' to his Sparkmate.

_Arcee…?_

_Jack, how are you holding up?_

_I'm getting ready to speak with my Dad._

_Thank Primus. Now hopefully we'll find out who's behind this._

_How are things with you and Ratchet?_

_Ratchet is still seeing how extensive the damage is to the space-bridge._

"It's like I said, Arcee…there aren't many weapons capable of doing this kind of damage with just one shot. In fact, I can think of only _one_ Cybertronian who - "

Ratchet froze in mid-sentence, his expression unreadable.

"Ratchet…? Are you all right? What - "

"N-never mind, Arcee. I…I must be mistaken."

_Arcee…? My Mother, she's…_

…_I know. I...I could see it in your heart. Oh, Jack. I am so sorry…_

_I love you, Arcee. I'll talk to you soon._

_I love you too, Jack._

Jack took a deep breath and opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6 - FEW PRECIOUS MOMENTS

"_Oh…Dad…"_

Jack winced at the sight of Bill. He was in an upper body cast, with multiple splints and braces holding his head and arms securely. His left leg was elevated, also in a cast. He wore an oxygen mask as a precaution until his lung re-inflated. Jack noted the surgical scar where the doctors had worked on Bill's ruptured spleen. The damage wasn't too great so they were able to save the organ and stop the internal bleeding. His face was a grimace of pain, but his eyes were piercingly clear and focused.

Jack spoke, shattering the quiet.

"H-how are you, Dad…?"

Bill managed to smile grimly.

"I've been better."

"Dad…is there - is there anything I can - ?"

"Actually, yeah - there is…there's a spot just behind my right shoulder that's been itching something fierce! Would you...?"

Jack was glad to help, happy that Bill still had some humor left in him. "Ohh yeah, that's it! Thank _God, _that's been driving me crazy for over an hour now…!"

Jack frowned, "Dad…about Mom…"

Bill nodded, "I know. The doctors told me earlier. It doesn't look too good, does it…?"

Jack sadly shook his head.

"Don't lose hope, Jack. There's always a chance."

"But the doctor said even if - "

Bill gently interrupted, "Stop right there, son. Let me tell you something I've learned over the years: _Doctors don't know everything._ Your Mom's the strongest woman there is. She's going to beat this…I _know_ it."

Bill suddenly hissed in pain. Jack knew that he was struggling to hold on long enough to tell him everything.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I _have_ to know. Can you tell me _what happened…?"_

"…_yes._ I have to warn you, Jack...it won't be easy to hear this."

Bill pushed through the haze of pain and remembered…

He had been awoken by the sound of Bulkhead and Wheeljack's reverberating fist-pound. He had left June in their room to watch over the baby so he could investigate and see what was causing all the commotion. Entering the hangar, Bill saw _everything._

_The space-bridge wouldn't close._

Ratchet struggled with the controls but nothing happened. Wheeljack had suggested the bridge was being kept open by someone or something on the other side. Ratchet turned his back on the vortex, and quickly determined that it was on Cybertron where the space-bridge connection was being maintained.

Suddenly a vicious blast of energy punched through the vortex, striking the computer consoles next to Ratchet. The explosive impact knocked him into a nearby wall and started an electrical fire that began to spread quickly. The old Autobot medic was offline but still alive.

The two Wreckers turned to see Ratchet fall.

Stunned, Bulkhead mouthed, "Ratchet?"

Wheeljack cried, "Doc! Ratchet, are you all ri - "

A second blast shot through the space-bridge. Bulkhead narrowly dodged it. Yet another blast came through, causing more damage and spreading the fire even faster.

"B - Bulkhead…?"

He turned to see Wheeljack, who stared incredulously at the gaping hole in his lower midsection. He then looked up at Bulkhead and smiled shakily, "I…I don't think I was fast enough this time, Bulkhead…"

Wheeljack crumpled to the ground and did not rise.

"J - Jackie…?"

A massive figure strode through the vortex, towering over Bulkhead.

Bulkhead recognized the intruder and whispered in disbelief, "Great Primus…_you…!"_

The intruder casually swiped its arm. The sheer impact almost completely tore Bulkhead's jaw off and drove him to the floor. He landed hard, directly in front of Bill.

The two soldiers locked eyes. Bulkhead already knew he was no match for the intruder, but he had to do _something._

He managed to gurgle out a single word, _"Run."_

Bulkhead vowed to buy the humans a few precious moments to escape. He painfully rose and turned to face the intruder. A blur of lightning-fast blows pummeled him mercilessly. Somehow he continued to stand. Finally, the intruder plunged its clawed fist into Bulkhead's chest and _twisted._ Bulkhead cried out. His eyes grew dim and he fell.

Bill tried to run but the monster overtook him, sweeping him up in its massive hand. It began to slowly squeeze, crushing the life out of him. Bill felt his bones beginning to break one by one, and he let out a steady, sawing shriek of agony.

"…_STOP!"_

The intruder turned to stare balefully at June Darby who pleaded, "Please…d - don't hurt him any more…"

Still somehow conscious, Bill coughed blood and cried, "June! Get _out_ of here!"

Bill was casually dropped to the floor, forgotten like a piece of discarded trash. The fall shattered the bones in his left leg. It hurt so much that he was unable to scream.

The intruder looked past June, its attention attracted by the sounds of a baby's cries in the room behind her. She saw the monster's expression, recognizing a twisted but satisfied smirk. Overcome with horror, she realized that the baby had been the intruder's target all along.

The intruder stepped forward.

June desperately cried, "No…no, you can't…! _He's just a baby…!"_

She ran towards the intruder, who cruelly flicked its wrist and backhanded June into a wall. There was a sickening crack as she hit hard. She fell and did not move again.

In spite of his injuries, Bill managed to crawl over to June's body. Slowly losing awareness, Bill dimly saw the intruder stride past them, carrying a stasis pod in its left arm. Bill realized the baby was inside. The intruder confidently made its way back to the space-bridge, which was still being forced open even after all this time.

It turned and raised its right arm. A massive cannon mounted there unleashed a terrible blast of energy, destroying what was left of the space bridge controls. It stepped through the swirling vortex and both vanished. Left in its wake was a hellish swath of death and destruction.

Bill's eyes closed and the darkness took him.

"_I don't think I've ever felt so helpless before…not in my entire life."_

Bill spoke as if in a daze, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks.

"I couldn't do a blasted thing, and June…" Bill's choked as he struggled not to break down in front of Jack, "…she's barely holding on, and it's my fault…"

Jack interrupted, _"No,_ Dad…you did everything you could…_more_ than anyone else could have done! If anyone's to blame, it's _me._ I should have been there…"

"…and what if you had been, son? What would you have done…?"

Jack hung his head low, "I…I don't know…_something."_

Bill smirked, "Hmp…yeah, I'll bet you _would._ Probably would've given that bruiser a run for his money…"

A look of startled surprise marked Jack's expression.

"Don't give me that look, Jack…your Mom and I may be older but we're not _senile._ We've always known you were capable of great things…" Bill chuckled, wincing in pain. "…we just never expected anything like _this_."

Jack was about to call the nurse to get Bill something for the pain, when a desperate but familiar cry suddenly pierced through his mind.

_Jack…JACK!_

"…AAAH!" Jack cried out, wincing in pain and holding the sides of his head.

"Jack…what's wrong?" Bill urgently asked.

"Arcee…she's 'calling' me…through our sparkbond. Didn't know it could _hurt…"_ The only response Jack received from Bill was a look of utter confusion. "Never mind, it'll take too long to explain."

Ignoring the throbbing headache from Arcee's mental cry, Jack focused on his Sparkmate.

_What is it, Arcee? What's going on?_

_Jack! It's Bulkhead! He - he's awake!_

_Wait, didn't you tell me earlier that Ratchet had put him and Wheeljack into stasis pods? He shouldn't even be able to move!_

_Tell HIM that! It's…I - I think he's trying to tell us something…!_

Bulkhead knew he only had a few scant seconds before the effects of the stasis pod put him under again. He struggled to speak, using every bit of his prodigious strength. His ruined jaw made it nearly impossible, but the stakes were too great. Everyone _had_ to know.

He fought valiantly against his own injuries and finally uttered a single, terrible name.

"_M…Me…Megatronnn…"_


	7. Chapter 7 - ONE WAY TRIP

"…_MEGATRON? I-it can't be..."_

Ratchet slowly shook his head in disbelief as he tried to process this newest damning piece of evidence.

"Are you _really_ that surprised, Ratchet?"

Arcee's words were flat as she turned her cold gaze on the Autobot medic. Before hearing Bulkhead speak Megatron's name, she had been unfocused…unsure of herself. Now she had a target for her pent-up fury. Now she was herself again. Arcee the warrior was _back._

Ratchet continued, "I know I shouldn't be. Earlier when I was examining the damage to the space-bridge I had suspected his handiwork. It's just…when we last saw him it seemed that he had finally seen the error of his evil ways…even declaring that the Decepticons were no more…"

Arcee angrily shot back, "He's a _Decepticon!_ His so-called 'redemption' was just another in a series of endless lies…that's all the Decepticons _ever_ do! They'll never change…"

Ratchet became more and more frustrated. "But why now? Why go out of his way to harm Jack's parents? Why take your baby? _It doesn't make any fragging sense!"_

His growing outrage was something Arcee understood _perfectly._ "I don't know, Ratchet…what I _do_ know is that Megatron is about to find out that you _never_ cross a mother…especially an Autobot mother who has anger-management issues…"

"I'm so sorry, Arcee…I'm sorry for _all_ of this. If I hadn't opened that blasted space-bridge, _none_ of this would have happened…"

Arcee immediately softened when she heard the self-loathing in Ratchet's words. He had been blaming himself for what had happened.

_Just like Jack._

"Ratchet…"

She laid her hand on Ratchet's shoulder as she smiled sadly and said, "…Come here."

She gently pulled him into an embrace. Ratchet immediately stiffened at the unexpected contact.

"Arcee, what are you doing? This is a _human_ thing, isn't it?"

"It's called a _hug._ It's supposed to make you feel better."

"Is it supposed to make me _uncomfortable…?"_

She smirked, "Don't worry, Ratchet. I'll make sure that Megatron gets payback...from _both_ of us."

Ratchet self-consciously pulled away from Arcee. He suddenly became alarmed when he took a close look at her.

"Arcee…? Are...are you crying?"

Her hand automatically moved to touch her face and she felt the flood of tears that had been steadily flowing from her eyes. She hadn't even realized...

…_Arcee…_

The sudden wave of emotional pain from Jack hit Arcee like a fist. She became very afraid for her beloved Sparkmate, praying that his parents' condition had not deteriorated further…or _worse._

_Jack! Jack, are you all right? What's wrong…?_

_Oh, God…this is all my fault…!_

_Jack…? What do you mean?_

_Look into my mind, Arcee…look there and you'll understand…_

The memory was as clear as the day it happened over five years ago.

_There had been a cave-in…_

_In an effort to help free those who were trapped, Jack had taken control of a giant Decepticon mining drill. He accidently uncovered the face of the Decepticon Warlord Megatron, who had been buried and pinned by countless tons of rubble. Megatron's furious glowing eyes burned crimson, transforming Jack's perception of the world into an endless sea of blood._

_The drill was aimed directly at Megatron's face. He knew Jack could end his life with the push of a button. Unafraid, he cruelly taunted Jack and tried to coax the innocent youth into taking advantage of the situation…an act that Megatron knew would morally destroy him._

"_Well, what are you _waiting_ for? Think of the glory…SEIZE THE DAY!"_

_Megatron could see the hesitation in Jack's face and could not resist the urge to further twist the knife._

"Optimus _would…"_

_With that, Megatron had sealed his own fate. However, instead of his seductive words sending Jack down a spiraling path of darkness, the mere mention of Optimus Prime's name had snapped the young human back to reality and restored him to his senses._

_Without hesitation Jack replied, "No, he wouldn't. Not like _this."

_Megatron was outraged that a lowly human had resisted his corrupting influence and snarled back, "I will be sure to share the details of our little conversation with Optimus…the day I rip out his _spark!"

_Jack left Megatron without another word. He hoped and prayed he would never see the Decepticon Warlord again._

_He hoped in vain. Months later when the Autobots were forced to ally themselves with Megatron against the threat of Unicron, Jack found himself once again standing in Megatron's malevolent presence._

"…_YOU! I never forget a face…even that of a _human."

_Jack did not even bother to speak that time. He simply glanced at Megatron for what seemed to be an eternity. He then turned and walked away…again._

The memories faded.

Arcee did her best to console her Sparkmate.

_Jack, you can't keep torturing yourself over your decision…you remember how proud Optimus was when he found out? You chose life over death! You refused to allow Megatron to turn you into something that you're not!_

_That's NOT what I'm talking about, Arcee! Don't you see? I turned my back on Megatron…twice. Even worse…I IGNORED HIM. To someone like Megatron, that must have been the ultimate insult._

…_and it took some pretty big bearings to have done that, Jack._

_But that's just it, Arcee...! Megatron would never allow an attack on his pride like that go for very long…least of all when it came from a lowly HUMAN._

_Jack…_

_It all makes sense now…the attack on our home, what he did to my parents and our friends, taking our baby from us…this is Megatron's way of hitting me - hitting _both_ of us where we'd be hurt the most! This whole thing has all been about REVENGE..._

Arcee carefully considered what Jack had said. She didn't know what terrified her more, that Jack sounded like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown or that his words were starting to make _sense…_

_Jack, y-you're exhausted…you HAVE to get some rest or you're going to -_

_I've rested enough. Does Ratchet think the space-bridge can be repaired?_

_He…he hasn't said yet. Jack..._

_Find out. We're running out of time. We need to track Megatron down…fast._

_Jack, _please_ -_

_JUST DO IT…!_

Jack severed the mental connection with Arcee. He instantly regretted how he ended things but couldn't ignore the fact that time was short. He slowly rubbed his temples as his headache continued to worsen.

"You're going after him, aren't you…after Megatron?"

"I _have _to, Dad…he has my _son."_

"Don't worry, Agent Fowler…Jack _won't_ be going alone."

Surprised, both men turned to see Miko standing at the door. They could see the righteous fury barely restrained behind her eyes.

"Megatron, huh…? Guess I'd better get ready…"

Miko abruptly turned on her heel and vanished.

Jack breathed unsteadily as he sensed a storm brewing…a storm called _Miko._

"I don't know, Jack…are you _sure_ it was him? I've seen Megatron more times than I care to remember, but _this_ bruiser…? He never said a word, and we all know how much old buckethead loves to hear the sound of his own voice. Also, he definitely _acted_ the part but he didn't _look_ the part. This guy's armor wasn't like polished silver, it looked almost rusted and pitted…_corroded,_ even."

Jack nodded, "Arcee told me that when Unicron possessed Megatron's corpse, he had twisted and transformed his body into a form more like his own. She said we'd barely recognize him now…"

"Makes sense, I guess…"

Bill sighed deeply and grunted in pain, "Well, since I'm obviously not in a position to stop you…let me at least teach you a few things I know that _aren't_ in your training. You're going to need every trick in the book against Megatron…and that includes a few _dirty_ tricks I've picked up over the years…"

Bill finished with a sheepish grin, "…and when we're done with that, would you please call the nurse and get her to bring me a bottle of asprin?"

Jack returned the smile as best as he was able.

There was a knock at the door. Rafael shyly stepped inside.

"Agent Fowler…? How are you feeling, sir?"

"About as good as I look, son. What's up?"

Raf blushed slightly, "I…I was just wondering if either of you had seen Miko. We were talking earlier and then dozed off. When I woke she wasn't there."

Bill grunted again, "You just missed her, Raf. If I know that girl she's probably hitting the training course."

Rafael brightened, "Thank you, Agent Fowler. I hope you feel better soon. Jack, call me if you need me for anything!"

"Raf…it looks like we're dealing with Megatron."

Jack sadly noted how Rafael suddenly paled at the mere mention of that hated name. Years ago Raf had nearly been killed in a chance encounter with the Decepticon Warlord. He obviously survived but the experience was traumatic to say the least.

"I'm sorry, Raf. I thought you should know."

"Thank you, Jack. I - I'll see you soon."

Rafael quickly left.

He started shaking once he was out of sight and it took Raf several minutes before he was able to stop. He remembered his earlier conversation with Miko and prayed for the strength to deal with the confrontation that he knew was coming.

It didn't take Raf too long to reach the training area. He was relieved to find Miko there as well. Relief quickly became awe…astonishment…even a little _fear._

Miko was in the _zone._ No matter what the automated training course threw at her, she was ready for anything…anticipating surprise attacks with an instinctive, almost supernatural sixth sense…avoiding traps and dodging obstacles with an effortless grace that put trained ballet dancers to shame…and eliminating robotic drones with an unerring accuracy that bordered on the inhuman.

Finally the session appeared to have terminated. Miko stood and panted heavily as she appraised the precision carnage she had wrought.

Suddenly there was the sound of something clicking into place directly behind her. Miko whirled and instantly aimed her weapon at her final target: she stared down her sights at an image of a gunman holding a child hostage. Miko squeezed the trigger and fired, drilling a clean hole through the center of the target's head.

Miko realized she was not alone. She turned to see Raf staring agape at her.

"You saw…?"

Raf could not conceal his amazement, "…yeah. _Wow,_ Miko…I didn't realize your training had already come so far."

"It hasn't, technically. To be honest, I had gotten a little bored with the basic training we've gotten so far. It's not really designed for fighting Decepticons, so I had to reprogram the simulator…"

"Reprogram it _how,_ exactly…?"

As she walked towards Raf, Miko shrugged, "Nothing much, I just removed all the safety protocols and raised its attack parameters a few levels…"

Raf knew he would regret asking but couldn't stop himself, "How _many…?"_

"…about fifteen…"

"Are you crazy, Miko?!"

"…and a quarter."

Raf raised an eyebrow, _"Seriously…?_ That stopped being funny _years_ ago." He huffed, "I'm _worried_ about you."

Miko smiled slightly as her hand reached out and caressed Raf's cheek. "That's sweet, Raf…but you can stop worrying about me and start worrying about the _other_ guy. When I get my hands on Megatron for what he's done…"

"That's just it, Miko…this is _Megatron_ we're talking about. Aside from Unicron, they don't come much bigger than this."

Miko smiled, her face was devoid of fear.

"The bigger they are, Raf…the bigger they are…"

Miko walked out of the training area, leaving Raf to his own thoughts.

Raf sighed and eventually found his way back to Hangar E.

Carefully stepping around the debris, he approached Ratchet and Arcee and asked, "I don't suppose there's anything that I can help you with, is there…?"

Ratchet surprised Raf with his answer, _"Absolutely_ I could use your help, Rafael!"

Arcee could not contain her amazement, "Ratchet, are you feeling well…?"

"_Yip, yip, yip…_Arcee, I don't think I have seen things more clearly. Once I would have been perfectly content to work alone, but the stakes are far too great this day. I would be a _fool_ not to accept Rafael's able assistance. Working together we should have the space-bridge operational again very soon."

Ratchet looked at Raf and winked, "You _can_ handle this, right?"

Raf smirked, _"Puh-leaze._ Just point me in the right direction."

Ratchet grinned, _"Finally…_somebody who speaks _my _language. Let's get to work."

Arcee smiled at the exchange and asked, "What do you need me to - "

Ratchet interrupted her, "What I need for you to do is find your Sparkmate and stay with him for the time being. Get some rest, Arcee…you haven't stopped _once_ during this whole travesty, and you're going to need to be at your _best_ when the scrap starts hitting the fan."

"Ratchet…? Do you really believe the space-bridge can be repaired? Everything was practically destroyed…"

"Obviously Megatron has forgotten who he's dealing with, Arcee. _Nobody_ hurts my friends and kidnaps my Godchild. Don't worry...Rafael and I will have the bridge operational by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Ratchet. I'll be back soon…_both_ of us will."

Arcee transformed into her vehicle mode and rocketed towards the hospital.

She arrived in less a minute, entering the loading area and getting on the freight elevator. She transformed into her human-sized third body, making sure to 'cover' herself with her retractable armor plating. It was a striking look, giving her smooth form an almost dangerous edge not unlike that of her much larger fifteen-foot body.

Arcee thought to herself, _It's nice to finally be able to walk freely among other humans, even if it is only with military personnel on the base._ She quickly added as an afterthought, ..._but only Jack gets a 'show' from _this_ femme._

Arcee asked an orderly if he had seen Jack. He directed her to the intensive care unit where June was being held. She found the room and quietly entered.

Inside she found Jack. He was seated next to June's hospital bed as he watched over his mother. He held her hand and spoke to her softly, almost conversationally.

"…you just remember to get plenty of rest and don't worry… I'll be coming home as soon as we kick Megatron's tail across the galaxy."

Jack gently kissed his mother on her forehead and turned to see Arcee. He stood and quietly walked towards her.

He whispered, "They say that people in comas can still hear everything you say to them…they just aren't able to answer."

Jack looked like the weight of the world was upon his shoulders. His voice shook as he spoke, "She looks so frail, doesn't she…?"

"Your mother is _strong,_ Jack. She's going to make it…"

Arcee reached out to comfort Jack. He pulled back, just outside her arms' reach. He shook his head violently.

_"D-don't…"_

"…Jack?"

"I - I can't, Arcee…I _can't._ If…if I let myself feel this…if I feel _anything,_ then it's over. I won't be of any good to _you,_ to our _son…_to _anyone._ I…_have_ to do this…I…I…"

"_Stop it."_

She quickly stepped forward and pulled Jack close to her. He struggled briefly but it was no use. Arcee wasn't letting go.

_"Nooo…p-please…"_

"_Shhh…_let it out, baby…let it _out."_

Jack finally broke.

Great heaving sobs tore through him. He desperately held onto Arcee as his knees buckled and gave out. Arcee's strong arms continued to embrace him as they sank to the floor together.

Even then Arcee could still feel Jack trying to emotionally distance himself from her. She reached out with her spark and joined with his.

_Jack…_

_Arcee…! Please don't look…you shouldn't see me like this…I'm so weak…y-you must think I'm pathetic…_

_You are NOT weak, Jack! The suffering you've been through would have BROKEN anyone else, but not you! You have kept fighting! You are strong, Jack…stronger than anyone I've ever known! But if you keep fighting this battle alone, eventually you WILL break. Remember, Jack…we are SPARKMATES._

Arcee got through to him. Jack slowly began to repeat the words...

_Always together…_

Arcee finished...

…_forever as ONE._

Their joined sparks began to glow like a small star.

_Take it, Jack...take my strength, my little Sparkmate…together _nothing_ can stop us, not even MEGATRON._

Arcee held back nothing as she shared with her beloved Jack.

_I love you, Jack._

_I love you, Arcee. I...love...you..._

Jack fell asleep in Arcee's arms. She watched over him through the night, fondly remembering similar nights during a much simpler time.

Early the following morning they finally received word from Ratchet.

"Arcee…? Will you and Jack please meet us in the hangar…?"

Before leaving they said farewell to Jack's parents. Despite his condition, Bill began making arrangements to have supplies rushed over to what was left of Hangar E. By the time Jack and Arcee had returned, everything had arrived and was ready for them.

Ratchet and Raf had feverishly worked through the night repairing the space-bridge. Miko had joined them several hours ago but had eventually fallen asleep. Despite his own lack of sleep, Raf attempted to rouse her from her slumber as Ratchet explained the situation.

"We were able to cannibalize the ground-bridge for the necessary components. _Everything_ has been jury-rigged. We have only one chance at this, so until I can spend a great deal of additional time on repairs, this is a one way trip."

Jack inquired, "A trip to _where,_ exactly?"

Ratchet's optics tightened, _"…Cybertron._ Just before the attack, I was able to determine the approximate coordinates of the other end of the space-bridge connection. It may not be much…it may not be _anything…_but right now it's all we've got."

Arcee permitted herself a tiny smile, "So we could be leaping right into a trap? _Perfect."_

Jack grinned, "We'll take it. We've been in worse situations than this before."

"We _have?"_ Miko sleepily asked.

"Okay, maybe not." Jack smirked, "But that's never stopped us before, right?"

Arcee stood at her Sparkmate's side, _"Right."_

Ratchet solemnly promised, "I will watch over Bulkhead and Wheeljack while the space-bridge is repaired."

Jack became deadly serious.

"We do this _together, _understand?"

Arcee was apprehensive and tightly held Jack's hand.

"For our _son…"_

Raf nodded with determination.

"For our _family…"_

Miko stood by Raf, eager for retribution.

"For our _friends…"_

It was time.

"Fire it up, Ratchet."

The space-bridge opened.

Jack turned to his team and addressed them one final time.

"Be ready for _anything."_

He turned back towards the vortex.

"_Roll out."_

Team Prime jumped into the unknown.


	8. Chapter 8 - BIG HAPPY FAMILY

"_Be ready for ANYTHING."_

Jack Darby and what remained of Team Prime leapt into the space-bridge and hurtled into the unknown.

Miko was the first to emerge, and upon clearing the bridge she became the first victim to the deadly trap that had been set for them.

She began to fall.

Beneath her lay an endless expanse of nothingness…a dark pit that seemed to go on forever.

Miko screamed, wondering if she had somehow ended up in the bowels of Hell itself. She closed her eyes and waited for the end when she felt herself suddenly stop.

"…_GOTCHA!"_

Miko opened her eyes and turned, straining to see through the darkness. She realized she was being held precariously in the grasp of Rafael, who in turn was held by Jack, who was held by Arcee. Miko could not help but be reminded of monkeys in a barrel. Somehow her friends had seen her fall instants before they all had emerged from the space-bridge, managing to not only catch Miko but to also stop themselves in time to hold on…but hold on to _what?_

Arcee was at the top of the chain, with one arm wrapped around Jack and the other straining to hold onto the edge of the huge pit they had fallen into. She was beginning to _slip._

"All of you…start climbing! I can't hold on much longer…!"

"Climb…? Are you _crazy?"_

"Miko, I'm literally holding on by my fingertips…normally carrying you three wouldn't be a problem, but I can't do it with just one hand…now _CLIMB!"_

Raf hoisted Miko up until she could get a firm grip on him.

"D-don't you dare let go, Raf."

Raf grit his teeth but managed to smirk, "Wasn't planning to but you might want to _hurry,_ Miko."

Miko gave Raf a quick peck on the lips and began pulling herself up. She climbed past Raf and Jack and made it to Arcee. Carefully scaling Arcee's trembling arm, Miko finally reached the edge of the pit and desperately scrambled out.

Jack's arms were beginning to ache.

"_Your_ turn, Raf...Better make it quick."

Raf quickly hauled himself up and escaped the pit. Miko hugged him tightly when he joined her on the surface.

Arcee quipped, "Best for last, Jack..."

Arcee pulled Jack towards her to help begin his ascent. When he had his arms firmly encircled around her neck he paused to catch his breath. Jack lingered for an instant and glanced into Arcee's eyes…an instant too long.

Arcee's already tenuous grip finally slipped and she began to fall.

Jack became a blur of motion. He leapt from his position and grasped the edge of the pit with one hand and with the other grabbed Arcee's hand. He braced himself.

Arcee's disbelieving eyes grew wide when she saw what Jack had done and she instantly reacted. She activated her wrist-blade in her free hand and stabbed into the pit's wall, immediately stopping her descent.

Miko and Raf had been watching the whole time and both breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Arcee quickly pulled Jack and herself up and out of the pit. Once they were safe she turned to her Sparkmate and yelled, _"WHAT IN PRIMUS' NAME WERE YOU THINKING, JACK?!"_

Miko vociferously agreed, "Yeah! I know I once called you a _rock star,_ but I didn't know you were _that_ crazy…"

Arcee continued to fume, "Jack, if I hadn't stopped my fall when I did, that little stunt of yours could have torn you in half! Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!"

Jack shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry, Arcee…I had to try _something…"_

"Well…next time let _me _do all the hard work, okay?" Arcee managed to smile.

Jack smiled in return, pulling Arcee close for a quick hug, "…Okay."

Raf was strangely quiet as he considered everything that had happened. He knew Jack rarely did anything impulsively, and found himself recalling something that Optimus Prime had once said.

_We are all more than meets the eye._

The members of Team Prime began to take in their surroundings, being careful not to lose their footing around the pit. It was extremely difficult because everything was shrouded in darkness. Aside from the glow from Jack and Arcee's eyes and the stars overhead, there was very little light.

Raf could just barely make out several huge silhouettes surrounding them. He counted fifteen in all.

Two of them began to _move._

Raf murmured, "Guys…we're not alone."

The two giants opened their eyes and glared menacingly at them.

"Ummm…_Bah weep graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong?"_

Everyone looked incredulously at Raf. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, it's worth a try at least…"

Amazingly Raf's use of the universal greeting stopped the two figures in their tracks. They stared quizzically and one of them spoke, "Rafael…? Is that _you?"_

Raf recognized the voice. They all did.

"Ultra Magnus…?"

Just then it was like someone had flipped a switch. The power came on in the entire surrounding area, the sudden illumination briefly dazzling everyone's vision.

When Raf's sight had cleared, he saw that Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod stood before them. Sure enough, they were on Cybertron. Raf realized that the other figures he had seen were the memorial statues of the Thirteen Primes, which meant that the pit they had almost perished in was the Well of All Sparks.

"You mean _that's_ what we fell into?" Miko shook her head in amazement when she saw the Well.

Arcee's expression was one of relief as she sighed, "We were lucky. The Well extends to the very core of Cybertron. It's not a bottomless pit, but it may as well be."

Jack whistled as he carefully looked down into the Well, "It's a good thing you were able to catch us all like you did, Arcee."

Arcee smiled grimly, "You don't know the half of it, Jack. If I had fallen much further into the Well, I would have become one with the AllSpark."

"_Seriously…?"_

"This is where life begins for us, Jack."

"But if you're still alive and you enter the Well…?"

"…life _ends."_

Ultra Magnus was all business as he stepped forward and brusquely interrupted.

"I'm afraid you four have caught us at a bad time. We've had power fluctuations in this area for several days now. We had assumed that they were a result of the rebuilding process, but I am beginning to wonder if they are being caused _deliberately."_

As Jack and the others considered the implications of Magnus' words, Hot Rod spoke up.

"It's great to see you guys again, but what brings you to Cybertron?"

Jack cut right to the chase, "We were attacked."

"_What…?"_ Hot Rod could not hide his surprise.

Ultra Magnus' optics narrowed and demanded, "Explain, please."

Arcee stepped forward as she explained, "An intruder somehow gained control of our space-bridge on Earth, sir. Our base was practically destroyed and many of our team has been critically injured. Ratchet remained behind to care for the wounded. We are all that remain."

Magnus closed his optics. _"Primus…"_

Arcee added, "There's more, Ultra Magnus. We were able to determine that the intruder may have escaped to Cybertron. Before the intruder destroyed the space-bridge's controls, Ratchet thought he had traced the bridge's exit coordinates…but it turned out to be a _trap."_

Sensing her seething emotions, Magnus gently asked, "Arcee…what are you _not_ telling me…?"

Arcee held onto Jack's hand as she struggled to stay calm, "Sir…the intruder has our son. We…we have reason to believe that it was Megatron."

Ultra Magnus had never expected to hear that name again. He quietly cursed, _"Scrap."_

Hot Rod wondered out loud, "Is it possible that Megatron - if that's who it was - could've used the power fluctuations as a distraction, and in the confusion used our space-bridge here…?"

"There's one way to find out, kid. If everyone would please follow me…?"

Ultra Magnus led the others into their base of operations. The new headquarters had been set up relatively close to the memorial site. As they walked through the winding corridors, Magnus continued to ask questions.

"So, your child…?"

Arcee's voice caught as she explained, "Agent Fowler saw the intruder…carrying our son away in a stasis pod. His description of the intruder was consistent with Megatron's new physical appearance. In addition, it's extremely unlikely there is anyone else who could have singlehandedly defeated two of our strongest warriors."

"But _why…?"_

Arcee paused for a moment, glancing at her Sparkmate before answering.

"Jack thinks that everything that has happened is all part of a twisted scheme of Megatron seeking revenge. I'm inclined to believe him."

Ultra Magnus nodded, remembering how Jack Darby and his friends had repeatedly aided the Autobots against the Decepticons. With their help they had managed to turn the tide and finally end the war.

"As am I…time and again Jack has proven himself to be a worthy and reliable ally, and we would be foolish not to heed him now."

Jack blushed slightly at Magnus' words. Coming from him it was high praise indeed.

They entered the central command center. Here most of the surrounding area was easily visible, from the Memorial of the Thirteen Primes to the Well of All Sparks to the huge hangar bays to the living quarters.

Hot Rod quickly took a seat and resumed work on determining the cause of the power outages. Knock Out was busy at a nearby console working on the same problem.

Suddenly thoughtful, Ultra Magnus asked, "You said you had traced the space-bridge's exit coordinates here…?"

Arcee nodded, "Yes. The exit was positioned directly over the Well of All Sparks."

"That shouldn't have been possible. You said earlier that the intruder had destroyed the controls on Earth's end of the space-bridge, correct?"

"Yes, but what - "

Arcee's mouth dropped in shock as she realized what Ultra Magnus was saying.

"…If Ratchet's controls maintaining the space-bridge were destroyed, the bridge should have immediately closed. The fact that it remained open means that whoever was on the other side of the bridge had already taken control. The coordinates Ratchet had received were where _they_ wanted you to go. It could have been worse…you might have ended up in deep space or even in the heart of a star."

Jack couldn't believe it.

"_You're telling me that the space-bridge was HACKED?!"_

"It looks that way, Jack."

Ultra Magnus turned to Arcee and asked, "I didn't think our old foe possessed the technical skills or experience to have done this…"

Arcee shook her head, "In my opinion it's extremely unlikely that Megatron acted alone, sir. He almost certainly would have had…help."

As she spoke, Arcee happened to be looking in Knock Out's direction. She saw him noticeably wince as soon as Megatron's name was mentioned.

Arcee's words slowly trailed off as age-old enmities began to fuel her suspicions.

_He would have had help._

Almost against his will, Knock Out slowly looked up and met Arcee's burning gaze.

"…_YOU."_

Arcee lunged.

She slammed into Knock Out and forced him to the ground.

Ultra Magnus couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Arcee! Have you gone _insane…?"_

Arcee snarled, "It was _you_ all along! I should have known better than to ever trust you, with all your talk of wanting to be worthy of a second chance…of wanting to be part of the 'winning team!' It was all just another Decepticon trick…_wasn't it?"_

Knock Out loudly protested as Arcee pummeled him with her fists.

"What are you talking about? _OW!_ Hey, watch the finish!"

Miko cried, "Arcee, no!"

Raf did his best to hold Miko back as Arcee lashed out.

Hot Rod managed to pull the two humans to safety.

Arcee's face was a mask of distorted rage. She had barely heard Miko's words. "You waited until we let our guard down, didn't you? You and Megatron both waited for the perfect opportunity to strike at us where you knew we would be hurt the most…_DIDN'T YOU?"_

Knock Out's vehement denials fell on deaf audio receptors.

"You're crazy! I haven't even seen the 'Big M' since the AllSpark restored our planet! _OW!_ Aw, c'mon…! I just had that _polished!"_

Arcee raised her clenched fist.

"Well, Knock Out…this is where we strike _back."_

Arcee popped her wrist-blades.

Knock Out closed his optics and idly wondered if there was car polish in the afterlife.

The fist came down.

"_ARCEE, STOP!"_

A moment passed…then another.

After the third moment passed, Knock Out risked opening one optic to see why he was still alive.

He was shocked to see Jack Darby standing directly between him and Arcee. Her blade was mere inches from Jack's face.

"_J-Jack…?"_ Arcee blinked as if she were in a daze.

"_Enough,_ Arcee…it wasn't Knock Out."

"Are you crazy, Jack? He's a _Decepticon._ They can't be trusted…!"

"Listen to me, Arcee…nobody knows better than I do to watch themselves around Knock Out."

Jack turned to Knock Out and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, big guy…but whenever someone threatens me with a giant drill it kind of leaves an impression…"

Knock Out smirked at Jack's choice of words.

Jack turned back to Arcee. She still had her blades pointed in Knock Out's direction.

She asked, "Why did he act so uncomfortable the instant that I said Megatron's name?"

Knock Out replied, _"You_ try working for him for a few millennia and see if the mention of his name doesn't make _your_ spark go cold…"

Arcee was suddenly unsure of herself. She quietly asked Jack, "How can you be sure it wasn't him…?"

Jack shrugged, "Simple. He's not _that_ smart."

"HEY!"

Jack looked over his shoulder and murmured, "No offense."

Knock Out sneered, "Whatever. I'm a doctor, not a space-bridge engineer…!"

Jack returned his gaze to Arcee, "Like I said, he's innocent…or at least as close as Knock Out can manage."

Hot Rod offered his hand to Knock Out. The former Decepticon ignored him and got to his feet by himself.

Jack continued, "Until he gives us a reason to believe otherwise, he's _not_ the enemy."

Arcee pondered what Jack said for a few moments. Finally she retracted her blades and turned to leave. She stopped in mid-turn and locked eyes with Knock Out.

"If I was wrong about you, you have my apologies. If it turns out you had _anything_ to do with this, _nothing_ will save you. Until then, I'm watching you."

Arcee walked away.

Jack breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Knock Out shuffled uncomfortably.

"Ummm…listen, thanks for sticking your neck out for me."

Jack smiled, "No problem. All I ask is that you don't cut my head off when I'm not looking."

"Not going to happen, fleshie…don't want to mess with my paint job."

Jack grew serious again, "This is all well and good, but we're back to square one. Megatron is still out there and he has our son! How are we supposed to find him now?"

For a seeming eternity nothing was said.

A quiet, unassuming voice shattered the silence.

"I think _I_ may know…"

Rafael suddenly found himself the object of two pairs of eyes and four pairs of optics. He gulped and continued, "There's only one Decepticon who might be able to help us…from what we've been told he was the last one to see Megatron right before he disappeared."

Arcee spat the name like a foul curse, _"Starscream."_

Knock Out chuckled, "You know, right after we beat Unicron I think I remember seeing old 'Screamer flying towards Darkmount…he had that 'take over the Decepticons' look in his optics again…"

"Then that's where _we're_ going." Jack stated emphatically as his hands clenched into fists.

"Just a moment, Jack…a _word,_ if you will?" Ultra Magnus motioned for Jack to speak to him in private.

Jack stood his ground and shook his head, "With all due respect, Ultra Magnus…my son's _life_ is in danger. I don't _have_ a moment to spare. If you have something to say, please just say it."

Ultra Magnus stiffened at Jack's disrespectful tone.

"You are currently being trained by your nation's leaders to be a _warrior,_ yes?"

Jack corrected, _"Agent."_

"You should understand the concept of the proper chain of command, then."

"My Sparkmate understands the concept perfectly_…sir."_ Arcee suddenly interjected.

Startled, Ultra Magnus began, "Arcee…?"

Arcee cut him off and relentlessly continued, "However, what _you_ may fail to understand is that right at this moment neither of us gives a _scrap_ about rules or regulations or who's in charge. There is _nothing_ more important than saving our child. End of discussion."

Magnus began again, this time with humility. He knelt before Jack and Arcee to face them more directly.

"Jack, Arcee…I fully understand the need for haste. All I wish to say is that if our mission is to be a successful one, we have to formulate a definite plan of attack. I cannot and _will_ not jeopardize the lives under _my _care in a reckless frontal assault."

"I'm not asking you to. What I ask is that you help me. Please…help me save our son."

"You didn't even need to ask, Jack." Ultra Magnus smiled.

Miko exclaimed, "Sweet! So what's our plan of attack, boss-bot?"

Magnus deadpanned, _"I have a plan. Attack."_

Hot Rod explained to Raf, "Ratchet got him hooked on your action-adventure movies…"

"In all seriousness, Miko…a ground-based assault is out of the question. Therefore…"

Ultra Magnus tried to suppress a smile as he pressed a switch, which activated the hangar bay doors. As they slowly began to open the interior lights turned on and Team Prime saw what Magnus was so proud of.

"Is that…?" Arcee began.

"Sure looks like it." Jack finished.

The doors fully opened and revealed Ultra Magnus' ship _The Iron Will_, seemingly reborn like a phoenix from the ashes of its destruction.

Arcee asked, "Didn't it get shot down during the final battle against Unicron?"

Magnus proudly stated, "We were able to salvage most of the ship and completely rebuild her…couldn't have done it without Knock Out's help."

Knock Out shrugged, "If you're going to ride, ride in _style."_

Raf asked uncertainly, "Are you sure she'll fly…?"

"Don't worry, Rafael. I've even saved a few special surprises on board!"

Knock Out addressed the humans, "Speaking of surprises, I have a few for you three."

Arcee was suddenly suspicious, "Oh? Like _what…?"_

"Well, for starters we can't have you fleshies running around without _some_ kind of protection…so I've taken the liberty of fashioning for you some protective body armor."

Ultra Magnus informed them that he would be prepping _The Iron Will_ for launch, and that he would return shortly.

As the humans quickly donned their new protective gear, Knock Out continued to explain, "In the past you three have always had a tendency of getting underfoot and in the way. Now we can all be one big happy family while we're getting shot at! That armor is made from the same material that we Cybertronians are armored with, so now you'll at least have the same chances that we have on the battlefield. The helmets are retractable and have a built-in communications link as well as a sustainable air supply."

They spent the next few minutes familiarizing themselves with the suits, which were flexible and form-fitting. While all three suits shared the same basic design of black body armor, each was trimmed with a unique secondary color scheme. Jack's was red, Raf's was blue, but Miko's…?

"_PINK?_ Seriously, you gave me a suit with pink trim…?"

Jack demanded, "What's _wrong_ with pink…?!"

"I think we look _awesome."_ Raf grinned.

Miko rolled her eyes, "_I _think we look like we're about to fight _Witch Bandora…"_

Ultra Magnus returned, announcing that the ship was fueled and ready to go. They quickly boarded and blasted off.

"_Next stop…Darkmount."_


	9. Chapter 9 - THE LITTLE WARRIOR

"_Are we there yet?"_

Hot Rod honestly meant well as he attempted a little levity to lighten the mood.

"Now is not the time, kid." Ultra Magnus understood Hot Rod's intentions were good, but he also knew that the current situation was far too dire to warrant it.

Magnus glanced back at his other passengers. All three humans were exhausted from their ordeal but somehow they managed to stay awake. Rafael seemed to show a particular interest in Ultra Magnus' handling of the ship's controls. Miko was strangely silent but Magnus recognized the look in her eyes...she was out for blood. Jack and Arcee held one another close as they continued to worry for their child. Knock Out's only concern was maintaining his appearance. Ultra Magnus sighed and focused his attention back on piloting his ship.

_The Iron Will_ rocketed across the morning sky and over the Cybertronian horizon, flying over the city of Polyhex as they approached their destination…the tower of Darkmount.

"Never thought we'd ever have to see this place again…" Hot Rod grimly reflected.

Ultra Magnus nodded, "I know what you mean. Too many bad memories…too many innocent lives were lost here."

"Yeah…I lost a lot of friends in the smelting pits. Terrible way to die…"

"There _is_ no good way to die, kid." Magnus attempted to smile.

Suddenly Ultra Magnus leaned forward, "We're here. Darkmount, dead ahead."

Knock Out muttered, "Did he really have to say _'dead…?'"_

The tower of Darkmount was like a dark, cancerous tumor on the otherwise gleaming surface of the reborn planet Cybertron…its very presence seemed to emanate an aura of unspeakable evil.

The humans experienced a very unwelcome sense of déjà vu, as the tower was virtually identical to the duplicate that Megatron had once created on Earth. The monolithic structure had loomed over the ruins of their home in Jasper, Nevada. It had truly been their darkest hour. The sight of the original Darkmount only served to stir up bad memories.

Ultra Magnus brought _The Iron Will_ in for a smooth landing on the top of the tower.

Team Prime disembarked from the ship and began to look around. The throne room was constructed like an open amphitheatre, and fortunately there was plenty of open space to see an attack coming. Unfortunately, there was also plenty of room to hide any potential attackers.

Arcee and Hot Rod were the only ones who had been here recently. Arcee remembered facing a Unicron-possessed Megatron here. She still found it difficult to imagine the overwhelming power that he had wielded, but she had no fear at the thought of facing Megatron again. Her son's life was at stake, and she would not hesitate to sacrifice her life in order to save him.

Miko cautiously looked around and wondered out loud, "Is it just me or is it _way_ too quiet? It's so quiet you could hear a fly _fart."_

Uproarious laughter from Knock Out's direction filled the throne room. It gradually died down to a low chortle.

Miko mumbled, "Joke wasn't _that_ funny, dude."

Knock Out's optics were wide open as he slowly replied, "Th-that _wasn't_ me."

The sibilant snickering continued.

Hot Rod muttered, "I'd know that laughter anywhere. We're in trouble."

Ultra Magnus ordered, "Autobots…protect the humans at all costs."

The Autobots encircled their human companions, forming a protective ring.

Two hulking figures confidently emerged from the shadows behind the throne. Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod instantly remembered the Predacons Sky Lynx and Darksteel as they slowly approached.

"Well, well…we never expected to see _you_ again…" Darksteel grinned as soon as he recognized Ultra Magnus.

"Especially after our _last_ little encounter..." Sky Lynx chuckled.

Sky Lynx stopped in front of Hot Rod. "And how could I ever forget _you?_ That fancy new paint job can't disguise you _or_ the scent of your fear. I like the colors, though…they make you look like you're _on fire."_

Darksteel grinned, "Good, I love spicy food!"

They slowly began circling Team Prime, reminding Jack of ravenous lions stalking their prey.

Darksteel chortled, "Heh…don't get us wrong, we're _very_ happy to see you. Right, Sky Lynx?"

"_Delighted…"_ The Predacon took note of Arcee and Knock Out and smiled, "And look, Darksteel…they brought _friends."_

"Great! I'm _starving."_

Sky Lynx chided his companion, "Now, now…it's bad manners to play with your food."

A knowing glance passed between the two Predacons.

Darksteel replied, "Heh…fine by me. Playtime's _over."_

Without another word they transformed into their beast modes. Anxiously they began clawing at the ground with their razor-sharp talons. Sparks flew as they tore jagged grooves into the metal flooring.

Miko suddenly stepped out from behind the Autobots and faced the Predacons directly. By the time the others realized what she had done it was too late.

Momentarily confused, Sky Lynx peered at Miko. He had never seen a human before.

In beast mode, Sky Lynx's already raspy voice was much more guttural as he forced out the words.

"What are _you_ supposed to be?"

Darksteel couldn't care less. He had only one thing on his mind as he growled an answer.

"_Appetizer."_

Miko clenched her fists and didn't budge.

"Just _try_ it, lizard lips."

Miko gestured to her upraised fists, "See these? I named the left one _Chi Chi_ and the right one _Ding Dong._ I named them after my _cats_ back home because you guys are nothing but _pu-!"_

"…_MIKO!_ We don't have _time_ for this!" Raf yelled.

Suddenly there was a screeching roar heard in the distance. It was accompanied by the unmistakable sound of great wings beating, quickly growing closer and louder.

Darksteel snickered wickedly, "You don't have time for _anything_, now…"

A huge gust of cyclonic winds sent everyone flying. The humans nearly fell over the far edge of the platform but managed to hold on for dear life.

As Miko clung to the edge she made the mistake of looking down. She realized that directly beneath her was a giant smelting pit. Her eyes widened, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Miko's anger quickly overcame her fear.

"Y'know, I've just about had my fill of almost falling to my death today..."

Raf smirked, "Yeah, it's the pits."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you guys keeping things in perspective…"

They managed to pull themselves out of the veritable frying pan just as the Predacon lord Predaking swooped in and landed with a thunderous impact. His enormous wings which had created the gust of wind folded back against his massive body.

Miko began striding towards the huge dragon-like Predacon. She shrugged off Raf's attempts to stop her.

Predaking saw the tiny creature approaching him. The sheer audacity enraged him and he bellowed a challenge.

Miko stopped mere yards away from the giant and stood her ground. She breathed in deeply and roared a challenge of her own, a shrill cry of fury…completely without fear.

Predaking tilted his head in amazement, then transformed into his humanoid body.

He began to laugh.

"I remember YOU…_the little warrior!"_

Miko smirked, "Nice to be remembered, big guy."

Raf pleaded with her and whispered, "Be _careful,_ Miko! You don't want to set these big bozos off…!"

Unfortunately for Raf, Predaking's hearing was incredibly sharp.

"_I AM NO BOZO! I AM PREDAKING!"_

Predaking took a threatening step towards Raf. Miko instantly stood between them as she stared down the giant Predacon.

"You leave him alone!"

Predaking sneered, _"Why?"_

Miko stammered, "Because…he - he belongs to _me!"_

"Ahh…so he is your _pet!"_ Predaking nodded as if he perfectly understood.

"'_PET…?!'"_ Raf was indignant.

Miko murmured, "Just go with it, Raf…"

Predaking focused all of his attention on Miko. Remembering their last encounter, he realized there was something decidedly _different_ about her.

"Where is your protective shell, little warrior…are you not afraid to face me without it?"

"What, the _Apex Armor…?"_ Miko sniffed disdainfully, "Don't _need_ it for the likes of you."

Predaking smiled, "I like your spirit, little warrior. You would make a fine Predacon."

He then imperiously sat down on the throne.

"Tell me…_why_ are you here?"

Miko suddenly realized everything depended on her and what she said next.

"My family…" She began but faltered, her eyes suddenly burning with tears. She angrily wiped her eyes, refusing to show any weakness. She found her _kiryoku_ \- her inner strength - and continued, "…my family was attacked…"

Predaking yawned indifferently, "And what is that to me…?"

"…by _Megatron."_

That got his attention.

Miko went on, "He escaped, but not before he also took my friend Arcee's baby."

"'_Baby…?'_ I do not understand the word."

Arcee explained, "A baby…_my_ baby…is a very young life that has been entrusted to me and my Sparkmate. He is part of our family…our future. We have done our best to care for him and keep him safe from harm, but…but Megatron stole him away from us. Please…won't you help us?"

Predaking gazed at Arcee but could find no deception in her pained eyes. His demeanor softened somewhat.

"I understand. Megatron stole my family…our future, as well. He was responsible for exterminating every Predacon in existence. We three were all that managed to survive."

Predaking suddenly stood. "How may I assist you?"

Arcee exhaled a breath she did not realize she had been holding. Gratefully she whispered, "Thank you so much..."

Predaking nodded his head in acknowledgement and gave Arcee his full attention as she continued.

"The last one to see Megatron was Starscream, and we have reason to believe that he might have been in this area. Have…have you seen him?"

Sky Lynx and Darksteel both began to snicker.

Predaking hissed, "SILENCE!"

The Predacon lord closed his optics, "Starscream is…no longer here…"

Shocked, Miko's eyes suddenly widened as she realized what he was implying.

"No…y-you _didn't - "_

"_However…"_ Predaking continued with a malevolent grin, "…perhaps my _pet_ may be of some assistance to you."

He turned and bellowed, "SLAVE! Your _Master_ commands you to come forth and present yourself to our honored guests!"

Slowly but surely, a slender figure uncertainly stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Battered and beaten, bound by chains and a massive spiked collar…Starscream was nevertheless very much alive.

"Oh, this is so _humiliating…"_

Starscream saw the Autobots and was overcome with relief. He quickly approached Ultra Magnus and whispered, "Thank the AllSpark you're here! Please…free me from the clutches of these infernal Predacons! Y-you don't know what it's _been_ like…they treat me like some dim-witted beast! Why, they even make me stay outside at night!"

Miko had no sympathy for the Decepticon as she angrily murmured, "It's more than you _deserve_ after everything you've done..."

Starscream's optics fixated on Miko.

"_You…_I remember you."

Miko chuckled, "S'funny…all I can remember is me kicking your afterburner without breaking a sweat."

Enraged, Starscream growled and took a sudden step towards Miko. He was immediately yanked backwards by his chain to face a glowering Predaking.

"If you so much as even think of harming her, you will _regret_ it. Do not forget your place, slave…or do you need a _reminder?_

Predaking produced a sparking Energon prod…the very same prod that Starscream had once used to force obedience from the Predacons. He brandished it threateningly at its former owner.

Starscream's optics filled with terror as he gibbered, "No, Master! I'll be good…I _swear _it!"

Predaking turned to his guests and explained, "He once treated me like a mindless beast. I thought it fitting that he now has a taste of what I endured."

Jack nodded as he appreciated the irony. _"Nice._ All right, Starscream. We can do this the _easy_ way…"

Suddenly Arcee grabbed Starscream and furiously demanded, _"WHERE IS MEGATRON HIDING, YOU SNIVELING COWARD?!"_

"…or _that_ way's fine, too." Jack shrugged.

Sky Lynx chortled, "I _like_ this one. Can we keep her…?"

Jack warned, "Back off…she's with _me."_

Annoyed, Sky Lynx glanced at Jack, "And who are _you_ supposed to be, puny flesh creature…?"

Hot Rod smiled, "If I were you I'd watch my mouth. _That's_ her Sparkmate."

Sky Lynx was intrigued, _"Really…?"_

The Predacon lowered his huge head until he was only inches from Jack's face. He stared directly into Jack's glowing eyes and silently challenged him. Jack didn't budge and fearlessly stared back.

Sky Lynx attempted to peer beneath the outward appearance of Jack's supposedly frail human frame. There was something beneath his steady unblinking gaze that confused the Predacon, something that began to unnerve him…and suddenly Sky Lynx knew a touch of _fear._

Darksteel sensed that something was wrong, "What's the matter, Sky Lynx?"

The shaken Predacon answered, "N-nothing."

Arcee continued to rage, "Starscream, I haven't forgotten that _you _were the one who killed Cliffjumper, and if you think for one _microsecond - "_

Starscream suddenly wailed, "I DON'T _KNOW_ WHERE MEGATRON IS!"

The moment his outburst ended, Starscream began to feverishly think of a way out of his current predicament. Then it hit him. He smiled deviously.

"But…but I believe I may know of someone who _might _have an idea…"

Arcee demanded, "Who…?"

Starscream smirked, "Why…_Shockwave,_ of course! If there is anyone who might know of Megatron's whereabouts, it would be _him!"_

Predaking growled, "Have a care, _slave._ If you dare speak ill of our creator…"

Frantically Starscream stammered, "I promise I will only speak the truth, Master!"

"…Very well. Continue."

Starscream chose his words very carefully, "Shockwave had always been one of the most trusted members of Megatron's inner circle. During the Decepticons' final campaign of the war, Shockwave was privy to every decision Megatron made!"

Predaking leaned forward, suddenly interested, "Indeed? _Every_ decision…?"

Starscream was incredibly pleased with himself as he had apparently managed to impress Predaking.

"_Oh,_ yes. If Megatron needed something taken care of, Shockwave would be right there…large and in charge! Well...not as 'in charge' as _myself,_ of course - "

_"Enough,_ Starscream…" Ultra Magnus suddenly interrupted. He had a very low tolerance of Starscream's incessant posturing. "…all that we require is Shockwave's current location. Knock Out was once kind enough to provide us with detailed information that showed the locations of all of Shockwave's laboratories, but it would save us a great deal of time if you would tell us where he is _now."_

"Come _on,_ 'Screamer…take one for the 'winning team.'" Knock Out grinned as he was always happy to twist the screws on his former teammate.

Starscream sighed, "Oh, all right…Shockwave had to relocate his base of operations several times after Megatron disappeared, but it is highly possible that he had moved his laboratory to the one in the Sea of Rust."

Miko turned to Predaking as Team Prime prepared to leave.

"Thank you for all your help."

"You are most welcome. Good hunting, little warrior!"

_The Iron Will_ swiftly departed, leaving Starscream once again alone with his Predacon masters.

"Now then, _slave…"_

Starscream instantly detected a dangerous edge to Predaking's voice.

Predaking continued, "You had said that Shockwave was privy to _every_ decision that Megatron had made…"

Starscream's optics nervously darted to and fro as he nervously answered, "Umm…yes?"

Predaking's voice began to get louder and angrier as he began to walk threateningly towards Starscream.

"So you are saying that Shockwave _knew_ about the genocide that Megatron inflicted upon my kind…? _That he supported it…?!"_

Starscream began to back up until he realized his back was against the wall. He flinched as Predaking leaned towards him and grew uncomfortably close.

"Why have you not shared this information with me before…?"

Starscream was at a loss.

"Umm…you didn't ask…?"

Predaking's optics twitched. Starscream began to tremble.

The Predacon casually drew back.

Starscream relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

Predaking smiled.

"Very well, then. It is only fair that I return the favor. Prepare to experience something that _you_ did not ask for..!"

Predaking transformed back into his dragon-like beast mode. His chest plates began to glow like a blast furnace as he prepared to unleash a torrent of flame.

Sky Lynx and Darksteel bared their fangs and flexed their talons as they anticipated a good hot meal…_finally._

Starscream whimpered, _"But - but - but…! Oh, scrap. Not again…"_


	10. Chapter 10 - NOTHING HAS CHANGED

There_ will be…a new Prime. The time for a new leader is upon us. In my spark, I believe that leader stands before me right now…_

"Here we go again…"

Knock Out rolled his optics as he groaned out loud. The exasperated former Decepticon prepared to endure yet another retelling of the story of how the irrepressible Hot Rod had almost become the new Prime.

Hot Rod continued, "No, seriously! Those were Optimus' exact words!"

The memory was forever crystallized in Hot Rod's mind. He thought back to a time when he was still known as Smokescreen…a time when all hope seemed lost…

_Optimus Prime was dying._

_The Decepticons had destroyed the Autobots' home base and the surviving members of Team Prime scattered to the four winds. Smokescreen had managed to find Optimus in the burning wreckage of their home and got him to safety in an underground cavern._

"_I can't do this. I mean, sure…who wouldn't want to be a Prime? But I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility."_

_Mortally wounded, Optimus barely had the strength to speak, but somehow he managed to tell the Autobot youth what he truly needed to hear._

"_Smokescreen…the choice is neither yours nor mine to make. When it is time, the Matrix of Leadership will present itself only to one whose spark is worthy."_

_Optimus could no longer see Smokescreen. The AllSpark beckoned…_

_Smokescreen cried, "Optimus, no…!"_

_Optimus Prime's optics had gone dark. His chest plates opened and revealed the Matrix, its brilliant glow illuminating Smokescreen's features in the darkness._

_Smokescreen struggled with the dilemma of the terrible burden that lay before him._

"_This isn't how the story is supposed to end…"_

_Smokescreen's optics narrowed as he made his choice. To him it was the _only_ choice._

_He placed the Forge of Solus Prime into Optimus' open hand._

_Destiny passed him by…_

Knock Out waved him off, "Listen, junior…it's not that I don't believe you. It's just that…wait a moment…I really _don't_ believe you!"

Frustrated, Hot Rod threw his arms into the air and cried, "Oh, come _on…!"_

Miko glanced back at Hot Rod as she squared off against a sparring robot that Knock Out had put together for her. Wielding a practice sword and shield, she managed to keep the little robot at bay.

"You gotta admit…it _is_ a little hard to believe, Hot Rod! Don't get me wrong…we _know_ that you saved Optimus Prime's life with the Forge, but that part about you almost becoming the new _Prime…?"_

Miko's concentration wavered for just a moment. The sparring robot took advantage of the opportunity and knocked her off balance. As she struggled to regain her footing the robot mocked her slip-up by producing a remarkable approximation of a rude human sound of derision. In short, it blew Miko an electronic raspberry.

She angrily lunged at the robot and attempted to throttle it. It realized it may have erred.

"Time out TIME OUT _TIME OUT…!"_

Raf took a break from watching Ultra Magnus fly the ship and smirked as he separated Miko from the hapless robot.

"Sound advice, Miko…time for a breather."

Miko blew a human raspberry at Raf. He smiled patiently and began massaging the knots and kinks out of her aching shoulders. Miko's eyes fluttered closed as she involuntarily moaned, leaning back into his soothing ministrations.

Despite the gravity of their situation, Jack smiled at the antics of his extended family.

Hot Rod frantically sought out anyone on board _The Iron Will_ who might take him at his word. He saw Jack's smiling face and thought he had finally found an ally. He practically leapt in his direction.

"Jack! _You_ believe me, don't you…?"

Taken off guard, Jack stammered and couldn't find the words to say.

Hot Rod's shoulders slumped as he interpreted Jack's silence as yet another rejection. He slowly turned away and sulked, "Why won't anybody _believe_ me…?"

Jack's heart went out to the young Autobot. He knew Hot Rod was telling the truth but Jack couldn't say anything without the possibility of revealing himself as the new Prime. He just wasn't ready yet. He wondered if he ever would be.

"Pension for your thoughts…?"

Jack chuckled as Arcee crouched and lovingly embraced him from behind. He returned her embrace, gently correcting her.

"_Penny,_ Arcee…and I doubt they're worth _that_ much."

"I disagree, Jack. Your thoughts - like the rest of you - are priceless. You're always thinking about others before yourself."

Jack scoffed, "Not true, Arcee. Just now I was thinking - "

Arcee smiled as she reached out with her spark and touched Jack's, speaking without words.

_I know exactly what you were thinking, and you're missing something very important, Jack. When you do finally reveal yourself…and you will…it's going to change _everything.

_That's just what I'm afraid of, Arcee._

Doubt continued to plague Jack.

_Arcee..__.whe__n we finally find Megatron, what will we do…?_

…_whatever it takes, Jack…whatever it takes._

"We're here."

All eyes turned to Ultra Magnus as he made the announcement. He eased the ship down for a smooth landing. They found themselves in the desolate area known as the Sea of Rust.

Miko gazed out at the vast emptiness beyond the ship's cockpit and asked, _"'Here?'_ Where exactly is 'here?' I don't see a thing!"

Knock Out smugly replied, "That's kind of the whole _point_ of a secret base. They usually don't have blinking neon signs pointing and screaming, 'Here I am!' Remember…it's a _secret."_

Miko sighed, _"Whatever._ Now that we're 'here,' when are we gonna start busting deceptichops…?"

Knock Out didn't let up, "Well, as the resident physician and expert on Cybertronian anatomy, I believe it's my duty to inform you that there isn't and never has been any such appendage, body part or organ, vital or otherwise, known as a 'deceptichop.'"

Miko glared at Knock Out and growled, "I want to hit you so badly it hurts…"

"Too bad you don't have the Apex Armor handy, Miko. Then we'd have a _show…"_ There was a dangerous edge to Arcee's voice. She made no attempt to disguise her mistrust or her inherent dislike of the former Decepticon.

Knock Out blinked for a moment, finally deciding to walk away.

Miko giggled, "He's never going to get over me knocking him out that time, is he…?" She moved towards the exit ramp, only to be stopped by Ultra Magnus.

"Not _this_ time, Miko."

"Ultra Magnus…?" Miko saw his intent and instantly became furious. "What the _slag…?!"_

"Miko, the last time you nearly got yourself killed by Predaking…this situation is far too serious. You are not to leave the safety of this ship."

"So what you're saying is that even though I was able to diffuse a volatile situation that would've probably ended up with the Predacons either A, tearing you apart…B, roasting you alive…C, having you for dinner…or D, all of the above…you're still 'ordering' me to stay on board this ship and sit twiddling my thumbs like some inexperienced _newbie…?!_ I _know_ this isn't a game, Magnus! You can't just bench me like this…!"

"For the record, if I had known we were going to encounter the Predacons I would have made _certain_ that you had remained safely aboard."

Miko couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You can't be serious!"

"I would have strapped you to your seats if necessary."

"This is _insane…"_

Ultra Magnus' patience suddenly ran out.

"No, what is insane is how many times over the years you were repeatedly allowed to put everyone's lives at risk by interfering with Autobot missions! I will _not_ allow you to jeopardize this one! Do you understand…?"

Miko began to protest, _"But - !"_

Ultra Magnus leaned in close, his face only inches from Miko's.

"_Not…this…time." _

Raf murmured, "Hoo boy."

Jack stepped in and attempted to diffuse the situation.

"Okay, okay…I believe that's more than enough drama for _one_ star-cycle. Well, we obviously can't leave _The Iron Will_ unguarded…Miko, will you and Raf please stand watch and protect the ship? The rest of us can - "

"No, Jack." Ultra Magnus continued to block the exit.

"Sorry, _what…?"_

"I apologize if I wasn't being clear earlier. I meant _all _of you are staying on board…that includes _you."_

Ultra Magnus wasn't the only one whose patience had run out. Jack began to open his mouth to speak when Arcee reached out to his spark.

_Jack…? Are you ready?_

Suddenly Jack's resolve was obscured by a cloud of self-doubt. He glanced at Arcee. She anxiously repeated her question.

_Are you ready…?_

Jack smiled sadly.

_Not yet._

Frustrated, Jack sat down and folded his arms. He looked anywhere but in Ultra Magnus' direction.

Satisfied, Magnus led the Autobots out of the ship. Arcee glanced back at Jack with loving concern.

Jack, Miko, and Raf watched the rest of Team Prime as they quickly found the entrance to Shockwave's secret base of operations.

The Autobots disappeared from view as they entered the base.

Jack suddenly sensed that something was about to happen…something _bad._

He didn't have long to wait.

Approximately seventeen seconds after the Autobots entered Shockwave's lair, the entire base erupted in a huge explosion.

"_ARCEEEEE!"_

Jack screamed his beloved Sparkmate's name.

Again and again he called for her on the com-link.

There was no answer.

Jack forced himself to calm down and concentrated, reaching out to Arcee's spark.

_Arcee…Arcee…_

…_J-Jack…?_

…_thank God. Are you okay…?_

_I…I think so…my leg was damaged in the blast…I-I don't think I'm able to stand…_

_Scrap. Do you know what happened?_

_We…we must have triggered some kind of booby trap…_

_How are the others…?_

Before Arcee could answer, a huge figure slowly emerged from the smoke and flame. A single crimson optic burned dispassionately as it coldly observed the Autobots struggling to rise. Something akin to a sense of satisfaction flickered in the nigh-emotionless spark.

"So…at last you have come. _He_ warned me to anticipate your imminent arrival, and therefore it was logical for me to prepare a suitable welcome for you."

"_Shockwave…"_ Ultra Magnus all but snarled the name as he painfully attempted to stand.

"Correct, Autobot. Surrender, and prepare for immediate termination." Shockwave aimed the massive energy cannon that constituted his left arm directly at the fallen Autobots.

Hot Rod questioned, "Shouldn't that be, 'surrender _or_ prepare for termination…?"

"Illogical. That would imply that I intend to let you live."

Knock Out was furious, "You might as well put me out of my misery now, you one-eyed reject from a mad scientist convention! _Look at what you did to my PAINT JOB…!"_

"Your reasoning for self-destruction is not logical, nor is your attempt to offend me. However, I will oblige your request, traitor."

Shockwave targeted Knock Out with his arm-cannon. Its muzzle began to crackle with energy.

Knock Out began to realize his mistake, "Now wait just a minute…let's not be hasty here…!"

"For the record, Knock Out…you were a _poor_ lab assistant…"

"_SHOCKWAVE…!"_

The Decepticon scientist swung to face the source of the scream, intending to fire his arm-cannon the instant that he locked onto his target.

Arcee was an instant faster as she fired a single round from her blaster.

It was a perfect shot, flawlessly burning directly into the barrel of Shockwave's energy cannon.

Shockwave's cannon - and most of the arm attached to it - _exploded._

The tremendous force of the blast hurled Shockwave to the ground.

Ultra Magnus finally rose and began to limp towards the felled Decepticon. The other Autobots followed closely behind him.

His com-link buzzed. _"Ultra Magnus, what's happening? What was that explosion? Is Arcee all right…?"_

Magnus sighed, "Arcee is just fine, Jack. She just managed to bring down Shockwave. Now, please keep this channel clear. Ultra Magnus out."

"I _never_ liked Shockwave…he was almost as rude as Starscream…" Knock Out shook his head.

Ultra Magnus stood looking down at Shockwave. The Decepticon's cyclopean optic balefully stared back.

"Stand down, Shockwave. There's nothing you can - "

Ultra Magnus never got the chance to finish his sentence.

Shockwave roared in agony. The incredible pain from losing his arm a second time had driven him into a mindless frenzy. He swung his remaining arm blindly, striking down his adversaries and giving him the opportunity to gain the upper hand, so to speak.

He turned to face Arcee and glowered.

"Do not think for a moment that I have forgotten _you_ were the one who once blinded me."

He began to stride towards her.

Desperately Arcee began to fire her blasters at Shockwave. The shots bounced harmlessly off his armored body. He continued to advance relentlessly.

Suddenly Hot Rod attempted to tackle Shockwave. The much larger Decepticon shrugged off his attempts to stop him. He grasped Hot Rod's head and slammed his face into the ground. Ultra Magnus and Knock Out sprang into action, barely managing to hold Shockwave back.

Ultra Magnus' com-link buzzed again. _"What's happening, Magnus?"_

"I thought I told you to keep this channel _clear…!"_

Jack didn't back down this time.

"_Ultra Magnus, if you need our help…!"_

Magnus yelled, "I don't want or need your help, Jack! GET OFF THIS CHANNEL!"

"_Arcee's in danger, isn't she…? Magnus, you - !"_

Ultra Magnus broke the connection.

On _The Iron Will_, Jack stared at the ship's silent com-link.

Jack closed his eyes and took a shuddering deep breath. He turned to Miko and Raf. They gasped as his eyes opened and glowed with a piercing brightness.

"_Enough of this scrap."_

Jack began to descend the exit ramp.

Miko was incredulous, "Jack…?! Wh-what are you _doing…?"_

Jack paused for a moment and turned back to face his friends.

"Taking charge."

He calmly walked towards the battle.

Knock Out and Ultra Magnus struggled valiantly to hold Shockwave back, but they were slowly losing ground. Hot Rod was conscious but too dazed to help.

"Are - are you _sure_ it was such a good idea to refuse any aid…even from the humans?" Knock Out queried.

Ultra Magnus was adamant, "They would only succeed in getting harmed…or _worse."_

Knock Out nodded, "I suppose you're right. Speaking of the humans, I have a little something that might help slow down old one-eye here…"

The former Decepticon's hand reconfigured, transforming into a spray dispenser. He aimed it directly into Shockwave's optic and let loose with a deceptively harmless-looking mist.

Shockwave bellowed in pain and clutched at his optic.

Knock Out smirked, "The humans call it pepper spray…take it from me, it hurts like _scrap."_

Unfortunately, the excruciating pain lent Shockwave a manic strength and he was able to hurl both Ultra Magnus and Knock Out aside. He managed to clear his optic and once again focused on Arcee. He took a menacing step towards her, fully intending to extinguish her spark.

Arcee closed her eyes. She knew that nothing could save her now.

_HEY!"_

All optics turned to see Jack Darby standing several yards away.

"Jack…? Jack, what are you doing? Get back to the ship, it's too dangerous!" Ultra Magnus's struggled to rise but his injuries prevented him from standing, much less continuing the battle.

"Is he crazy…?" Smokescreen's vision was blurred but he managed to see Jack walking with an almost relaxed air towards Shockwave. No matter what the youthful Autobot did, he knew he could not get his bearings in time.

"I always knew humans were a little slow but this is just _stupid!"_ Despite his flippant words, Knock Out tried desperately to stop Shockwave from harming the human but his Energon levels were almost completely depleted.

"No, Jack…you _can't…! JACK! JAAACK!"_ Arcee screamed Jack's name over and over again.

Shockwave stared at the human with a strange mixture of detached fascination and burning hatred. Jack's mere presence infuriated Shockwave beyond the capacity for rational thought.

_The impudence of this little insect - this vermin!_

Unruffled, Jack calmly stared up at the behemoth towering over him. He could hear the Decepticon wheezing with rage.

Shockwave raised his fist, intent on smashing the human to a pulp.

"Say good-bye to your precious human pet, Autobots…!"

Arcee shrieked, _"NO, JACK! NOOOOO!"_

The fist came crashing down.

Arcee averted her eyes.

For a single terrible moment, there was silence.

"_Im…impossible…"_

Hearing the absolute disbelief in Shockwave's quavering voice, Arcee risked opening her eyes.

With one hand, Jack Darby held back Shockwave's killing blow. No matter how much the gigantic Decepticon struggled, he found he could not break free from the human's grasp.

"_OH,_ yeah."

Jack smiled grimly as his eyes began to shine like twin stars.

"Sorry, Shockwave…you're not dealing with a puny, defenseless human anymore…"

Jack reared back with his free hand and clenched it into a fist.

"…_**YOU'RE DEALING WITH A PRIME NOW!"**_

Jack swung with all his might and delivered an enormous haymaker. The sheer force of the blow nearly took Shockwave's head off, actually managing to knock the huge Decepticon off the ground and into the air before he finally landed several meters away.

Shockwave collapsed in a senseless heap.

The battle was over.

Jack Darby turned to face his teammates.

Arcee whispered, _"J-Jack…?_ Thank Primus…"

"_Holy scrap."_ Hot Rod's vision had finally cleared, but he couldn't believe his optics. He grinned and began to laugh, _"One punch…?!"_

Ultra Magnus was silent. His blank expression betrayed no emotion.

"By the AllSpark…Jack Darby is the new Prime…" An awestruck Knock Out chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

Nearby Miko and Raf managed to stay out of sight. Earlier they had secretly followed Jack to the battle and had seen everything.

They struggled to process what they had witnessed.

"Did he just - "

"Yep."

"Did we just see - "

"Uh, huh."

"_SWEET!"_

Jack quickly joined Arcee where she lay. He smiled lovingly at her and took care as he gently examined her injuries.

"A-are you okay, Arcee…?"

A flood of warm emotion momentarily overcame Arcee. Her Sparkmate had just become the new Prime and yet _she_ was the first thing on his mind!

Arcee shakily nodded and managed to smile, "I…I think so. What about _you…?"_

Jack turned. Shockwave had begun to stir.

"First things first."

Several minutes passed before Shockwave's single optic came back online. When the world around him flickered back into existence, the first thing he saw was Jack fearlessly staring back at him with an expression of utter determination.

Shockwave struggled to speak. The unbelievable power of Jack's blow had dented and cracked his armor, heavily damaging his vocal processor.

"_Kkghh_…I…I do not…I do not understand…howww…"

Jack sighed, "Shockwave, you're going to have to accept the fact that you're never going to understand _everything_ in this universe."

"_Illogical."_

Jack was normally a very even-tempered young man. It took a lot to get him angry. In the last few days he had been through more pain and suffering than he would have imagined. With a single word from Shockwave, Jack finally lost his temper.

He leaned in extremely close so that mere inches separated Jack from Shockwave's large unblinking optic.

There was no mistaking the emotion on Jack's face.

He was _pissed._

"Logic should also tell you that if you don't tell me where Megatron has taken my son, _I will end you."_ Jack's voice was cold as death.

Shockwave considered his options, only to discover he had none.

"Unnecessary. _He_ has taken your offspring to a secret staging ground on one of Cybertron's twin moons…"

"Which one…?"

"You possess the wisdom of the Primes…it should be a simple matter of deduction, correct...? I suggest you make…the _logical_ choice."

Disgusted, Jack turned to leave.

Shockwave could not resist, "You should be aware that _he_ is eagerly awaiting your arrival. I do not recommend you tarry…your progeny's life hangs in the balance."

Enraged, Jack screamed as he whirled and smashed his fist into Shockwave's optic. The blinded Decepticon howled with pain as Jack walked away without a backward glance.

Jack helped Arcee to her feet and easily supported her weight.

Ultra Magnus limped towards Jack and managed to stand stiffly at attention. Hot Rod and Knock Out did the same, followed by Miko and Raf.

"What are your orders, sir?"

Jack smiled.

"At ease, Ultra Magnus. Nothing has changed. Our mission is still the same. We save my son and we take down Megatron, once and for all."

He addressed Team Prime.

"Autobots...roll out."


	11. Chapter 11 - SPARK TO SPARK

"_I KNEW there was something different about you…!"_

Jack chose not to answer Raf's comment and instead focused on helping Arcee limp back to _The Iron Will_. Her right leg had sustained significant injury during the battle with Shockwave.

Most of the Autobots had been badly damaged in the fight. However, aside from depleted Energon levels and a few dents, Knock Out had managed to escape virtually unscathed.

Miko could barely contain her excitement, "It was _awesome!"_ Suddenly she turned and yelled back in the direction of Shockwave's destroyed base. "So how'd it feel,_ Schlockwave?_ Must be pretty embarrassing for you…you know, getting your big metal butt kicked by a lowly _human!_ Yeah, that's right…you got _JACKED UP!"_

As Arcee barely suppressed a snort, Jack rolled his eyes and patiently asked, "Are you finished…?"

Still laughing at her own jokes, Miko held up her hand and smirked, "One more, one more…last one, I promise!" Miko turned again to shout.

"_Oi, Sekigan!_ Tell me something! First Arcee _shot_ you in the eye…then Jack _punched_ you in the eye! Wouldn't you call that, _"'eye-ronic?'"_

Miko grinned as everyone collectively groaned, "Sorry guys, but it _had_ to be done…"

"No…no, it didn't…" Jack managed to cover his face with his free hand.

"I _still_ can't get over how Jack kicked Shockwave's - "

"As absolutely _scintillating_ as this conversation is, I have some questions of my own." Knock Out brusquely interrupted Miko before her rant could get into full swing. "Obviously we've established that Jack is somehow a Prime, but what I want to know is _how…?"_

"Can't you feel it, Knock Out…? He has the _Matrix."_ Hot Rod could not hide the awe from his expression.

As he carefully helped Arcee up the ship's ramp, Jack turned and gave Hot Rod a questioning glance.

"You still feel a connection to the Matrix, don't you?"

Hot Rod shrugged, "Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that _you're_ the Prime."

Knock Out helped Jack set Arcee down onto one of the ship's berths and asked, "How is this even possible? Jack may be a credit to his species, but he's still only human! More importantly, we _all_ saw Optimus Prime carry the Matrix into the Well of All Sparks…_didn't we?"_

Arcee tried not to smirk, glad for the opportunity to prove the former Decepticon wrong.

"Well…yes and no. Shortly after Jack and I returned to Earth, Optimus reached out to us from the AllSpark and shared with us his vision that we would be the parents of a new race of beings…a new lineage of Primes. He had prepared for this destiny by creating a _second_ Matrix of Leadership which he secretly passed to Jack. The Matrix became one with Jack, and so here we are."

Knock Out smiled, "So _that's_ what happened…_interesting…"_

Once everyone was on board, Ultra Magnus retracted the ramp and closed the exit hatch. He slowly made his way to the pilot's chair.

Jack asked, "Are you _sure_ you're up to piloting the ship?"

Ultra Magnus smiled, "I may be down but I'm not out. As soon as I get the coordinates set for the closest moonbase, I will report to Knock Out for treatment. No need to worry, sir."

Jack chuckled, "No need to call me 'sir,' either. Remember, it's just _Jack."_

The ship lurched slightly as it began to ascend. Jack was thrown slightly off balance and he stumbled backwards towards Arcee's berth.

"Whoa…! Steady there, Jack!"

"Sorry, Arcee…lost my footing for a second…"

A wave of dizziness suddenly hit Jack. His vision began to blur.

"Jack…?"

"A-Arcee…? I…I think I - "

Everything went dark.

Sometime later Jack opened his eyes. Arcee smiled as she looked lovingly at him. "Take it easy, Jack. You've been out for a couple of hours."

"Wh-what happened…?"

"That is precisely what _I_ want to know. I ran some tests on you while you were unconscious but so far I haven't been able to find out the cause." Knock Out scowled.

Jack slowly looked around him, taking in his bearings.

He was lying in the same berth as Arcee. Across from her was Hot Rod. Raf was seated next to the young Autobot's berth, teaching him how to play chess on an oversized board they were able to cobble together from spare parts. Miko watched them with forced interest. Ultra Magnus rested in a berth next to Hot Rod.

Nervously Jack asked, "Wait, who's flying the ship?!"

Arcee chuckled, "Calm down, Jack…Ultra Magnus had set the ship on autopilot before going into rest mode. In fact, we're almost at our destination."

Jack blinked, "So how are the others doing?"

Knock Out interjected, "With a little Energon and a lot of luck, they'll be fine. On the other hand, your Sparkmate is a different story…"

Arcee shot Knock Out an angry glare.

Jack anxiously asked, "Arcee…?"

"I'm _fine._ My leg is…a bit more damaged than I had originally realized. It'll just take a little longer to heal, that's all…" Arcee shrugged.

Jack sighed, "How long are we talking?"

Knock Out answered, "As long as she stays off her feet, at least another day."

"_Scrap."_ Frustrated, Arcee swore.

Knock Out ignored her and continued, "In the meantime, I'd like to perform a diagnostic scan on you, Jack…_with_ your permission, of course. I'd like to know why you lost consciousness earlier."

Arcee asked, "Aren't those scans usually done on Cybertronians?"

"The last time I checked I was the only physician on board this ship. Jack…?"

Jack nodded his consent. He couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy. Knock Out was acting…_off._ Arcee had also noticed the former Decepticon acting even quirkier than normal. She watched him very closely.

Finally Knock Out finished setting up the portable scanner and began examining Jack.

Something unexpected appeared on the scanner. Knock Out's optics widened and he whispered, _"By the AllSpark…"_

"What? What is it…?" Arcee was alarmed by the shock in Knock Out's voice.

Knock Out slowly shook his head in disbelief and muttered, "This…this can't be right!"

Arcee warned, "Knock Out, if you don't tell me what's going on, I - "

"You can threaten me later. I've completed my findings." Knock Out set the scanner aside and he sat down, apparently at a loss for words.

Jack propped himself up on his elbows and asked patiently, "What did you see?"

"Something that shouldn't be _possible…"_

Knock Out turned to the controls at his medical console and brought up several screens. Displayed were various scans of Jack's body. One image showed the outline of Jack's body in comparison to a Cybertronian body. The outline of the Cybertronian seemed strangely familiar. Other screens had various graphs measuring two separate readings. One of the readings was considerably higher than the other.

Knock Out faced Jack and Arcee again and asked, "Jack…since you became one with the Matrix of Leadership, have you noticed any physical changes?"

Jack shared a worried glance with Arcee. They both realized there was no way to avoid the others from finding out the whole truth now.

Ultra Magnus had reawakened and listened with considerable interest.

Jack sighed, "Yes. Immediately after the Matrix became a part of me I learned that I now had a link to the same power that Optimus possessed. The ancient wisdom of the Primes was mine as well, but…but there was _more."_

Jack turned to look at Miko and Raf. He could see the concern in their eyes. He closed his eyes with resignation.

"The Matrix became pure energy when we became one. It exists within me as my _spark."_

Miko's jaw dropped, _"Whoa…_you mean - "

"It means I'm part Cybertronian now...it means I can't _die,_ Miko."

There was silence as the significance of that statement settled in.

Frustrated, Knock Out insisted, "What it _means_ is what I've already been able to determine! It shouldn't be _possible_ for your fragile human form to contain the kind of power levels I'm registering!"

He gestured to the scans displayed. "Look at this! Optimus Prime was the only other known bearer of the Matrix, so I accessed Ratchet's medical records of Optimus and compared his scans alongside Jack's. There _is_ no comparison! Jack's levels are off the chart! As powerful as the Matrix made Optimus Prime, it's nothing compared to what Jack is capable of! It's beyond anything I've ever seen…"

"I'm beyond anything _anyone_ has ever seen, Knock Out."

"J-Jack…?" Arcee was shocked at her Sparkmate's words.

"There's a very simple explanation for the difference between Optimus and myself…the _AllSpark."_

Knock Out was bewildered, "I…I don't understand…"

Jack explained, "Millennia ago during the Great War for Cybertron, the AllSpark had been sent into deep space to prevent the Decepticons from taking control of its power. Sometime after that Megatron had poisoned the planet with Dark Energon, corrupting the Core of Cybertron. In order for it to survive, the Core _\- Primus -_ had to literally shut the entire planet down. When the Matrix of Leadership was originally passed to Orion Pax, it contained the only remaining pure vestiges of the power of Primus."

Jack saw that the others still did not understand.

He continued, "The Matrix is a _conduit_ for the power of Primus. The AllSpark is the _heart_ of Primus! Don't you _see…?_ Without its heart Cybertron was nothing but an empty shell, but when the AllSpark was _returned…?"_

It clicked.

Knock Out's optics widened, "…Optimus was only linked to a tiny _spark_ of Primus' power, but _you…"_

"Dear _Primus,_ Jack…d-do you mean that your body is directly linked to all that power?!" Arcee was visibly shaken as the enormity of it all hit home.

Jack nodded somberly, "Now you understand why I've always been nervous about accepting my destiny as Prime…it also meant tapping into the _power_ of a Prime. Earlier when I said I was beyond anything anyone had ever seen, I wasn't bragging. I'm mainlining so much power it terrifies me!"

"Is that why you passed out earlier…?"

"I think so. Knock Out was absolutely right when he said my body shouldn't be able to contain that kind of power, and up until today I've never been in a situation where I've actually channeled it. The sudden stress must have been more than I could physically handle, but I shouldn't have that problem again."

Knock Out asked, "Why not?"

Jack answered, "Because the Matrix is constantly making me stronger in order to handle the stresses that wielding its power causes. Years ago, Arcee noticed a difference when she realized I was more_…durable…_than I used to be…"

Arcee smiled shyly as Jack blushed.

"…but to be perfectly honest, I still don't know what I'm fully capable of. Most of the time it comes to me instinctually, like when I tried to save Arcee from falling into the Well of All Sparks…I had no idea that I could do that, but the Matrix did. Sometimes though, it _teaches_ me…things."

"What kind of 'things?'" Knock Out could not hold back his curiosity.

Jack smiled, "Wait and see."

"All I know is that our chances of beating Megatron just tripled…quadrupled, even!" Miko was far beyond excited. She asked, "We all saw you take out Shockwave, so we know how super-strong you are…"

Raf finished her thought, "…but do you know if there's anything else you're capable of?"

Jack held out his hands. He made a fist with one hand.

"The Matrix has the power of destruction…"

Jack held the other hand open with the palm facing up.

"…but also the power of creation."

With the open hand he reached over and picked up one of the metallic pieces from Raf and Hot Rod's custom chessboard.

Jack's eyes began to glow with a piercing brightness. The chess piece also started to glow as tiny sparks crackled around it. The piece began to shake violently and suddenly its form shifted and transformed. Finally the transformation process completed, and a tiny autonomous robotic organism inquisitively peered up at Jack as it stood in the palm of his hand.

"No…scrapping…way." MIko could not believe her eyes.

Jack smiled and explained, "This is why in some Cybertronian legends the AllSpark is also known as the Creation Matrix. When Optimus possessed the Matrix he never attempted this because there simply wasn't enough power."

The little Cybertronian scampered over to Raf and hopped on his shoulder. It carefully removed his glasses and attempted to look through them. Raf could not help but laugh with delight.

"What are we going to name him?"

Jack thought for a moment and considered the chess piece he had selected.

"How about…_Rook?"_

Raf grinned and nodded in agreement as he gently took his glasses back from Rook.

Jack noticed that Ultra Magnus was motioning for him to come over. He gingerly slid off Arcee's berth and walked over to Magnus.

"You wanted to see me?"

Ultra Magnus replied, "Yes, sir."

Jack smiled and shook his head. "It's just Jack, Ultra Magnus. Consider that an _order."_

"Understood, sir…um…Jack."

"What can I do for you?"

"Do you remember shortly before we first got underway I had mentioned something about having a few special surprises on board the ship…?"

Jack nodded.

Ultra Magnus leaned over his berth and pressed a hidden switch that opened the door to a secret compartment.

Jack looked with astonishment at what it contained. Even broken and completely drained of its power, there was no mistaking what he saw before him.

"_The Forge of Solus Prime…"_

Ultra Magnus nodded grimly, remembering how the massive hammer had been shattered in battle against Predaking. He still felt partially responsible.

"Yes…once one of the greatest relics of the ancient Thirteen Primes…now only a broken, empty vessel…devoid of its former power. _But…"_

"'But…?'" Jack questioned.

Ultra Magnus smiled, "…what if could be restored…its power recharged by, say, one who could mainline the power of Primus…?"

Jack grinned, understanding completely.

"Only one way to find out…"

Jack reached out to touch both pieces of the Forge. His eyes burned like twin stars, and the Forge began to shine as well. Its brilliance filled the interior of the ship, forcing everyone to blink and shield their eyes.

The blinding light faded.

Glimmering with an internal flame, the restored Forge of Solus Prime lay before Jack.

Ultra Magnus smiled, "Jack…as Prime it is yours by right. Wield it with honor…_sir."_

Jack whistled as he admired the beauty of the Forge.

"Not that I'd have any problems hefting the thing, but it's a little bit on the big side. I'd look like a character from one of the "Final Fantasy" games…"

Miko demanded, "What's wrong with that?!"

Jack chuckled, "Let me try something else…"

Again Jack's eyes smoldered with an otherworldly light, and the Forge began to mass-shift, shrinking in size until it was more to Jack's scale.

Jack lifted the Forge and grinned.

"_Now_ we're talking."

"Just _please_ don't ever say, 'It's hammer time!'" Miko laughed and rejoined Raf. They both giggled as they played with Rook.

Jack frowned, "Spoilsport."

Arcee wryly noted that Knock Out had been watching and listening with keen interest. She would continue to keep a close eye on him.

Ultra Magnus grunted as he sat up and slowly made his way back to the pilot's seat.

"I'll let you know as soon as we've achieved orbit."

Jack suddenly felt a wave of dizziness again and quickly sat back down on Arcee's berth.

"You're overdoing it again…" she cautioned.

Jack chuckled, "Yeah, I don't know when to quit sometimes. Sorry, Arcee…"

Arcee smiled and embraced her beloved Sparkmate.

"Let's just get some rest while we can, okay?"

"Okay."

Jack looked around for a moment before leaning back on their berth. He realized that Hot Rod had remained silent the entire time.

"Hot Rod…would you like to talk?"

The young Autobot said nothing as he stared out the viewport next to his berth.

"Was…was it something I said…?"

Hot Rod turned to face Jack. His face was a mask of shame. "I - I'm sorry, Jack. It's just that - this could have been _me._ I - I still don't know if you believe me or not, Jack…I guess it doesn't matter anymore, but I swear to you I was originally supposed to be the Prime!"

"I know, Hot Rod. Just for the record, I actually _do_ believe you."

"_R-really…?"_

Jack nodded, "Optimus told me."

At the mention of his former mentor's name, Hot Rod's expression fell. He closed his optics and whispered, "Primus forgive me…" He managed to collect himself and quietly said, "I can't help thinking about what _might_ have been if…if I had chosen to become the Prime."

Jack sighed, "Hot Rod…for what it's worth, the choice you made managed to keep Optimus with us…at least for a precious while longer. For that reason _alone,_ I'm very grateful to you."

Jack paused before going on, "There…there's something _else._ I'm not one hundred percent certain, but _not_ accepting the Matrix may have actually saved your _life."_

"What do you mean…?"

"Optimus's spark told me that no matter which choice you had made, the Matrix would have still ultimately ended up in my hands. Now don't get me wrong, but from what I understand about this thing it doesn't exactly have a great retirement plan. I think - no, I'm _certain_ that you managed to dodge a very, _very_ big bullet. For all we know destiny's original plan was for you to end up dying in the last battle against Unicron! Maybe it was supposed to have been _you_ taking the AllSpark into the core of Cybertron and somehow sending the Matrix my way…I don't know."

Hot Rod was silent.

Jack continued, "Either way…I'm certain of this: you did a _good_ thing, Hot Rod."

Hot Rod pondered Jack's words for a few moments. Then, with a slight smile on his face he asked, "Would…would I at least have been _awesome…?"_

Jack grinned, "You would have made a _great_ Prime. Look at it this way…now you're free to write your _own_ destiny, free of the Matrix's burden."

"Th-thank you, Jack. Hey, I just thought of something…now that you're Prime, what should everyone call you?"

Jack looked uncertain for a moment, finally answering, "…just Jack is fine."

Hot Rod nodded and added, "Whatever you call yourself, I think Optimus picked the right guy. I'd be _honored_ to follow you." Hot Rod smiled and reclined in his berth.

Arcee overheard their conversation and silently reached out to Jack for a literal spark to spark.

_Jack?_

_Yeah, Arcee…?_

_Jack, after you were transformed by the Matrix, I remember hearing…voices…speaking to you. They whispered a name…_

_Jhiaxus…I know._

_So why - _

_I'm not sure, Arcee…it's just that - I don't know…something about that name. Something…dark…_

_Jack…? Jack, are you all right?_

_Yeah, it's probably nothing…_

Ultra Magnus announced, "There it is, Autobots…Moonbase One."

Team Prime focused their attention on the barren planetoid that lay before them.

Miko murmured, "Doesn't look like much…"

Raf thoughtfully added, "Looks kind of similar to Earth's moon…"

"This particular moon of Cybertron has never been cyberformed."

"Why not, Doc Knock…?"

Knock Out winced at Miko's butchery of his name and explained, "No breathable atmosphere, no useful natural resources, no Energon deposits…essentially it's just a rock in space."

Jack frowned, "And yet it may be where Megatron is waiting for us…"

Knock Out sat down at a console and began a sensor sweep of the moon.

"…_our son could be down there, Jack…"_ Arcee dared to hope.

Jack reached out and interlaced his fingers with his Sparkmate's. They tightly held hands and impatiently waited for the results of Knock Out's scan.

Finally Knock Out slowly turned back to them and said, "I'm afraid there are no definitive readings on Moonbase One…"

Jack and Arcee both struggled not to despair, frustrated with yet another dead end.

"…_other than a very odd blip."_


	12. Chapter 12 - ONE OF US

"_WHAT…?!"_

Arcee reeled with shock at Knock Out's discovery of an unusual Energon reading on Moonbase One. Jack quickly reached out to steady her.

Knock Out continued, "Strange…I'm not exactly sure _what_ it was, but it's gone now. I suppose it could have been Megatron's unique spark signature…but I can't be certain."

Jack asked, "Why not?"

"When we consider how all those years of direct exposure to Dark Energon twisted Megatron's spark, to say nothing of what Unicron did to him when he possessed his body…I doubt I'd even _recognize_ his spark signature now."

Arcee muttered, "Great…"

Knock Out added, "There is also the possibility Megatron may have somehow learned of our presence and could be shielding himself to avoid positive detection."

Jack pondered what Shockwave had said to him earlier, that _'he'_ was eagerly awaiting Jack's arrival. While this further fueled Jack's theory that everything that had happened was part of Megatron's insane desire for revenge, he seriously doubted that the former Decepticon Warlord would resort to this kind of subterfuge. As the greatest warrior from the gladiatorial pits of ancient Kaon, Megatron wouldn't settle for anything less than putting on a grand performance for all to see.

Jack knew there was no room for doubt. They _had_ to be sure.

He turned to address Miko and Raf. They immediately stopped playing with Rook and focused on what Jack had to say. Left unsupervised, the tiny Cybertronian blinked for a moment and then began to scamper around the ship's interior.

It was game time.

"All right...since the Autobots are temporarily down for the count, it will be up to the three of us to check things out. Even if this turns out to be nothing, it will still be a good opportunity to put our training to the test."

Ultra Magnus asked, "Sir…I don't mean to question your judgment, but are you certain this is a good idea…?"

Jack nodded, "I understand your concern, Ultra Magnus. At the first sign of trouble, we will immediately return to the safety of the ship."

"No _problem,_ Boss 'Bot! Seriously though, what's the _worst_ that could happen?" Miko grinned as she began to prepare for departure.

As Miko readied her gear, Rook hopped up on the seat next to her. Naturally curious and inquisitive, Rook wondered if she was playing some new game. Sifting through her things, he came across Miko's handheld blaster and began to examine it. Before Miko realized what was happening his tiny digits were already squeezing the weapon's trigger.

"_No…DON'T!"_

It was too late.

The weapon discharged, sending a wild shot to ricochet around the interior of the ship. Jack and the Autobots ducked for cover to avoid being hit. The blast quickly found its way towards Miko, and she instinctively closed her eyes. She would have been hit but Raf managed to push her out of the way just in the nick of time.

Miko risked opening her eyes and realized she was okay. She also realized with a start that Raf was now lying on top of her. He looked up and their eyes met. They both grinned and blushed ear to ear.

Miko whispered, "My hero."

As Raf and Miko reluctantly untangled their limbs and stood up, Jack huffed and quickly took the blaster from Rook. Sternly he scolded, "Rook, behave yourself!" The tiny Cybertronian hung his head and made a sad mewling sound.

Jack sighed and gently reprimanded Miko, "Next time please leave the safety _on."_

Finally _The Iron Will_ landed.

Beyond them lay an endless wasteland of barren rock.

Jack made sure that the Forge of Solus Prime was tightly secured to his back. He was all business when he spoke to Miko and Raf.

"I know this goes without saying but please be _careful _out there. This is unknown terrain so exercise extreme caution. Remember to stay hidden at all times. We still cannot determine whether Megatron is here or not, but regardless we _have_ to be sure. If you happen to encounter him, do _not_ for any reason engage him…instead fall back and regroup with the Autobots, and from there we will plan a rescue for my son and then stage an all-out assault. Do you understand?"

Miko and Raf both nodded grimly.

Jack softened a bit and smiled, "You know…the three of us have fought alongside the Autobots for years, _and_ we were trained by the best our planet has to offer for almost as long. There is no one else on Earth that I trust more than you guys."

Jack activated his helmet and it smoothly locked into place. The others followed suit.

"_Roll out."_

Jack activated the controls and the exit ramp lowered.

Raf looked nervously down the ramp. "I know that I've already been on an alien planet when we visited Cybertron years ago, but at least there I could still _breathe!_"

"It's _rough_ out there, kid." Knock Out smirked.

"Are…are you sure these suits are safe?"

"Oh, pish posh…Rafael, what do you take me for? Do you seriously think I would risk your lives by letting you go into a potentially hazardous situation using gear that I hadn't safety-tested first?"

Raf breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll have you know that these suits worked flawlessly at _least_ fifty percent of the time!"

"_Wh-what…?!"_ Raf visibly paled.

Miko giggled, "Oh, Raf…! Can't you tell when somebody's yanking your chain?"

"S-so…there's nothing to worry about? No chance of our air supply running out or anything like that…?"

"Scrap! You've discovered my secret plan of how to get rid of you human fleshbags!"

Miko laughed, "You're too much, Knock Out!"

"Maybe I should stay behind…?" Raf offered hopefully.

Miko gently dragged Raf down the ramp. "Aw, c'mon…! You need to get a little _crazy_ every once in a while!"

As they departed, Jack turned to face Arcee. They tenderly embraced and gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

Concerned, Arcee asked, "Are you _sure_ about this? You've never gone into the field _alone_ before…"

Jack smiled, "What, not counting the times when I blew up Airachnid's ship, helped dig the Autobots out of a cave-in, rescued my Mom from both MECH _and_ Airachnid's clutches, and _then_ there was the time…"

Arcee smirked and interrupted, "None of those count because _\- lucky for you -_ I was there to save your very cute little ass."

Jack chuckled, "No need to worry, Arcee. _Rook_ will be tagging along to keep me safe…right, little buddy?"

The little robot did a shocked double-take at Jack and then face-palmed, groaning with a plaintive wail.

Jack added as an afterthought, "Plus…I just punched out _Shockwave._ I think I will be just fine."

Arcee sighed, "Don't get cocky, Jack."

"Not going to be a problem. _Love_ you, Arcee."

"Love you _more,_ Jack."

Jack looked over at Knock Out who gave him a mock salute.

"Knock Out, can I trust you to take good care of everybody?"

The former Decepticon was incredulous, _"'Trust me?'_ Now why in Primus' name would you want to do something crazy like _that…?"_

Jack's expression was deadly serious, "Because I know from personal experience what it feels like to be the unpopular guy…when no one trusts you or wants to give you a chance to prove yourself. Just remember…you _are_ one of us, now."

Taken aback, Knock Out seemed to ponder Jack's words.

Jack smiled as he turned to leave, winking at Arcee, "Besides…you do _not_ want me to hunt you down."

Rook perched on Jack's shoulder and they exited the ship.

Knock Out activated the controls to retract the ramp and close the hatch. He turned to the others and smiled, "You may as well get some rest. The quicker you're able to recover from your injuries the quicker you can be back on the active duty roster. While you're in rest mode I'll keep a close watch on our human friends."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Hot Rod grinned and stretched out in his berth.

As he slowly reclined, Ultra Magnus grunted gratefully, "Very well. Thank you, Doctor."

Knock Out glanced at Arcee.

She deliberately folded her arms and said curtly, "I'll stay awake for awhile, _thank_ you."

Knock Out shrugged, "Hmp. Suit yourself."

Arcee's spark reached out to her Sparkmate.

_Please be careful, Jack._

...

"Be careful, Miko!"

Raf managed to grab Miko's hand in time to prevent her from slipping onto a particular nasty outcropping of jagged rock.

"Thanks, Raf. That's _twice_ you've saved my bacon today." Miko gave Raf a sly smile and purred, "However can I possibly _repay_ you…?"

Raf coughed nervously before smiling back, "I…I'm sure we can make some kind of arrangement…"

Miko grinned as her mind began to come up with various naughty ways to properly thank her boyfriend, and under her breath she murmured, "You better _believe_ we will."

She paused a moment before continuing, "Hey Raf…have you noticed anything _strange_ about Jack? I mean, beyond the obvious 'Jack Prime' thing…"

Raf cleared his throat before answering, "I think I know what you're talking about, Miko…I noticed it shortly before we landed here. He isn't using contractions anymore, just like Optimus Prime."

"_Weird…_do you think it has anything to do with the Matrix?"

"Either that or Jack is burying himself in the role. I've never seen him so _serious_ before…"

Miko smiled sadly, "…and knowing Jack that's _saying_ something."

...

"So what are you _saying,_ Rook…we got _lost?!"_

The tiny Cybertronian looked left and right, finally twisting his head around three hundred and sixty degrees before timidly looking back at Jack. He despairingly shrugged his shoulders.

They were in the middle of _nowhere._

Jack groaned, "Oh, great. That is just _prime._ My first solo mission and what happens? I get lost like a first year cadet barely out of basic training." Jack smiled despite the situation and gently asked his little companion, "Arcee will never let me hear the end of this…_will_ she, little guy?"

Rook was about to answer when something caught his optics. He froze.

Jack thought he sensed something behind him. He quickly turned but saw nothing.

_Hunh. I could have sworn - _

Out of the corner of his eye he detected movement.

_There…off to the side!_

Nothing. Whatever had been there was long gone. Frustrated, Jack shook his head.

_I know what I saw… definitely something out there. The question is…what?_

...

"That's a great question, Raf…here's a great answer: I don't have a _clue_ what this is supposed to be!"

Raf sighed and cleared his throat.

Miko and Raf had continued to explore the area and had come across an unusual sight. Before them were hundreds of strange bulbous formations set against the desolate landscape. The bizarre structures didn't naturally blend in with the rocky surface.

The formations almost appeared…organic.

Raf coughed again as he tried to figure out what they were looking at. It was exasperating. The formations seemed oddly familiar to him but no matter how much he struggled to remember, the answer was strangely elusive. It was so hard to think…

"You okay, Raf? You're not getting sick, are you…?"

Raf winced. He was still embarrassed from earlier. He couldn't bear Miko thinking he was a coward.

_Getting sick on my first spacewalk would just be icing on the cake, wouldn't it?_

Raf did his best to shrug it off and chuckled nonchalantly, "Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Miko…probably just nerves or something…"

_I hope that's all it is, anyway. I feel lousy._

Raf stifled another cough and idly wondered if Miko's armored suit felt as constrictive as his. He felt like he was in a sauna.

He didn't say a word, though. He didn't want the girl of his dreams to think he was a wimp.

...

"Come on, little guy…this is getting awkward!"

Rook was desperately hugging Jack's leg, shivering in fright.

Jack gently patted the little Cybertronian's head, trying to reassure him.

"Calm down, Rook. I am _right here,_ so there is nothing to be afraid of…"

Suddenly Jack felt the prickly sensation of the hairs at the base of his neck standing on end. He felt a definite presence directly behind him. Whatever was back there wasn't leaving this time. In fact, he could hear it getting closer.

Nervous beads of sweat began to collect on his forehead as Jack slowly reached for the handle of the Forge.

Jack's eyes widened as he heard a loud alien screech.

Rook squealed in terror as a huge shadow loomed over them.

_Jack grasped the Forge and swung -_

...

"Ask me that just one more time, Knock Out, and I swear to Primus I will come at you swinging!"

Knock Out tried in vain to defend himself from Arcee's ire, "Look, all I suggested was that you try to get some rest like Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus…"

Hot Rod quietly mumbled to himself, _"With those two going at it, who can rest…?"_

"I don't _care_ what you suggested! You can forget it!"

"Why do you insist on being so obdurate? Your Sparkmate seems to trust me, so why can't you…?"

Arcee snarled, "What was it you said to Hot Rod earlier? Oh yeah…_'It's not that I don't believe you…wait a moment…I really DON'T believe you!'"_

The com-link buzzed.

"_Can…can you guys let me in…?"_

Arcee answered, "Sure, Jack."

She glared pointedly at Knock Out.

"_Well…?"_

Knock Out threw up his hands and rolled his optics.

"Fine, fine…I'm on it."

Knock Out activated the controls to open the hatch.

As the hatch began to open, Arcee asked, "What took you so long,Jack…? Is everything okay? You sounded a little winded…"

She turned and gasped at the sight before her.

Rook did his best to help Jack as he slowly made his way up the ramp. His armored suit was covered in scratches and small gouges. There was a mysterious liquid substance splashed across his chest.

Slightly panting, Jack managed a small forced smile and drily said, "Well, Arcee…like the old saying goes, 'you should see the _other_ guy.'"

...

"C'mon, Raf…! You gotta _see_ this!"

Miko and Raf had found more and more of the weird bulbous structures. No matter which way they turned the formations seemed to be everywhere. Miko wandered into a clearing and unexpectedly found herself face to face with something completely different.

Towering before her was a gigantic stone monolith. At first Miko thought that it appeared to be a natural rock formation. However, upon closer examination it appeared to be hewn out of solid rock.

Miko craned her head upward as she gazed at it.

_If I didn't know better, I'd swear that looks like a place for someone to sit…almost like some kind of…of giant throne!_

"What do _you_ think, Raf…?"

There was no answer.

"Raf, you've been awfully quiet back there…are you all ri -"

Miko turned and the words died before they left her lips.

Raf looked almost dead as he swayed precariously, barely able to stand.

He wheezed, _"M…Miko…"_ before finally collapsing at her feet.

Miko cried, _"RAF!"_

She was by his side in an instant and gently cradled his head in her lap.

Up close Miko could see just how bad he looked. Raf's skin had a ghastly pallor and the veins on his head and neck bulged. His bloodshot eyes were glassy and his lips had begun to turn a sickly shade of blue.

"Raf…? RAF?! Wh-what is it, baby…you-you're turning blue!"

He managed to choke out the words, _"…can't…breathe…"_ before his eyes rolled back into his head.

Miko suddenly understood what was wrong. She quickly turned Raf on his side so she could see the air supply apparatus on the back of his suit. Her eyes widened in shock.

One of the primary oxygen lines had a tiny, almost unnoticeable hole. Miko felt sick as she realized that Raf had slowly been suffocating ever since they left the ship.

In a rush Miko remembered words…offhanded comments…odd remarks...conversations…accusations… a disjointed mass of seemingly unrelated clues that now made perfect sense, fitting perfectly together into an obscene collage of betrayal.

It was so _obvious._

_It was all just another Decepticon trick…!_

_You waited until we let our guard down, didn't you?_

_Speaking of surprises, I have a few for you three._

_What do you take me for? Do you seriously think I would risk your lives…?_

_No chance of our air supply running out or anything like that…?"_

_Scrap! You've discovered my secret plan of how to get rid of you human fleshbags!_

_He's a Decepticon. They can't be trusted…!_

"Oh, God…I _trusted_ him…!"

Angry tears slid down Miko's cheeks as she trembled with a fury that would give Megatron pause.

"H-hang on, Raf…please…s-stay with me, baby…!"

As Miko struggled to repair Raf's air supply, she failed to see the huge shadow looming behind her.

Miko grew desperate as the situation became more and more hopeless.

"H-how…how do I fix this? R-Raf's the smart one…he could fix this with his eyes closed…"

Anguish filled Miko's heart as she slowly surrendered to despair.

"_Raf…oh, God! Please, God…no…! RAF..!"_

Miko suddenly flung her head back and shrieked to the heavens, swearing bloody vengeance against their betrayer.

"_KNOCK OUT! YURUSANAI!"_

The shadow engulfed Miko. She barely had time to scream.

...

Arcee screamed.

Jack held up his hands and tried to calm down his Sparkmate, "Whoa! Hang on, Arcee! Nothing to worry about, see? Everything is fine…"

"'_Fine…?'_ You call this, _'fine?'_" Arcee angrily gestured at the damaged state of Jack's armor. _"Look at yourself, Jack!_ You look like you went twelve rounds with _Unicron!"_

Jack smiled, "This is all superficial damage to my armor, Arcee…not a scratch on _me._ I promise, Arcee."

Arcee sighed, "Thank Primus. What _did_ this to you, anyway?"

Jack shook his head, "It was too dark…never could get a good look at…at…_whatever_ it was."

Knock Out slowly approached them.

"What about this gunk splashed on your chest?" Arcee asked.

Jack's face grimaced in disgust as he remembered.

"When I hit it with the Forge it popped like a tick…a very big, very well-fed tick."

Knock Out quietly keyed a sequence of controls.

Suddenly heavy-duty medical restraints activated and secured around the Autobots, effectively immobilizing them in their berths.

Hot Rod smirked, "Okay…very funny, Knock Out. Now how about letting us _go…?"_

Ultra Magnus frowned, "Doctor? What are you doing…?"

Arcee snarled, "I _knew_ it."

Rook suddenly squealed in fright and transformed back into a chess piece, hiding among the other pieces on Raf and Hot Rod's makeshift chessboard.

Knock Out turned to face Jack.

A flurry of emotions ghosted across Jack's expression.

"_Knock Out…?"_

"I'm sorry, Jack."

Knock Out reached out suddenly with an Energon probe.

Pure Energon painfully jolted through Jack's body. It felt like he was on fire. Jack screamed for what seemed an eternity.

Mercifully, the agony did not last long.

Jack fell. Dimly he could hear Arcee repeatedly crying his name.

Jack closed his eyes and let oblivion take him.

...

Miko's eyes slowly opened. She saw that Raf's body still lay next to her. She began to sob.

A voice called out to her.

"Oh, _don't_ cry…"

Miko whirled about, unable to tell where the voice came from.

"_W-who's there…?"_

The voice continued to speak as if Miko hadn't said anything.

"_Mmm…_I was wondering if you were _ever_ going to wake up."

Miko got a sudden chill. The voice was deceptively sweet, with an underlying current of malice that dripped from every word.

"I was starting to get _bored…"_

The voice seemed to be coming from the shadows directly in front of Miko.

Miko strained to see into the darkness. She needn't have bothered.

Huge multiple spiderlike legs began to emerge from the shadows, clicking as they got closer and closer. The glow from a pair of purple optics cast a sickly light against Miko's terrified features.

"…and you can ask _anyone_ who knows me…"

Miko opened her mouth to scream.

"…I can be very…_very_ unpleasant when I'm bored!"

Airachnid grinned, her fangs gleaming in the starlight.

Miko began to scream and didn't stop.


	13. Chapter 13 - WAKE THE DEAD

"_Ahhh…such sweet music to my ears…"_

Airachnid closed her optics and shivered in pleasure as Miko continued to scream.

"…but I _suppose_ all good things must eventually come to an end."

Airachnid sighed and leaned in uncomfortably close to Miko.

"That's enough, little one. You'll wake the _dead_ with your caterwauling…"

The spiderlike Decepticon's extremely close proximity only made things worse. If anything, Miko's terrorized shrieking became louder and more emphatic.

"I said that's _enough."_ Airachnid frowned.

A sudden jet of pure acid struck the ground scant inches away from Miko. She immediately became silent as the rocky surface bubbled and hissed.

Airachnid smiled, "There, you _see…?_ That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Miko was transfixed as the acid slowly ate away and dissolved the solid rock. She suffered from acute arachnophobia, the mere sight of a tiny spider easily capable of sending her into a panic. Coming face to face with a seventeen foot tall half-spider Decepticon assassin was far, far worse.

Airachnid could feel Miko's fear emanating from her in almost palpable waves. It was _delicious._ She slowly circled Miko, studying and scrutinizing her every movement and reaction.

"You're both human, this much is certain." Airachnid stopped abruptly and stared hard at Miko. "Quite a long way from your home on Earth, _aren't_ you?"

Trembling, Miko managed to nod.

Elated, the Decepticon excitedly clapped her hands together. _"Wonderful!_ It isn't often that I am able to enjoy the company of_…guests._"

Airachnid turned and clambered up the towering stone seat and imperiously sat down. Sneering down at Miko, she dramatically opened her arms in a grand sweeping gesture.

"Well, my dear…allow me to welcome you to the dark moon of the planet Cybertron, where _I_ rule these desolate lands. My name is Airachnid!"

When no reaction was immediately forthcoming, the Decepticon shrugged and languidly reclined upon her throne. She quickly lost interest in Miko's terrified silence and focused her attention to her own razor-sharp talons, taking great pride in their lethal beauty.

Airachnid stretched lazily and sighed, "I trust you recall when I said about how unpleasant I can be when I'm _bored…?"_

Miko nodded again.

"So…speak, little one. What _are_ you and your friend doing here?"

Airachnid's casual use of the word 'friend' only succeeded in reminding Miko of her terrible loss.

_Raf was…was gone._

Tears began to stream down Miko's face as cruel reality brought the world crashing down around her. She managed to whisper his name before being overwhelmed with the horror of it all. She fell across Raf's body and began to sob hysterically.

Airachnid watched with detatched fascination for a moment before she rolled her optics and groaned, "Not _again_ with the waterworks…"

She suddenly leapt from her stone perch and landed behind Miko. Airachnid deliberately took her time as she approached.

Miko heard the Decepticon getting closer but did not care. Without Raf, life had lost all meaning to her. Nothing mattered anymore.

Airachnid thoughtfully considered the tragic tableau before her. Finally she slowly crouched next to Miko and whispered, "Listen to me very carefully, because I'm only going to say this _once…"_

Miko inhaled deeply as she steeled herself and prepared for death.

"…your friend is _fine."_

Her eyes snapped open and Miko slowly turned to face Airachnid looming over her.

"_W-what…?"_

Airachnid smirked, "By the Allspark, I was starting to wonder if you were even _capable_ of speech!"

Miko was dumbfounded as Airachnid continued, "While you were unconscious, sleeping, or _whatever_ it is you organics call it…I was able to repair your friend's air supply. He should be awake and on his feet within a few hours."

Miko would not - could not - allow herself to hope. If she fell for yet another Decepticon trick, it would surely kill her.

Airachnid saw her hesitation and shrugged, _"Look…_if you don't believe me, see for yourself…"

With a surprisingly gentle touch, Airachnid reached out and carefully turned Raf so that Miko could easily see her handiwork. The damaged line for Raf's oxygen supply had been expertly closed off and rerouted to an auxiliary line.

Miko immediately laid her hand against Raf's chest. She began to tremble as she felt him breathing normally. His face was peaceful as he rested.

It was _true._

_Raf was alive!_

Miko started to cry again as she tenderly embraced the boy she loved. This time however, she wept for joy.

"_Rafael…! Oh, thank God…!"_

Suddenly a tearful Miko looked up at Airachnid and cried, _"Thank you! Thank you so much…!"_

Gratitude was a sentiment that was alien to Airachnid. She shrugged.

"_Whatever…"_

Miko's heartfelt thanks were ignored and quickly forgotten. Airachnid had more important matters to discuss with her guests.

"These suits are _Knock Out's_ creation, aren't they? _Hmph._ Typical shoddy construction…"

It had not been Airachnid's intent but her utterance of Knock Out's name instantly affected Miko.

"_Knock Out…"_ Miko literally growled the name.

Airachnid was mesmerized as she observed the transformation. Filled with joy seconds ago, Miko now shook with fury.

"If I ever get my hands on him…!"

Airachnid's purple optics shone brightly as she laughed, _"…now_ I'm interested!" She continued, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm guessing that Knock Out must have somehow betrayed you and your sleepy friend…_Rafael,_ wasn't it?"

Despite what Airachnid had done to save Raf's life, Miko knew better than to fully trust her. She decided to play things cool for the time being.

"'Rafael…?' Sorry, you must have heard me wrong. His name is _Donnie._ I'm _April."_ Miko smiled innocently.

Airachnid paused for a moment and smiled slightly, "Hm. Well, _April…_it appears that we have a common enemy. I owe that insufferable narcissist myself…and since we're now the best of friends, what do you say? Shall we team up and ruin Knock Out's finish…before we finish him off for good?"

Miko grinned darkly and suddenly screamed, _"KNOCK OUT! KOROSU ZO!"_

…

"KNOCK OUT! I swear to Primus I will personally rip out your Spark Core for betraying us! If you even think about harming one hair on Jack's head…!"

Arcee struggled with all her might to break free but to no avail. The medical restraints that Knock Out had activated held her fast, as they did the other Autobots.

"DO YOU _HEAR_ ME, YOU SLAGGING DECEPTICON?!"

Knock Out suddenly whirled to face Arcee and yelled, "By the _ALLSPARK,_ you crazy femme…Unicron _himself_ could hear you the way you're carrying on!"

Using a set of forceps, the former Decepticon picked up Jack Darby's motionless body from where he had fallen earlier and set him down on an unoccupied medical berth. Knock Out activated the restraints and secured Jack's arms and legs. Jack began to stir. Knock Out picked up a particularly lethal looking instrument and looked gravely at Arcee.

"For the record, I'm trying to save your Sparkmate's _life."_

Arcee blinked in surprise, "What?"

Knock Out smiled and winked at his patient, _"Seriously,_ Jack…how in Primus' name to do you put _up_ with her nonsense…?"

Using the instrument Knockout began to siphon off the iridescent liquid from where it had splashed on Jack's armor. He took great care not to come into physical contact with the substance.

Knock Out glanced back at the other Autobots and said, "My apologies for the restraints, but trust me when I say they're for your protection…and mine."

He returned his focus back to Jack and asked, "Do you feel any dizziness or discomfort…?"

"Besides the splitting headache from when you zapped me with that Energon prod...?" Jack slowly shook his head. "No…nothing. What - ?"

Knock Out held up his hand, "I'll explain everything momentarily." He smiled apologetically, "Sorry for stunning you earlier. I couldn't take any chances if you had been _infected."_

"'_Infected…?'"_

Knock Out ignored the question for the moment. He finished cleaning Jack's armor and quickly scanned Jack's body. He sighed in relief when he didn't find anything out of the ordinary. He then scanned the instrument containing the mysterious liquid substance. He frowned at his findings and closed his optics, _"I knew it…scrap."_

Wordlessly Knock Out deactivated everyone's restraints.

As Arcee helped Jack rise to his feet she said, "You know what's out there, don't you…?"

Knock Out slowly turned to face them.

"Yes…yes, I'm afraid I do. You're not going to like it, though…" He looked pointedly at Arcee and said, "…especially _you."_

…

"_You must be joking."_

Miko shook her head and smiled, "No, I'm _serious!_ Donnie and I were minding our own business, having some pizza at our favorite restaurant. All of a sudden this crazy Aston Martin sports car crashed into the place! The car - get this - _transformed _into a giant robot who called himself Knock Out! He grabbed us and said, _'Come with me if you want to live.'_ Next thing I know, he had put us in these space suits and carted us off to some weird alien planet where _everyone_ was a giant robot! What did you say its name was again…? _Gobotron…?"_

Airachnid corrected, _"Cybertron."_

Embarrassed, Miko nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Right, right…sorry."

Airachnid smiled, "No problem. Please…do go on."

Miko was fully aware of the dangerous game she was playing, but she had little choice. She had to buy herself and Raf some time by giving Jack and the Autobots an opportunity to find them. She hoped and prayed that it wasn't already too late.

"So there we were, being held prisoner for who knows how long…when in walked this giant one-eyed robot with a laser gun for a hand."

Airachnid's optics widened slightly, _"…Shockwave?_ Interesting, I thought he had been terminated ages ago…"

Miko continued, "Well…as it turned out, he explained to us that he needed the smartest, best looking humans they could find on Earth."

Airachnid rolled her optics, "Uh, huh…"

Miko was on a roll, "Bad news was that old one-eye was planning on _dissecting_ us to find out what made us so awesome. So Raf and I - "

"_Donnie."_

"Right, _Donnie_ and I both said to ourselves no _way_ were we going to be some crazy science experiment for a freaky giant robot…sorry, no offense…!"

"…none taken."

"So we waited until the guards' backs were turned and gave 'em the slip!"

Airachnid pursed her lips, "I'm _impressed._ You actually managed to escape?"

Miko proudly nodded, "You bet! I _told_ you we were awesome! Anyway, Donnie and I found one of those teleporter doohickeys…"

"You mean a _space-bridge?"_

"Yeah, _that's_ it! So Donnie managed to get it working and we were about to go back home, but Knock Out showed up and blasted the controls just as we stepped through. Instead of Earth, we ended up here on this rock. It's all _Knock Out's_ fault…"

…

"This is all _my_ fault…"

Ultra Magnus carefully tested the strength and stability of his legs, eventually grunting in satisfaction that he was back to full strength.

"Doctor, I am afraid you will need to be more specific than that. Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Knock Out thought for a moment and finally said, "I suppose it all began with _Silas."_

Jack started, "Whoa, wait a minute…you mean the insane military guy in charge of MECH?"

Knock Out nodded, "The very same. Silas had been critically injured after his last battle against the Autobots. To save his life, the scientists of MECH managed to cybernetically graft his ruined body into the corpse of my former colleague Breakdown."

The Autobots visibly blanched at the horror Knock Out described.

Jack could see the disgust on their faces and asked uneasily, "Y-you mean they surgically attached a human body to the _inside_ of a dead Cybertronian…?"

"Imagine if one of us took a human body and replaced a bunch of its internal organs with a Spark Core and a T-Cog!" Knock Out shuddered, "Silas called it the next step in human-cybernetic evolution…I called it an _abomination."_

Hot Rod asked nervously, "Wh-what happened next?"

"Silas tried to work his way into Megatron's good graces, only to discover he _had_ none. He failed Megatron and very quickly learned the penalty for failure. Megatron ordered that Silas be taken away to my dissection table. I was only too happy to oblige."

Knock Out collected himself, "Breakdown was my partner, my…my _friend. _He didn't deserve what happened to him, and I'm afraid I got a little overzealous taking out my anger on Silas. That's when the _experimentations_ began. We…we used Silas as a test subject for our studies in the effects of _Synth-En…"_

Arcee murmured, _"…synthetic Energon…"_

Knock Out continued, "As you know, the unstable nature of Synth-En boosts the physical abilities of Cybertronian physiology, at the cost of quickly depleting the body's available reserves of regular Energon. In Silas' case we also noted a marked increase in aggression after exposure." Knock Out paused for a moment, "Silas received…_hundreds_ of doses."

Jack closed his eyes, "Dear God…"

"Oh, it gets worse. Starscream was desperate to impress Megatron by creating the perfect army of warriors, and so he added a little something _extra_ to Silas' final Synth-En infusion_…Dark Energon."_

"_The Blood of Unicron…?!"_ Jack almost leapt to his feet.

"It…it _changed_ Silas…transformed him into an uncontrollable monster capable of completely draining his victims of Energon." Knock Out shuddered at the memory, "His unique condition was spread to those he fed upon, and he fed on _dozens_ of Vehicons. They were now Energon-hungry _Terrorcons._ We managed to terminate all those he had infected, but before we could find and stop Silas he stumbled upon one of our prisoners…one that _you_ have a bitter history with…" Knock Out nervously looked at Arcee.

Arcee's eyes widened, _"Airachnid…"_

Knock Out went on, "We believed that Silas freed her from her stasis pod in an attempt to feed upon her, but she tore him apart and ended Silas' wretched existence. She wasted no time and immediately took mental control of all the Insecticons on board the _Nemesis,_ ordering them to destroy every Decepticon they could find. However, she ran into a slight _obstacle_ along the way…"

…

"So you're saying that you were space-bridged here by this…um, what was his name again…? _Soundblaster…?"_

Airachnid groaned, "Sound_wave."_

Miko smiled sheepishly, "Right…got it! Sorry."

"Don't worry, it happens to everyone."

Miko suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for the Decepticon.

"It…it must have been horrible. You know, being marooned here all alone…?"

Airachnid laughed loudly and merrily, "Oh, my dear! You needn't worry about me! I'm _far_ from alone." She casually gestured to the strange bulbous structures that surrounded them on all sides. "I have my _hive_ to keep me company."

"Y-your hive…?" Miko whipped her head around and was overwhelmed with dread as she realized that the weird formations were Insecticon stasis pods…_hundreds_ of them.

Airachnid continued to laugh, _"AND I…I AM THEIR QUEEN!"_

…

"_YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT AIRACHNID IS ON THIS MOON?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN US?"_

Knock Out winced as Arcee bellowed. He attempted to smile.

"We…we were never certain precisely _where_ Soundwave dispatched Airachnid and her Insecticon horde…you know he's never been that big of a conversationalist…"

Arcee was furious, _"You're making jokes…NOW of all times?!"_

"I…no, you're absolutely right. That was inexcusable. Forgive me."

Arcee blinked in surprise. She had never expected Knock Out to show remorse for anything.

Jack quietly asked, "Knock Out...earlier, why did you go into such detail telling us about Silas' connection to all this?"

Knock Out closed his optics and sighed, "Because the liquid substance that had splashed on your armor was once Insecticon Energon. It tested positive for the Terrorcon infection."

Jack's eyes widened in horror, "So one or more of the Insecticons could have been infected with this Terrorcon plague…?"

Knock Out slowly opened his optics and looked at Jack. His voice was heavy with shame as he spoke.

"My biggest fear is that Airachnid herself may have been infected."

Jack whispered, _"Raf…! Miko…!"_

…

Miko suddenly sneezed.

_Huh. Somebody must be talking about me._

Airachnid still laughed, the disturbing sound giving Miko chills.

Miko smiled nervously, "Well, it's getting pretty late so Donnie and I should probably be going…"

Suddenly one of Airachnid's spiderlike talons sliced through the air and buried itself into the ground next to Miko, effectively blocking her way.

Miko shivered as she realized the eerie laughter had abruptly stopped.

Airachnid smiled as she slowly approached, "I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun, but I'm afraid it's time to get down to business."

"Wouldn't you agree…?" Airachnid leaned in close and grinned, _"…Miko?"_

Miko froze, "Oh, s-"

…

"_SCRAP!"_

Knock Out slammed his fist against the communications console. He had been attempting to contact Raf and Miko for several minutes now but so far all he received in reply was static.

"It's my responsibility if anything happens to those two. I should have been more cautious…"

Jack silently listened, realizing that Knock Out was truly concerned about their safety. The former Decepticon continued to blame himself for their current predicament.

"Would they be in any danger of getting infected?" Jack asked.

Knock Out shook his head, "I don't believe so. I think the only reason that you were attacked was because of your unique physiology. There may be no Energon in your body, but the Terrorcon probably sensed the energy given off by your spark and was drawn to you like a moth to a flame."

Arcee snarled, "They're _still _in terrible danger. If Airachnid finds them, she might recognize them…!"

…

Miko stammered, "H-how did you recognize us?"

Airachnid chuckled, "Oh, _please_…be serious, _Miko-chan!_ I was on board the _Nemesis _long enough to study _all_ of the detailed files Megatron kept on the Autobots' human pets!"

Confused, Miko asked, "If you knew who we were, why - "

Airachnid interrupted, _"Why_ did I go along with your little deception…? I was _bored,_ Miko! I honestly wanted to see just how long you could keep up your little charade, and let me be the first to say what an amazing waste of time it was!"

The Decepticon slowly rose and turned her back on Miko. She glanced around and grinned, "It was all I could _do_ not to laugh at your pathetic attempts to stall for time! I _knew_ you were trying to give your Autobot friends the opportunity to stage a rescue! Hmp. Sadly for you, it appears they have forgotten about you and left you to my tender mercies!"

Airachnid smiled malevolently, _"And I have no mercy."_

Miko trembled with anger and muttered, "If _Jack_ was here he'd kick your - "

Airachnid suddenly whirled and hissed. The lower half of her exquisite face split apart and revealed a hideous gaping maw. A barbed metallic tongue snaked out and snapped viciously at Miko.

Miko screamed in terror.

The barbed tongue slowly withdrew and Airachnid's face returned to normal. She began to laugh excitedly.

"_Jack_ is here…? _Wonderful!_ It's been _such_ a long time! I hope the little darling hasn't forgotten me. I certainly haven't forgotten _him."_

Airachnid suddenly seemed slightly unsteady on her feet. She smiled and quickly regained her composure.

"Please excuse me for a moment, Miko…I must attend to something before we prepare for our guests' arrival!"

Airachnid mentally reached out and summoned one of the Insecticons from its stasis pod.

_Heed me, my loyal Insecticon! Your Queen has need of you…!_

The stasis pod closest to Airachnid shifted and opened, revealing a giant Insecticon drone.

Mesmerized by Airachnid's siren call, the drone worshipfully approached his beloved Queen. He knelt before her, his monstrous features blissfully entranced.

Airachnid smiled as she lowered her head towards her loyal subject. She continued to smile as her face parted down its center and opened like an obscene flower. The barbed tongue lanced out and buried itself deep into the hapless Insecticon's throat. It gurgled weakly as Airachnid began to feed.

Horrified, Miko turned away. She struggled not to vomit as she was forced to listen to the sickening sounds of Airachnid sucking the Energon from her victim. The mewling cries of the dying Insecticon slowly faded.

When only silence remained, Miko risked looking again. Airachnid stood over the body of the Insecticon and stared impassively. She seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

The fallen Insecticon drone seemed to stir. Miko was astonished as it began to rise.

"That's quite far _enough,_ I think."

Airachnid smiled grimly before plunging her clawed hands into the drone's body. Her spiderlike talons began to slash violently at its armored shell as she slowly and methodically tore the Insecticon apart. Finally Airachnid found what she had been searching for. She reached deep into the drone's guts and brutally tugged at her prize. She pulled out its Spark Core and admired it for an instant before crushing it. The pitiful remains of the Insecticon drone did not move again.

Miko felt her gorge rise again and forced it down.

Airachnid chuckled as she delicately wiped a stray drop of Energon from her lips. She smiled at Miko and crouched next to her.

"Shortly after I had been marooned here on this accursed rock, I discovered that I had been infected with some kind of Dark Energon-based virus. I hungered for Energon…I _thirsted_ for it…and was forced to feed periodically to survive. Sadly for my loyal followers, they were the only available food source. I quickly learned that any drones that I fed upon also contracted my condition, and the risk of it spreading to the entire hive was too great. To prevent that from happening, immediately after feeding I personally rip out my victim's infected Spark Core and destroy it. A few stray infected drones have managed to escape but they stay far away from the hive. If they happen to wander too close I terminate them on sight."

Miko trembled as she asked, "W-why do you have to do it _personally?_ Why not just have your bugs do it for you…?"

Airachnid giggled, "You're so _sweet_ for worrying about me! There are _two_ reasons, Miko. First, I simply cannot take any chances and risk the infection from spreading until there are no healthy Insecticons left! I have to keep my food supply plentiful and I don't need any competition!"

"A-and the second reason…?"

Airachnid grinned, "Second, my dear…I honestly need the _practice._ It doesn't matter if my victim is alive or undead, I don't discriminate as long as I still get to tear its _heart_ out!"

Terrified, Miko began to shake violently. She reflexively huddled next to Raf's sleeping body.

"Speaking of which…" Airachnid casually reached out and lightly dragged her talon across Raf's clear faceplate, leaving a deep scratch in its surface.

Tears streamed down Miko's face as she cried desperately, "No, don't! _Please…!_ I-I'll do whatever you want, just please…d-don't hurt him…!"

Airachnid tittered, "I had no doubt that you would see things my way, _Miko-chan._ Don't get any stupid ideas about trying to escape. It will only make things…unpleasant for you and sleeping beauty. Now listen very carefully. This is what I want you to do…"

…

"So what do we _do…?"_

Hot Rod anxiously looked to Jack for guidance but there was no easy solution to their dilemma.

Jack hefted the Forge and stared hard at its intricate beauty, hoping to find the answer to their problem somewhere in the arcane symbols.

Nothing.

The silence was deafening.

Everyone jumped when the com-link suddenly crackled with static. A familiar voice tentatively spoke.

"_J-Jack…?"_

Jack sighed and thanked God his friend was still alive.

"Yeah, Miko…? H-how are you guys doing out there?"

"_N-not so good, Jack. Raf…Raf's been hurt. I-I can't…he's too heavy for me to carry back to the ship. C-can you please come help…?"_

"You bet, Miko. Activate your suit's homing beacon and I will be there before you know it."

"_O-okay, Jack. Please hurry. Oh, and Jack…?"_

"Yes…?"

"_D-do me a favor and don't tell Optimus Prime I screwed up, okay? Y-you know how he worries…"_

Jack closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the console.

"Yeah. Yeah, I sure do. No problem, Miko. Be there in a flash."

Jack closed the channel.

"Scrap."

Arcee asked, "She has them, doesn't she?"

Jack nodded.

Arcee started to get up from her berth.

"Well, there's no use putting off the inevitable…"

Jack stared at her, "Whoa! Where do you think - ?"

Arcee stared back as she interrupted, "Jack, you said it yourself…Airachnid has them. You've faced her enough times to know what she's capable of. She'll slaughter them without thinking _twice_ about it!"

Jack agreed, "Believe me, I know."

Arcee continued, "And we're _not_ talking about just Airachnid, Jack…there's an army of Insecticons out there. You remember how much trouble just _one_ of those things gave me that time on Cybertron? I don't care if you _are_ the Prime…if you go out there by yourself, you'll be killed! I'm going _with_ you."

Jack shook his head, "What, with that bad leg of yours? _Not_ happening, Arcee."

"_Nobody's going anywhere."_

Everyone looked at Knock Out.

"We know for a fact that there are infected Insecticons lurking out there, and I've already said that it's a high probability that Airachnid herself has also been infected! None of us can risk going out there. I…I haven't mentioned one very critical thing. After the outbreak of the infection, we tried to find something…_anything _that would counteract the effects of the Terrorcon plague. We found _nothing._ There is _no_ cure."

Jack asked, "What are you saying, Knock Out?"

"I know this sounds harsh…even for me, but - "

Jack held his hand up and stopped him, "No. _No one_ gets left behind."

"Then how are we supposed to rescue Miko and Raf?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Um, _I_ have an idea…"

Everyone turned to face Hot Rod as he grinned.

"…a very, _very _crazy idea…"


	14. Chapter 14 - WE ARE MANY

"_You're right, Jack! I am afraid…of losing YOU!"_

The sound of razor-sharp talons clicking along the ground interrupted Arcee's heartfelt confession.

"You sure have trouble hanging onto your partners, _don't_ you…?"

Airachnid smiled mockingly as she slowly approached her trapped rival and the young human.

"At _some_ point you really have to ask yourself, Arcee…'is it _them_…or is it _me?'"_ Her twisted spark delighted in the torment Arcee was experiencing.

Desperately Arcee turned to Jack and screamed, _"…RUN!"_

Jack hesitated for only an instant before turning to flee.

Airachnid chuckled as she closed the gap between herself and Arcee. "It's so _sad_ when bad things happen to those close to you…but don't get me wrong, I fully intend to snuff out your spark…and believe me, I will make it _hurt."_

Airachnid grinned, "But that won't _compare_ to the pain you'll feel knowing I'm adding your human to my collection!" She referred to her collection of trophies…the heads of various alien species that she had hunted to extinction. Airachnid fully intended to add humanity to the list, and this 'Jack' would be the first. She turned to begin the hunt.

Arcee shrieked, _"JAAAAACK!"_

Airachnid stopped for a moment and watched Jack as he ran for his life. She looked back at Arcee and smirked thoughtfully.

"Hm. He _is_ rather cute…a little _young,_ though. Never thought you'd be into _organics,_ Arcee…"

Arcee snarled, "If you so much as _touch_ him, nothing in the universe will save you from me."

Airachnid laughed, "Oh, _Arcee…!_ Jack and I are going to have such _fun…_and who knows? Maybe I'll even let you _watch…"_

The hunt had proceeded as expected. Airachnid had given Jack a considerable head start. She deliberately took her time, allowing night to fall as she slowly closed in for the kill. When he was finally in her sight she called out to him.

"_That's_ the spirit, Jack! _Play hard to get!"_

At one point Airachnid came closer to finishing him off a bit sooner than expected. Irritated, she voiced her displeasure.

"You're making this too easy, Jack! And I do not…enjoy…being…_bored."_

Jack somehow managed to give her the slip after that. Eventually she tracked him back to her crashed spaceship. She hissed and flexed her claws in anticipation. She searched the entire ship but found nothing.

There was something _different_ about this one. He had eluded her much longer than expected. Unlike the others that she had hunted, he was proving to be a challenge. He was…_interesting._

Suddenly she heard something. It was a strange sound, an odd scraping noise. But where was it coming from? Outside, perhaps…?

Airachnid quickly made her way to the top of her ship and raced to the far edge. She got there just in time to see Jack running away from the fire that he started…a fire that had ignited the pools of volatile Energon next to the ship's damaged fuel tanks.

She had just enough time to scream Jack's name before her world exploded.

Airachnid shivered at the memory.

No one had ever come closer to extinguishing her spark than Jack Darby had that day. Not even Arcee.

It was…_exhilarating._

"What're _you_ so happy about?"

Airachnid was shaken out of her reverie. She smiled apologetically at Miko, "Oh I'm sorry, Miko…I was just imagining all the fun things I have planned for our dear friend Jack." She grinned sadistically, _"Evisceration_ sounds nice, don't you think…?"

"You're _sick."_

Airachnid's smile twitched angrily, "Do you understand what a dangerous game it is to _provoke_ me?"

Miko shook with a helpless fury but said nothing.

Airachnid shrugged nonchalantly, "Then again, it doesn't matter _what_ you do. Your fates were sealed the moment you fell into my grasp. You and Rafael continue to draw breath only because you serve as bait to lure Jack here, but _after_ that…?" She smiled cruelly, "Well…you're a _smart girl."_

"Y-you're the _Devil,_ aren't you…?!"

"HA! _Hardly,_ Miko-chan…you know, when I was still stuck on your backwater planet I did a little light reading about this so-called 'Devil' of yours. Poor, doomed Lucifer…I always thought it was such a sad story, with what happened to him and all. Still, he only had himself to blame. You _never_ try to take down the big boss…that is, _unless_ you possess a superior host of followers. I recently learned this truth myself, and that's why one of _my_ heroes from that little fairy tale happens to be one of Lucifer's _disciples._ Now _he's _the smart one. How did that passage go again…? Oh, yes. _'My name is Legion…for we are many.'"_

As Airachnid spoke, she mentally summoned a horde of Insecticons to emerge from their stasis pods. As one, they screeched their blind devotion to their queen.

"So…what do you think of _my_ legion, Miko-chan? Are we not 'many' enough…?"

Miko was too terrified to answer.

Airachnid chuckled and promptly forgot about her prisoner. She turned her back to Miko and directed her full attention back to her hive. Almost dreamily she murmured, "I do hope that Jack will appreciate all the effort I'm putting into our little reunion…"

Miko blinked.

_There was something…something about the way that Airachnid said that…almost as if…no. No, it couldn't be. No freaking way._

It was almost imperceptible at first, but Airachnid slowly began to lightly run her sharp fingertips up and down her arms. Miko stared in disbelief, watching the Terrorcon's optics flutter closed as Airachnid sensually caressed herself, undeniably imagining herself embracing an unseen lover.

Airachnid's lips barely moved as she huskily whispered a name…

"…_Jaaack…"_

Miko had never been good at keeping her emotions bottled up for very long. Today she had been forced to do so as a means of survival but after all she had endured, Miko found that she could not hold back the raging tide any longer.

She began to _laugh._

The sound of Miko's mirth stirred Airachnid out of her dark fantasy. She looked curiously as the human doubled over laughing. Airachnid wondered if Miko had finally lost her mind.

Miko realized Airachnid was looking in her direction but she couldn't help herself. She laughed even louder.

Airachnid was not amused, "Stop that insipid laughter right _now."_

Miko didn't stop. If anything, the Terrorcon's thinly veiled threat only managed to make things worse.

Airachnid snarled, "Do you think I'm _joking,_ Miko…?"

The laughter increased. Airachnid angrily stamped her armored foot on the ground, causing the immediate area to shake.

"_WHAT'S SO SCRAPPING FUNNY?!"_

Gasping beween laughs, Miko managed to get out, "'F-funny…?'_ HAHAHA_…IT'S HYSTERICAL!_ HAHAHA_…y-you thought…you…a-and Jack…?_ BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Airachnid seethed, enraged that Miko had caught her rare lapse. Her burning optics narrowed.

"Y-you…_dare…?"_

The furious Terrorcon suddenly flexed her talons.

"I wonder just how amusing it will be for you…after I tear your precious Rafael apart before your eyes, my dear little _Miko-chan…!"_

Miko completely lost it. She instantly shifted from laughing her head off to screaming with rage, and she actually charged towards Airachnid.

Unimpressed, Airachnid opened her palm and fired a swift stream of webbing at her attacker. The sticky substance pinned Miko to the ground, completely ensnaring her and preventing any movement or hope of escape.

As Miko struggled in vain, Airachnid grinned triumphantly.

"You know, ever since my transformation I've often wondered what the fluids within you humans _taste _like…I believe it's past time I found out." Airachnid crouched and leaned dangerously close. She smiled, "Say _sayonara_ to Rafael, Miko-chan…and after I'm finished with him, it will be _your_ turn. Sadly, all that Jack will find left of you will be your bloodless corpse!"

Airachnid's face split and the ravenous maw snapped and snarled. The barbed tongue slithered out, poised to strike. Miko closed her eyes.

"_**AIRACHNID!"**_

The tongue immediately disappeared and Airachnid's face returned to its sinister beauty.

_He was here._

Airachnid was motionless for a moment.

Peering down at her trapped prisoner, she held up a slender talon to her lips and whispered, "Hush…not a sound out of you." She then casually winked at Miko.

Airachnid grinned and slowly turned her head to face him.

"_Jaaaaack…"_

Jack Darby stood atop a nearby rocky ledge. He stared hard at Airachnid and clenched his fists.

Airachnid smiled, "It's been a long time, Jack."

Jack ignored her and instead met Miko's gaze. Quietly he asked, "Are you okay?"

Miko blinked back tears and managed to nod.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and returned his attention to Airachnid.

"Not long enough."

Airachnid chuckled, "Oh, Jack…you'll hurt my feelings, and you _know_ I can't be held responsible for what I might do if I should get…upset. Why, something utterly _tragic_ might happen to your dearest friends." Her purple optics fixed onto Jack as her talons hovered dangerously close to her two prisoners.

Jack looked confused for a moment and asked, _"…what_ friends?"

Airachnid's smile faltered and her optics suddenly widened. She immediately looked down in time to see the now-empty webbing settle to the ground. Her prisoners were _gone._

Airachnid snarled and glared back at Jack.

Jack winked, _"Magic!"_

Without warning a gleaming crimson McLaren 12C sports car adorned with golden flames suddenly emerged from the rocky terrain like a fiery ghost. It swerved directly at Airachnid and she braced herself for the impact, only to stare incredulously as the supercar passed through her like it wasn't even there. Her optics twitched as she clearly saw Miko and Rafael inside the vehicle. Miko grinned as she gave Airachnid the double deuce. Within moments they were gone.

The enraged Terrorcon trembled impotently for an instant and then screamed. The silent echoes of her frustrated cry reverberated through the airless void surrounding them, upsetting the awakened Insecticons. They screeched in agitation, eager to blindly serve their queen.

Insanely, Airachnid began to laugh.

"Oh, well played, Jack. I have _truly_ missed you. No one has warmed my cold spark more…besides _Arcee,_ of course. Speaking of which, how _is_ she? Oh, _please_ say she's somewhere close at hand…you know, ready to appear at the last moment to snatch you from the jaws of death?"

Jack smiled, "Well, you know us…Arcee is _always_ close by my side."

Airachnid frowned, "How sickeningly sweet. Look around you, Jack. You are surrounded on all sides. No matter how many Autobots there are with you, they cannot possibly hope to defeat me and my legion. There is no escape this time…for _any_ of you."

The Terrorcon queen's mental call reached out to her followers.

_My loyal Insecticons…find the escaped humans and kill them! If you happen along any Autobots, bring them to me…alive and unharmed. GO!_

The horde of Insecticons launched themselves into the night and hunt began.

Airachnid returned her focus on Jack. She smiled sadly, "All alone now. I must say, Jack…I am _shocked_ the Autobots would willingly allow you to put yourself in harm's way. Why throw away your life so recklessly…?"

"That is a question you should ask yourself, Airachnid."

Airachnid blinked in surprise, "There's something…what's _different_ about you, Jack? I remember a time when you _stank_ of fear. I don't sense any fear from you."

Jack reached behind his back and slowly brought out the Forge.

"Times have changed."

Airachnid tried to hide her astonishment, "Is…is that the Forge of Solus Prime?" She laughed nervously, "Jack_…really?_ What do you think you are…a _Prime?"_

Jack smiled grimly, "Actually_…yep."_

Airachnid frowned, suddenly uncertain.

Finally, she scowled and muttered, _"Ridiculous."_

"Only one way to find out, Airachnid…"

Airachnid hissed and suddenly lunged at Jack with her spiderlike talons. Her speed was incredibly fast, and Jack was mere inches away from being skewered. Her talons struck with such force the ground shook. The dust began to clear.

Jack had vanished. Airachnid had not even seen him move. He was there one moment and gone the next.

"_Ahem._ Look behind you."

Airachnid froze at the sound of the voice and slowly turned her head. Jack stood there and smiled.

With lightning quickness she whirled about and stabbed again with her talons. Once again she missed but this time she managed to see Jack leap high into the sky with impossible speed and agility. He landed deftly behind her.

She huffed, "Interesting…Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, hmm? Very nice, Jack…"

"You know me…always _full _of surprises."

Airachnid smirked, "I'm sure. Well then, let's take things up a notch."

Both combatants sized each other up for an instant before the Terrorcon attacked yet again. Airachnid screamed in anticipation -

…

Miko screamed as Hot Rod swerved back and forth to avoid the blaster fire from the Insecticons that doggedly pursued them.

"Take it _easy,_ Hot Rod! Not all of us were born with built-in shock absorbers!"

"That's what the seat belts are for!" The young Autobot paused and then asked anxiously, "How's Raf doing…?"

Miko tried to sound brave, "H-he's been through a lot, but he seems to be resting okay."

"Good. Sorry it took so long to reach you guys. I had to time it just right when Airachnid wasn't watching you."

Miko smiled, "You did great, Hot Rod. By the way, nice work using the Phase Shifter…"

"Thanks. Signature weapon, remember? Arcee wanted to be the one to save you two but her leg is still pretty messed up. Since I had already finished healing _and_ I also have the most experience using the Phase Shifter, I was the natural choice to pull a snatch and grab while Jack distracted Airachnid!"

"But what about Jack…? We can't just leave him back there!"

"Yeah, I'm still figuring out that part…"

"…_WHAT?"_

"Just kidding…! Don't worry, Miko…this is all part of the plan."

Miko was unimpressed.

Hot Rod said defensively, "Hey, I didn't say it was a _great_ plan! C'mon, this was the best I could come up with on short notice…we _were_ in kind of a hurry, y'know!"

Miko rolled her eyes, "So what now?"

"Now we begin phase two!"

Hot Rod suddenly accelerated. Miko instinctively held Raf close and tightened their seatbelts. The Insecticons followed and continued their relentless assault.

…

At that moment Airachnid intensified her own assault on Jack. She aimed her blasters and cut loose with a prodigious rapid-fire barrage.

Had Jack still been fully human, he would have been instantly cut to pieces. Even a battle-hardened Cybertronian would have found it nearly impossible to survive such an attack.

Jack Darby was now beyond _both._

Jack's eyes blazed as he deflected every single shot using the Forge.

Airachnid's optics widened in disbelief as she stammered, "Th-that's not possible…"

Jack allowed himself a tight smile, "Wanna bet?"

The Terrorcon tried a different tactic.

"So tell me, Jack…how _did_ you manage to become a Prime? Did Optimus take pity on you and give you the Matrix to make you feel _less_ useless?"

Airachnid could see from Jack's expression that her words were beginning to have the desired effect. She continued to twist the knife deeper, hoping to distract Jack enough to make a fatal mistake.

"What's wrong, Jack? Didn't feel like you were man enough? Couldn't measure up, _hmm…?_ That would explain the _hammer…"_

Jack didn't take his eyes off the grinning Terrorcon. He knew better.

"Still using the same old tricks, Airachnid? If you are trying to bait me, you are wasting your time. Optimus never would have fallen for it and neither will - "

Airachnid suddenly interrupted, "HA! You should be careful how you phrase things, Jack. I assume your referring to Optimus in the _past tense_ means the old fool finally met his end…?"

Jack cursed inwardly.

_Scrap! I thought I was ready for her and she still managed to play me!_

Airachnid saw her opening and suddenly lunged. Jack instantly braced himself and tightened his grip on the Forge. Human and Cybertronian slammed together with incredible force.

Jack's arms began to tremble as he strained to hold Airachnid's talons at bay with the Forge. The menacing tips of her claws began to inch closer to Jack's face.

Airachnid laughed, "The Autobots must be truly desperate to rely on _you _to lead them! Is the war going _that_ badly for them…?"

Jack cried angrily, "The war is _over,_ Airachnid…and the Decepticons _lost!"_

"…_what…?"_

"And _you…?_ You are nothing more than a bad memory…a forgotten page in a sad story no one wants to remember!"

Airachnid snarled, "Shut up…"

Jack pressed his advantage, "In other words, Airachnid…you are _history."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

…

_"Urusai!_ You're saying that Knock Out is actually _innocent? _ _Sonna bakana…! _What about the damage to Raf's suit? How do you explain _that,_ Hot Rod...?"

"I'm not sure, Miko...but Knock Out's definitely on _our _side!"

Miko murmured quietly, _"Scrap._ I…I don't know _what_ to believe anymore." She looked out the window and frowned, "Where _are_ we, anyway…?"

"You'll see. Hang on…!"

Hot Rod banked suddenly as he avoided another nearby blast. He abruptly drove into a huge cave in the side of a nearby mountain. The angry horde of Insecticons kept up the chase and followed him inside.

Hot Rod increased his speed even more, putting as much distance as possible between himself and his pursuers.

They emerged in an enormous underground cavern. Hot Rod skidded to a stop and revved his engine as he waited impatiently. As Miko's eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light, they widened in surprise at what she saw.

"Scrap, Hot Rod…if you can pull off something like _this_ on such short notice, you must _really_ impress when you actually have the time to put a little _effort_ into it..!"

"I'm just glad my boss always plans ahead...thank the AllSpark for Ultra Magnus and his special surprises…"

The Insecticons suddenly flew screeching into the cavern.

Hot Rod yelled, "Time to go!" He spun his tires and began to donut in the relatively confined space. The circular burnouts kicked up a huge cloud of dust that completely obscured the Insecticons' optics.

Hot Rod took advantage of the confusion and quickly phased through the cavern wall. When the dust finally cleared, the Insecticons realized their prey had escaped. They screeched in alarm when they saw that Hot Rod had left behind a huge cache of Wheeljack's grenades.

The mountain exploded.

…

Airachnid suddenly screamed as if in pain, clutching her head as the death-cries of her Insecticons echoed through her black spark. She whirled to face Jack and shrieked, _"CURSE YOU, JACK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE…?!"_

Jack reared back and swung the Forge with all his might. The massive hammer smashed into the side of Airachnid's face. The force of the blow caused her to spin around several times before she came to a stop. She swayed for an instant before falling to her knees. Finally she went down and stayed there.

Jack breathed a huge sigh of relief. He was exhausted and trembled slightly from the exertion. Using the Forge to prop himself up, he leaned against it as he activated his com-link.

"Mission accomplished. Great job, everyone…we _did_ it. Airachnid is down. Time for us to regroup and get out of h-"

Suddenly the ground began to quake, the vibrations so strong they nearly caused Jack to lose his footing. The entire area surrounding Jack seemed to disappear into the ground as an enormous sinkhole formed.

A huge underground network of honeycombed tunnels was revealed. Hundreds upon hundreds of Insecticons began to swarm out of the sinkhole and flew screeching into the sky.

One particularly huge Insecticon warrior erupted out of the ground next to Jack. It viciously swung at Jack, the brutal blow sending him flying until he smashed into an outcropping of jagged rocks.

Through a haze of pain, Jack heard Airachnid begin to laugh.

"_You didn't think it was going to be THAT easy, did you?"_


	15. Chapter 15 - SQUISH A SPIDER

"_Jack, you little darling…!"_

Jack Darby's whole body hurt as he forced himself to stand. He eyes never left Airachnid as she slowly approached. She stopped several feet away from Jack, her purple optics glowering.

"During out little quarrel, you actually managed to manipulate my emotions…provoking me until I lost my temper, didn't you? _DIDN'T YOU…?!"_ Airachnid bared her fangs and hissed.

Jack tensed as he readied himself to fend off another attack.

Airachnid suddenly giggled uncontrollably, "I'm so _happy!_ You don't know how delighted I am that you picked up a thing or two from our previous encounters! Such _deviousness,_ Jack…you've been a bad boy in my absence, _haven't_ you?"

Jack winced as he gingerly held his side. He was badly bruised from where the Insecticon had struck him earlier. To make matters worse, it felt like he may have even cracked a rib when he had slammed into the jagged rocks.

He wheezed, "Do…do you think this is some stupid _game,_ Airachnid?"

"Oh, _Jack…"_ She seemed almost sad as she answered, "…it has _always_ been a game, one I've been playing long before your people still possessed _gills._ You've done very well for someone so young, but quite honestly you never stood a _chance_ against me."

"Y-you think so…?"

"I _know_ so, Jack. I've been playing you from the start. I will admit, that whole thing with you being a Prime…? _That_ was a bit of a surprise. However, other than that you've been little more than a fly trapped in a spider's web…a very _cute_ fly, but a fly nonetheless."

Jack's eyes tightened as he fought to remain calm.

Oozing confidence, Airachnid continued, "I patiently bided my time until you thought yourself triumphant and had given the 'all clear' to your friends. Of course…I am now _jamming_ your com-link, so as far as the Autobots are concerned everything is still fine and dandy. It will be, too…right up until the point when they are overwhelmed by my Insecticon legion."

She regarded the massive swarm about her and smiled thoughtfully, "Remarkable, aren't they? Originally the Insecticons were a life form that lived near the core of Cybertron. When Megatron poisoned the planetary core with Dark Energon, they were forced to flee to the surface where Shockwave became aware of their existence. He was never one to leave things as nature had intended, and so he began to perform experiments on them. He tampered with their genetics and endlessly modified them until they had become the magnificent species we see before us today."

Airachnid grinned as she added, _"Thousands_ of them, Jack…and they all serve _me."_

"Not by choice. Their minds have been enslaved, Airachnid…by _you."_

"Guilty as charged." She smirked, "However, I prefer to think of it as freeing them of the burden of free will. We share a unique bond, the Insecticons and I…being one of the same mind. Together, we are _unstoppable."_

Jack shuddered, realizing he had underestimated how dangerous Airachnid truly was. With a huge army of Insecticons at her command, she posed a threat equal to that of Megatron and the Decepticons.

Airachnid smiled in anticipation, "Once your friends arrive, my legion will defeat them and I will take their ship as my own. I will leave this accursed rock behind and reacquaint myself with the rest of the universe…beginning with _Cybertron."_

She fixed her optics on Jack and deliberated.

"_Mmm…_I haven't decided what to do with _you_ yet. Play your cards right, Jack…and I may take you _with_ me."

Jack frowned, "No thanks."

Airachnid visibly pouted, "Such a pity…your loss, Jack."

He tightened his grip on the Forge and tried to catch his breath. The plan had originally been for Jack to distract Airachnid long enough for Hot Rod to rescue Miko and Raf. Jack was confident he could keep her at bay for awhile, but he had not counted on the fight lasting this long. He was beginning to tire.

"Airachnid…you know I cannot let you do this. I _have_ to stop you."

"You can _try._ So…what now, Jack?"

"_Now…?_ Now we find out if I can squish a spider."

Airachnid threw her head back and laughed.

…

Hot Rod and Miko laughed exuberantly. They had just managed to take out a large horde of Insecticons and now raced to meet with Jack and the others at the rendezvous point.

"Did you see that one bug's face when he saw the pile of Wheeljack's grenades? It was priceless!" Hot Rod snickered.

Miko deadpanned, "Insecticons check in, but they _don't _check out!"

They laughed again, glad to be alive.

Miko sighed, _"Whew…_that was almost too easy, wasn't it?"

When there was no immediate reply, Miko asked, _"Hot Rod…?"_

"Yeah…you know what, you're right! It _was_ too easy."

Hot Rod slowed down and came to a complete stop.

Miko began to worry, "What, you think this was a trap?"

"Knowing Airachnid, _probably…"_

Miko's eyes suddenly widened in fright, "Th-then that means…oh, no. _Jack…!"_

…

Jack swung the Forge wildly, completely missing Airachnid. She easily avoided Jack's attacks and laughed, "That wasn't even _close,_ Jack! Don't disappoint me now…the fun's just _starting!"_

Airachnid slashed at Jack with her clawed fingertips and managed to graze him, scraping against his armored chest plate. Sparks flew and Jack quickly jumped back to get outside of her deadly reach. He glanced down and noticed the metal plating of his armor bubbling where Airachnid's acid claws had connected. She taunted, _"Ooh…_that's going to leave a _mark."_

Panting, Jack glared angrily as she continued to mock him, "What's _wrong,_ Jack? Am I too much _femme_ for you…?"

Airachnid slowly approached Jack and drew uncomfortably close. She whispered, "You know, Jack…I could make it all better if you were simply more_…agreeable."_

Jack swallowed nervously as she reached out and gently stroked her clawed fingertips against his chest, tracing along the deep gouges that she had caused only minutes earlier. She smiled seductively as she deliberately trailed her fingers downward. _"It could be so good, Jack. _What do you say…?"

"_Not on your life."_

Airachnid's optics twitched angrily as she sighed, "I guess it's true what they say…you _always_ hurt the one you love."

Suddenly she backhanded Jack as hard as she could.

The force of the blow propelled Jack several yards away until his body struck the rocky ground with a bone-crunching impact. Fresh agony stabbed through his side, and he was certain at least two ribs were now broken. As he rose shakily he squinted as he attempted to focus, only to realize that his helmet's faceplate was badly cracked in a spiderweb pattern. Jack managed to smile at the irony.

Airachnid wasted no more time with talk and pressed her advantage. Jack quickly found himself on the ropes as she slashed again and again with her talons. Jack backpedaled, barely managing to avoid her lethal assault. Too late he realized she was deliberately backing him into a corner surrounded by massive boulders. There was nowhere left to run. She hissed and lunged.

Acting on pure instinct, Jack hurled his body into the airless sky and performed an aerial somersault. While still in flight he used his momentum and swung the Forge in a deadly arc until the business end of the massive hammer smashed into the back of Airachnid's skull. She flew head first through the huge boulders, pulverizing them. She continued to skid along the ground for several meters before finally stopping. She did not move.

The Insecticons paused and blinked their optics in confusion. Airachnid's control over their minds had slipped for a moment. All too quickly, the moment passed and their expressions glazed over again as Airachnid came back online.

Enraged, she whirled about and shrieked, _"THAT HURT!"_

As Airachnid struggled to get to her feet, Jack knew he couldn't keep this pace up much longer. His breathing was ragged and the pain continued to worsen as his broken ribs shifted around.

_Wh-what else can I do...? It cannot just end like this…! If Airachnid kills me, there will be no stopping her! What do I do now? WHAT…?_

**You must begin by letting go of your fear.**

_Wh-what…?_

Jack realized with a shock that the Matrix was speaking directly to him. It had not done so since the night when they had become one. A multitude of voices whispering in unison continued to explain.

**You still fear the power you possess…the power of the AllSpark…the power of Primus himself. If you hope to survive this battle and save the ones you love, you must let go your fear and embrace your destiny as Prime.**

_Is…is this the only way…?_

**There is much more at stake than you realize. If you fall today, all of creation will ultimately perish. The Darkest Hour still lies ahead, and only **_**you **_**stand against it. **_**You are the Light, Jack.**_** You **_**must**_** succeed.**

_I…I understand. I am ready._

Jack closed his eyes and steeled himself. He became acutely aware of his connection to the AllSpark, and felt the barriers holding back its power begin to crumble and fall. He cried out as its almost limitless energies flowed through him, overwhelming his humanity and replacing it with something far greater.

**Now and forever, Jackson Darby…you are **_**Jhiaxus Prime.**_

His eyes began to glow brighter than ever before. His body shimmered with an eerie light and the damage to his armored suit miraculously repaired itself. His injuries were instantly healed and unimaginable strength coursed through his frame.

The Forge of Solus Prime also began to burn with a blinding inner fire. Tiny arcs of lightning danced along the massive hammer as it _thrummed _with power.

Airachnid nervously stammered, _"J-Jack…?"_

His gaze fell dispassionately on Airachnid and she felt her spark grow cold as she was gripped with uncertainty. She decided to play this part of the game from the sidelines and commanded her Insecticon horde to attack. As they moved in for the kill she watched and chuckled.

…

"Hunh…didn't miss it _this_ time…"

Hot Rod came to a stop several hundred yards away. He was relieved the action was still underway. In fact, it looked as though things were just getting started.

Miko looked out the window and could just make out what was happening in the distance. In a hushed tone she whispered, "Is…is that _Jack?"_

…

The being formerly known as Jack Darby was the living embodiment of precision devastation as he waged war on the Insecticons. Not a single movement was wasted as he effortlessly dodged their attacks and flawlessly counterattacked. It didn't matter if his foes attacked individually or all at once. What mattered was that every single time the Forge struck home an Insecticon perished. The body count rose rapidly and Airachnid began to panic.

Arachnid opted to even the odds in her favor and opened fire with her blasters. It only made things worse as Jack reacted with the speed of thought, grabbing a nearby Insecticon and using it as a shield. It squealed in pain as its armored hide was riddled with blaster fire. Airachnid realized her mistake and immediately stopped firing. However, it was too late and the lifeless Insecticon was casually thrown aside. Jack resumed the battle in earnest.

…

Hot Rod murmured, "By the Allspark…" He had never seen anything like it.

"_Sweeeeet…."_ Miko couldn't believe her eyes.

Hot Rod revved his engine, "We'd better get over there _fast."_

"What, to make sure Jack's okay?"

Hot Rod laughed, "You're kidding, right? Did it look like Jack even _needed_ our help? I just want to get a piece of the action while there's still bad guys left to fight!"

Suddenly twin missiles streaked across the sky and found their way to a large cluster of Insecticons, exploding in an enormous fireball. _The Iron Will_ roared overhead, following closely behind the missiles it had launched.

As he watched the ship rocket towards the battle, Hot Rod moaned, "Aww…c'mon! Not _again!"_

…

Airachnid groaned in pain as she slowly stumbled to her feet. The missiles had narrowly missed her but the explosion had taken out even more of her Insecticon forces. She quickly surveyed the devastation around her.

She then saw the approaching Autobot ship and hissed angrily.

"Th-this isn't possible! Their communications were jammed, I'm _sure_ of it…so how could they have known to attack? HOW…?!"

…

Ultra Magnus brought his ship in hot and low, targeting the Insecticons with pinpoint accuracy. He opened fire and strafed the remaining Insecticons, decimating their forces.

Arcee smiled and breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw that Jack was all right. No one knew better than her how deadly Airachnid could be, and she had been terribly afraid for Jack's safety ever since he left the ship.

Jack had done his best to ease her fears by linking his spark with Arcee's and remaining in constant contact with her the entire time. When Airachnid jammed their com-link, he had used it to their advantage by warning the Autobots to be ready for a fight.

Arcee thought it was strange that she hadn't been able to clearly sense Jack's spark for awhile now. She assumed everything was fine and silently cheered him on when she saw him wielding the Forge and running towards Airachnid.

She grinned savagely and whispered, "Swing away, baby."

…

Airachnid hissed as she stabbed at Jack with her talons, but he easily dodged her attack. She managed to impale nothing but empty space.

"Stand _still,_ curse you!"

He whirled about, breaking through her defenses like they didn't exist and landed a solid hit with the Forge. Airachnid shrieked furiously as Jack began to strike repeatedly, smashing her face over and over again. Cracks began to form, marring her flawless beauty. Jack swung one final time, and half of Airachnid's faceplate broke free. She stumbled blindly for a moment before falling to the ground.

The few remaining Insecticons screeched as they flew about, confused and unsure of what to do. They were afraid and kept their distance.

Hot Rod slowly pulled up and parked. Miko got out and carefully laid Raf onto the ground as Hot Rod transformed and stood alongside them. Miko nervously stared at Airachnid's shattered faceplate as it stared back at her from where it had fallen.

Hot Rod winced, "_WHOA. _Pretty hardcore, Jack…"

Jack stood motionless, acting as though he hadn't heard Hot Rod speak.

_The Iron Will_ touched down smoothly in a nearby clearing. Knock Out and Ultra Magnus quickly disembarked and kept a close optic on the Insecticons.

Miko frowned and asked, "Where's Arcee?"

Knock Out was about to answer when a loud voice yelled from inside the ship, "Still sitting on this scrapping berth, Miko! I swear to Primus, I think I've been sitting for so long I might have worn off the finish on my _butt!_ Do me a favor and check on Jack for me, okay?"

Miko giggled, "Sure thing, Arcee."

As Miko approached him she could immediately tell that something was off. Jack's expression was detached…emotionless.

"Umm…Jack? Hello…?" Miko tried waving her hand in front of Jack's face to get some sort of reaction. Nothing worked.

"Something's not right, Arcee! Jack won't answer!"

Knock Out immediately came over and quickly examined him. Miko watched him suspiciously.

Concerned, Ultra Magnus asked, "Can you tell us anything, Doctor?"

Knock Out narrowed his optics and said, "I'm not sure. Physically he seems all right, but his mind seems to be…on hold, perhaps?"

Magnus nodded, "Let's get him on board the ship and get off this rock. We've overstayed our welcome enough as it is."

They turned and began to help Jack towards the ship.

A razor-sharp talon suddenly speared through Hot Rod's chest and lifted him off the ground. He cried out in pain and struggled to free himself as Airachnid slowly arose. Both human and Autobot alike recoiled as they saw the truth, no longer concealed.

Airachnid's once-pristine face was a ruin, somehow made even more horrifying as one side was undamaged and still hauntingly beautiful. The other side revealed the crushed remains of the exposed inner circuitry. The skull was partly caved in from where the Forge had struck it repeatedly. The compound optic on the damaged half was shattered and steadily dripped tainted Energon. The lower half of her face was a fanged maw that unhinged itself and drooled ravenously as it snapped and snarled. A barbed metallic tongue slowly snaked out and caressed Hot Rod's face as it prepared to strike.

Instantly Jack reacted and became a blur of motion. The Forge burned brightly, leaving a fiery arc in its wake as he swung and connected with the undamaged side of Airachnid's face. She screeched in agony from the blow and was knocked away from Hot Rod. Her talon jerked spasmodically and pulled free of Hot Rod's body. He fell roughly to the ground, badly injured but alive.

Jack immediately began to advance towards Airachnid but she was ready for him. He slammed the Forge down but she managed to leap to safety. She crawled to the top of a large cluster of Insecticon stasis pods and tore one open. She reached in and yanked out a young Insecticon. Airachnid did not even bother to mesmerize the drone and immediately bit down on its throat. It screeched briefly before oblivion claimed its spark. Energon splashed as she brutally sucked the drone dry. She let go of its lifeless body and it fell to the ground near the Autobots.

Knock Out yelled, "Everyone, get back! Stay away from her…she's been infected with the virus! _She's a Terrorcon!"_

Airachnid suddenly jumped from atop her perch and landed a short distance away from the Autobots. Even with half of her face missing she attempted to grin.

"And I presume I have _you_ to thank for my condition, Knock Out? _Hmph._ I should have known…"

Knock Out could not hide his terror as he trembled.

Airachnid sneered, "Oh don't be afraid, you preening idiot…I absolutely _adore_ what I've become! Before my transformation I had never felt this powerful! I should thank you for such a wonderful gift by sharing it with you, but sadly only _I_ seem to benefit from this condition. It consumes the mind and spark of everyone else who has contracted the virus, leaving them a mindless beast. Speaking of which…"

The drained Insecticon's fallen corpse suddenly twitched and shuddered, slowly rising to its feet. The Terrorcon began to shuffle towards the Autobots as it growled, "Energonnn…"

Knock Out muttered to himself, "Oh, no…it's happening again!" He stumbled backwards and whimpered, "If they manage to infect any of us…"

"Understood, Doctor. Now then, if you will please _step aside...?"_

Ultra Magnus suddenly appeared by Knock Out, dual-wielding two heavy duty plasma blasters. In addition, he also brandished a pair of shoulder-mounted missile launchers. For an instant Knock Out wondered precisely when and how Magnus had managed to break out the heavy artillery.

Ultra Magnus took aim and fired a single missile, blasting the Terrorcon to pieces.

Grinning, Airachnid concentrated and summoned even more of her Insecticon legion.

_My loyal followers…heed me…emerge and attack our foes!_

Hundreds of Insecticons emerged from their stasis pods and began to swarm towards Team Prime.

Ultra Magnus stood firm, "Autobots…we cannot take any chances and assume that any of these Insecticons haven't been infected."

Knock Out timidly asked, "Meaning…?"

Magnus tossed Knock Out an extra plasma rifle and smiled grimly, "Meaning we blast every scrapping one of them, starting with Airachnid! _LET 'EM HAVE IT!"_

The Autobots cut loose and opened fire with everything they had.

Refueled with a fresh jolt of Energon Airachnid was easily able to dodge their blaster fire. Without warning she burrowed into the ground and disappeared.

Knock Out yelled over the deafening noise, "Keep your distance from these things and don't waste your ammo on headshots! _Trust_ me on that! Instead aim for their spark chambers! Remember…if even _one_ Terrorcon manages to get past us and onto our ship, then it's game over, man…_GAME OVER!"_

Jack funneled even more power through the Forge, causing it to shine bright as a star and _thrum_ with a constant bass undercurrent that rattled everything around it. Jack swung the Forge in a horizontal swath, creating a huge arc of energy that all but disintegrated a large group of attacking Insecticons in mid-air. He whirled to face another horde of attackers, this time on the ground. He slammed the Forge down, causing an intense shockwave that rippled across the rocky terrain. The ground was torn asunder and it opened beneath the Insecticons' feet. Taken by surprise, the Insecticons forgot they could fly and fell into the chasm where they were buried alive.

Hot Rod struggled to get to his feet as he fought to protect Miko and Raf. He managed to keep the Insecticons at bay long enough to hand Miko the Phase Shifter.

Miko wasn't sure what to think, "Hot Rod…? What are you - ?"

"H-here, take it…! The ship! Get to the ship, Miko…it's your only chance!"

"B-but what about you…?"

"_GO!"_ Hot Rod cried.

As she tentatively reached to take the relic a stray blaster shot struck Hot Rod's hand, sending the Phase Shifter flying. It disappeared in the confusion of the battle.

Hot Rod struggled to keep firing at the Insecticons with his uninjured hand. He silently vowed to protect his friends, with his life if need be.

Things proceeded to get worse.

Knock Out's weapon suddenly ran out of ammo. He quickly dropped the useless blaster and converted his arms into rotary saws, preparing to continue the fight hand to hand.

Ultra Magnus knew that Knock Out was ill suited to combat and gruffly ordered, "Get back on board the ship, Doctor! _I'll_ take it from here."

Knock Out asked, "But what about Miko and Rafael?!"

Magnus sternly replied, "You can't help them without any ammunition, Doctor! Go, I'll help our friends!"

Knock Out reluctantly transformed and raced towards the ship.

Ultra Magnus fought through wave after wave of Insecticons and finally managed to get to his young charges. He smiled briefly and cried, "C'mon, kids! Let's get you three out of here!"

The Insecticons chose that precise moment to attack _en masse._ Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod were quickly overwhelmed.

All hope seemed lost.

Knock Out had transformed back into robot mode and was about to board the ship when he looked back. Helplessly he watched as an enormous cloud of Insecticons descended upon his Autobot friends. Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod shielded Miko and Raf with their own bodies and managed to keep them safe, but it was only a matter of time before the Insecticons got through. Knock Out was about to turn back to try and help when the ship's hatch suddenly opened and the ramp began to descend.

A familiar sapphire motorcycle rocketed down the ramp, narrowly missing Knock Out. He demanded, "What in the name of Unicron's beard are you _doing?!_ Your leg still isn't healed properly…!"

Arcee ignored his warning and yelled back, "Get on board and close the hatch!" She transformed into robot mode and snatched up the Phase Shifter where she had seen it fall. She quickly attached it to her wrist and activated it, becoming completely intangible.

Blaster fire passed harmlessly through Arcee as she raced towards her friends. She watched as one overeager Insecticon swooped towards her, only to careen helplessly through her ghostlike form and crash into one of its comrades. She shook her head as both Insecticons were knocked senseless. Suddenly Arcee heard a scream as Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod were dragged away, leaving Miko and Raf out in the open. They were seconds away from being torn apart.

Arcee ignored the growing pain in her leg and sprinted towards them. She made it just as her leg gave out completely. As she fell she deactivated the Phase Shifter and became solid again, collapsing next to Miko. Arcee cried out from the agony but managed to smile as she handed Miko the Phase Shifter.

"Don't drop it this time, okay…?"

Without warning the ground began to quake violently and suddenly Airachnid burst into view.

She drooled as she attempted to grin, _"Arcee…!_ What a pleasure it is to see you once again…! And Miko and Rafael, too?! How wonderful! You can all die together!"

Arcee turned to Miko and quietly whispered, "Take Raf and get out of here…I've got this."

Airachnid fired a stream of webbing at Miko just as she activated the Phase Shifter. The webbing passed harmlessly through Miko and Airachnid screeched in anger.

She hissed venomously, "It doesn't matter…_nothing_ you do matters. You can run from me for the rest of your pathetic little lives, but eventually you will tire and let your guard down. When that happens I will be there…_waiting._ I will then force you to watch as I tear your precious Rafael apart and bathe in his blood! I will suck the marrow from his bones and feast upon his still-beating heart! Then it will be _your _turn…_Miko-chan."_

Tears streamed down Miko's terrified face as she held Raf close and ran.

Airachnid laughed, _"That's it, Miko! RUN!"_

Arcee suddenly lifted her body off the ground using a vertical handstand and whirled about, roundhouse kicking Airachnid with her undamaged leg.

She snarled grimly, "I'll die before I let you lay a _finger_ on them."

Airachnid chuckled, "I'm _counting_ on it. We'd best get started then…"

…

Miko phased through the ship's hull as she got herself and Raf safely on board. She gently set him down onto a nearby medical berth. She carefully removed his helmet and hooked him up to an oxygen mask.

From his hiding place on the makeshift chessboard, Rook transformed into robot mode and hopped next to Raf. Rook chirped worriedly as he gently stroked Raf's hair.

Miko suddenly began to hyperventilate, the terror she had endured finally overwhelming her. Gasping for air, she removed her helmet as she struggled to find her inner calm but nothing worked. Her vision blurred as darkness beckoned.

Finally she fell to her knees and whispered, "Please…please get me through this…" Miraculously a supernatural peace settled upon her. Miko's breathing quickly calmed as she felt the strength return to her body.

She rose to her feet and sat next to Raf. She briefly squeezed his hand and leaned over to gently kiss him. She stood and turned to face Knock Out who had been quietly watching. She locked eyes with him and searched for any possible sign of deception. Seeing none she took a leap of faith and tearfully asked him, almost begging, "Help him…please?" Knock Out nodded, "I will…I _promise,_ Miko." She attempted to smile as she returned the nod. She gently pushed past Knock Out as he asked, "What about you, Miko? What are you going to do? _Miko…?"_

She did not answer and frantically began searching through her personal effects.

…

Arcee struggled to fend off Airachnid as the Terrorcon began to overpower her.

Suddenly Jack appeared and bashed Airachnid again with the Forge. She screeched in pain and fell back.

"Nice timing, baby." Arcee turned to face her Sparkmate and suddenly frowned, seeing Jack for the first time since his transformation.

_"Jack…?"_

He didn't answer but instead looked down at her injured leg. He reached out with the glowing Forge and gently touched her leg. Arcee's eyes widened, watching in amazement as the damage began to heal. She whispered, "M-my leg…" Within seconds, the injury had completely disappeared.

Jack's expression was still blank as Arcee gazed into his eyes. There was no time for any questions as they were suddenly attacked again by the Insecticons.

Arcee grinned, _"Finally...now we're talking. "_

She had been itching for action. She armed her blasters and cut loose. She vaulted towards two Insecticons and fired, her precise shots destroying their optics and blinding them. She did not hesitate and popped her blades. She slashed at their midsections, creating a small opening in their armored shells. She quickly switched back to her blasters and fired again. The shots were true and punched through the narrow openings and annihilated the Insecticons' spark chambers. Both fell lifeless to the ground.

Jack had already managed to take out most of the Insecticons with the Forge. Arcee was amazed at the power that he wielded, but for some reason began to worry.

Arcee stood back to back with Jack as they were about to begin fighting as a team, when suddenly Arcee was webbed to the ground. Helpless and unable to move, Arcee screamed in frustration.

Airachnid giggled as she stepped towards Jack and smiled, "Here we are again, Jack…all alone, just you and me."

The leering Terrorcon knew she could not hope to defeat Jack in a physical fight. Instead she again resorted to psychological warfare. She taunted, "None of you are going _anywhere._ You have made me _very_ angry. You have hurt my Insecticon legion, and I will _not_ stand for that. Why, they are like my children! Which reminds me, Jack…there's a question I've been _dying_ to ask you: how is your _Mother?"_

Jack stopped in his tracks. Airachnid saw that her words had the desired effect. Grinning hideously, she continued, "Still alive and well, I hope…"

Arcee whispered, "Jack, don't listen to her…!"

Airachnid cackled as she realized she had struck gold, "Don't tell me something's actually _happened_ to the dear old girl? Oh, I'm so sorry…_sorry that it wasn't me who ripped her limb from limb as you watched, Jack!"_

Jack began to tremble and finally he let out a long agonized scream.

Arcee gasped as she was suddenly bombarded with a wave of buried emotions from Jack's spark. For whatever reason, she could feel her Sparkmate's presence again.

Jack glared furiously at Airachnid and yelled at the top of his lungs. He came at her, swinging wildly with the Forge.

Airachnid tittered, "Touched a _nerve,_ haven't I…?"

She easily batted the Forge out of Jack's hands and pushed him to the ground next to Arcee. Airachnid immediately webbed him up as well.

Arcee whispered, "Jack…a-are you okay?" Tears streamed down his face as Jack stared blindly ahead, not answering.

Airachnid casually reached out with her sharp talons and pressed them against their throats.

She smirked, "Well, Arcee…after all these millennia it appears that our little dance has finally come to an end. _Pity…_I was starting to enjoy myself…"

Airachnid's words abruptly trailed off. Her one good optic widened as she looked closely at Jack's eyes, seeing for the first time the telltale glow. She looked back at Arcee and suddenly she _knew._

She murmured, almost to herself, "So _that's_ how the Autobots knew…Jack played me _again!"_

Airachnid tilted her head back and laughed and laughed.

Finally she regained her composure and managed to say, "Oh, Arcee! You naughty, _naughty_ girl! I never thought you had it in you!"

She turned to face her other prisoner and smiled, "Jack…? I am _impressed!_ _Mmm…_I _knew_ there was something to that whole 'more than meets the eye' drivel."

Airachnid purred seductively, making the situation even more obscene by the horror her face had become.

"Surely we can come to some sort of_…arrangement."_

Disgusted, Arcee spat, "Even if Jack and I _weren't_ Sparkmates…it would never work out, Airachnid."

"Hmph. And why _not…?"_

Arcee grinned, "He would never settle for _second best."_

Enraged, Airachnid hissed.

Before she delivered the killing blow, the hatch to _The Iron Will_ opened.

A massive figure slowly emerged from the ship. Short and squat, its heavy footfalls thudded ponderously as it made its way toward Airachnid.

From within the Apex Armor, Miko fearlessly snarled, _"Get away from them, kono ama!"_

Airachnid screeched furiously as Miko yelled a shrill battle cry and charged directly at the Terrorcon.

She slammed full force into Airachnid and knocked her away from Arcee and Jack.

Arcee popped her blades and shredded the webbing that held her and Jack. As she helped him to his feet she gingerly began to guide him towards the ship. Picking up the fallen Forge of Solus Prime, she looked back at Miko and cried, _"GIVE HER ONE FOR ME, MIKO!"_

Dozens of Insecticons immediately rushed to their queen's defense. The Insecticons swarming around Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod screeched angrily. They all began to fly at Miko, inadvertently freeing the two Autobots.

Ultra Magnus yelled, "Miko! You can't do this!" Magnus was stupefied when he saw the Insecticons bashed senseless by the raging junior Wrecker.

Hot Rod smirked, "Scrap. Umm…looks like she _can,_ sir."

As the Autobots made their escape, Miko stood strong as the Insecticon horde prepared a final assault. She grinned, "Do you creeps remember me? You _should!_ Years ago I snuffed your boss Hardshell! C'mon, I'll make sure you _join_ him!"

The huge multitude of Insecticons flew at Miko. They slammed into her but she didn't budge. All their attacks were deflected by the indestructible Apex Armor.

Miko began to get nasty.

She grabbed the snapping mandibles of the nearest Insecticon and started to pull. The Insecticon screamed as Miko wrenched its head from the rest of its body. Drenched in the Insecticon's internal fluids, she slowly turned to the rest of the Insecticons and grinned viciously.

"_Next…?"_

The Insecticons hesitated for a moment, afraid to attack.

Miko growled and angrily cried, _"Kakatte koi yo!"_ She lumbered towards the Insecticons and began to tear them apart. They screeched helplessly as they died, unable to resist Airachnid's mental command to fight to the last.

Miko screamed, _"I…HATE…BUGS!"_

Miko panted as she looked around, finally realizing she had won. She narrowed her eyes and dashed towards the Insecticon stasis pods, not content to stop until they were all dead.

She began to tear down the bulbous structures, mercilessly terminating any Insecticons still resting within. As soon as she finished with one cluster of stasis pods she moved onto the next.

Jack Darby's fighting style may have been all about deadly precision, but Miko was mass destruction personified. She was a human wrecking ball, utterly destroying everything that she came into contact with. This was not mindless, wanton devastation…this was carefully calculated obliteration, albeit on an enormous scale.

Miko Nakadai was truly a Wrecker and this was her finest hour.

Airachnid managed to get her bearings and saw what Miko was doing. She panicked as she realized that Miko was deliberately taking out her primary food source.

She rushed towards Miko to stop her, but Miko had been expecting her attack. She caught the Terrorcon by the talons and used her martial arts training to flip Airachnid over, slamming her onto her back.

Miko was on her in an instant and started to pummel Airachnid mercilessly. All the rage that Miko had buried rose like bile and boiled over. Miko began to cry as she cursed Airachnid with every foul word she could think of.

Miko screamed hoarsely as she grasped one of the Terrorcon's spiderlike talons and began to pull. Airachnid howled in pain as Miko brutally ripped off the talon. Miko did not stop. She managed to tear off all but one of her talons before Airachnid flung her away.

Miko rose to her feet and slowly advanced towards Airachnid. The Terrorcon held up a shaking hand as if to somehow ward off the vengeful human. She weakly pleaded, "P-please…stop…n-no more, I beg you…"

Miko stood triumphantly over Airachnid and thoughtfully considered. The Terrorcon trembled as Miko pondered whether she should let her live or finish her off.

Suddenly Miko heard _The Iron Will_ roar overhead. It slowed and began to hover.

The hatch opened and Ultra Magnus yelled, _"Miko! We are LEAVING...!"_

Miko smirked ironically and leaned close to Airachnid's face, whispering, "Guess we'll never know, huh? _You'll_ remember though, won't you? You'll _always_ remember how one little lowly human made you, the great and terrible Airachnid..._afraid."_

Miko turned and grabbed ahold of the ramp as the ship dipped towards her. She pulled herself up as _The Iron Will_ quickly ascended into the heavens.

Suddenly the ship lurched, causing Miko to stumble on the ramp. Carefully she looked over the edge and gasped.

Airachnid had managed to shoot a webline that latched onto the ship. She had quickly clambered up the line and had almost reached the hatch. Miko quickly reached out and snapped the webline but it was too late. Airachnid leapt at the last instant and hooked her remaining talon onto the ramp. The sudden movement shifted the balance of the ship and caused Miko to fall backward through the hatch.

Airachnid grinned as she climbed up and peered inside. Miko tried not to scream as the ruined face hissed at her. The Terrorcon growled, "Youuuu…DARE?! YOU MAY BE SAFE INSIDE THAT ACCURSED SHELL BUT YOUR FRIENDS AREN'T! _YOU_ WILL BE THE ONE WHO WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER, MIKO...AS YOU HEAR THE SOUND OF THEIR SCREAMS, STARTING WITH YOUR BELOVED RAFAEL…!"

A familiar voice suddenly called her name.

_"Airachnid...!"_

The Terrorcon turned.

Arcee snarled, _"...shut the hell up."_

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Arcee fired both blasters at once. The shots struck Airachnid's one remaining talon dead center and shattered it, severing her already tenuous hold on the ramp. The Terrorcon bared her fangs and hissed, the barbed tongue suddenly lancing out. Arcee fired once again and blasted Airachnid in her midsection, propelling her backward. The slavering tongue stopped mere inches away from Arcee's face. As their gaze met one last time, Airachnid glared hatefully with her remaining optic and then disappeared.

Airachnid was astonished to see just how high the ship had gotten. For an instant she appeared to be floating.

Then she began to fall.

She instinctively transformed into her helicopter mode before remembering she had lost all of her talons, which meant that she didn't have any rotors.

Airachnid sighed, idly wondering to herself if this was how Lucifer felt when he was cast out of Heaven.

She picked up speed and finally struck the ground, creating a huge impact crater.

Several minutes passed.

Amazingly a clawed hand appeared, blindly reaching out to grab the edge of the crater. Battered and badly damaged, Airachnid was still very much alive as she painfully crawled to her feet. She sighed as she surveyed the devastation left in the Autobots' wake. Her Insecticons were scattered, greatly reduced in number.

She could not help herself as she began to laugh.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I will rebuild my legion…we will regain our strength and one day…when you least expect it…you will see me again…I SWEAR IT! ONE DAY, ARCEE! I WILL SEE YOU SUFFER! JACK…ARCEE…MIKO…ALL OF YOU! UNTIL THEN…!"

Airachnid smiled ironically as she watched her loyal Insecticons gather around her.

"Until then…_'here at least we shall be free, the Almighty hath not built here for his envy, will not drive us hence: Here we may reign secure, and in my choice to reign is worth ambition though in Hell: Better to reign in Hell, than serve in Heaven.'"_

She reached down and picked up the fragment of her faceplate that lay at her feet. She chuckled as she dusted it off and carefully reattached it, restoring the illusion of her beauty.

Airachnid grinned.

She would be waiting...if necessary, she would wait _forever._

…

The hatch closed and everyone looked at Miko.

Hot Rod murmured, "Scrap...remind me never to get you angry, Miko."

Miko ignored him as she deactivated the Apex Armor and immediately ran over to Raf's side. She began crying and held him tightly, refusing to let go. Miko had gotten a glimpse of a life without Rafael by her side, and it frightened her more than anything Airachnid could dish out.

She realized that Raf still had not woken up and began to pray fervently, "Please, God…please don't take Raf…I c-can't live without him…"

She wept even harder as she cried out, _"Please...I-I love him...!"_

For a seeming eternity everyone was silent inside _The Iron Will._

Knock Out broke the silence and gently said, "Miko…?"

She slowly turned her head and looked up as tears streamed down her cheeks.

He smiled, "He's going to be _all right,_ Miko. In fact…"

She looked back at Raf. She gasped as she saw his eyes begin to flutter open.

He groggily murmured, _"M-Miko…?"_

New tears began to fall as she whispered, "…Raf_…yokatta…"_

Raf asked, "W-were you…_praying _just now…?"

She shyly nodded, "I...I guess I was…" She self-consciously wiped away her tears.

Knock Out smiled and turned to rise, "I'll let you two be for awhile."

Miko suddenly stopped him by laying her tiny hand on top of his.

"…wait."

Surprised, he looked back at Miko.

She rose to her feet and bowed deeply, saying, _"Domo arigato gozaimasu, Sensei."_ She held the bow and added, "I-I'm so sorry for not trusting you before, Knock Out. Please forgive me."

Knock Out returned the bow and replied, _"Iie,_ Miko-san. _I_ was to blame. I hope that you can one day find it in your heart to forgive _me."_

She smiled and began to tear up again, "Knock Out…"

He smiled uncomfortably and sputtered, "Well! I'd best be on my way then."

As Miko sat next to Rafael, Knock Out turned and immediately ran into Arcee.

She folded her arms and said, "For what it's worth, we examined Raf's suit…it seems that the damage done to his air supply was from that stray ricochet when Rook was playing around with Miko's blaster. I'm amazed to hear myself say this, Knock Out...but you're innocent."

He replied sadly, "No one is innocent, Arcee."

She smiled, "Maybe not, but as far as I'm concerned you've proven yourself to be one of us. Good job, Knock Out."

He returned her smile, "Thanks."

She frowned suddenly, "I still don't like you very much."

He grinned, "I think I can live with that."

Arcee turned away and made her way to her berth. Jack lay there quietly and stared out the viewport as they approached Moonbase Two.

She sat alongside Jack and saw that he had been silently crying for awhile. She reached out and gently held his hand.

Their sparks touched.

_I'm so sorry, Arcee._

_What for, Jack?_

_For almost getting everybody killed. Going down to that hellhole was my decision and look at what happened._

_We had to be sure, Jack. Try to look at it from another perspective: before all this happened we didn't know that Airachnid was down there. Now we know..._

_...and knowing's half the battle, right?_

_Don't be cute. At least we can warn everyone to stay clear until we can safely exterminate those monsters._

_I...I guess..._

_Jack...? What happened to you down there?_

_The Matrix spoke to me again, Arcee. It showed me how to unlock even more of the AllSpark's power._

_But at what cost, Jack? Ever since you began to use the Matrix you've spoken and acted...differently! On Moonbase One after you changed, you acted like you didn't even recognize me! Now it's like you're back to yourself again. When Airachnid mentioned your Mother..._

_...I know. I've forced myself not to think about her ever since we left Earth. Hearing her name...I don't know...it's like it broke the Matrix's hold on me._

_You mean the Matrix was controlling your actions? Why would it do that...?_

_Th-the voices...they whispered something, Arcee...they said the Darkest Hour was coming, and that only I could stop it. That was the last thing I remember..._

_How do you feel now, Jack...?_

_...I'm scared, Arcee. It's like the more power I use, the more my humanity is consumed. I'm afraid if this keeps up, there won't be anything left of me._

_Jack...whatever happens, remember that our sparks are One. I can feel your presence within my spark, Jack...as long as I live, your humanity is safe._

_I love you, Arcee._

_I love you too, Jack._

They both turned and watched as they approached their final destination.

"Let's go save our son."

…

Cybertron.

Shockwave continued to stumble about as he blindly searched for the necessary parts to repair his ruined optic. It wasn't easy, especially considering that he only had one hand to work with. Still, he had done it once before...he could do it again. It would just take time.

Suddenly he heard the unmistakable sound of a space-bridge opening. He listened as an enormous figure stepped through the vortex. Heavy footfalls approached him. Shockwave immediately fell to his knees when he heard his Master speak.

_"Shockwave."_

"My Liege...I have done precisely as you commanded. I delivered your message to the Autobots and their human companions."

_"And...?"_

"They are on their way as we speak."

_"What of the human...?"_

"H-he is with them, Master. His power...it is most remarkable."

_"Excellent work, Shockwave...you have done well."_

"Thank you, my Lord."

_"With your assistance, the Autobots here on Cybertron were distracted by your carefully orchestrated power fluctuations. While they were otherwise occupied, we were then free to focus on our true objective...accessing the frequency to their space-bridge on Earth. Once that had been accomplished, the rest was...child's play."_

"M-Master...what of the human's offspring?"

As soon as he had spoken the words Shockwave knew that he had overstepped himself. He could sense the fury simmering from his Master.

_"The child is precisely where I desire it to be, Shockwave. The only thing that matters is that Jack Darby is coming."_

Shockwave dared not ask any additional questions and remained silent.

_"I must go now to prepare for his arrival. Soon, very soon now...he...will...FALL."_


	16. Chapter 16 - EMPEROR OF DESTRUCTION

_Everyone knew what was coming._

An uncomfortable silence had settled, echoing throughout _The Iron Will_ as the Autobot spacecraft slowly approached Moonbase Two. No one dared to speak.

Arcee rested next to Jack after he had finally succumbed to the exhaustion from their last mission. Every so often his fitful dreams became too intense and he would softly cry out. Instinctively Arcee would gently pull her Sparkmate close and protectively wrap her powerful arms around him. After that Jack would sleep soundly for awhile.

Ultra Magnus silently piloted his ship towards their final destination. He did not burden anyone with the turmoil of his private thoughts and kept them to himself.

Knock Out quietly worked on Hot Rod's injuries from the previous battle against Airachnid. Earlier he had quadruple-checked everyone on board to make certain that nobody had been infected with the Terrorcon infection. He was seriously considering a fifth series of tests.

Miko had spent the last several hours caring for Raf after his recent brush with death. Presently she sat next to him as he played chess with Rook. The tiny Cybertronian proved to be quite good at the game. As Raf confidently moved his queen into position, Rook saw an opening. He quickly attacked from out of nowhere with a humble pawn and effectively put Raf in checkmate.

Raf quietly swore, _"Scrap..."_

Miko gently patted her boyfriend on the shoulder and chirped encouragingly, "Don't worry about it, Raf. It's just a game...!"

Raf suddenly lashed out and struck the chessboard, sending pieces flying everywhere. Rook hopped out of the way just in time.

He whirled about and shouted, _"Don't you DARE patronize me, Miko!"_

Miko was speechless. Raf had _never_ spoken to her like that before.

_"You think I don't know...?! I'm not stupid, Miko! I know exactly what everyone thinks about me...about how weak and pathetic and USELESS I am...! I can even see it on your face right now!"_

Miko trembled as hot tears filled her eyes.

"R-Raf...I..."

Embarrassed by his outburst, he abruptly stood to his feet and turned his back to her.

"Please, Miko. I just want to be left alone for awhile..."

As he walked away, Miko whispered, "A-all right, Raf...whatever you need."

Oblivious to everything around him, Raf pushed past Hot Rod and Knock Out. The young Autobot slowly shook his head as he watched Raf walk by. He turned to Knock Out and said, "The tension's so thick you couldn't cut it with a Cybertonuron sword...!" Knock Out ignored him and continued to work on his patient's injuries.

Miko fought to blink back the tears but the hurt was too great. She cried quietly to herself for several minutes before she felt the weight of a large metallic hand rest lightly on her shoulder. Miko did not resist as Arcee gently held her close in a comforting embrace.

"He didn't really mean it, you know..."

Miko nodded and murmured, "I-I know...he's been through so much..." She wiped her eyes and continued, "This wasn't the first time he's come this close to dying, either. I think...I think this has been building for a long time..."

Arcee nodded, "Sometimes it's the only way a body can react after it's been hurt so many times...even a simple act of kindness can be seen as a hurtful attack."

Miko reached up and held onto Arcee's hand.

"Are you speaking from experience, Arcee?"

Arcee smiled shyly, _"...maybe."_

"How did you get through it...?"

Arcee looked lovingly at Jack as he continued to slumber.

"...I had help."

Arcee turned to face Miko and smiled, "Don't give up on him, Miko. Raf will come around...just be there when he finally does."

Miko grinned, "I will. Thanks, Arcee."

...

Raf wandered towards the front of the ship, feeling somewhat trapped within the confined space of its interior. He looked up and saw his reflection in the polished viewport. He didn't like what he saw. Gazing deeply into his own eyes, Raf blinked as a helpless anger stared back at him...an anger that was mostly directed at himself. Without thinking he had lashed out at the one person he cared about more than anything. Frustrated, he pounded his fist against his reflection.

_"What's the MATTER with me...?"_

"For years I used to ask myself the same question."

Startled, Raf turned to see Ultra Magnus smiling at him from the pilot's seat.

"S-sorry, sir! I didn't mean to bother you...!"

Magnus chuckled, "You didn't bother me, Rafael. In fact, why don't you join me for awhile? "

Raf blinked in surprise. Ultra Magnus was not one to act this personably.

Magnus easily read the indecision on Raf's expression and said gently but firmly, "That's an _order, _Rafael."

Raf immediately sat near the pilot's seat and remained silent.

Ultra Magnus gestured towards the planetoid that gradually filled the main viewport. He grunted, "I estimate we will achieve orbit around Moonbase Two within the hour."

Raf happened to glance up at Ultra Magnus. He was almost certain he could detect the flicker of pain ghost across his impassive face. Suddenly Raf felt as though the stoic Autobot _needed_ to talk.

"Umm...earlier you mentioned something about...?"

Magnus slowly nodded, "Anyone who has encountered me usually wonders why I am always so _'by the book.'"_

Raf shrugged, "I guess I assumed it was part of your training..."

"That is partially correct. A very long time ago before I was a member of the Elite Guard or the Wreckers, I had been given my first mission as field commander. I was young...inexperienced...your people would have referred to me as being 'green.' I had no idea of the danger that lay before us."

"Wh-what happened...?"

"We were ambushed by the enemy. Most of my team was wiped out before we were rescued by Optimus Prime. Because I hadn't been better prepared, seven young Autobots who trusted me with their lives were cut down."

Raf's heart went out to the grizzled Autobot commander as he continued his story.

"From that day forth I vowed that no one would ever again pay for my mistakes. I promised myself that I would always be prepared for _anything_ that came my way. I sought to better myself, driving myself mercilessly until I excelled at virtually everything I did."

"I...I still don't understand, sir."

"Over the years I forgot the original reasoning behind it all. I would drive my soldiers ruthlessly, demanding from them the same perfection I expected from myself. I was rarely impressed with anyone's performance. I began to think I was better than everyone else and quickly distanced myself from those around me. I became aloof...cold. It wasn't until soon after I had rejoined Optimus Prime on Earth that I began to ask myself _why...? _Why was I behaving like this? What was wrong with me?"

Ultra Magnus held up his right arm and indicated the misshapen claw that years earlier Ratchet had hastily constructed as a temporary replacement.

"See this, Rafael? I will never forget the day I lost my original hand in a foolish battle against Predaking. Because of my blind arrogance I lost not only my hand but the Forge of Solus Prime was almost forever destroyed as well. I decided to keep this as a permanent reminder of the deadly cost of _hubris._ Pride nearly cost me my life and the lives of those I fought beside...my friends...my _family."_

Ultra Magnus turned to face Raf directly.

"Do you understand now, Rafael? Take it from someone who knows. It is not good to be alone, especially from the ones...or the one...who we love."

Raf pondered his words and nodded, smiling, "I understand, Ultra Magnus. Thank you, sir."

Magnus returned the smile, "You are welcome. Now then...unless I am mistaken I believe I have noticed you watching closely as I piloted this vessel, correct?"

Raf nodded sheepishly. He was used to being the only one who saw things that most others missed. It was a little disconcerting to be on the receiving end.

"Would you be interested in learning the ship's controls?"

"Y-yes sir, I would!"

Ultra Magnus chuckled, "Very well. What would you like me to show you?"

Raf grinned, "Show me _everything."_

...

Knock Out sighed sadly, "Well...that's everything. I'm sorry, Hot Rod. I'm afraid there's nothing else I can do."

"Are...are you sure, Knock Out? Maybe if - "

"I've already explained...I just don't have the proper tools on board."

Hot Rod suddenly shuddered, "H-how long...?"

Knock Out closed his optics.

"A few days, at most. I'm sorry."

Hot Rod glared helplessly at Knock Out and repeated, _"'A few days...?!'"_

Knock Out nodded slowly, "That's just the way it is. That's the standard amount of time it takes to order that particular shade of gold paint!"

Hot Rod rolled his optics, "Aw, c'mon! Can't you just, I don't know...mix up something in the meantime to cover up this scar that Airachnid left?"

Horrified, Knock Out could barely contain his shock, _"B-by the AllSpark!_ Wh-what kind of barbaric excuse for a physician do you take me for?! You've simply got to be patient, Hot Rod...I've already explained the risks whenever you incorporate exotic pigments into your paint job!"

Knock Out shook his head and snorted, "'Mix up something' indeed...!"

...

"Jack...are you _sure_ you're okay?"

As Arcee helped steady her Sparkmate, Jack wiped his blurry eyes.

"I'm telling you, Arcee...I'm _fine..._just got a little dizzy again, that's all..."

"How much sleep have you actually gotten...?"

"I got at least several hours' sleep..."

Arcee didn't buy it. She huffed and put her hands on her hips, staring hard into Jack's tired eyes.

Jack sighed and finished lamely, "...over the last _week..."_

_"Jack!_ I don't care _how_ much the Matrix has changed you! You're still human, and you need to _rest."_

"Arcee, I'll be all right...I _promise."_

Still not convinced, Arcee frowned, _"Well..."_

Jack reached up and kissed her on the cheek and smiled reassuringly, "I'll rest better when all this is over with, babe."

He turned and faced the rest of the team.

"Autobots...your attention, please."

The members of Team Prime quickly assembled and listened attentively to Jack Darby's words.

"Approximately five days ago our headquarters on Earth was attacked by an unknown intruder, leaving my parents and two of our closest friends near death. Before going into stasis-lock, Bulkhead managed to speak the name of his attacker…"

Jack deftly activated a series of switches and a three-dimensional holographic image shimmered into existence.

"_MEGATRON…"_

Jack stood next to the image of the Decepticon Warlord. Megatron's digitized face seemed to sneer arrogantly at the Autobots, his silver armor gleaming as if illuminated by starlight.

Jack breathed deeply before continuing.

"…also known in some circles as the _Slag-Maker…_the self-styled Emperor of Destruction and absolute ruler of the Decepticon army was originally a nameless worker on Cybertron. He quickly gained notoriety as one of the greatest warriors in the gladiatorial arenas of Kaon, and ultimately chose to name himself after one of the original Thirteen Primes_…Megatronus."_

Jack keyed another switch and the image dissolved and transformed.

"Megatron as how he appears now. Sometime after he perished in battle against the Autobots…"

Hot Rod smiled and murmured, _"Way to go, Bumblebee…"_

Jack continued, "…Unicron the Chaos-Bringer possessed Megatron's corpse, reanimating his spark and twisting his body into _this."_

The new hologram showed how the basic shape of Megatron's reformatted body was essentially the same but now it appeared to be rusted and corroded. His armor's already cruel edges had been malformed and distended into monstrous horns and spikes, while his helmet now resembled a haughty crown. The once-proud Decepticon brand on Megatron's chest was gone, replaced by a jagged and gaping hole. It seemed to burn from within, a blast furnace stoking an inner fury.

"Agent Fowler...my step-father...was also able to positively identify the intruder, describing the same physical characteristics."

"From what we've been able to piece together from eyewitness accounts during the final battle against Unicron, Megatron is stronger and more powerful than ever. He is now able to manipulate the power of Dark Energon to create an endless variety of weapons from the stuff…limited only by his imagination. There is also strong evidence that after Unicron's upgrade Megatron's alt-mode now possesses a Super-Luminal Space Drive, enabling him to travel from one end of the galaxy to the other in a matter of hours…possibly minutes."

He smiled bitterly, "So yeah...besides Unicron himself, basically the most powerful enemy we've ever encountered."

Jack turned to face his teammates. A single tear trickled down his cheek as he valiantly struggled to maintain his composure.

"…and he has my _Son."_

Arcee closed her eyes as she shared her Sparkmate's pain.

Jack wiped his eyes and went on, "Y'know...I may be the Prime, but I don't have all the answers. The only thing I know for sure is that I can't ask you to risk your lives any longer. That's why I'm going to face Megatron..._alone."_

Miko rolled her eyes dramatically, "Oh, please...spare me, Jack. There's no way we're letting you take on ol' bucket-head all by your lonesome."

Raf stood uncertainly next to Miko and murmured, "I agree. I stand by Miko...if-if she'll still have me, that is."

Miko tried not to cry and smiled happily, _"Always..."_

Knock Out winked slyly, "Sorry, _fleshie_...not going to happen. You're stuck with us, right to the bitter end."

Hot Rod grinned, "C'mon, Prime! We're wasting time!"

Ultra Magnus smiled proudly at Jack, "We're family, sir...and we stand together."

Arcee gently held Jack's hand and whispered, "And that's exactly how we're going to figure out the answers, Jack..._together."_

Jack shook his head and sighed, "I love you guys."

He took a deep breath and gently ordered, "Autobots...stations, please."

As everyone began to move about in preparation for what was to come, Raf quietly stood in front of the holographic image of Megatron. Miko remained by his side.

"I-I'm really sorry about how I acted earlier, Miko."

"It's okay, Raf...I know you didn't really mean it."

"That's just the problem, Miko...I _did._ I mean, obviously not towards you, but...that is, what I meant to say was...I...I..."

Miko smiled gently as she reached out and held his hands.

"Don't worry, Raf...it's just me. C'mon, you know you can always talk to me, so talk..._please."_

Raf sighed, managing to find a tiny smile.

"I just...I just wish I could be the one saving _you guys_ instead of the other way around. I'm getting hurt all the time and you or Jack always have to swoop in to save the day..."

_"'Swoop...?'_ When have I ever _'swooped'_ before? I'm Japanese, Raf...I never _'swoop.'_ I always _'za.'"_

"You're not making fun of me, _are_ you...?"

_"Never._ I love you, Raf. You're the smartest, bravest guy I've ever met. Don't ever change."

Raf pulled Miko into a tight embrace.

"I love you too, Miko. Thank you for saying that."

Miko grinned, "Did I mention you've also got a very cute butt...?"

Raf blushed, _"...MIKO!"_

She shrugged, "...I'm just sayin'."

He smiled, reluctantly pulling back from the hug. He happened to glance at the hologram of Megatron, suddenly frowning as he studied the flickering image.

Miko had been with Raf for about three years now. She could easily read Raf's facial expressions.

"Uh, oh...I know that look. What's going on inside that beautiful brain of yours, Raf?"

"Something...something's not right."

Miko asked, "Like what?"

"I don't know, Miko. That's the frustrating part...I feel like the answer's staring me right in the face, but I don't see it."

"Well, if anyone can figure things out it's you." Miko gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on, we'd better get to work."

As Miko ran to her station, Raf lingered for a moment and stared hard at the hologram. He blinked nervously as it appeared to stare back.

Ultra Magnus yelled, "We have achieved orbit, sir! All weapons are primed and ready!"

Jack nodded and turned to the science station.

"What've you got, Knock Out? Anything...?"

Knock Out performed a sensor sweep of the planetoid and frowned, reporting his findings.

"Bad news, Jack. There's a planetwide electrical storm...it's making positive identification next to impossible...!"

Jack muttered, "Scrap, when it rains it pours..."

Knock Out strained his optics, looking for something...anything.

"Confirmed!" Knock Out cried without warning.

Jack demanded, "Are you sure?!"

Knock Out checked and re-checked his readings, "No question about it, Jack...he's down there, all right."

Jack whispered, _"Megatron..."_

Arcee yelled, "What about our baby?!"

Knock Out shook his head helplessly, "Too much interference! I'm sorry, I-I can't be certain!"

An uncomfortable silence followed.

Jack's spark instinctively reached out to Arcee.

_This is it, Arcee._

_Let's go get our baby, Jack._

"Autobots...we're going in!"

Ultra Magnus leaned hard into the controls as he flew his ship straight at the planetoid. They entered the outer atmosphere and were rocked back and forth as they punched through the violent storm clouds. The turbulence continued for several minutes before it finally began to die down.

Magnus breathed, "I think we're through the worst of it..."

A sudden lightning bolt struck _The Iron Will,_ sending a huge surge of energy throughout the ship. Inside everything went black as the power failed.

Hot Rod yelled, "It must've taken out the primary systems...!"

Knock Out answered, _"Really, you think...?!"_

The ship began to fall like a rock, plunging towards the surface with ever-increasing speed.

Everyone on board struggled to repair the damage in time. They tried everything, but nothing seemed to work.

At the last instant Arcee screamed, "We've restored power to the secondary systems! _PUNCH IT, MAGNUS!"_

Ultra Magnus pushed the engines to their limit and managed to pull up in time to avoid smashing into the side of a huge mountain.

Then the engines died completely.

Miko groaned, _"Oh, COME ON...!"_

Magnus yelled, "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

_The Iron Will_ slammed into the ground and skidded for almost a mile before it came to a stop.

Everyone remained quiet for a few moments, surprised to still be alive.

Hot Rod broke the silence and quipped, "Remind me to give the autopilot a raise..."

Ultra Magnus nodded, "At least we're in one piece. It shouldn't be too much trouble to get her to fly again..."

Jack asked, "Knock Out...? _Please_ tell me you have something."

Knock Out angrily slammed his fist against the controls. "I'm sorry, Jack! That last lightning strike fried all our sensor relays. Megatron could be right outside the ship and we wouldn't even know it!"

Jack murmured to himself, "For once...just once, why can't things ever be easy for us?"

Knock Out continued, "The only possible good news is that the storm is starting to ease up. There's still enough natural interference out there to help provide some cover, but we shouldn't have to worry too much about getting hit by lightning."

Jack smiled, thankful that his unspoken prayer had been heard.

"All right...this is it. We know he's out there somewhere, waiting for us. Let's not disappoint him, but we're gonna do this on OUR terms. We split into three teams...Arcee, you're with me. Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus are team two. Knock Out, you go with Raf and Miko."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Jack continued, "Remember...first and foremost, this is a rescue mission. We stay out of sight until we can confirm that our son is out of danger. After we've made certain he's safe..." He hesitated for just an instant before finishing, "...we _end_ this...once and for all."

Finally Jack ordered, "Lock and load, guys."

Ultra Magus opened the doors to his personal armory and smiled grimly, "Autobots, I saved the best surprise for last."

The members of Team Prime carefully chose whatever weapon was best suited to their specific abilities and talents.

Arcee selected a set of high-frequency blades that could cut through almost anything.

Always preferring to stick with what worked, Ultra Magnus stuck with his trusted rifle.

Hot Rod went with a matching pair of photon laser blasters.

Knock Out briefly held up a modified Walther P38 and sniffed disdainfully, "Too obvious." He tossed it aside in favor of something much more familiar, whispering, "Well, look at you...!" As he admired his find he chuckled to himself, "Ooh, _shiny!_ It appears Ultra Magnus possesses some truly impressive restoration skills...!"

He looked down at Miko and smiled, "Anything catch your eye, Miko?"

Miko grinned, "Nah. I'm good, Knock Out...I brought my _own."_

She enabled the Apex Armor and it quickly enveloped her body in an invulnerable sheath.

Miko glanced at Raf and asked, "Raf, what about you...?"

Raf examined the empty weapons rack and shrugged, "Looks like all the good stuff's been picked through, Miko. I'll just stick close by you, okay?"

Jack cleared his throat and said, "Thank you again...for _everything._ We never would have made it this far without everyone's help. Whatever happens...it's been an honor fighting alongside you."

He nodded to Ultra Magnus, who activated the control to open the hatch. As it slowly opened, the Autobots instinctively tightened their grip on their respective weapons. Their tense metallic faces were illuminated by the rapid flashes of lightning outside. A sudden crash of thunder caused Knock Out to blink in surprise. Arcee and Jack quickly reached out to one another and briefly held hands. Finally the hatch opened completely and the ramp lowered.

Jack quietly commanded, _"Autobots...roll out."_

Team Prime immediately descended the ramp and began to fan out.

Miko stopped for a moment to briefly look around her. Deadly lighting violently flashed without ceasing, casting nightmarish shadows on the twisted and foreboding landscape.

"We've _got_ to get a new travel agent..." Miko muttered.

As they began to explore the surrounding perimeter, Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus came across something that sharply contrasted with the hostile environment.

"Wait, what _is_ this?" Hot Rod frowned as he stared at a dilapidated building in front of him. Its exterior was in such disrepair it almost appeared to be part of its surroundings.

Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics and rumbled, "Looks like we've found one of those 'secret staging grounds' that Shockwave mentioned back on Cybertron..."

The two of them forced open the building's main doors and discovered a massive hidden armory. Heavy equipment and sinister looking devices filled the building to overflowing. All of them looked dangerous.

"Scrap...what were they _doing_ with all this, Ultra Magnus?" Hot Rod looked extremely pensive as he glanced inside.

Ultra Magnus grunted, "Most likely experimental weapons testing. Be very careful and don't touch _anything."_

As he closed the doors, Magnus blinked as Arcee's voice came through on the encoded com-link.

_"Found something."_

Magnus quickly asked, "What is it? What have you got?"

Jack and Arcee stood before a giant impact crater with two very distinctive footprints at its center. Arcee took a quick scan of the crater and transmitted the image to the rest of the team.

Knock Out looked carefully at the image and murmured, "I'd recognize those size 500's anywhere."

Raf nervously asked, "How can you be so sure...?"

With none of his usual sarcastic wit, Knock Out answered, "When you have experienced Megatron standing on your throat as often as _I_ have, I can promise that you develop a sense of..._familiarity."_

Jack saw that the footprints trailed off into the distance where huge craggy bluffs obscured the horizon.

"The tracks lead that way."

Arcee pointed out, "Could be a trap. Jack...?"

Jack furrowed his brow as he decided. "We follow."

The teams advanced slowly, maneuvering through the winding paths. The Autobots silently crept between the towering bluffs until finally they came to a clearing. Off to one side they immediately saw the unmistakable shape of a space-bridge ring, one of the largest they had ever seen.

Jack was about to ask about it when he spotted movement in the distance. He immediately held up a clenched fist and the Autobots stopped in their tracks.

Jack half-turned his head and whispered, "It's _him."_

Team Prime quickly found cover and stayed out of sight.

Raf looked and whispered, _"H-he's even bigger than I remember...!"_

Miko impatiently growled, "What are we waiting for...?"

Knock Out hissed, _"Shh! Be quiet!"_

Jack and Arcee watched closely as Megatron silently stood with his back facing them.

"What's he doing, Arcee?"

"Can't tell. Is...is that something in front of him...?"

"Whatever it is he's looking at, it sure has his interest..."

"Scrap, what _is _that...? If he would move to the side a bit, I could - "

Megatron shifted his footing and just for an instant, everyone could see clearly.

There could be no doubt.

It was Arcee and Jack's child...still imprisoned within the stasis pod.

There are times when a Mother's protective instincts take over and override everything else. Arcee understood this perfectly as she saw Megatron standing so close to her baby. At that precise moment nothing else mattered except her child's safety. Silent as death and quick as the lightning dancing overhead, Arcee darted forward.

Jack tried in vain to stop her but it was too late. All he could do now was watch helpessly and pray.

Megatron still had not noticed as Arcee continued to inch ever closer.

She was within arm's reach of her child when Megatron turned to look directly at her.

In that instant the former Decepticon Warlord smiled and to her horror Arcee realized it _had_ been a trap. Megatron knew she had been there the whole time.

With the speed of thought he whirled around and had Arcee by the throat.

She struggled briefly, unable to free herself from the massive clawed hand.

Megatron slowly, knowingly chuckled, _"Well, well...it certainly TOOK you long enough to find me."_

Quickly looked around, he loudly demanded, _"SHOW YOURSELF!_ I _know_ you're out there..." He glanced at Arcee and grinned, "A _child_ could have detected your clumsy approach..."

Arcee snarled with fury.

While Megatron was momentarily distracted, Hot Rod silently moved into position and waited for the signal.

Jack quickly glanced around, making certain that everyone else was ready. He took a deep breath and then nodded.

Hot Rod activated the Phase Shifter and jumped. Like a fiery phantom he ghosted through Megatron and grabbed Arcee's hand, rendering her immaterial so he could pull her to safety.

Megatron roared angrily.

Ultra Magnus answered with his own roar as he blared a sudden blast from his truck-mode's horns just before he slammed full-speed into Megatron.

The enormous impact forced Megatron away from the stasis-pod, but the child wasn't out of danger yet. Jack knew they had to take down Megatron NOW.

"AUTOBOTS! Don't give him a chance to - "

Megatron recovered faster than anyone had expected. He grabbed the front end of Ultra Magnus' vehicle mode and flipped him over, rendering him completely immobile. Magnus instinctively transformed back into robot mode but Megatron had been waiting for him to do just that. Towering over the fallen Autobot, Megatron slammed his armored foot on top of Ultra Magnus and pinned him to the ground.

He sneered, "You _never_ learn, Ultra Magnus...I told you before, you are _NO_ Optimus Prime!"

Suddenly Hot Rod leapt onto Megatron's back and valiantly attempted to restrain him in a headlock. He cried, "No you don't, Megatron...!"

Ultra Magnus' optics widened in panic and he shouted, "Out of the way, Hot Rod...!"

Arcee saw the peril that Hot Rod was in and rushed to his aid. Before she could do anything Megatron grabbed the headstrong young Autobot and bodily threw him directly at her, stunning them both. Megatron picked up Ultra Magnus and lifted the still-struggling Autobot high over his head, finally hurling him towards Arcee and Hot Rod. All three were knocked senseless.

Megatron lifted his fiery gaze to face an unexpected adversary.

_"Knock Out...?"_

All alone, Knock Out stood face to face with his former lord and master. It was the first time he realized that they were now enemies.

Megatron smirked, "So...you've thrown in your lot with the Autobots, have you? I should have _known_ you would have eventually defected to their side."

Knock Out found the courage to answer, "I don't regret my decision."

Impatiently Megatron taunted, "Well? What are you _waiting_ for...? If you are an Autobot now, then _act_ like one! Come...attack me, if you dare!"

Knock out didn't move.

Infuriated, Megatron growled, "You haven't changed, Knock Out...no matter who you align yourself with, you will always be a _coward!"_

He lunged towards the former Decepticon.

Casually Knock Out reached from behind him and carefully took aim with the rebuilt Immobilizer. Megatron's optics suddenly widened as he realized his mistake. Knock Out smiled as he activated the weapon, sending a swirling beam of energy surging out and freezing Megatron in his tracks.

Panting slightly, Knock Out regained some of the usual smugness to his voice and chuckled, "I may be a coward but I'm still _smarter_ than you...!"

Without warning the Immobilizer began to sputter. Sparks flew and the device shorted out. Knock Out's optics widened as Megatron began to move again.

Megatron grinned, _"Smarter, eh...?"_

Knock Out closed his optics and sighed, "Oh, scrap...I _knew_ it was too good to last!"

With a look of disgust Megatron backhanded him, knocking out Knock Out.

He turned and glared angrily at the fallen bodies around him. He cried out, _"IS THAT IT...?!_ Three weak Autobots and a pathetic turncoat Decepticon?"

A short but heavily armored form appeared behind Megatron and kicked his huge leg out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. Miko was on him in an instant and shouted, "I TOLD you mine was the face you'd remember!"

Megatron was incredulous, _"A human...?!"_

Miko angrily murmured to herself, "This is for the Wreckers." She began to furiously hammer away at Megatron.

The fallen Autobots slowly regained consciousness. They blinked, not quite believing what they saw before them.

"Is that Miko punching Megatron in the face...?"

"I...I believe so. Looks like she's winning, too."

"We can't just stand by and do nothing! Come on...!"

All four of the Autobots joined Miko and tackled the former Decepticon Warlord. For a moment it seemed as though they had the upper hand.

Megatron barely shrugged, using a fraction of his strength and sending everyone flying. He rose to his full height and almost laughed, _"FOOLS!_ Have you forgotten who you are dealing with...?!"

_**"MEGATRONNN...!"**_

_"What...?!"_

In an instant Jack was there. He hurled himself high into the air and furiously cried out. Jack focused all of his strength and power into a single blow as he swung the Forge of Solus Prime. The huge hammer screamed through the air and crackled with seething energy. It smashed into Megatron with a tremendous uppercut, catching him completely off guard.

_Megatron fell._

Jack stood over the fallen Megatron and jabbed the Forge painfully against his throat. Megatron slowly opened his optics and looked around, quickly taking in the situation. All four Autobots had their weapons trained directly at him. Miko held a large boulder, ready to bring it crashing down onto his head.

Megatron laughed.

Jack's eyes began to glow angrily as he demanded, "What's so funny...?!"

Megatron stopped laughing and fixed his intense glare onto Jack, bathing him in an eerie crimson light. In that instant Jack couldn't help but remember their first encounter years ago during the cave-in.

Megatron snarled, _"...YOU."_

In the instant that Jack was distracted, Megatron whirled around and managed to trap him underneath his huge clawed hands. Jack's strength was almost immeasurable but without any leverage he was helplessly pinned to the ground.

Megatron glared defiantly back at the Autobots, _"Lower your weapons."_

The Autobots stared, uncertain of what to do.

Terrified for his safety, Arcee whispered, _"Jack...!"_

Jack cried, "Don't do what he says! Forget about me! If Megatron gets the upper hand...!"

Megatron chuckled, "I have _always_ possessed the upper hand, _HUMAN." _He glowered threateningly at the Autobots, "This is your last chance. Weapons..._NOW!"_

Reluctantly they dropped their weapons to the ground.

Megatron turned to Jack and smiled, "There now, wasn't that _easy...?"_

Through gritted teeth Jack spat, "Was it easy when you destroyed our base and almost killed our friends? How about when you slowly crushed almost every bone in my dad's body...was _that_ easy? _Was it easy when you hit my mom, breaking her back and putting her in a coma?! _ WAS IT EASY WHEN YOU KIDNAPPED MY _SON...?!"_

Megatron blinked...surprised.

_"WHY DID YOU DO IT, MEGATRON?! WHY?! WHYYY?!"_

His anguished cry seemed to echo endlessly. Arcee felt Jack's emotional agony cut through her very spark, making her fall to her knees. Miko and Raf tightly held onto one another as they wept sorrowfully for their friend.

Jack panted as his words became softer, his voice more controlled. He slowly repeated, "Why did you do it, Megatron...? If you wanted revenge so badly you could've just killed _me_ and have been done with it. You didn't have to involve my family..."

Megatron's optics darted around uncertainly.

Jack began to once again angrily rail against the former Decepticon Warlord, "You're nothing but a coward, Megatron! D'you hear me..._A COWARD!_ You slagging piece of scrap! You soulless, murdering sonuva-"

_"SILENCE!_ Enough, human...I do not know _what_ you are talking about, but..."

Enraged, Jack screamed at the top of his lungs, _"LIAR!_ All you've _ever_ done is destroy innocent lives! You had everyone fooled, _didn't_ you...? After Optimus Prime saved you from Unicron...you made us think you'd finally seen the light! I guess you proved us wrong, huh? You'll _never_ change! _NEVER!"_

A quiet, unassuming voice suddenly silenced everyone.

"Jack, please stop. H-he honestly _doesn't_ know."

All eyes turned to Rafael who nervously walked towards them.

Megatron continued to hold Jack firmly in his grasp. As Raf cautiously approached, Megatron demanded, "Explain yourself! _Quickly,_ human...I am not known for being overly patient."

Raf took a deep shuddering breath and looked him square in the optic, answering evenly, _"Too bad._ If you really want to know, then you're going to have to release Jack. After that...? _Then_ we'll talk."

Miko's mouth dropped as she stared wonderingly at Raf, not quite sure whether to believe her ears.

_Did Raf just tell Megatron what to do...? WhattheWHAT?!_

Megatron glowered at Raf for what seemed an eternity. Finally he huffed and rolled his optics, reluctantly freeing Jack.

_"...very well._ Continue, human..."

As he closely watched Megatron, Ultra Magnus crouched and helped Jack to his feet. He gently asked, "What are you talking about, Rafael?"

Hot Rod added, "Yeah, Raf...seems pretty cut and dried to me."

Knock Out quickly pointed out, "Remember, this _is_ Megatron we're talking about."

Arcee whispered, "Raf...all that evidence...it can't just be a coincidence!"

Raf looked at Jack, silently asking his permission to continue. He didn't want to hurt him with the truth but knew there was little choice. Jack knew this, trusting Raf with his life. The two friends were like brothers.

Jack nodded.

"You're absolutely right, Arcee. It's _not_ a coincidence...it's a _set-up."_

_"WHAT...?!"_

"It _wasn't_ Megatron, Jack...it never was. Whoever's behind this has gone out of their way to make us _think_ it was him, though. Somehow they knew about the bad blood between the two of you, and then they used that knowledge against us!"

Jack quietly asked, "Raf...h-how do you know it _wasn't_ him?"

"There were several clues, Jack...for starters, we're all still _alive."_

Raf looked pointedly at Megatron.

"You've been holding back all this time, haven't you? You could have killed us without even trying, but instead you just tossed everyone around a bit."

Megatron smirked, "Perceptive...an astute observation for a human, even one as..._resilient_ as yourself."

Raf ignored the jibe and continued, "Jack, remember when you said that after Unicron upgraded his body, Megatron's new alt-mode possessed the capability to travel from one end of the galaxy to the other in mere hours...maybe even minutes? If that still holds true, then why would he have gone through all the trouble of hacking the Autobots' space-bridge on Earth? Megatron wouldn't have because he wouldn't have _needed_ to."

The wheels within Raf's mind continued to turn.

"Now that I think about it, whoever's been pulling the strings probably managed to convince Shockwave to help out with the space-bridge. That might explain his involvement..."

Megatron sniffed suspiciously, _"Hmph._ Shockwave may have once been one of my most trusted lieutenants, but I have _always_ known that he ultimately acted in his own personal interests..."

Raf continued, "There was another clue, possibly the most obvious. Even though the physical description given by Agent Fowler _did_ closely resemble Megatron's current appearance, there was one glaring difference: Fowler said the intruder had a huge cannon mounted onto his arm."

Raf gestured towards Megatron, "Notice anything missing? _No cannon._ Ever since Unicron changed him Megatron hasn't _needed_ it."

As the truth sank in, Arcee whispered, _"Dear Primus...we've got the wrong guy."_

Raf turned to face his friend. "I-I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack suddenly moaned as the terrible guilt overwhelmed him. "Oh, God...wh-what have I done...? How could I have been so _stupid?!" _He could barely bring himself to look at the former leader of the Decepticons. Jack secured the Forge to his back as he stammered, "M-Megatron...? I...I'm - "

Megatron spat, _"Pfaugh!_ Spare me your pathetic words!"

_"YOU SHUT YOUR SCRAPPING MOUTH!"_

Arcee glared furiously at Megatron, utterly unafraid and determined to defend her Sparkmate. _"You have no idea of the suffering Jack has been through this past week...what we've ALL been through!"_

Megatron roared back, "You think I know nothing of suffering, Autobot?! I CAN _ASSURE_ YOU, MY ENTIRE LIFE HAS BEEN FILLED TO OVERFLOWING WITH SUFFERING!"

As the former Decepticon Warlord fought to regain his composure, Raf risked asking, "Megatron, what happened after you left Cybertron...?"

Megatron shrugged, "I found some measure of peace in the utter solitude of deep space...that is, until I recently received a transmission from Shockwave requesting that I return here to this particular moon. I had not seen nor heard from another Decepticon for years. I was curious and decided to investigate. I arrived and found the space-bridge and this strange stasis pod. I was examining the pod's unusual contents...right before _you_ attacked me without provocation!"

Raf added, "Now it's all starting to make _sense._ I'd bet money that whoever's behind this summoned you here on purpose. They left the stasis pod here for you to find, right around the exact same time that we arrived on the scene. It's the perfect set-up! They _knew_ we'd automatically assume we had caught you red-handed!"

Megatron growled, _"Nobody summons Megatron...!"_

Raf calmly replied, "Okay, fine..._lured,_ then. Like it or not, we were _all_ deceived."

Megatron huffed and looked pointedly at Jack, "Listen well, human...I do not know nor do I care who attacked your base on Earth, but I can assure you it was not _me."_

Suddenly alarmed, Jack asked, "Wait a minute, if Shockwave contacted you..._and_ if he's working with whoever's behind all this, then..."

Megatron nodded, growling, "...this has been nothing but an elaborate trap, set for _ALL_ of us."

Jack asked, "But _who_ would have done all this, and why...?"

A sudden vicious burst of energy came out of nowhere and struck the ground in the midst of those assembled. There was a tremendous explosion that left none standing.

A voice as cold as the icy depths of space rumbled as everyone struggled to get to their feet.

"_I BELIEVE, young Prime…that the answer to your question now stands before you."_

A monstrous figure stepped out of the darkness, towering over even Megatron as its heavy footfalls created minor tremors with every step. It stood before Team Prime as shadows danced across its dark armored form, scarred and pitted from an eternity of hellish battles and nightmarish experiences. The enormous cannon mounted on its right arm still glowed and smoked from the death it had spewed earlier.

Jack forced himself to rise as he groaned, "Wh-who...?"

Megatron whispered, "It _can't _be...!"

The rusted and corroded face sneered as it attempted to smile.

"_I was once named MEGATRONUS PRIME."_

"_I am now known as…THE FALLEN."_

His cruel optics blazed as he growled with a rage that burned brighter than any star.

"_You, however…can call me DEATH."_


	17. Chapter 17 - THE SWEETEST PAIN

_It began with screaming._

No one would have dared to believe that things would have ended this way.

In spite of the many struggles they had all faced together, hope yet remained that somehow everything would have worked out. Instead, they now stood motionless as they fought to comprehend the horrifying tableau before them.

Her body lay unmoving on the ground. The precious lifeblood of Energon still flowed from the gaping wound in her chest. It began to pool around her, creating an almost perfect circle. A look of shock and amazement was frozen on her beautiful face, as if she had refused to accept the grim finality of her own death.

Those closest to her did not attempt to hide the emotional agony that they felt. The one present who loved her best continued to bellow his helpless rage to the heavens above. The others were unable to recognize him in his savage fury and feared to approach him in his present state.

The smallest among them stood near her head and gazed into her empty eyes, crying her name over and over as they pleaded, _"Don't be gone! You can't be gone. You just...can't be."_

They all cared deeply for her.

Finally, someone found the courage to say the words that no one wanted to hear.

_"She has returned to the AllSpark."_

As the ancient Primes stood over the lifeless body of Solus, they began to discuss how to track down her murderer.

_Megatronus._

Alpha Trion chose to remain silent. Deep within his spark, he suddenly knew with a terrible certainty that history, unknown to those in the present, was doomed to repeat itself.

…

"_So…who among you wishes to die first?"_

Megatronus Prime, now known as the Fallen, sneered arrogantly at the Autobots. They valiantly attempted to recover from his violent attack seconds earlier and finally managed to stand. The Fallen slowly shook his massive head in disappointment, not wanting to believe that these _weaklings_ were cut from the same stock as he.

Hot Rod quipped, "I've got better things to do tonight than die…"

Suddenly Megatron angrily roared, "ON YOUR _KNEES,_ AUTOBOT FOOLS!"

The former Decepticon Warlord pushed the Autobots aside as he boldly approached the ancient Prime. He smiled reverently, "We are in the presence of the _greatest_ of the original Thirteen Primes…the first of us all! You would do _well_ to remember that!" He threw himself at the Fallen's feet and prostrated himself before him. "My Lord Megatronus…! It is a supreme honor to be in your presence! Ignore these Autobot fools…they wouldn't know greatness if Primus himself appeared before them!"

The Fallen stared impassively at Megatron, saying nothing in reply.

Suddenly uneasy, Megatron continued, "Forgive me, my Lord…I do not understand. Why did you attack us? Have I…have we displeased you in some way?"

The Fallen still remained silent. Megatron thought for a moment and then smiled knowingly, "Now I see…at long last, you have decided to return to Cybertron to claim it as your own!"

The Fallen finally uttered a single word.

"_Silence."_

Megatron blinked in surprise, "...what…?"

"_I SAID SILENCE, WORM! You understand NOTHING."_

The Fallen fixed his furious glare on Megatron.

"_If you had the barest comprehension of who and what I am, you would have run screaming in terror back into the mining pit from which you came, D-16!"_

Megatron was shocked. It had been an _eternity_ since he had been called by that designation.

"_H-how did you…?"_

The Fallen sneered, _"I know EVERYTHING about you…PRETENDER. From your so-called glorious rise to power, to your ignominious fall from grace…where you ultimately became nothing more than Unicron's LACKEY."_

Megatron bridled under the insult and began to tremble with fury.

The Fallen was greatly amused by Megatron's indignation and continued to mock him.

"_Sooo, you had the unmitigated presumption to usurp my very namesake…and to what end? Did you do it to HONOR me? Was it because you admired how I had supposedly refused to bow to my brothers' will and instead forged my OWN destiny?! Only a FOOL would believe in the legends that have been spun about me. And what have you done since that time, I wonder…? You instigated a worldwide civil war that caused the deaths of untold billions…you poisoned the very planet of our creation and left it an uninhabitable wasteland…and finally you meddled with forces beyond your comprehension and awakened the Chaos-Bringer himself from his eons-long slumber! You have done NOTHING but heap disgrace upon the once-proud name of Megatronus! What glorious victories have you celebrated? What songs have been sung to praise and honor your achievements?! None and none! You are a king over NOTHING, I say! Your only success has been in reducing a once-mighty civilization to ashes! You are a failure, an embarrassment!"_

Megatron snarled, _"Nobody…NOBODY_ speaks to me that way…!"

The Fallen sighed, _"Then it pleases me to be the FIRST."_

Megatron roared and lunged at the Fallen. The ancient Prime casually blocked his assault and in a display of blinding speed and power, struck Megatron with a single blow that sent him literally into orbit.

As the Fallen watched Megatron disappear from view he shook his head slowly and spat, _"Pathetic."_

He then turned to face the Autobots. He grinned as his fiery optics burned into Jack's very soul.

"_Now then…where WERE we?"_

…

_"So...you've come for your reckoning. What took you so long?"_

The party of six who had searched for Megatronus had finally found him. He stood alone as he waited, braced for an assault.

_Thirteen_ calmly answered, "_We would have your story."_

After the war against Unicron ended, the Thirteen Primes had sought to better understand the universe around them. They became absorbed in their respective studies and were oblivious to the fact that during their struggle against the Chaos-Bringer, seeds of darkness had been planted. There was a serpent hidden amongst them…one who secretly schemed against his brothers.

All of the Primes knew that Megatronus _adored_ Solus. It went far beyond mere respect or friendship…it held a sacred meaning to him that he never expressed openly, but his passion for her smoldered through his being. It was obvious that they loved each other. While many of the other Primes viewed their relationship as an irrational flaw, some of them approved and took pleasure in their happiness.

As the Primes listened, Megatronus explained how earlier their brother Liege Maximo had asked him to see what progress Solus had made on the armor that he had requested. After having spent a great deal of time in his company, Megatronus had recently become suspicious of Maximo and believed that he was plotting something against the other Primes. He shared what he knew with Solus, thinking she would be proud of him. Instead, she called him Maximo's fool. Megatronus became enraged and it was then that he saw the armor. Solus warned him to leave it alone and advised him to return the weapon she had crafted for him during the war against Unicron…the Requiem Blaster. Megatronus refused and they clashed with one another. Solus came at him with the Forge raised to strike and without thinking, Megatronus _fired._

He paused in his retelling of what had happened, growing strangely silent.

In his mind's eye he saw Solus, lying on the ground as she gazed up at him. Weakly she reached out to him and whispered, _"I'm so sorry, Megatronus. I love - "_

And then she died.

Prima asked, _"So it was a mistake? Is that what you are saying?"_

Megatronus snarled, _"I deny nothing."_

_Thirteen_ gently said, _"Come back with us. We'll deal with it together. We will find a way."_

…

"Everybody, stand down! Nobody makes a move without my order, do you understand?!"

Jack slowly approached the Fallen. He did not brandish his weapon and instead kept the Forge secured to his back. The two silently stared at one another.

The Fallen suddenly grinned and said, _"Greetings, Jack Darby! I have looked forward to this moment for a long time!"_

"You…you _know_ me?" Jack was bewildered.

"_But of course! You are Jackson Darby, longtime friend and ally to the Autobots and stalwart enemy to the Decepticons! During your time with the Autobots the close friendship you had with your partner Arcee began to deepen, developing into a bond of attraction, affection and ultimately love. You kept your feelings for her secret and when the moment came for her to leave Earth, you said nothing. You chose not to burden her with your emotions."_

Jack reeled as the Fallen smirked at him.

"How…how do you _know_ all this?"

"_Ah, my young friend…I know much more than that. I have watched you from afar, Jack…I have seen how you unwittingly accepted from Optimus Prime the burden of carrying a fragment of the original Matrix of Leadership. I saw how the Matrix transformed you into something new…something never before seen in this universe. I saw you finally accept your destiny as the new Prime…only to be overwhelmed by the power when you needed it most!"_

Jack stood in mute amazement. Only Arcee knew these things, so _how…?_

"_Your life is an open book to me, Jack…I know how you have struggled to be worthy of the responsibility that has been placed upon your shoulders. I know of the guilt you feel for seeking revenge against the one who crushed the man you call father and who cracked your mother's spine, smashing her head into a steel wall…the one who stole your child away from you and your beloved Sparkmate…the very one who stands before you now."_

Jack's every instinct was to attack, but he realized the Fallen was deliberately baiting him. He breathed deeply and forced himself to calm down.

"You know, I've already acted without thinking first more than enough for one lifetime…you _obviously_ want a fight, but I refuse to give you the satisfaction."

The Fallen laughed, _"Well spoken, my friend…I am truly impressed!"_ Then he sighed, _"Such a shame…you would have made an excellent Prime, if not for the fact that you are nothing more than an insect to be crushed underfoot."_

Jack ignored him and said, "Arcee, see if you can free our son from that stasis pod."

She nodded, "I'm on it."

The Fallen chuckled, _"I wouldn't DO that if I were you…"_

Arcee angrily hissed, "Why _not…?"_

He smirked and calmly replied, _"Because I have placed a fusion bomb onto that stasis pod that will detonate if anyone but myself attempts to open it…but please, feel free to prove me a liar."_

Jack seethed with rage, which delighted the Fallen.

"_What is the matter, young Prime? Do my actions upset you? Do you feel anger for how I destroyed your home, crushed and maimed your friends and family, and put your child in terrible danger?"_

"'_Angry…?'_ Angry doesn't _begin_ to describe how I feel. Right now I want nothing more than to take that smug grin on your face and jam it up your slagging _tailpipe…!"_ Jack breathed deeply before finishing, "…but then that wouldn't answer my question, _would_ it?"

"_And what might that be…?"_ The Fallen leered.

"_WHY?_ You and I have never met before today. Why would you do such horrible things to someone you didn't know…? What have I ever done to you?"

The Fallen glared furiously at Jack and answered, very slowly and deliberately.

"_You have done nothing…and you have done EVERYTHING."_

…

It was over.

Megatronus and the other Primes had confronted Liege Maximo, discovering his plot to murder Prima and blame Megatronus for the crime. Maximo paid for his betrayal with his life, and he now lay on the ground, his body torn and ripped apart and his head almost completely destroyed by a single shot from Megatronus' Requiem Blaster. Prima took the weapon and hid it away in a secret place.

Sometime later the Primes held a celebration of the life of Solus. All those in attendance shared stories about her and what she meant to them. Megatronus remained silent the entire time.

The following morning Megatronus faced his brothers and announced that he was leaving Cybertron.

_"…out there are other worlds and other people. Where there are people there will be problems. I have strength, power, and the will to do what must be done."_

Quietly he continued, _"I am THE FALLEN now…killer of my friends, a foolish fool…but Solus Prime saw something in me, and I am going to find a way to live up to that. Until I do, I won't return."_

_Thirteen_ said, _"We will wait for you."_

Megatronus left and was never seen again.

…

"_I HATE you, Jackson Darby…I hate you with every fiber of my being…more than ANY being has ever hated another."_

"_You don't even KNOW me!"_

"_Oh I know YOU, young Prime…! I know you better than you know YOURSELF."_

"I _still_ don't understand…how could you possibly know all these things about me?!"

"_I am a firstborn of Primus HIMSELF, maggot! As such I possess a bond with my brother Primes! It is a connection similar to what my descendants refer to as a SPARKMATE."_

Jack's blood ran cold as he realized the implications of the Fallen's words.

"_When you became one with the Matrix of Leadership, we became connected, you and I. Everything about you, all of your hopes and dreams, your fears and doubts...and especially the love that you share with your Sparkmate….it resonated within my OWN spark, burning bright as a newborn star and stirring emotions deep within me that I had thought purged hundreds of millennia ago. You reminded me of everything I had lost forever…my home, my family, and most importantly my love for Solus."_

The Fallen glared menacingly at Arcee, _"…and YOU…! You DISGUST me with the so-called bond you possess with this-this VERMIN…! Your dalliance with a lesser species is an abomination to the legacy of the Primes and a blasphemous insult to all that my beloved Solus and I once shared."_

"'_Abomination…?'_ Jack and I are together because we _chose_ to see past all of our differences! Even though our people are worlds apart, when we fell in love we discovered that the differences didn't matter to us! Don't you understand…? Our love is nothing less than a _miracle!"_

The Fallen stared at Arcee for a moment and then roared, _"'MIRACLE?!' How DARE you…your foul words are a MOCKERY to all I once held dear…!"_

Jack tried desperately to reason with him and asked, "How can you _say_ that? Arcee and I were only able to bond as Sparkmates because Optimus Prime himself reached out from the AllSpark, using the power of the Matrix to make it possible! He told us about his vision that Arcee and I were destined to be the parents of a new unified race! Primus _himself_ must have wanted this to happen, otherwise Optimus wouldn't have known! _Why can't you see it…?!"_

"…_SILENCE! Foolish whelp…I have seen EVERYTHING through your eyes, remember? The sickening joy that you felt tormented me until I could bear no more, so I vowed to END my suffering by ending you and all that you held dear. It wasn't all that difficult…I began to prepare myself for the coming battle by first recovering the Requiem Blaster from its hidden cradle in the core of the planet Junkion. I then forged an alliance with the Decepticon scientist Shockwave. When I told him of my plans he was only too eager to help, first by assisting with the space-bridge assault on your home and then later by personally volunteering to test the limits of your power as the new Prime."_

The Fallen grinned suddenly, _"Poor, poor Shockwave…he had always assumed once all this was over that I would give him your child for his experiments. Little did he realize that I had OTHER plans…"_

Jack asked, "Wh-what are you talking about? What does my _son_ have to do with all this…?"

"_Ah, yes…the HALFBREED. Strange, that the Chaos-Bringer would choose such a…TAINTED vessel."_

"'_Chaos-Bringer…?'_" The true horror of the Fallen's words suddenly hit Jack. _"WHAT DOES UNICRON WANT WITH MY SON?!"_

The Fallen grinned, _"It's ironic…originally I had intended you no harm. When I left Cybertron all those eons ago, I had planned to use my power to help those in need…I quickly learned that no matter where I went or how much good I attempted to do, I was feared and hated. I grew weary and discovered that all I truly desired was to be left ALONE. I found some measure of peace in total isolation…but then I became aware of YOUR existence and my life soon became an unending torment."_

The Fallen closed his burning optics momentarily, _"After being alone for so long, I had lost the will to live and sought to end my OWN wretched existence. It was THEN that I began to hear HIS voice."_

"Unicron…" Jack murmured.

The Fallen nodded, _"The Destroyer himself began to whisper to me from the AllSpark Reliquary where he had been imprisoned. He convinced me not to give up and gave me the courage to live! He was a comforting presence and over time we became kindred spirits…both lost souls struggling to survive in an uncaring universe! He showed me the error of my earlier thinking. He suggested that there may be another way to end the torment I suffered, and it was THEN that I had an epiphany. I realized it was not MYSELF I wanted to destroy…it was YOU."_

Jack whispered, "You're completely _insane..."_

The Fallen ignored him and continued, _"The Chaos-Bringer told me if I would perform but ONE service for him, he would give me my heart's desire…he would return Solus Prime to the world of the living!"_

Angrily Jack shouted, "You're crazier than I thought if you believe anything Unicron said, and you _still_ haven't told me what my son has to do with all this!"

"_Haven't you guessed yet? Since his original form now lay dormant within your home planet, Unicron was forced to seek other options. Megatron's reformatted body had been purged of Dark Energon which made it utterly useless. Unicron realized there was only one vessel in the universe that would suffice…one whose unique heritage gave it nearly unlimited potential!"_

"…no…!"

"_Yesss…you understand now, DON'T you? Unicron intends to possess the body of your CHILD, and then he will be REBORN! The universe will FALL!"_

Jack snarled, _"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"_

The Fallen smiled, _"Obviously. That has ALWAYS been my intention."_

"_AUTOBOTS, TAKE HIM DOWN!"_

The members of Team Prime had positioned themselves so that there was no chance of any stray blaster fire coming close to the stasis pod. They opened fire, showering the Fallen with a hail of destruction that would have given Megatron pause.

The Fallen stood there and took it. He laughed as their assault did absolutely no damage to his heavily armored body. He lurched forward, moving towards Ultra Magnus.

Magnus redoubled his efforts, switching his rifle to full auto. He targeted every potential weak spot, only to find that the Fallen had none.

The ancient Prime came within an arm's reach of Ultra Magnus and stopped. He looked at Magnus with an expression that bordered on _pity._

Ultra Magnus growled, _"Fall…FALL…!"_

Almost conversationally, the Fallen replied, _"…I already have."_

Magnus did not even see the Fallen move. The ancient Prime's massive clawed hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Magnus' arm, slowly lifting him off the ground. The Fallen casually plucked the smoking rifle from Ultra Magnus' grasp and crushed it like paper.

He then looked closely at Magnus' arm, seeing for the first time his makeshift prosthetic claw. His face grimaced in a look of disgust.

"_What IS this?! This…this THING was constructed on Earth, WASN'T it? I should have known…you STINK of humans!"_

Ultra Magnus struggled to free himself and shouted, "You know _nothing!_ This serves as a reminder to never forget the cost of selfish pride…something I am sure _you_ are intimately familiar with!"

The Fallen paused and seemed to consider Magnus' words, _"Perhaps…"_

Without warning he brutally ripped Ultra Magnus' entire _arm_ off, wrenching it free from his body. Magnus howled in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching the stump with his remaining hand.

"…_and perhaps NOT. Do not presume to lecture ME, young one. I was ancient before you had even emerged from the Well of All Sparks!"_

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Hot Rod transformed into vehicle mode and burned rubber. He aimed straight for the Fallen, who merely waited. Hot Rod hit his high beams at maximum intensity, intending to temporarily blind their foe before he slammed into him.

The Fallen chuckled. He waited until the last instant and suddenly reared up on one leg and brought it down, slamming his foot onto Hot Rod's hood and stopping him dead in his tracks.

He smirked, _"You amuse me, child…I have stared into the hearts of supernovae without pain. Did you truly think your feeble lightshow would be effective against ME…?"_

The Fallen slowly began to put his full weight onto Hot Rod. Unable to move let alone transform, Hot Rod cried out in pain as the metal began to buckle and cracks began to form on the surface of his body.

The ancient Prime growled, _"…DID YOU?!"_ He suddenly stamped down, violently crushing the front end of Hot Rod's vehicle mode. Hot Rod screamed for an instant and then grew silent.

The Fallen shook his head and said, _"It's a pity you Autobots die so easily…otherwise I might have a sense of satisfaction!"_

Miko had managed to remain hidden all this time. When the Fallen first attacked, the explosion caused by his Requiem Blaster had blown her clear of the area. She was wearing the Apex Armor during the attack and did not have a single scratch on her. However, she was seriously pissed off. She quickly made her way back just as the true battle began. She kept out of sight until she was positioned directly behind the Fallen. Suddenly she lunged, hoping to catch him by surprise. Without even turning to face her, the ancient Prime flicked his massive hand as if he were shooing away a bothersome gnat. Miko was struck and she went flying into a nearby cliffside, causing an avalanche and quickly burying her under tons of rock.

Raf cried Miko's name and ran towards where she fell. He struggled to clear the rubble and free her. Suddenly the ground began to quake. Raf turned his head and saw the Fallen approaching him.

The Fallen looked down at Raf and stared for several moments. Finally he said, _"You insignificant little vermin aren't worth the effort. You are less than nothing to me."_

He turned towards Knock Out and taunted, _"What about you, defector? You were once allied with the Decepticons, only to turn traitor and abandon your cause…so what now?"_

Knock Out frowned, "I'm no traitor…it just took me a long time to realize who I should have been fighting alongside."

The Fallen rolled his optics and said, _"You shall take that epiphany with you to the AllSpark…proceed on your way to OBLIVION."_ He raised the Requiem Blaster and its huge muzzle began to glow balefully.

Without warning Jack appeared and swung with the Forge, striking the Fallen's arm with a ringing blow. The Blaster fired, and the shot that would have caused Knock Out to cease to exist instead struck the ground near where he stood. The resulting explosion sent Knock Out flying, and he landed hard against the rocky ground.

The Fallen instantly recognized the Forge, knowing it to be the same instrument that Solus Prime herself had used in life. He became enraged and snarled, "Prime or not, you are not worthy to even touch the Forge!"

The Fallen angrily wrenched the hammer from Jack's grasp and it quickly mass-shifted back to its original giant size. The Fallen suddenly reared back with the Forge and brutally struck Jack in the abdomen, driving him to the ground. As Jack wheezed and clutched his belly in agony, the Fallen raised the Forge. He intended to kill Jack with his own weapon.

Arcee screamed Jack's name and rushed to his aid, only for the Fallen to dodge her assault and grab her from behind. She was held fast in his unbreakable grip and unable to move.

Jack finally managed to see what had happened and his blood ran cold.

"_ARCEE…!"_

Jack immediately forced himself back on his feet and took a step towards the Fallen. The ancient Prime smiled cruelly and held the Requiem Blaster against Arcee's back.

Jack immediately stopped and cried, "NO! No, don't hurt her, please. I don't care what you do to me, just please don't hurt her."

The Fallen sneered at Jack and said absolutely nothing.

Jack's eyes narrowed, "What, do you want me to beg?" Jack fell to his knees and yelled, "Fine, I'm begging…in God's name, I'm begging you not to hurt her!"

Still the Fallen smiled and remained silent.

Jack screamed helplessly, "WHAT DO YOU _WANT_ FROM ME?!"

The Fallen stared pitilessly at Jack. Finally he spat, _"Pathetic. You are WEAK, young Prime…an insult to the legacy of the Primes! There is NOTHING I want from the likes of you…save one thing."_

"Wh-what…?"

The Fallen leered at him, _"Tell me the location of the Reliquary in which you have imprisoned Unicron's anti-spark."_

Jack asked, "H-how should I know?"

The Fallen bellowed, _"DO NOT PLAY ME FOR A FOOL, BOY!"_ His voice became dangerously low as he said, _"It is the sole reason I have allowed you to live…you are the PRIME! Optimus would have entrusted the knowledge of the Reliquary's location to his successor, namely YOU."_

"If you have a bond with my spark, then how is it you don't already know?"

The Fallen rumbled, _"The connection that we share is primarily an emotional one. I cannot discern the Reliquary's location from our link…specific information is hidden from me."_ He threateningly jabbed the Requiem Blaster hard against Arcee's back. _"However, that is of no consequence. If you do not reveal where the Reliquary is hidden, I will KILL your Sparkmate."_

Arcee cried, "Don't _do_ it, Jack! If he frees Unicron, you _know_ what will happen! Please…our son's _LIFE _is at stake!"

"So is _yours,_ Arcee…!"

Jack's body began to shake as he broke into a cold sweat. No matter what choice he made, he would lose _everything._

The Fallen quickly became impatient, _"I grow weary of having to repeat myself, young Prime. Unless you tell me what I wish to know, her life will be forfeit!"_

Arcee pleaded, "Jack…_please!_ Don't tell him! He has our son…our _baby!_ You can't…!"

Jack cried, "I-I know, Arcee…but oh, God…I can't lose you, too! I…I don't know wh-what to do…?!"

He turned to the Fallen and begged the question, _"Wh-why are you doing this?"_

For a moment the ancient Prime almost had a compassionate look in his optics as he answered, _"You already know the answer to that question. I would rather see the entire universe BURN than be separated from HER."_

The sympathetic look faded to nothingness. The Fallen snarled, _"Now…CHOOSE."_

There was a moment of silence as Jack agonized.

Then, he slowly raised his eyes to meet Arcee's. She shook her head, silently pleading with him.

He whispered, _"F-forgive me…"_

Jack faced the Fallen and murmured, "Th-the Reliquary was taken to a secret Autobot outpost…located in the lower Omega quadrant…" Jack squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to stream down his cheeks. He opened them again and glared hatefully at the Fallen, _"…DAMN you."_

_"I am damned already, my young friend."_

Arcee began to cry, "Jack…_nooo…"_

Shamed beyond all measure, Jack whispered, _"…I'm so sorry, Arcee…but what else could I do? I couldn't lose you, too…"_

The Fallen laughed incredulously, _"LOSS?! What could you possibly know about loss?"_

Jack replied, "Arcee once asked me that same question. You'd be surprised…"

"_She is precious to you, isn't she?"_

"I love her…more than anything. More than my own life..."

The Fallen smiled sadly, _"Perhaps we are truly more alike than I thought…"_

…and fired.

The vicious blast burst through her chest, showering Jack with a shocking spray of Arcee's lifeblood and white-hot sparks.

"…_**ARCEEEEE!"**_

The Fallen cruelly threw Arcee to the ground in front of where Jack knelt. He carefully studied the horrified expression on Jack's face and nodded approvingly.

"_The sweetest pain…there's nothing quite like it, is there? The awful knowledge that the one you love most in all of creation is dead…forever lost to you…and that it is all…your…fault."_

Jack's eyes filled with tears as he gently cradled Arcee's head in his lap.

Without a trace of pity in his voice, the Fallen said, _"This was YOUR doing, Jack Darby. NOW you understand loss, young Prime."_

The Fallen turned away and walked over to the stasis pod that still held Jack's son. He picked up the pod and carried it in his huge arm as he strode towards the gigantic space-bridge.

Ultra Magnus managed to pick up one of Hot Rod's fallen photon blasters with his remaining hand and shakily pointed it at the ancient Prime.

Jack cried, "No, DON'T! Don't shoot, you might hit my son!"

The Fallen casually activated the space-bridge controls. It roared to life and the swirling vortex appeared. He turned one last time to grin mockingly at his foe. Jack stared helplessly as he watched them disappear.

Jack immediately turned his attention back to Arcee.

Arcee continued to scream in agony while her arms and legs thrashed and flailed wildly about. Jack struggled to hold her still and tried his best to prevent her from further injuring herself.

Ultra Magnus slowly crawled over to them and groaned, "H-how bad is it, Jack…?"

Jack did not answer as he stared in mute horror at Arcee's wound. He tried not to get sick and desperately screamed, _"KNOCK OUT…! GET OVER HERE! HURRY…!"_

He attempted to calm her down, whispering, "L-lay still, Arcee…Knock Out's on his way…" Arcee cried out, oblivious to anything but the pain she suffered. Jack yelled again, _"KNOCK OUT…!"_

Knock Out stirred. Hearing the fear in Jack's voice, he forced himself up and ran as fast as he could.

"I'm here, Jack…I'm h - _by the AllSpark…!"_

As a physician, Knock Out was no stranger to gruesome sights. However, he was visibly shaken by the terrible wound that he now saw.

"Wh-what happened…?"

"The Fallen did this to her..."

Knock Out blinked nervously at the seething rage behind Jack's glowing eyes. He shook his head and focused on his patient.

As he examined the injury, the former Decepticon asked, "Jack, why haven't you tried using the Forge to heal her injury…?"

"H-he took it. He…he said I wasn't worthy to even touch the Forge…"

Arcee screamed again, and Jack angrily demanded, "Why aren't you _doing_ anything? Can't you see what she - "

"QUIET! Please, Jack…let me do my job! I promise you that I will do everything I can for her…!"

Knock Out would never forget all the times that Jack had defended him and made him feel like he mattered. He swore to somehow repay that debt and determined not to let his friend and leader down, no matter what.

Jack stood and waited helplessly as Knock Out worked feverishly for several agonizing minutes. Finally Knock Out slowly turned to him and whispered, "Jack…? It-it's…h-her Spark Core…it…it's been almost completely destroyed…th-there's absolutely nothing I can do. I-I'm so _sorry,_ Jack…"

Several yards away, Miko finally managed to dig herself out from under the rubble. Angrily she demanded, "Where is that dishonorable sonuva - I'll show _him!"_

Miko saw Raf standing quietly near the edge of the rubble. Even with his back facing her, she could tell that his shoulders were shaking. She knew something was terribly wrong.

"_R-Raf…?"_

Raf half-turned to look at her. Miko saw the tears streaming down his cheeks. She immediately deactivated the Apex Armor and moved closer to Raf. She reached out and gently cupped his face in her hands.

"What is it, Raf? Wh-what's happened…?"

Raf stammered, "M-Miko…it's Arcee…! Sh-she…"

Miko's hand covered her mouth as she fought the impulse to scream. Dreading what her eyes might behold, she nervously looked past Raf and saw Jack crouched next to Arcee's unmoving body. Miko's eyes began to burn as the tears came. She broke into a run and shrieked, _"…ARCEEEEE!"_

Raf shakily crossed himself and whispered, _"Dios mio…Arcee…!"_

Jack tenderly held onto Arcee, trying to make sure she was as comfortable as possible. The two lovers stared deeply into each other's shining eyes.

"You've got to _fight_ this, Arcee…!"

"I _have,_ Jack…I've been fighting all my life…I'm _tired,_ Jack…I'm so tired of fighting."

Jack snarled, "Don't give up…don't you _dare_ give up!"

"I'm sorry, Jack…I-I can't…I can't _do_ this anymore."

"Wh-what about our baby? Even if I can save him, what am I supposed to tell him? H-how can I possibly explain to him that I just…just _stood_ there and let… let his mother…_oh, God! Please forgive me, Arcee!"_

"_Shhhhh…"_ Arcee gently ran her fingers through her Sparkmate's hair. "There's nothing to forgive, Jack…_none_ of this is your fault. You were _amazing._ I know you'll save our child. I _believe_ in you, my little _Smooth Operator."_

Jack whispered, _"…Arcee…"_

"Strange…we _both_ knew this day would eventually come, didn't we? I just thought it would have been the other way around…"

"Arcee…! P-please…"

Arcee spoke low so that only Jack could hear her words, "Y-you know, it's funny…all I can think about are all the things I'm going to miss out on…you and I getting married, watching our son grow up big and strong like his father…see him go to school for the first time…make new friends…f-fall in love…"

Glittering tears began to fall from Arcee's eyes. The pang of loss in her voice was more than Jack could bear. He began to cry as well, not caring if anyone saw.

"_Oh, Jack…! I-I'm afraid!"_

Jack pulled Arcee close, doing his best to comfort her. He gingerly wiped away her tears, remembering doing the same thing a lifetime ago.

"I'm here, Arcee…I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not _ever."_

"I-I'm sorry, Jack…I didn't…mean to - "

"D-don't be sorry, Arcee…I'm scared, too…"

"_I love you, Jack…I love you so much…!"_

"_I luh-love you too, Arcee…"_

Their lips touched for a brief moment. Jack poured his heart and soul into the kiss, praying that he could somehow impart his own strength to Arcee.

Arcee's head began to tilt backward. She was fading fast.

"Don't leave me Arcee…please…I'm _lost_ without you…!"

Arcee managed to smile as she fought to say the words, _"You won't…be alone…Jack. We will…always…be together…! F-forever…"_

Jack finished for her, _"…forever as one…!"_

Her body began to grow cold. She murmured distantly, _"…n-never…forget…"_

"…I _won't,_ Arcee…I _promise!"_

"…_n-never forget…h-how…how much…I l-loved y…" _

The light in Arcee's eyes flickered and went dark.

Jack whispered her name, "A-Arcee…?"

He repeated her name again and again, attempting to _will_ her back.

Raf and Miko held one another close. Miko sobbed, _"Oh, God…no! Jack…!"_

Panic began to take over as Jack cried, "Arcee…? C'mon, babe…d-don't do this to me…please…_please!_ I can't do this by myself! You can't die, d'you understand, Arcee?! _You can't…!"_

Her head suddenly slumped and fell limply to the side.

She was gone.

Jack did not move for several moments. No one dared to speak and intrude upon his grief.

Something dark stirred within him.

All of the seething turmoil that Jack had buried within his soul over the course of his lifetime, the pain and loss and fear and anger…all of it suddenly roared to life within him. It fought to escape, desperately searching for a way to get out into the open where its fury could finally find a voice…where it could scream and howl and rage to the heavens above.

Eons ago, before the dawn of the Cybertronian civilization, the first femme was brutally murdered by Megatronus.

Trillions of lifetimes later, history had repeated itself and yet another innocent perished at his hands.

Alpha Trion's dark prophecy had finally come to pass.

_It ended…with screaming._


	18. Chapter 18 - HUNT YOU DOWN

"_Jack…do you know what a SPARKMATE is?"_

Arcee lay atop Jack Darby, her lithe limbs wrapped around his lanky but muscular frame. With her smooth metallic fingertips she gently traced tiny circles on his bare chest as Jack gazed up at the stars in the clear night sky.

He thought for a few moments before finally answering, "The entire time I was with you and the Autobots, I heard the word maybe once or twice. I had a feeling it must be pretty important and one day I finally worked up the nerve to ask someone what it meant."

"Who did you ask…?"

"…_Ratchet._ As soon as I got the words out he started sputtering about how I wasn't old enough and I shouldn't be asking about such things in the first place. He quickly changed the subject and then started yelling at Bulkhead about breaking something."

Arcee giggled, "Sounds like our Ratchet..."

"Honestly I was surprised how uneasy it made him, so I figured it wasn't any of my business and dropped it. I mean, I didn't want to be insensitive to anyone's feelings…"

Arcee smiled, still absorbed in caressing Jack's chest. She murmured, "I've always _loved_ that about you…always thinking about others first."

Jack dipped his head slightly and fondly kissed Arcee's forehead. He paused for a moment as he sifted through his memories until he finally found what he was searching for. He answered, _"'Do nothing out of selfish ambition or vain conceit. Rather, in humility value others above yourself.'"_

"That's beautiful. Is that your personal mission statement, Jack?"

"Pretty much…it's always been one of my favorite scriptures."

"You don't talk about it often but your faith is very important to you, isn't it?"

Jack shrugged, "It's just how I was raised, Arcee. Besides, after everything I've seen in my life how could I _not_ believe? I mean, seriously…anyone could take one look at _you_ and realize there must be a God!"

Arcee discovered yet another trait her third body was capable of as she _blushed_ at Jack's compliment. She sighed contentedly and rested her head against Jack, closing her shining eyes as she became lost in the comforting rhythm of his heartbeat.

"So…why do you ask, Arcee?"

Arcee opened her eyes again as she shyly explained, "Jack, what we call a _Sparkmate_…it's similar to what your people refer to as a _Wife_ or _Husband."_

"_Oh, really…?"_ If anything, Jack was even more intrigued.

Arcee propped herself up on Jack's chest and looked down at him. "Yes, but there's _more._ The bond…it runs very dee - "

Jack saw that Arcee had stopped in mid-sentence and asked, "Arcee…? What is it, what's wrong?"

Arcee's sparkling eyes suddenly widened with joy as she whispered, _"Ohhh…and there it is…"_

Jack raised his eyebrow, "There _what_ is? Arcee…?"

Arcee smiled excitedly, "Jack…_look."_

She tilted her head and slowly arched her back, her exotic body moving very close to Jack's face. Jack nervously cleared his throat and answered hoarsely, "Umm, Arcee…I, uh…yeah, I see them. Wow. Th-they're very nice…"

Arcee playfully smacked his arm and giggled, "I meant look at your _reflection,_ silly!"

Jack blinked as he looked closely at Arcee's highly polished metal skin. "So what am I supposed to b - ?" His eyes widened when he finally saw what she was so excited about.

"_Whoa."_

Jack's eyes shimmered with a ghostly blue luminescence. The limbal ring around his irises glowed especially bright, resembling the sun's fiery corona during a solar eclipse.

"I wasn't sure it would even _happen."_ Arcee said, giddy with delight.

She saw that he was still confused. She sat up suddenly and explained, "Jack…when two Cybertronians desire to remain together for eternity, their sparks join together and become a single shared spark. This is called a _bonding._ With us, it's different. When we joined our bodies, when we…when we made love, you and I became _one_…at least in the _physical_ sense. Somehow, our union managed to create a bond. I know this because the change to your eyes is a common side effect of bonding…they're _proof_ of it, Jack!"

Jack leaned up and held Arcee in his arms, "Arcee…a-are you saying…?"

Arcee whispered, "We _did _it, Jack…._we're Sparkmates!"_

They embraced and began to laugh joyfully. They pulled back from the hug and their lips met in an electrified kiss. Jack loved how his skin always tingled whenever he touched Arcee.

Glittering tears suddenly filled Arcee's eyes. Their lips parted as she began to tremble.

Jack breathed, "Arcee, what…?"

Arcee cried softly, "One day I'm going to _lose_ you, Jack. I've been alive for a long time…so long that I sometimes wonder if I'll _ever_ die. You're human, Jack…and I-I'm not."

She attempted to smile, "I'm sorry, I _know_ we haven't really discussed it…but it's _always _on my mind. It's one of the main reasons why I resisted my feelings about you for so long…"

Jack listened quietly. When he finally answered there was a distant, faraway quality to his voice, "Maybe…maybe you won't _have_ to worry about that happening, Arcee."

Arcee looked into Jack's eyes, "What do you mean…?"

Jack answered quickly, "I-I mean, who knows? Anything could happen, Arcee! It's a big universe, and if there's one thing I've learned, _especially_ after the last several hours…it's that _anything_ is possible."

Jack grinned and winked, "You never know, Arcee…I might just decide to live _forever."_

Arcee watched Jack intently. She knew that he was speaking the truth, but there was something about the way he had said that last part…

She smiled. She decided that for now at least, she would keep her suspicions to herself.

Arcee suddenly pulled Jack close and squeezed him tightly. Jack gasped slightly and chuckled, "So, you said you've been alive a long time…exactly how long are we talking about, here?"

Arcee suddenly frowned, "Does it matter?"

Jack smiled, "No, not really…just curious, I guess."

Arcee smirked, "It's not _that_ important, Jack. You know, I think I'll keep that little piece of information to myself. Besides…a lady's entitled to have at least a _few_ secrets, right?"

"I could always _coax_ it out of you…"

"You could _try."_

Jack reached up and tenderly ran his fingers through Arcee's glimmering microfilament hair. As the neon strands flickered in the darkness, Jack marveled at the allure of her alien beauty.

"God, you are so _beautiful..."_

Arcee held her beloved Sparkmate close and gently rolled him onto his back. She slowly brushed her lips across Jack's and murmured into his ear, _"Make me feel alive, Jack. Don't let go…"_

Jack whispered, _"I won't, Arcee…not ever."_

…

Jack's agonized screams filled the air, echoing for miles around him.

Arcee was dead.

Her broken body lay before him, the ghastly wound in her upper chest continued to bleed Energon. Her lifeblood slowly poured in a steady stream and pooled on the ground beneath her. Her once-shining eyes were now dark and stared lifelessly.

Miko and Raf shuddered as they listened to their best friend's wails of torment. They looked into each other's eyes and an unspoken agreement quickly passed between them. They reached out to Jack, meaning to comfort him somehow.

Jack suddenly whirled around and snarled, "No! You can't touch her…!"

"Wh-what…? Jack, we weren't - "

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM HER! YOU LEAVE HER _ALONE!"_

Knock Out took a cautious step towards Jack, "Calm down, Jack…they didn't mean - "

"_NO! NNNOOOOO…!"_

Jack swung wildly, striking a glancing blow across Knock Out's shin. As the former Decepticon crashed to the ground, he twisted his body to avoid falling on top of Miko and Raf.

Jack ignored them as he continued to madly flail about, fighting an unseen enemy.

Miko whispered, "He-he doesn't see us, does he?"

Raf slowly shook his head, "No…it's like he's trapped in his own mind…"

Jack heard their voices and turned. He slowly advanced directly towards them.

Raf pleaded with him, "Jack…Jack, snap out of it! It's _us!"_

Jack raised his trembling fists into the air, his eyes burning with a murderous fire.

Miko screamed at the top of her lungs, _**"JAAACK!"**_

Jack stopped in mid-swing and stared hard at Miko. For a wavering instant he saw Arcee's face instead of Miko's, and slowly but surely reason began to return to his glowing eyes. He blinked and wobbled unsteadily on his feet. He stammered, "R-Raf…? Miko…? Wh-what…?"

Jack looked around uncertainly, truly seeing for the first time the carnage left behind by the Fallen. He whispered, "O-oh, God…is-is this real? Am I dreaming or is this…really happening…?"

Raf reached out and gently held his friend steady, "I-I'm so sorry, Jack…"

"A-Arcee…sh-she's dead, isn't she…?"

Raf sadly closed his eyes and said nothing. Miko began to sob uncontrollably.

Jack fell to his knees and loudly moaned, _"Oh, Goddd…!"_

Knock Out listened until he could stand it no longer. He angrily pounded his fist against the ground, silently cursing himself for not being able to do more for his friend. He murmured bitterly, _"AllSpark forgive me, Jack…this is my fault!"_

Knock Out suddenly felt a comforting hand grip his shoulder. He turned to see the battered visage of Ultra Magnus, badly injured but still functioning.

"_None_ of this was your fault, Doctor."

Knock Out violently shook his head, "But I could have done more! I should have - "

Magnus gently cut him off, "You did all you could, my friend. Jack _knows_ that."

Knock Out knew in his spark that Ultra Magnus spoke the truth, but he still hung his head in shame.

Suddenly the two heard Hot Rod as he groaned painfully. They quickly made their way over to him.

Magnus crouched low and said, "Talk to me, kid…"

"D-did anyone get the number off that guy's license plate?

Knock Out shook his head, "He's going to be fine…he's going to need a lot of work, though. We'd better get him on board the ship." Knock Out glanced worriedly at Ultra Magnus' missing arm and asked, "Do you need me to take care of this, or…?"

Magnus grunted, "I can manage. One arm is all I need…" As he bent down to help pick up Hot Rod, he said, "Hang on, kid…we'll get you fixed up before you know it."

"Sir…is-is everyone else all right…?"

Ultra Magnus closed his optics and finally said, "Just…just rest for now, Hot Rod. We can talk later."

"O-okay…"

Knock Out looked back and called, "Everyone…I'm sorry, but we need to go. We _must_ get back to Cybertron."

Jack remained motionless.

"I'm _not_ leaving her."

Miko could tell Jack was serious and she replied to Magnus, "You guys go ahead and get back to the ship. We'll stay with Jack until you can bring the ship over here, okay…?"

Ultra Magnus didn't like leaving his human charges alone but grudgingly accepted.

As the Autobots made their way back to _The Iron Will,_ Raf sat next to Jack and tried to stay strong as he said, "Don't worry, Jack…we're not leaving her behind. We'll bring Arcee home with us. O-okay…?"

Jack stared vacantly ahead but slowly nodded.

Miko sniffed, "J-Jack…? I-is there something…anything we can do for you…?"

Jack continued to sit in silence. Miko said no more. She jumped slightly when Jack finally spoke. His voice had a harsh, clipped edge to it.

"Actually, there _is _something you can do. Tell me, Raf…why did God let this happen?"

Raf blinked uncertainly, _"J-Jack…?"_

Jack abruptly stood to his feet and angrily pointed a shaking finger at Arcee's body. "You _heard _me, Raf…why did God let this happen? I want to know why a 'merciful' God, who supposedly loves us all unconditionally, would allow something so terrible happen to Arcee?!"

Raf remained silent.

Jack screamed, _"ANSWER ME!_ I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW! SHE DIDN'T _DESERVE_ THIS!"

Raf said quietly, "I know."

Jack almost sobbed, "Th-then _why…?_ Raf, I've been a believer most of my life! Have I done something wrong? H-has God _abandoned_ me?" Jack's voice diminished to a low whisper, "Is…is he even _real…?"_

Raf was speechless. He had never heard Jack so despondent before. It was obvious that Arcee's death had shattered his faith. Raf was about to attempt an answer when there was a sudden roar in the skies overhead.

A huge Cybertronian jet appeared and began to descend rapidly, diving straight towards them at incredible speed. Finally it transformed in mid-air and slammed into the ground with a thunderous impact. Megatron emerged from the dust and scanned the area with his burning optics. He roared furiously, _"WHERRRE IS HE?_ WHERE IS MEGATRONUS PRIME?!"

Megatron glared directly at Jack and shouted, "Do not make me ask _twice,_ human! I _demand_ that you tell me what I want to know…_IMMEDIATELY!"_

Miko cried with a shrill voice, "BACK OFF, BUCKET HEAD! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU CAN _DO_ WITH YOUR SCRAPPING DEMANDS?!"

Megatron quickly glanced at Miko and then back at Jack. His crimson stare fell upon Arcee's body and then understanding dawned on his cruel features. Out of a grudging respect, he lowered his voice and finally asked, "What happened?"

Jack furiously answered, "I'll tell you what happened…your high and mighty Megatronus Prime murdered my _SPARKMATE!"_

If Megatron was startled by Jack's admission, his craggy face did not betray his emotion. He merely stood there and said nothing, staring impassively at Jack.

The overwhelming silence somehow began to ease the rage in Jack's heart. He stared back at Megatron for another moment before finally turning away.

Without warning _The Iron Will_ appeared overhead, looking none the worse for wear. It landed nearby and Knock Out and Ultra Magnus hurriedly emerged. Magnus' wound had been patched by the medic with what meager supplies he had left. They both trained their weapons on Megatron who continued to stand silently.

Jack waved them off and quietly said, "Lower your weapons, guys."

Megatron calmly added, "You have nothing to fear from me, Autobots. I am _not_ the enemy this day."

Ultra Magnus and Knock Out looked at each other uncertainly and reluctantly complied.

A tiny figure emerged from the ship and blinked nervously before hopping onto Miko's shoulder. She managed to smile as she said, "H-hello, Rook…"

Rook chirped at her and jumped on top of Raf's head, settling comfortably in his spiky hair.

With a tiny voice Miko asked, "Ultra Magnus…what do we do _now?"_

Magnus looked at Jack anticipating further orders but Jack only shrugged and sat down next to Arcee's body. Ultra Magnus sighed, "No matter what, the Fallen _must_ be stopped before he manages to free Unicron."

Raf and Miko nodded in agreement. Miko crouched next to her friend and gently said, "Jack…it's time to go."

Rook hopped down from his perch atop Raf's head and landed on Jack's shoulder. He affectionately rubbed against Jack's cheek.

Jack stared up at his friends as tears filled his eyes. He whispered, "It wasn't supposed to _be_ like this, Miko…! W-we were supposed to be together forever!"

She did her best not to cry and replied, "I know, Jack…I know. C-come on…we'll help get her on board, okay…?"

Miko helped ease Jack to his feet as he continued to murmur to himself, _"Our sparks…t-together as one…! Strange, it still feels like she's with me even now…"_

Raf's eyes suddenly widened as he quickly glanced at Jack, then at Rook, at Arcee, and finally back to Jack. He whispered, "Dear Lord…is-is it _possible?!"_

Miko _knew_ that look. _"Raf…?"_

Ultra Magnus inquired, "Is _what_ possible, Rafael?"

Raf was almost afraid as he began to stammer, "Why didn't I think of this _sooner?"_

Miko asked, "Raf, what're you - ?"

He angrily railed against himself, "Stupid, stupid, _stupid…!"_

Miko grabbed his arm and demanded, "Raf, _stop_ it! What are you talking about?!"

Raf forced himself to look Jack in the eye.

"Jack…I-I think you can bring Arcee _back."_

Jack whispered, _"Wh-what…?"_

Knock Out didn't want Jack to be hurt by false hopes and angrily scolded, "Rafael, you _saw_ what the Fallen did to her! Besides…without the Forge in our possession, we can't do a blasted thing to repair the damage he inflicted!"

Raf answered evenly, "Maybe…maybe Jack doesn't _need_ it."

Knock Out started to respond but Raf held up his hand.

"Please hear me out. Do you remember when Ultra Magnus first showed Jack the Forge? It was broken…powerless…an empty vessel, _nothing more."_ Raf quickly reached down and held up Rook in the palm of his hand. He smiled excitedly and said, "Rook here _used_ to be an inanimate chess piece…Jack, don't you _see?!_ The Forge isn't the source of the power…_you_ are!"

Miko began to cry, "Oh, _Raf…! _Do you really think it's possible?"

Jack murmured uncertainly, "Raf…if-if what you're saying is true…I mean, I-I've never _done_ anything like this on my own before…"

Raf smiled, "I _believe_ in you, Jack."

Jack quickly scanned the faces of his friends and saw a glimmer of something he had believed lost forever.

_Hope._

Jack looked over at the beautiful face of his Sparkmate.

"Arcee…"

Jack sat down next to her and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply and cleared his mind. He reached out and softly laid his hands onto her still form and whispered, _"…I won't let you go, Arcee…not ever."_

For a few moments nothing happened. And then…

Jack's body began to glow. A shimmering nimbus of light enveloped Arcee's body, illuminating the awestruck faces of everyone assembled. Only Megatron remained expressionless.

Knock Out saw it first. Almost imperceptibly, the tiny workings of Arcee's inner mechanisms that were either critically damaged or outright destroyed by the Fallen slowly began to knit themselves back together. Knock Out's mouth opened in astonishment as he watched Arcee's horrible wound _heal._ He hurriedly brought out his portable medical scanner and quickly confirmed that what he was seeing was real.

"_By the AllSpark…_Jack, whatever…_however_ you're doing this, _don't stop!"_

Knock Out turned to face the others and exclaimed excitedly, "He-he's actually rebuilding her destroyed spark chamber! How…_how…?!"_

Raf grinned, "…because he's _Jack Darby."_

Miko cried, _"Gambatte,_ Jack!"

Ultra Magnus began to cheer him on, "C'mon, Prime…you can _do_ it!"

Megatron murmured to himself, _"Remarkable…he is even more powerful than I would have imagined…"_

Knock Out heard his former Lord and Master speak but said nothing. He instead continued to focus on the miracle happening before him.

"_Th-this shouldn't be possible…and yet there it is…!"_

Finally a completely restored spark chamber appeared within Arcee's chest and the wound closed in on itself. The armored plates that normally concealed her spark chamber remained open. The shimmering light faded and Jack suddenly collapsed. Raf and Miko were at his side in an instant.

Jack had fallen face-down on the ground. He was breathing heavily and sweat was pouring down his temples. He looked completely drained.

Concerned, Miko said, "Take it easy, Jack…"

Somehow Jack found the strength to pick himself off the ground. He knelt again before Arcee's body.

Exhausted, he panted, _"C-can't…stop…now! S-still…one more…thing…"_

Jack's hands shook as he reached out and touched Arcee's spark chamber.

Nothing happened.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and made a second attempt, focusing with everything he had within him. His body began to tremble with strain. Jack tried with all his might, but still nothing changed.

Finally his arms fell to his sides and he stopped.

"_Scrap…"_

Miko whispered, "Jack, what…?"

Jack's voice shook as he spoke, "I-I was hoping that since our sparks were joined together I'd be able to reignite her spark chamber using my own, but it's…not…_WORKING!"_

Furious, Jack slammed his fist onto a large rock that lay nearby, shattering it.

Raf asked, "Jack, what are you going to do?"

Jack answered by closing his eyes again. Breathing deeply, he placed one hand on Arcee's spark chamber and the other on his _own_ chest.

Alarmed, Ultra Magnus cried out, "Jack, this is _insane!_ You can't be seriously considering - "

His eyes still closed, Jack shouted, _"There IS no other way, Magnus!"_

Miko looked at Knock Out and asked, "Wh-what's going on?"

Knock Out stared at Jack, shaking his head incredulously, "That crazy - ! He's _really_ going to do it…!"

Raf's eyes widened as he figured it out. He quickly crossed himself and explained, "Jack's going to send his consciousness into the Matrix so he can enter the AllSpark itself!"

Miko gasped, "H-he's going there to find Arcee's spark and bring her back, isn't he…?!"

Raf nodded and asked Ultra Magnus, "Has anyone ever done anything like this before?"

Magnus shook his head, "No, never…not even since the beginning of Cybertronian history."

Jack steeled himself and took a deep final breath. He slowly opened his eyes. They glowed with a piercing brightness.

Jack looked deep within his mind's eye and focused on one particular memory…the pivotal moment when he realized just how much Arcee meant to him.

_Arcee had fallen in the final battle against Megatron. Her life signs were dangerously low. Miko and Raf had reached out to comfort Jack but he pulled away, inescapably drawn to stand by Arcee's side. He reached out and touched her hand, whispering her name._

"_Arcee…"_

_Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at Jack._

_Her expression was almost tender as she regarded him. Arcee's shining eyes looked deeply into Jack's own and she managed to smile._

"_Jack, really…? There are other motorcycles in the world."_

_He smiled back._

"_But…you're my first."_

_In that moment, Jack knew in his heart that he would gladly give his life for Arcee._

Nothing had changed since that fateful exchange and Jack wasn't about to give up now.

He focused on his inner spark and its connection to the Matrix of Leadership.

He smiled and whispered, _"I'm coming, baby."_

Jack's spark leapt into the void.

There was a sudden sensation of falling. The deafening roar of violent winds buffeted him as he plunged helplessly through a bottomless well of flashing light and colors that had no name. His mind reeled as he continued his mad descent, seeing the events in his brief life pass before him. A point of light appeared below and he quickly plummeted towards it. The point rapidly expanded and filled his perceptions until he could see nothing else, its overwhelming brilliance blinding him. Finally Jack could take no more and screamed.

Then…silence.

Jack risked opening his eyes.

Before him was a huge glowing ball of white light.

Jack whispered, _"The AllSpark…"_

He hesitated for only an instant before hurling his spark into the light. The AllSpark enveloped him with a comforting embrace. Jack had closed his eyes again but could clearly hear the whisper of many voices and the soothing rush of peaceful waters.

When Jack opened his eyes once more his human mind desperately attempted to adjust to what he perceived.

His body floated in an endless expanse of nothingness.

He looked around and asked, "Am…am I inside the AllSpark?"

Jack became aware of a shimmering light beneath him. Below was a vast ocean of pure energy that stretched out as far as the eye could see.

He hovered closer to the waters and took a closer look. He saw that the shimmering lights were actually tiny orbs of energy, each one shining with a different intensity or color.

Jack realized that the great ocean _was_ the AllSpark, or at least that was how his mind interpreted it. He smiled and mused. _Cool…the waters of life._

Jack reached out and tentatively touched one of the glowing orbs.

_About time you got here._

"Wh-what…?"

_So…you're the new Prime, huh?_

"I-I don't understand. Who are you?"

_You don't know? Primus, you are new at this, aren't you? Pleased to meet you, Jack. Back when I was still alive, I was called Tailgate._

"Y-you were Arcee's first partner."

_Guilty as charged. Cliffjumper's spark should be floating around here somewhere…_

"Dear God…this is insane."

_Yeah, tell me about it. By the way, nice job kicking Airachnid's aft…_

"You saw…?"

_You're the Prime, kid. News travels fast, even in the AllSpark. Speaking of which…you're here for Arcee, right?_

"She's here, isn't she…?"

_Listen, are you sure you want to do this?_

"What do you mean?"

_Think about it, Jack. After a lifetime of endless fighting, she's finally at peace. Do you really want to take that away from her?_

"I-I don't know…all I know is that I have to find her."

_Hey, kid…?_

"…Yeah?"

_Arcee…she was never truly happy until after she met you. I…I hope you find her._

"Th-thanks, Tailgate. I'm honored to have met you."

_Hey, likewise. Till all are One, Jack._

Jack broke contact with Tailgate's spark. He gasped as he saw that the once-peaceful waters of the AllSpark had become a raging maelstrom, the harmonious symphony of voices now a cacophony of plaintive wailing.

"Wh-what's happening?"

The ocean of sparks began to swell with huge, crashing waves. Jack attempted to flee but the violent storm suddenly surged and overtook him, threatening to drag him under.

Jack fought to keep his head above the waters and began to scream desperately, _"Arcee…! ARCEE…! WHERE ARE YOU…?!"_

There was no answer.

The storm continued to worsen. Finally Jack surrendered to his despair and gave up, cursing himself for failing Arcee and their son. He stopped fighting the inevitable and allowed the storm to take him. His last thoughts were of his family.

_At least we'll all be together._

A bright column of light appeared, shining down onto the roiling tempest. The waters immediately calmed and Jack bobbed back to the surface. He gasped for air and looked around confused.

The column slowly narrowed to a thin beam. Jack rose above the opalescent waters and drew close to the light. His breath hitched when he finally saw.

The light softly illuminated a single spark…a _pink_ one.

The spark's warm glow reflected in Jack's own luminous eyes and he whispered, "…A-Arcee…?"

The light finally faded and all that Jack could see was the lone spark before him. Time held its breath as he reached out with a trembling hand.

A blinding explosion of light suddenly propelled him backward, forcing him away from the waters of the AllSpark…away from _her._

He screamed, "No…_NO!"_

Everything went black.

The next thing Jack saw was the faces of Miko and Raf as they stared down at him, crying his name. They realized that he was all right and began sobbing, hugging him close. Ultra Magnus and Knock Out also stood nearby, their faces lined with concern.

Jack managed to sit up and shakily looked over at Arcee.

She quietly lay there, still as death.

His eyes swam with tears and he hung his head low, murmuring, _"I-I failed…"_

Utterly spent and completely drained of his strength, Jack fell beside Arcee's body and began to weep. He managed to reach up with a trembling hand. His fingertips barely brushed against her face before his hand fell.

"_I'm so sorry, Arcee…I tried!"_

Jack did not know how long he lay there, sobbing Arcee's name. He was only dimly aware of what was happening around him, but at one point Jack thought he heard someone gasp behind him. He was about to ask what was wrong when he felt a large hand rest gently against his head. Shining metal fingertips began to stroke delicately through his mop of long dark hair.

Jack began to tremble. He did not breathe, not daring to hope.

"_Wh-what's wrong, Jack…are you okay…?"_

He finally found the courage to look up, and Jack gazed into the shining eyes of Arcee. Her voice had sounded sleepy, as if she were awakening from a long slumber.

"_Arcee…"_

He began to speak but the words were choked out as he was overcome with raw emotion. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he wept openly and without shame.

"You _are_ okay, aren't you…?"

"_Arcee…ARCEE!"_

Suddenly he was in her arms. She blinked uncertainly as she held onto him, and then the memory of everything that had transpired came rushing back. Arcee began to cry as she realized the enormity of what Jack had done for her. They held each other for what seemed an eternity.

They were _together_ again.

Still awestruck, Arcee whispered, _"You came for me…!"_

Jack shyly averted his eyes.

"H-how did you _find_ me...?"

Jack shook his head and tried to explain, "I…I don't know, Arcee…there was this _light…!"_

Jack suddenly glanced back at Raf and Miko. Both were grinning and crying tears of joy as they held one another. Raf winked knowingly at Jack and pointed upward.

Jack smiled.

Arcee looked deeply into Jack's eyes and asked, _"Our…our baby…?"_

Jack frowned, "The Fallen has him. Arcee, this is all my fault. I'm sorr-"

Arcee quickly placed her hand over Jack's lips and whispered, "Jack, _don't._ No one should ever be forced to make a horrible choice like that. You did everything you could have and _more."_

"Do…do you forgive me…?"

Arcee smiled lovingly, "My sweet Jack…I've already told you, there's nothing to forgive."

Jack quickly stood to his feet and helped Arcee up.

"Do you think we can still save our baby, Jack…?"

"There's still time, Arcee. The Fallen may know the _planet_ where the Reliquary was placed but he doesn't know where it was _hidden."_

Arcee smirked, "You sneaky little devil!"

Suddenly she cried out and doubled over in pain.

"ARCEE…! What's wrong?"

Knock Out quickly came over with his medical scanner and frowned, "Her readings are all over the place. I'm fairly certain it's a result of the stress that she's been through but I refuse to take any chances. I've completely exhausted all my medical supplies, so I need to get her into a stasis pod…fast."

Ultra Magnus grunted, "All right…we take care of our wounded now, and as soon as we return to Cybertron we mobilize all our available forces for a full-scale assault."

Jack shook his head, "I'm not going with you."

Magnus started, _"What…?"_

Jack explained, "Ultra Magnus, by the time you get back to Cybertron and assemble the troops, it'll be too late. The Fallen _must_ be stopped…_now."_

"But - "

"That's why I'm going after him by myself."

Magnus yelled, "Jack, are you crazy?! The Fallen managed to take out three veteran Autobots and one Decepticon tyrant without even trying! What chance do you think _you_ have?!"

Jack smiled, "Maybe none, but I have to _try._ It's my responsibility, after all. I am the _Prime."_

"You are also a _fool."_

Jack turned to see Megatron smirking down at him.

"_Look_ at yourself…you are so weak you can barely stand. Fortunately for you, I have decided to accompany you on this fool's errand."

Jack's eyes widened in disbelief, _"M-Megatron…?"_

"It is as you said, human. Megatronus…" He quickly corrected himself, _"…the Fallen_ must be stopped…no matter the cost."

Megatron gazed intently at Jack, "Like it or not, we are allies now…against a common foe."

Jack forced himself to smile, "I'll take all the help I can get."

Megatron huffed, _"'Help?'"_

Jack turned to his friends. He knew that time was short, but he also knew that he might not get another chance.

Ultra Magnus stood proudly before Jack and saluted with his remaining arm.

Jack smiled and returned the salute.

"Ultra Magnus, it's been an _honor_ serving alongside you."

"The honor was _mine,_ sir."

Raf and Miko approached. Rook was perched atop Raf's shoulder.

"Miko wiped away tears in her eyes and whispered, _"Jack…!"_

Jack winked, "Remember that day you snuck up and saw Arcee talking with me? Ever wonder how things would've turned out if you _hadn't?"_

Miko smirked, _"Kami-sama,_ what a boring life _that_ would've been!"

Jack chuckled and hugged her tightly.

"I'm very happy for you, Miko. You and Raf make a wonderful couple."

Miko kissed his cheek and smiled, "Th-thank you, Jack."

Jack turned to Raf and smiled.

Raf nervously rubbed the back of his neck and looked down, "Listen, I-I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I know I'm always getting in the way…"

Jack couldn't help but laugh, "'Trouble?' 'Getting in the way?!' Raf, are you _serious?!_ If it hadn't been for you, we would never have made it this far! Would you like me to remind you of everything you did?"

"Jack, you don't have to - "

"Oh yes I do, Raf. First, if you hadn't helped Ratchet fix the space-bridge on Earth, we'd still be stuck there! Second, once we actually made it to Cybertron, you started the ball rolling that eventually led us to Megatron! Third, you were the only one who managed to figure out that it wasn't Megatron in the first place but that it was the Fallen!"

Raf was speechless. Miko grinned and hugged him excitedly.

"He's right, Raf…we couldn't have done it without you!"

Jack reached out and firmly held Raf's shoulders.

"But by _far_ the most important thing you've done is to remind me that the power of the AllSpark was within _me_ and _not_ an ancient relic. Raf, because of _you _Arcee is alive again. For that, I will always owe you more than I could _ever_ hope to repay."

"Jack…"

"Y'know, it's weird…you and I both come from such different worlds. I'm an only child from a broken family, but you…you've got this huge family with more brothers and sisters than I can count! I've always _envied_ you for that."

"Are you _crazy,_ Jack? Sure, I may have a big family but there are times when I wonder if they even remember my name! Your mom has been more like a mother to me than my own!"

Raf begin to cry, "A-and _you…_you've _always_ been like…l-like…"

Jack smiled, blinking back the tears. He pulled Raf into a tight hug.

"…I know, Raf. I feel the same. If I could ever have a brother..it'd be _you,_ Rafael."

Miko began to bawl at the exchange. Suddenly self-conscious, the two friends separated but continued to grin at one another.

Raf squeezed Jack's shoulder and whispered, _"You're my hero, Jack."_

Rook hopped off his perch on Raf and began to hug Jack's neck.

Jack chuckled, "Don't worry, Rook…I haven't forgotten about _you,_ little guy!"

Knock Out stepped towards the group. Surprised, Rook suddenly squealed and hid himself.

"Jack…I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to hurry."

"That's okay, Knock Out…I think we're all cried out here."

Miko said, "Be careful, Jack."

Jack nodded and replied, "Take care of each other."

He then looked up at Knock Out.

"Thank you for everything, Doctor."

"Thank _you, _Jack. You-you've been a good friend."

Jack smiled, "Not just friends, Knock Out…_family."_

Knock Out blinked and finally smirked, "Go on…get out of here, before I completely ruin my hopelessly self-important narcissistic image!"

Jack chuckled and said, "I'll only be a minute or two with Arcee."

As Knock Out gave the two some much-needed privacy, Megatron slowly approached him.

"Tell me something, Knock Out…why _did_ you join the Autobots?"

Knock Out shrugged, "They gave me a second chance."

Megatron thoughtfully considered that and finally said, "Second chances are a rare thing, indeed. You were _wise_ not to waste it, Knock Out."

Knock Out stammered, _"M-Megatron…"_

Megatron waved him off, _"Enough._ Be on your way, Doctor…your patients need you."

Knock Out nodded and smiled.

Inside the ship Arcee desperately hugged Jack and fought in vain to hold back her tears.

"W-why does it have to be _you?"_ Arcee sobbed.

Jack reluctantly pulled back from the embrace and asked, "Arcee, do you trust me?"

Arcee blinked, "J-Jack, I - "

"Do you _trust_ me?"

Arcee whispered, "You _know_ I do, Jack."

Jack smiled, "Look into my eyes, baby. Don't ask me how I know but I do. _I'm going to bring our son back, Arcee."_

Arcee suddenly kissed Jack with a ferocity that left him breathless. She then fixed her intense gaze into his eyes and he swallowed nervously.

"I believe you, Jack. You just better make sure _you_ come back, too…"

Tears began to cascade from Arcee's shining eyes as she struggled to get the words out.

"…_b-because if you don't, I s-swear to Primus…I-I will…h-hunt…you…down…!"_

"I _love_ you, Arcee…for the rest of my days."

"I love _you,_ Jack Darby."

Jack gently helped Arcee lay back into her stasis pod. As the pod began to close, she pressed her hand against the clear shielding. Jack mimicked her and placed his hand atop hers.

She smiled and the pod activated, freezing her in place.

Jack stepped back and nodded at Ultra Magnus. He exited the ship and waved as it took to the skies.

As _The Iron Will_ rocketed towards Cybertron, Megatron stood alongside Jack.

"Make no mistake, human. Against this foe, there can be _no mercy."_

"Don't worry, Megatron…"

Jack's eyes began to smolder.

"…_there won't be."_


	19. Chapter 19 - SEIZE THE DAY

_Stop trying to pretend you're normal, Jack. You'll never fit in. You were born to do so much more._

Miko's words from a lifetime ago echoed through Jack Darby's soul as he knelt quietly in the Decepticon armory they had discovered on Moonbase Two. He closed his glowing eyes and cleared his mind, focusing inwardly as he communed with the Matrix of Leadership.

Jack knew he was taking a big risk as he attempted to tap directly into the AllSpark. He had already been overwhelmed by its power twice now. The first time had been when Jack had sought the raw might necessary to defeat Airachnid, but in doing so it completely submerged his humanity. It had virtually rendered him a sleepwalker, his body only able to react to the direct stimulus of imminent danger. The second time happened only hours ago when Jack had been desperately searching for his beloved Arcee's lost spark. He had forced his way into the AllSpark itself, only for it to react violently to his intrusion and cast him out from its presence. It was nothing less than a miracle when Arcee's spark had somehow been rejoined with her physical body.

_Arcee._

Jack shuddered when he thought about how close he had come to losing her forever. He knew that her death would have utterly broken him. Earlier Jack had prayed fervently, thanking God that Arcee had been restored to him. He swore that no matter what happened, the Fallen was going _down._

The only problem with that was _how._ Jack knew what the stakes were and he was painfully aware that if he failed to stop the Fallen from freeing Unicron, then not only would his precious son pay the ultimate price but so would the _rest_ of the universe.

Frustration gnawed at Jack. He was the new Prime and yet whenever he attempted to live up to the example that Optimus Prime had set before him, the end results had usually been less than stellar…sometimes even disastrous. Jack sighed, wishing that he possessed Optimus' wisdom.

Suddenly Jack remembered something that Optimus had said to Arcee years ago.

_Wisdom cannot be granted…it must be earned, sometimes at a cost._

Jack felt ashamed. He had earned _nothing._ He had demanded much from the AllSpark without even attempting to understand the true nature of the power he was tapping into. All of a sudden, the truth became crystal clear. He realized the AllSpark wasn't a mere power source for him to tap into and take what he needed…it was the Heart of Primus himself. The AllSpark…was _alive._

At that moment Jack _knew_ what he had to do.

He took a deep breath and hurled his spark into the darkness, and Jack suddenly found himself falling endlessly through the void. He continued to plunge through the shadows until finally he once again stood before the presence of the AllSpark.

He stood motionless as he debated his next move. Eventually he spoke.

"_Umm, hello…?"_

Silence.

"It…it's me. Jack Darby, remember…? I just…I wanted to say I…I'm sorry. I get it now, Primus. I shouldn't have tried to take all that power…I wasn't ready yet for the responsibility and I should have _asked._ I never should have tried to force the AllSpark to do what I wanted. Please forgive me."

Nothing happened for several long moments.

Then the glowing orb that was the metaphysical manifestation of the AllSpark began to throb with a soothing rhythm like that of a human heartbeat.

_**You have done well, Jack Darby. You have proven that you are indeed worthy of the mantle of Prime.**_

Jack whispered hesitantly, "B-but the Fallen…how can I possibly defeat him? He's so much more powerful than I am, and if I don't somehow stop him he'll free Unicron and then - !"

_**You underestimate yourself, Jack. The only thing you lack is the wisdom of the Primes, which you have more than earned. We now gladly and freely bestow it to you. As for the rest…you already possess all that you need. Go now, child…it is time. Fulfill your destiny.**_

The multitude of voices speaking in unison became silent, and the AllSpark began to glow with a burning intensity. Jack shielded his eyes as everything went white.

Jack's eyes snapped open as he gasped, realizing he was back in his own body and still kneeling in the Decepticon armory. He was about to rise to his feet when a tiny doorway in his mind unlocked and the wisdom and knowledge of the ancient Primes flooded through his entire being.

It was nothing like the previous times, when the power of the AllSpark had painfully overwhelmed him. This time the wisdom of the Primes gently fell upon Jack as if it were a calming rain. He was completely at peace as his mind opened and received the AllSpark's gift. Ideas…concepts…things that were once hopelessly beyond his fragile human brain's ability to comprehend were now _child's play._

"Of course…it's so _simple."_

The various experimental weapons systems and heavy loading equipment surrounding Jack began to glow. They levitated off the ground and started to encircle him. Slowly at first but with ever-increasing speed, they began to swirl about faster and faster. As they spun through the air, the machines' inner workings unraveled and came apart. Like a massive, hugely intricate puzzle the individual mechanical pieces began to interlock together and reassemble. They merged and combined into something new, enclosing itself around Jack's body…_transforming_ him.

…

Megatron continued to wait impatiently for Jack to return.

He busied himself by making certain that the giant space-bridge was still functioning properly. However, he grew more and more irritated with each passing minute.

Suddenly he heard movement behind him.

Angrily he spat, "It is about _time._ Are you finally ready to go, _human?!"_

"The _name_…is _JHIAXUS PRIME."_

Megatron turned and blinked in surprise.

Jack strode forward and emerged from the shadows, his entire body encased in Cybertronian battle armor that towered almost thirty feet high. Of a size nearly equal to Megatron, his massive outer shell was burnished silver with a gleaming golden face encircled by a crimson helmet. Powerful hydraulics had been linked to his musculature, greatly enhancing his already amazing strength. The armor bristled with exotic and deadly weapons, as Jack had literally packed everything from the armory into his creation.

Megatron stared at Jack, appraising what the young Prime had done.

"Well, well…so _this_ is what you've been up to. I am _impressed."_ He chuckled mockingly, "You may actually last a _minute_ or two against our foe."

Jack replied, "I've got a few tricks built into this thing…might even surprise _you."_

Megatron smirked, "I doubt that."

"Is that a fact? Well...since we're on the subject, earlier the Fallen had said something about you…that your body wasn't of any possible use to Unicron. Any idea what he was _talking _about…?"

Megatron suddenly frowned but said nothing.

Jack continued, "Y'know…I had been _wondering_ why you never used any of your Dark Energon-manipulating abilities against us. When Optimus Prime freed you he also completely purged your body of Dark Energon. You've _lost _the powers that Unicron gave you, haven't you?"

Megatron glared at Jack for a moment and eventually shrugged, "You humans are more perceptive than one would expect from such a backwater race of inferior beings."

"We get by. By the way, this is for you."

Jack tossed a small container to Megatron.

The former Decepticon Warlord caught it one-handed and looked at it suspiciously. He opened the container and his crimson optics narrowed.

"_What…?"_

"Don't ever say I never got you anything before…"

Megatron reached into the container and pulled out what appeared to be a short scepter. He activated a control stud on its side and suddenly a Morningstar composed of pure energy flared into existence. Multiple rows of lethal spikes jutted from a perfectly round sphere that hung from a long chain connected to the scepter. The huge flail burned with an intense purple hue, casting an eerie light that reflected in Megatron's burning optics. He almost _smiled._

"It will suffice."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, somehow I _thought_ you might like it."

Megatron sneered, "If you are quite finished congratulating yourself, tell me something, _Jhiaxus…_this secret Autobot outpost where the Reliquary containing Unicron's anti-spark was hidden…where _is _it?"

Jack frowned, "Before he sacrificed himself to save Cybertron, Optimus Prime made certain that Unicron would be imprisoned in a place where the chances of anyone finding the Reliquary were practically _zero._ He chose the most dangerous, most inhospitable sector of space in the galaxy…the _Omega Quadrant."_

Megatron chuckled as he grinned admiringly, "The Omega Quadrant…_hmph._ Not _bad,_ Optimus…not bad, at all. The entire quadrant is completely lifeless, primarily due to the violent cosmic storms that plague the region. If that weren't enough, the Omega Quadrant is also rife with deadly neutron stars that have flooded the entire area with sufficient radiation to prove dangerous even to _my_ kind. Too much exposure is _lethal._ How do _you_ possibly expect to survive, _human?"_

"The protective suits that Knock Out constructed for us give me about the same chances that you have, but I _am_ touched by your concern. So…are _you_ sure you can handle this?"

Megatron growled, "Do not test my patience, _boy._ It is only out of respect to Optimus Prime's memory that I have tolerated your presence _this _long..."

Jack sighed, "…duly noted."

"Enough talk…where _precisely_ in the Omega Quadrant is the Autobot outpost located?"

Jack's glowing eyes narrowed as he answered, "In the very core of the quadrant there is a single planet…a burned-out, barren _husk_ of a planet."

Megatron smirked_, "Charming_…does this idyllic paradise have a _name?"_

"…_Chaar."_

"_Hmp._ Very well, human….time is swiftly running out. I have already prepared the space-bridge to follow the same coordinates the Fallen used. Let us be on our way…"

Megatron turned on his heel and began to walk towards the immense space-bridge. Jack reached out and grasped the former Decepticon Warlord's massive arm.

"_Wait."_

Megatron whirled around and snarled, shaking off Jack's armored hand, "Is your hearing _defective, _human? We need to leave _now!_ Every second we waste here is-"

Cutting him off, Jack angrily shot back, "Don't you think I _know_ that?! Look, I've been more than patient with your lousy attitude but honestly I've had my _fill_ of it. _Think_ about it, Megatron…do you _seriously_ think the Fallen is going to make it this easy for us?! Sorry, but I've already _seen _this movie."

"'_Movie…?'_ What gibberish is this? Speak plainly, human!"

Jack explained, "After the Fallen attacked us on Earth, we attempted to track him down with the last coordinates used by the space-bridge. Only problem was that he _knew_ we'd try that trick and set a trap…we barely made it out alive. Who's to say he wouldn't pull a similar stunt? Plus…don't you remember that time when _you_ had waited on the other end of a space-bridge portal and tried to catch me and Arcee by surprise? Megatron, come _on!_ This guy is basically the first Decepticon…of _course_ he's ready for us!"

Megatron paused for a moment and then slowly grinned.

"Very _good,_ human…perhaps you are not as hopeless as I had originally thought. At least you have learned to think like a Decepticon."

"Thanks…I _think."_

"So…since we cannot safely use the space-bridge, enlighten me…what is our next move…?"

"I have an idea, but you're _not_ going to like it."

Megatron glowered threateningly at Jack.

…

"Get Hot Rod to the emergency med-bay! He's going to need an immediate infusion of Energon and a whole lot of bodywork! The rest of you, take Arcee's stasis pod and hook her up to a diagnostic scanner! Keep a close optic on her status and alert me if there's any change! What are you all still standing around for?! Move it like your sparks depended on it!"

The moment _The Iron Will_ had returned to Cybertron there had been a torrent of organized chaos. Knock Out barked out orders to his medical team, a crew of specialized Vehicons that had been repurposed and redubbed _Medibots._ They were a blur of white and red as they quickly scurried about to carry out their orders and see to the wounded.

Ultra Magnus stayed out of their way and leaned against a support beam, wincing in pain.

One Medibot happened to notice and asked nervously, "Excuse me, sir…c-can I help you get to a repair station…?"

Magnus impatiently waved him off, "I'll be _fine,_ Steve… see to the others."

The Medibot eagerly saluted and hurriedly joined the rest of his team, accidently knocking over several pieces of medical equipment along the way. Knock Out facepalmed and shook his head.

Raf and Miko looked up at Ultra Magnus with a puzzled look on their faces.

"'_Steve…?'"_

Ultra Magnus grunted, "Long story."

He unsteadily sat down at a nearby station and managed to use his remaining arm to activate the communications array.

"Attention all Autobots, this is Ultra Magnus calling…can anyone read me, over?"

Suddenly a blaring sound like that of a foghorn blasted over the com-link. Raf and Miko held their ears until the deafening noise finally stopped. Ultra Magnus groaned as he recognized the sound, "Primus preserve us…"

A gruff voice burbled through the com-link, _"Ultra Magnus, y'old landlubber! How in the slag ARE ya?!"_

Magnus sighed, "Good to hear your voice, Seaspray."

Miko started and asked, "Whoa, wait a sec…as in Seaspray the _Wrecker?!"_

Ultra Magnus nodded.

"But I thought that Seaspray got killed in action by Dreadwing?"

The Wrecker happened to overhear Miko's question and laughed over the com-link, _"HA! I KNEW that pompous scrapyard was gonna take credit for offlining me! He never even bothered t'see that I bailed out right before my ship was destroyed by that proximity bomb! Just goes t'show ya…NEVER believe anything a Decepticon tells ya! No offense, Knock Out!"_

Knock Out rolled his optics, "None taken, you gargling rustbucket…"

Magnus interrupted, "Seaspray, this is a priority emergency. I need you to mobilize the Wreckers."

"_Not too many of us left, Magnus...I mean, ever since we lost Roadbuster and the others…"_

"…who _do_ we have?"

"_Lessee…there's me, Springer, Topspin and Twintwist, oh yeah…and Rack n'Ruin! So what's this big emergency?"_

"Is _Unicron_ big enough for you…?"

"…_SLAG ME. Uh, I mean yessir! We're on our way…Seaspray over and OUT."_

Ultra Magnus shook his head worriedly and muttered, "It's not going to be enough. I could call in the Wreckers, the Seekers, the Combiners, even the scrapping _Rescue Bots,_ and it _still _won't be enough against the likes of Unicron! I just can't believe Jack is going to take on the Fallen…_alone!"_

Knock Out corrected him, "Jack isn't alone, sir. Remember, _Megatron_ is with him…"

"Oh, that makes me feel _much_ better. I would at least have been more comfortable with this whole…arrangement…if the Fallen hadn't stolen the _Forge._ Jack needs an _edge_ to help tip the scales in his favor…"

Hearing this, Raf froze. Miko immediately noticed.

"_Raaaf…_you're getting that _look_ again…"

With a look of desperation, Raf grabbed her hand and began to pull her away from the others. He urgently whispered, "Miko, we've gotta go back."

Miko's eyes widened as she exclaimed, _"What?!_ Raf, I _know_ I said you need to get a little crazy every once in a while but this is _insane…!"_

"I'm _serious,_ Miko. We've got to get to Jack…_rapido."_

"…and just how do you propose we _do_ that? By now Jack could be on the other end of the galaxy! Plus…the Autobots are too badly injured. Who's gonna _fly_ the ship…?!"

Miko gulped as Raf grinned.

…

"If you dare speak of this with anyone else, I will make you _suffer."_

Jack held on for dear life as he tightly gripped the pilot's seat in the cockpit of Megatron's Cybertronian jet mode. Despite the deadly seriousness of their mission, Jack could not help but grin as they hurtled towards their destination.

"So…I guess this makes me your first ever human pilot, huh?"

"Were our circumstances any less dire, I would not hesitate to _eject_ you into the cold depths of space."

Jack chuckled, "Ease up, Megatron…I was just impressed with how fast you are since your last upgrade…Super-Luminal Space Drive, right?"

Megatron did not respond.

Jack shrugged and continued, "This is _awesome…_at this rate we'll reach Chaar in less than - "

Without warning Megatron sent his vehicle mode into a sudden spin, the intense centrifugal force pinning Jack helplessly to the side of the cockpit. After several endless moments, the dizzying spiral stopped.

Jack angrily cried, "What the _scrap,_ Megatron…?!"

"_Cease_ your endless prattling, human. I am fully aware of my capabilities. I do not need _you_ to remind me of what I can do."

"Well, excuse me for _existing."_

Megatron continued, "I don't know what is more infuriating…the fact that Optimus transformed his favorite human pet into the new Prime, or the mere thought that you and the Autobot femme somehow managed to…to…"

Jack grinned, "…gives a whole new meaning to _servicing your motorcycle,_ huh?"

Megatron made a wretched noise that sounded remarkably like choking. Jack tried not to laugh, but inwardly he enjoyed the fact that he had managed to cause the former Decepticon Warlord so much discomfort. He leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes.

"Sorry, Megatron…I couldn't _help_ myself. Look, nobody was more shocked than me when I realized that I had fallen in love with an actual _alien...!"_

"Human…"

"…but what was _really_ crazy was that she loved me _back. _True…I was human and she was an autonomous robotic organism, but I was still a man and she was still a woman. Okay, a fifteen foot tall woman…but _scrap_, could she kiss…"

"…I am _warning_ you…"

"…and then months after we became Sparkmates, when I found out Arcee was carrying our _child…!"_

Suddenly Megatron bellowed, _"COSMIC STORM, DEAD AHEAD!"_

Jack's eyes snapped open and he cried, "WHAT?!"

Megatron suddenly decelerated and the abrupt drop in speed slammed Jack against the front of the cockpit. Jack groaned as he rubbed his aching forehead but managed to quickly sit back down and securely strap himself in. He clenched his eyes shut as he braced himself for the imminent turbulence. The tension mounted and time seemed to slow to an agonizing crawl. After almost a minute had passed, Jack nervously opened one eye and eventually the other. Apprehensively he leaned forward and risked looking through the viewport.

Jack saw nothing but the endless emptiness of space. He blinked incredulously, not quite accepting what he knew to be true.

He had been _had._

Megatron deadpanned, "Oh _I'm_ sorry…I couldn't _help_ myself."

"Why, _you…!"_

"We can discuss this _later,_ human. Unless I am mistaken…and I never am…the planet Chaar should be coming into view right about…_now."_

Jack gazed through the viewport once again and gasped. He had seen barren, inhospitable worlds before but nothing like this. Chaar was a desolate rock…utterly lifeless with cavernous gouges in the surface where oceans of molten rock could easily be seen, even from hundreds of miles away.

Megatron said, "I am beginning a sensor sweep of the planet's surface."

Jack whistled, "I-I've only seen this place in visions when the AllSpark showed me where Unicron was taken. Never thought I'd actually set foot here one day…"

Megatron ignored Jack as he continued his scans.

Just past the circumference of the planet's surface Jack could barely make out a tiny white star. It was surrounded by a cloud of gas that glowed with brilliant hues even brighter than the pale disc it enshrouded.

"Whoa. So _that's_ a neutron star…"

"Fortune smiles upon us this day, human. Currently radiation levels in this area are exceedingly low. Even _you_ should be unaffected."

"Will the stasis pod provide any protection for my son?"

"Yes, for the moment. As long as solar activity remains stable, we should _all _be safe."

"What about _the Fallen?_ Have you located him…?"

"I have pinpointed his location. He is standing nearby another immense space-bridge platform, possibly once used for transporting supplies to this desolate place. I am detecting massive power fluctuations that are consistent with the energy signature of the Forge of Solus Prime. He is likely tearing apart the planet's surface attempting to find the Reliquary."

"We'd better hurry, then."

"Are you ready, human?"

"No time like the present. Let's _do_ this."

Megatron began to hurtle towards the surface of Chaar, picking up speed with every passing second. Even from miles above their target, Jack could see the deadly arcs of power as the Forge carved its telltale signature into the planet.

Jack murmured, _"Scrap…_looks like he's gone berserk down there…"

"Agreed…he is so preoccupied with finding the Reliquary that he hasn't noticed our approach yet…"

"We'd be crazy not to take advantage of that. Remember what you said earlier about wanting to eject me into outer space…?"

"_What…?_ Human, have you lost your feeble mind?!"

"Trust me, Megatron! Just hold this course and bring me in as low and fast as you can! We've only got one chance at taking him by surprise…!"

"…_utter madness…"_

Megatron's vehicle mode increased its speed, pushing itself to the limit. It rocketed across the sky, skimming dangerously close to the ground as it maintained a direct intercept trajectory with the Fallen.

The monitor showed the Fallen continuing to vent his rage at everything in sight. Swaths of pure energy raked across the planet's already ruined surface, sending hundreds of tons of ash and rock flying. He had a wild look in his optics that Jack hadn't seen before. This close to the prize, the Fallen had become truly desperate in his efforts to free Unicron.

Beads of sweat began to trickle down Jack's nervous brow. His right hand tightly gripped the tiny metal cube he had been holding onto all this time. His timing had to be _perfect._

"Steady…_steady…"_

The Fallen began to turn -

"…_NOW!"_

Jack's tightly coiled body sprang from Megatron's vehicle mode, ejected high into the dark skies. The former Decepticon Warlord suddenly turned at an impossibly sharp angle and flew past the Fallen, just barely missing him.

For an instant Jack soared with outstretched arms through the airless void. The Fallen still had not noticed him yet. He furrowed his brow and concentrated, and in a blinding flash the metal cube he held in his grasp suddenly burst apart into thousands of tiny pieces. The fragmented components mass-shifted back to their original immense size and neatly interlocked together, combining and enveloping Jack as they transformed back into his custom battle armor.

Jack reared back with his armored fist and used his incredible momentum to deliver a high-velocity blow which struck dead center in the Fallen's corroded faceplate. The ancient Prime hurtled backward several hundred meters before finally skidding to a stop. Megatron swooped overhead and transformed back into robot mode before slamming to the ground alongside Jack.

The Fallen slowly stood to his feet. Incredibly he still had the Forge of Solus Prime firmly clutched in his massive clawed hand.

Jack and Megatron were on him in an instant. They smashed into the Fallen and forced him back to the ground and struggled to hold him there.

The ancient Prime glared furiously at Jack and actually smirked. Jack knew that the dangerous gleam in their foe's optics could be nothing less than total insanity.

"_Interesting, I almost FELT that. Is that YOU inside that pile of scrap, Jack...? So, little Prime…do you truly fear me so much that you would actually ally yourself with your greatest enemy? I am flattered…"_

Jack ignored the Fallen's taunts and snarled with a voice like _ice._

"_Where…is…my…son?"_

Silence was Jack's only answer. He breathed deeply and tried once more.

"Tell me and I'll _think_ about letting you live."

The Fallen laughed, _"Your bargaining posture is highly dubious, little Prime…you know as well as I do that even if I were to free your offspring, either you or your companion would immediately attempt to finish me off. No, no…as laughable a prospect as that, I MUST refuse. Do not fear…I assure you, your child couldn't be in a safer place. After all…we wouldn't want to disappoint Unicron, WOULD we? He is eager to be freed from his imprisonment, and he hungers for a new body. Listen…can't you HEAR him? His anti-spark is close…so close…"_

Suddenly the frenzied expression returned. With a manic strength the Fallen managed to drive his foes back long enough for him to rise up and viciously swing the Forge downward. He struck the ground and spawned a massive shockwave, rending asunder the rocky surface.

The Fallen roared, _"…WHERE?! WHERE IS THE RELIQUARY?! WHERRRE…?!"_

Jack had finally had _enough._ He angrily set his jaw, clenching his trembling hands into fists as he raised both arms and pointed them directly at the Fallen. Dozens of weapons arrays extended from hidden compartments and quickly locked onto their target.

"_Go SLAG yourself."_

Instantly a barrage of death was unleashed upon the Fallen. The unbelievable intensity of the assault actually took the ancient Prime by surprise as he staggered under the onslaught. As Jack continued to hit his foe with everything he had, the extraordinary display of power gave even Megatron pause. For a full five minutes, Jack hammered the Fallen with every weapon available to him. He finally ceased fire, only because his ammunition was beginning to run low and he could no longer see their foe.

Jack stood silently and waited for the smoke to clear. Megatron stared into the cloud, searching for any signs of life.

"Be prepared for anything, human."

Jack was about to respond when he heard it…a low, wheezing growl. The plumes of smoke finally dissipated and revealed the Fallen, still alive and standing. His burning optics fixated on Jack and Megatron, and he suddenly let loose with a guttural cry that sent chills down Jack's spine.

The Fallen raised his right arm and aimed the Requiem Blaster at his enemies. Jack's eyes grew wide as he saw the huge muzzle of the Fallen's primary weapon begin to glow with a baleful brilliance. Jack was about to move when he felt Megatron suddenly push him out of the way just as the weapon fired. A seething beam of intensely focused plasma barely missed them as it obliterated the ground where they had stood only seconds before.

Jack and Megatron dove for cover, glad for the protection that the shattered terrain provided. The Fallen fired again and again, the Requiem Blaster singing a dirge of death as it spewed forth utter annihilation.

Over the din of destruction Jack managed to hear a sharp pinging sound coming from Megatron's direction. Jack shot him a questioning glance as Megatron suddenly frowned.

"I am detecting a sudden increase in radiation levels…"

It was then that Jack noticed the neutron star overhead as it began to flare with a steady pulse, repeating slowly at first but rapidly intensifying in speed and brightness. Jack quickly realized that the erratic pulsing seemed to occur almost immediately after each time the Requiem Blaster was fired.

"_What's happening, Megatron…?!"_ Jack cried.

"Curse me for a fool! The Requiem Blaster draws its power directly from the burning cores of distant suns! Unfortunately for us, the closest sun is the neutron star near this planet! Every time he fires, it causes the star's core to become unstable! If he continues firing…!

Almost as if on cue, the tiny star flashed with a blinding light. A huge circular ring of high-energy particles began to surge outward. Megatron's optics suddenly widened as he shouted, _"Starquake! Brace yourself!"_

Within seconds the radiation flare reached the surface of Chaar and violently flooded through their bodies. Jack felt lightheaded for an instant before he was overcome with a wave of extreme nausea. He reached out and braced himself against a nearby boulder. Megatron didn't fare much better as his body suddenly sagged and he fell to his knees. However, he at least managed to remain conscious.

Eventually the radiation subsided.

Jack groaned, "A-am I dead…? I didn't think it was possible to hurt this badly and still be alive…"

Megatron huffed, "Do not deceive yourself, human. If it weren't for your protective armor and the power of the AllSpark, you _would_ be dead now. This much is certain: If we don't act quickly, that star will completely destabilize and flood this entire region with enough radiation to destroy us all!"

Without warning another blast from the Fallen struck nearby Jack and the explosion stunned him. Spots danced before his eyes as he struggled to rise. When his vision finally cleared, he was surprised to see a familiar face staring inquisitively back at him.

"_R-Rook…?"_

Jack remembered when the tiny Cybertronian was perched on his shoulder hours earlier. The nervous little Transformer had been frightened by something and had disappeared. Jack realized he had inadvertently stowed away by hiding somewhere on his person.

He managed to stand and said, "Rook, y-you shouldn't be here…you'll get _hurt."_

Rook made a dismissive noise and assumed a pose like a professional bodybuilder flexing his muscles. Jack smiled, "Okay, fine…I get it. _'Size matters not'_ and all that, but it doesn't change the fact that we're all in big trouble because the Fallen has us pinned down!"

The tiny Cybertronian gave him a thumbs-up and suddenly dashed away.

Jack cried, "Rook, wait! Where are you _going…?! COME BACK!"_ Before Jack could stop him, Rook was long gone.

Rook ran towards the Fallen as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. He eventually reached his target and stared upwards at the titan. The Fallen did not notice Rook as he continued to fire at Jack and Megatron.

Rook growled angrily and began to climb, quickly scampering up the ancient Prime's massive body. He finally reached the top of the Fallen's head and looked around for a moment, unsure of what to do next. He clenched his miniature fists and started to pummel away with all his strength, making a faint clanging noise as he struggled valiantly to get the Fallen's attention.

The Fallen stopped firing the Requiem Blaster as he felt the slight sensation of a foreign object on his body. He reached up and plucked the tiny Cybertronian from atop his head and stared curiously as he held Rook in the palm of his hand. Rook frenetically danced around, punching and jabbing furiously towards the ancient Prime.

Then the Fallen clenched his giant fist and squeezed, crushing Rook. He dropped him to the ground without a second thought.

His tiny body utterly broken, Rook struggled to raise his little head. He saw Jack and Megatron, who had managed to use the opportunity to close the gap between themselves and the Fallen. Rook smiled, happy that he was able to finally make a difference by giving his friends a fighting chance.

Jack stared helplessly, fighting to hold back his tears as Rook shakily reached out with his hand. Rook smiled as he said his first word, _"Jaaack…"_

His optics went dark.

Jack clenched his eyes shut for an instant before a white-hot rage overtook him. He screamed and suddenly lunged at the Fallen. The Fallen was startled by Jack's attack and was unable to bring the Requiem Blaster to bear.

Jack was out for _blood,_ vividly remembering everything the ancient Prime had done to hurt him and those he loved. He struck blindly at his enemy, his fury giving him a surge of strength that briefly overwhelmed the Fallen. Jack managed to make him drop the Forge to the ground. The moment passed and Jack was abruptly backhanded with a powerful blow.

Jack stumbled backward and bumped into Megatron. His former enemy growled, _"TOGETHER,_ YOU IDIOT! ONLY BY FIGHTING AS A TEAM CAN WE CLAIM VICTORY!" Jack nodded and together they attacked their foe.

Megatron and Jack engaged the Fallen in a brutal battle, not giving their enemy a moment's respite as they assailed him from all sides. Jack alternated between his arm cannons and the hydraulically-enhanced strength of his piledriver arms while Megatron relied chiefly on his Morningstar backed by his brute strength and skills as the greatest gladiator of Kaon. The ancient Prime finally began to weaken against the overpowering assault. Darkly colored Energon spurted from his mouth as Jack connected with a devastating blow. The Fallen dropped to his knees and together they finally brought him down.

Jack panted heavily and stared at their foe. He was consumed by his bloodlust, and the only thing that mattered to him now was _revenge_…for Rook, for Arcee, for his family, and for _himself._ He reached down and aimed both of his arm cannons directly at his enemy's faceplate. At point blank range, even the Fallen couldn't hope to survive.

Megatron grinned savagely, finally impressed with Jack. He chuckled and began to goad him on, eager to bring this conflict to an end.

"What are you waiting for? Do it…_seize the day,_ human! This is your moment of _glory!"_

The familiar words froze Jack in his tracks as he remembered the cave-in. Jack faltered and rasped, "I-isn't there _another_ way?!"

Megatron snarled, "Don't be foolish, human! Finish him off while we still have the chance! He's far too powerful to be left alive! Use what sense you have and _think!_ Remember what he did to your Sparkmate…your offspring?! If you let him live they will _never_ be safe!"

Jack stammered uncertainly, "You…you don't know that…"

"_Are you willing to take that chance?"_

Wracked with indecision, Jack was rooted to the spot. He hesitated for another instant…an instant too long. The Fallen suddenly opened his optics. The ancient Prime reared back and violently kicked Jack in the chest and sent him flying. Jack hit the ground hard and he did not get back up. The Fallen rose slowly and turned towards Megatron.

The Fallen chuckled, _"Are you ready to DIE, pretender?"_

Megatron snarled, "More words…the _last_ time we faced each another you managed to catch me by _surprise…"_

Mockingly the Fallen taunted, _"…and NOW you are ready for me, is that it?" _He sighed, _"Very well. Come on then…show me your best, 'MEGATRON.'"_

Megatron charged the Fallen and began to strike him with the Morningstar, hitting him over and over repeatedly. The Fallen simply stood there took it, smirking the entire time. Megatron bellowed angrily, infuriated that the Fallen showed no signs of injury or pain. The former Decepticon Warlord eventually began to tire from the exertion and the frustration of not doing any damage.

Finally the Fallen stopped being amused. His massive arm shot out like a snake and grabbed Megatron's fist while in mid-swing. He lifted him high above the ground and sneered, _"Pathetic. Now it's MY turn."_

The ancient Prime slowly crushed Megatron's hand that still held the scepter that generated the Morningstar. The scepter began to spark as it buckled under the intense pressure, finally shattering into razor-sharp fragments than bit deeply into Megatron's hand. The energy flail immediately winked out of existence. Megatron winced in pain but did not cry out. He had endured much worse.

The Fallen chuckled at him and began to brutally beat Megatron senseless, still holding his crushed hand high above his head. After several pain-filled minutes when Megatron's faceplate was cracked and horribly marred, the Fallen released his unbreakable grip and let him drop back to the ground. Megatron wobbled on his feet but defiantly refused to fall. The Fallen snarled and struck him with a dreadful blow and finally he went down.

The Fallen slowly walked over and picked up the Forge from where it had dropped. He stepped towards Megatron's battered body and casually pinned him with his massive foot. He grinned mercilessly, _"You DISGUST me with your weakness. I have tolerated your wretched existence for far too long. I will remedy that NOW."_

The Fallen held the Forge of Solus Prime firmly against Megatron's arm. The massive hammer began to glow and his arm started to tremble. Megatron bit down and struggled to ignore the excruciating pain as he watched his arm slowly break apart, right down to the molecular level. The Forge was literally _unmaking_ Megatron, effectively disintegrating him. Suddenly the pain was too much and a dazed Jack heard a sound very few had heard…the sound of Megatron screaming in agony.

The Fallen pulled back for a moment and watched as Megatron stared murderously at him. He slowly raised the Forge towards Megatron's face and smiled, _"Oh, how it PAINS me to do this!"_

Without warning Jack slammed into the Fallen and knocked him back against the giant space-bridge platform nearby, far away from Megatron whose head had promptly fallen back before his optics closed shut. Jack wasted no time as he attacked his enemy with all his might. He managed to get in a single solid hit that splintered the Fallen's faceplate, angering him immensely. The ancient Prime responded by proceeding to tear Jack's battle armor to pieces. Jack managed to get off two shots with his arm cannons before they too were completely shredded. Jack's bruised and bloodied human body was fully exposed with practically nothing to shield him.

The Fallen leaned in, regarding Jack with a look that bordered on pity. He grinned victoriously, _"It is finished, little Prime…there are no second chances and no one is left to save you. Give my regards to Primus." _ The ancient Prime raised the Forge high above his head, fully intending to kill Jack.

Suddenly the space-bridge flared to life and _The Iron Will_ burst forth, colliding with the Fallen with a massive impact that drove him backwards the length of a football field. Jack was safe, at least for the moment. The slightly dented ship swooped and made a hard turn as it came around and flew straight at the Fallen. The ancient Prime rose to his feet and fired several times at the ship. _The Iron Will_ went into a controlled spin and every single shot missed.

Inside the ship Miko struggled to keep from throwing up.

"T-take it easy, Raf…" Miko gulped, forcing her lunch down yet again. "I know Ultra Magnus showed you how to fly this thing, but please try to remember how easy I get _carsick…"_

Raf leaned hard into the controls and laughed like a maniac, "You wanted _crazy,_ Miko?! _YOU GOT CRAZY!"_ Raf rapidly closed in on The Fallen and locked on target. He fired every weapon on the ship at once, staggering the ancient Prime with the assault.

"Not so insignificant now…am I, _pendejo?"_

Raf quickly banked the ship left and narrowly dodged yet another blast from the Requiem Blaster. _The Iron Will_ rocketed by the Fallen as he growled furiously. Miko stuck her tongue out as they flew past.

Raf briefly turned to Miko, "We've only got one shot at this. You _ready…?"_

Miko grinned, "Have a little _faith,_ Rafael."

"Always…"

Miko leaned over and planted a huge kiss on Raf.

Raf smiled, "Don't you _dare_ get hurt."

"C'mon, Raf…_dare_ to believe I can survive." Miko winked as she activated the Apex Armor. The moment she was encased in the invulnerable shell, she opened the airlock and prepared to jump.

Raf yelled, "Just don't dare to be _stupid!"_

_The Iron Will_ flew into position and Miko jumped.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as she somersaulted in mid-air, plummeting towards the Fallen. Enraged he raised the Requiem Blaster and fired at Miko, only to be shocked as the blast passed harmlessly through her. Miko snickered and deactivated the Phase Shifter just in time to slam her armored boot into the Fallen's faceplate, using her full weight and momentum to drive him down into the ground. She quickly lumbered over to help Jack to his feet as Raf circled overhead, keeping a close eye on where the Fallen had been buried.

Jack was _furious._

"Are you _crazy,_ Miko? Wait, what am I saying? Of _course_ you're crazy. What are you two doing here…for that matter, how did you guys _find_ me?"

Miko pointed. "Look at the back of your shoulder."

Jack looked and saw a tiny tracking device stuck there.

Miko smirked, "Raf planted it there when he told you goodbye earlier…wanted to be sure we could find you if we needed to."

"Why that _sneaky - "_

"Jack, shut up for a moment and _listen._ We're here because right after we got back to Cybertron, Raf realized something _major._ Nobody was in any condition to fly us here, so we kinda…borrowed the ship."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here…!"

Miko grinned, "Raf's got a plan."

"_Somebody mention my name?"_ Raf's voice crackled over their shared com-link.

Jack shook his head and sighed, "I'll be angry later. Right now I'm too happy to see you guys."

"_Sorry, but no way were we going to leave you like that…we're family, remember?"_

"I'll always remember. Okay, what's your plan, Raf?" Jack could not help but smile.

"_Jack, what's been the one constant whenever we've encountered an Artifact of the Thirteen Primes?"_

"What, besides them always being scary-powerful and dangerous? You tell me, Raf."

"_The thing that all the Artifacts of the Thirteen Primes have in common is that only a PRIME is capable of unlocking their true power. Think about it for a minute…Megatron couldn't properly use the Forge of Solus Prime until he had grafted a Prime's arm onto his body! Before that it was just a really big hammer. Bumblebee once held the Star Saber and even though he managed to take down Megatron with it, it was STILL just a sword. When Optimus Prime wielded it he cut a MOUNTAIN in half."_

"Raf, what are you saying…?"

"_Jack, up until now everyone who's wielded the Apex Armor has only been able to use its most basic function. In everyone else's hands it's just a suit of armor, indestructible yes, but STILL just armor…but in YOUR hands…?"_

Jack's eyes widened as he realized.

"Holy…_scrap…"_

"_We've never seen it wielded by a PRIME before, Jack!"_

Miko smiled, "Hey, Jack. Do you remember what I said to you in your garage years ago…?"

He returned her smile, "Like it was yesterday."

"I _told_ ya, you rock star, you." Miko playfully punched Jack in the arm and winked.

Suddenly the Fallen burst out of the ground and roared as he fired at The Iron Will, finally managing to wing it with a glancing blow.

Miko screamed, _"RAAAF!"_

"_I-it's okay…I've got this, you guys! I'm gonna try to bring her down as gently as possible! Miko-chan, you know what to do! I love you! Jack…It's all up to you, now!"_

_The Iron Will_ disappeared behind a jagged series of rock formations. There was a sudden crash and then silence. Miko whispered his name and looked back at Jack, not knowing what to do.

Jack smiled gently and said, _"Go."_

Miko retracted the Apex Armor and reverently passed the artifact to Jack. She smiled sweetly, "This belongs to _you _now, Jack. _K__ick his ass, Prime."_

Miko lingered for another moment before turning away. As she ran to find Raf, the Fallen slowly approached. He looked closely and saw Jack holding the Apex Armor artifact. Recognizing the artifact, his face contorted with rage and he rumbled threateningly, _"Give the armor to me NOW. It is mine by RIGHT."_

Incredulous, Jack calmly replied, _"'Right…?!'_ I've got a right for you…_right_ now I don't _give_ a damn."

Jack's hand slapped the activation trigger. The Apex Armor artifact began to glow fiercely as it reacted to his touch and came to life, as if it had waited for untold millennia for just this moment. The Matrix whispered to Jack and he suddenly knew that this was the first time a Prime had donned the Apex Armor…_ever._ There was no telling what was about to happen.

The Apex Armor began to flow like quicksilver as it formed around Jack, molding to the contours of his body like a second skin. Indestructible armored plates sprang into being and locked securely into place. A faceless helmet gently, almost lovingly encircled Jack's face and protectively shielded him from the outside world. A digitized image of Jack's facial features appeared on the polished surface of the helmet.

In the past, every time the artifact had been used it held the same basic appearance…squat and bulky. Not so this time. Now it was slender…sleek.

The armor continued to grow in size, mass-shifting ever larger until finally Jack found himself staring into the hateful optics of the Fallen.

The Apex Armor was the ultimate legacy of Solus Prime…her final and greatest creation.

As the neutron star overhead continued to strobe dangerously, Jack slammed his armored foot down onto the rocky ground and braced himself for the final battle.

It was as Raf had said earlier.

_Jack…it's all up to you, now._

With utter determination, Jack narrowed his smoldering eyes and thundered…

"_**ONE SHALL STAND…"**_


	20. Chapter 20 - A PURPLE HAZE

_**KTANNNG!**_

"_Solus, may I please speak with you?"_

Alpha Trion stood nervously at the doorway of Solus Prime's Lathe workshop. He watched Solus effortlessly wield the Forge, hammering away at her newest creation which glowed white-hot as she continued to skillfully shape it with every precision strike.

_**KTANNNG!**_

As the sparks flew each time the Forge descended, Alpha Trion found that he was mesmerized. He could not deny that Solus possessed a singular beauty and grace unlike any of the Thirteen Primes. Although the Primes were a unique mechanical life form that supposedly did not possess a definable gender, there was something decidedly _different_ about Solus that distinguished her from all the others.

_**KTANNNG!**_

Not certain if she had heard him, Alpha Trion asked again.

"_Solus…?"_

There was a tense moment of silence as Solus stiffened and ceased her labors. She slowly eased the massive hammer onto the thermal anvil and then remained motionless. Without turning to face him, she spoke in a harsh, clipped tone.

"_What do you WANT, Alpha?"_

Alpha Trion blinked uncertainly.

"_Forgive me, Solus…have I done something to upset you?"_

Anger burned in Solus' shining optics as she suddenly whirled about and glared at Alpha Trion.

"_How DARE you. Do not feign ignorance, Alpha Trion! You and Vector Prime have chosen to align yourselves with Prima and his endless attempts to control us all! Always making demands …always seeing enemies amongst the Thirteen…ESPECIALLY Megatronus! Curse you, Alpha…you KNOW what he means to me…!"_

He slowly nodded, _"Y-yes…although we still find it difficult to understand, we know of the bond you share and the feelings you have for one another..."_

Solus demanded furiously, _"Then WHY does Prima continue to treat Megatronus as an outcast?! We are who we are because it is how Primus MADE us, Alpha!"_

"_He is DANGEROUS, Solus."_

Her smoldering optics narrowed dangerously as she hissed a warning, _"Have a CARE, Alpha Trion…"_

"_You KNOW I speak the truth! Even BEFORE our battle against the Chaos-Bringer, you cannot deny that Megatronus has always been prone to outbursts of deadly violence. Since then, however…"_

Solus's glare softened and she nodded slowly, _"I…I know. The dark taint of Unicron affected ALL of us, some more than others I fear…"_

"…_and that is precisely why I urge you to be on your guard. PLEASE, Solus…"_

Solus' gaze tightened as she carefully studied Alpha Trion's despondent, knowing optics that pleaded with her own. She saw his strong hands trembling as they tightly clutched an incredibly massive book, almost as if they were desperately attempting to contain the terrible secrets sealed within.

Suddenly she _knew._

Understanding dawned in Solus' mollified expression. She found herself regarding Alpha Trion with a mixture of compassion and pity.

"_So…the Covenant has foreseen my death, then…?"_

Alpha Trion's haunted optics clenched shut as he silently turned away, unable to face Solus.

Calmly she asked, _"When?"_

"_S-soon…"_

She smiled sadly and sighed, _"Such a shame…after the war against Unicron, I was actually beginning to appreciate my existence…"_

Overcome with emotion, Alpha Trion stared at her with an intense look of pain.

"…_Solus…"_

She chuckled, _"It is all right, Alpha…we ALL must die sometime."_ Idly she glanced at her latest creation as it lay incomplete upon the anvil.

"_Pity…I would have liked to have at least seen it completed…"_

Alarmed, Alpha Trion's optics widened as he implored, _"Solus, your work cannot be left unfinished! I beg of you…it is CRUCIAL that you finish what you have started!_

Solus blinked in surprise. Alpha Trion was not known for outbursts such as this. She gazed intently at him and asked, _"Liege Maximo had asked me to create that for him. Is it truly that important…?"_

Alpha Trion nodded gravely as he gripped the Covenant even tighter.

"_Yes…but NOT for Maximo."_

"_I do not understand."_

"_Solus, this thing that you have crafted will prove to be absolutely instrumental in the eons to come. When the Darkest Hour is upon us all, a new Prime unlike any other will rise and wield it as he makes his final stand. The fate of the entire universe DEPENDS on it."_

Solus studied Alpha Trion's worried expression for another anxious moment before turning to heft the Forge and resume her work.

"_Then there is no time to spare. Do not worry, Alpha. I swear upon my spark that before I die the Apex Armor WILL be completed."_ She grinned with an air of confidence and added, _"It will be my FINEST creation."_

An uncharacteristic tear fell down the cheek of the usually stoic Prime as Alpha Trion whispered, _"Of that, my dear Solus…I am CERTAIN."_

_**KTANNNG!**_

…

The distinctive echoes of the Forge continued to reverberate, until one terrible day they were silenced seemingly forever with the shocking death of Solus Prime. Untold eons passed by as the Age of Primes faded into memory. Their tragic tale became _history_ and history eventually became _legend._

For an all-too brief time there was an eerie calm before the coming storm…until _now._

In the heart of the nightmarish Omega Quadrant on the planet Chaar, two beings of unfathomable power faced one another as they prepared for their final battle.

There had already been casualties in their struggle. Both Rook and Megatron had fallen in the brutal conflict. Raf had disappeared after _The Iron Will_ had been shot down, and Miko had gone to desperately search for him. The only ones who remained were the main combatants. They were flip sides of the same coin…Human and Cybertronian, good and evil, young and ancient. Jack Darby and the Fallen were the embodiment of diametrically opposed forces, each hell bent on the other's destruction.

The two Primes stared at one another with a simmering mixture of seething hatred and sheer determination, each focused on victory at all costs…each having sworn that only death itself could possibly stop them. Jack Darby was determined to save his child from the clutches of the Fallen and put an end to his enemy before Unicron the Destroyer could be freed from his eternal prison. The Fallen desired an end to his endless torment by aiding Unicron in return for the Chaos Bringer returning his beloved Solus to life.

Despite the maddening strobe of the unstable neutron star overhead, Jack managed to notice a sudden strange disturbance…a stirring of elemental forces that appeared out of nowhere, quickly growing exponentially to monstrous proportions. A tempest of unimaginable fury began to rage around them. Freakish lightning flashed as violent solar winds whipped into a frenzy, tearing at the foreboding landscape surrounding them.

The maelstrom was made even more eerie because of the absolute _silence._ In the airless void on Chaar, there was no sound. However, the Primes could feel reverberations through the internal hollows of their metal bodies and their voices could be heard by using their com-links.

The Fallen saw Jack's confusion at the disturbance and roared with laughter, _"How amusing…a cosmic storm! The neutron star's destabilization must have caused this tempest to form! Beautiful, isn't it? One of the deadliest forces in all the galaxies…it shall provide an appropriate backdrop to our final battle!"_

Jack said nothing in response, thinking only of his friends' safety. He prayed they would somehow manage to find shelter from the storm.

Through their connection as Primes, the Fallen sensed Jack's concern and sneered mockingly, _"Do not be afraid, little Prime…you and I have nothing to fear, even from the worst a cosmic storm is capable of! Sadly however, there is no hope for your two human friends…you have my sympathies."_

Jack clenched his eyes shut and a shuddering half-sob escaped his lips before he could catch himself. The Fallen smiled as he relished Jack's tormented emotions.

Very slowly, Jack murmured, "Wh-what about my _son...?"_

The Fallen grinned broadly, _"The half-breed abomination that you sired is perfectly safe, as I have already told you. No harm will come to Unicron's intended vessel, and once I free the Destroyer from his prison he will take your child's body as his own! My beloved Solus Prime will be restored and chaos shall reign supreme! A pity YOU will not be alive to witness the Chaos-Bringer's triumph, Jack Darby."_

Jack slowly opened his eyes which flared with a blinding intensity even brighter than the star that threatened to destroy them all. His body tensed as he growled, "My _name_…is _JHIAXUS!"_

The Primes both yelled and charged at each other. Jack winced as they collided, the impact creating a resonating _CLANG_ that loudly echoed inside the Apex Armor. He shook it off and focused his fury at his enemy.

As they grappled the Fallen grunted and attempted to overpower Jack by forcing him to the ground, and was startled to find that he could _not._ He was even more astonished when Jack started to push _him_ back. This wasn't like their earlier struggle. Jack's strength was now virtually equal to his own. Instantly the Fallen realized that the Apex Armor was boosting Jack's strength by at least a _hundredfold,_ if not more. He seethed with an invidious ire.

"_The Apex Armor belongs to ME, little Prime! Even you must know that you cannot possibly hope to control its power...SURRENDER!"_

"_Well, I guess it's a good thing that I'm a fast learner!"_

_The Fallen gnashed his teeth in fury, "Optimus was a FOOL to entrust you with the Matrix of Leadership, boy! Every laughable action you have taken heaps further shame upon the dynasty of Primes! You are a FAILURE, Jack Darby…and you are doomed to forever remain a failure! What chance do you have to defeat ME when you could not even stop me from snuffing the life from your beloved SPARKMATE?!"_

Hearing the Fallen laugh at what he had done to Arcee, Jack shook as he was momentarily blinded with rage. He was completely oblivious as the Apex Armor began to hum with a massive buildup of power. In scant seconds, the sound increased in intensity until it was a shrill whine akin to a jet engine at full throttle. Jack screamed with fury as he reared back a huge armored fist and _swung._

As Jack's fist smashed into the Fallen, the armor's deafening roar sounded like nothing less than a huge cannon firing an explosive shell. The unimaginable blow created a massive shockwave so powerful that it knocked Jack on his backside and hurled his enemy high into the airless sky. The Fallen continued to ascend into the heavens until he vanished amid the roiling dust clouds generated by the cosmic storm.

Jack gasped in shocked amazement.

"WHAT IN THE SCRAP WAS _THAT…?!"_

Shocked by the raw power that still surged through him, Jack stared incredulously at his armored fist. It still vibrated slightly from the impact, but what drew Jack's immediate attention were several exhaust ports along his forearm. He hadn't had time to notice them before but now saw that there were similar vents strategically lining the entire body of the Apex Armor. The ports along his forearm burned with a crimson light that was somehow strangely familiar. Jack suddenly understood as he realized the red glow had absolutely nothing to do with _heat._

"_R-Red Energon…"_

Jack remembered taking an interest in the rare substance when the Autobots had fought against Starscream after the Decepticon had infused his body with Red Energon. Cybertronians powered by this particular variety of Energon were capable of moving at hyperspeed, a velocity so indescribably fast that everything else seemed to be frozen in time.

…and the Apex Armor was _powered_ by the stuff.

"_Hell,_yeah."

Jack wasted no time and began an immediate power up the armor. He quickly scanned the churning skies above and crouched in anticipation. Finally he managed to spot his target as the Fallen began to hurtle back towards the planet's surface. The Apex Armor once again roared to life and Jack _jumped._

The cosmic storm raged all around as the Fallen fought to recover his wits.

He never got the chance.

Without warning the ancient Prime was hit by an invisible force strong enough to stagger him. Before he could react the force struck him again and again. A painful hail of powerful impacts hammered at the Fallen from all sides as he swiftly fell towards Chaar. Bursts of static distorted his digitized vision as he desperately searched in vain for the unseen force, only managing to see a blur of silver and a fiery crimson contrail in its wake.

Finally the Fallen's optics cleared for an instant and Jack Darby's hated visage loomed, filling his field of vision. The young Prime's face smirked triumphantly.

"_By the way, Arcee is ALIVE. Who's the failure NOW?"_

With blinding speed Jack struck a final devastating blow in the last instants before impact. The Fallen smashed hard into the unforgiving surface of Chaar, creating a monstrous crater.

Jack landed safely near the crater and waited until the dust cleared. He saw no movement and cautiously approached. His shining eyes narrowed as he saw the Fallen's body, crumpled in a heap in the center of the hole. Jack held his breath and risked stepping closer. Suddenly the Fallen reared up, lunging towards him and roughly grabbing Jack by the throat.

He lifted Jack off the ground and brutally slammed him into the hard rocky surface, over and over and _over_ again. He then hefted Jack's motionless body and stared hard into the image of Jack's face projected by the Apex Armor. Lightning crashed all around them, casting frightening shadows on the Fallen's hate-filled expression.

Jack's eyes snapped open. He was completely unharmed and shouted into the Fallen's face, _"IS THAT THE WORST YOU CAN DO?! C'MON, BIG GUY…STOP HOLDING BACK AND SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"_

The Fallen snarled furiously and clenched his huge armored fist. He reared back and hit Jack with all his might, the impact hurling Jack hundreds of yards away. Jack managed to regain his footing in mid-flight and quickly skidded to a stop. Jack immediately fired up the armor and rushed towards the Fallen at hyperspeed. He extended his arm parallel to the ground and delivered a vicious clothesline that caught the ancient Prime by surprise and drove him to the ground.

The Fallen quickly rose to his feet only for the silver blur to instantly knock him down again. He growled with frustration and scanned the horizons surrounding him, managing to spot a tiny shining dot in the distance. He feigned weakness and pretended to struggle slowly to his feet, all the while watching out of the corner of his optic. Jack dashed in for another lightning-fast attack but this time the Fallen was ready for him. He waited until Jack was within arm's reach and grasped him in his clawed hand, stopping Jack dead in his tracks.

"_Give me the Apex Armor and I swear that your death will be mercifully swift."_

"Go to _hell._ Give me my _son."_

The Fallen angrily threw Jack to the ground and in one smooth motion brought out the Forge of Solus Prime. The ancient Prime swung the huge hammer in a deadly arc that caught Jack as he attempted to rise. Metal struck against metal with such force that the Fallen's body vibrated painfully from the impact.

The Forge descended repeatedly onto Jack's body. A murderous rage possessed the Fallen as his optics glazed over. He continued to batter Jack mercilessly.

Finally after several agonizing minutes the Fallen forced himself to stop. He stared coldly at his victim as he lay prone on the ground before him.

The invincible armor wasn't even _scratched. _However, the repeated impacts had shaken Jack considerably. He was panting slightly but maintained his bravado.

"S-seriously…was that really…your _best_ shot? I didn't feel a _thing…"_

The Fallen growled angrily but could see that despite his incredible power, Jack was quickly running out of strength. The ancient Prime stepped back and watched as Jack rose to his feet, wobbling unsteadily and seemingly on the verge of collapse.

He sneered, _"Why do you keep deceiving yourself, little Prime? You are STILL only human, despite how the Matrix has transformed you. The power of Primus was not meant to be wielded by one of your ilk. Your frail organic body is already overtaxed and cannot possibly take much more of the terrible stresses that have been inflicted upon it."_

Jack tried not to listen but could not deny how much he _hurt._ There wasn't a square inch on his body that didn't ache, and every painful minute that passed made it that much harder to go on.

The Fallen continued to denigrate him, _"Our connection as Primes has allowed me to see through your eyes, Jack…I KNOW what you have endured. You have not rested in over a week, and every step you take brings you closer and closer to a premature death. How long can you keep pushing yourself before your body finally gives up? Not much longer, I'd wager."_

Jack smirked back with forced bravado, "D-don't worry about me…I'm just getting _started!"_ He smashed his armored fist into the Fallen's face with all his might, fueled by the unfettered power of the Apex Armor. The Fallen actually dropped the Forge of Solus Prime and staggered backward, stunned by the force of the blow.

Jack again attempted to reason with him and wheezed, "L-listen to me…I don't want to hurt you anymore, s-so stay _down."_

The Fallen's burning optics smoldered as he roared with outrage, _"'Hurt…me…?' ME?! I AM A FIRSTBORN OF PRIMUS HIMSELF! YOU…? YOU ARE NOTHING!"_

He grabbed Jack and aimed the Requiem Blaster directly at his face. Jack did not want to test the Apex Armor's invincibility against the power of the Requiem Blaster and he struggled to free himself. He hammered at the Fallen with over a hundred hypervelocity punches but the ancient Prime refused to let go. No matter what he did, Jack simply could not break the Fallen's grip. The blaster's muzzle began to _glow._

The young Prime became desperate but had run out of ideas. Suddenly Jack remembered something his step-father had told him shortly before leaving Earth.

_Son…when the chips are down and everything is on the line, don't hesitate to fight DIRTY._

Jack saw an opening and instinctively slammed his armored knee into the Fallen's crotch. The ancient Prime looked shocked for an instant and then groaned, doubling over and bellowing in pain. Jack was astonished to see that the blow actually _hurt._

Jack smiled, _"Hunh…_whaddya _know…"_

The Fallen screamed in fury and pointed the Requiem Blaster at his hated enemy. Jack engaged the Red Energon right before the Fallen fired. He managed to dodge several near-misses from the weapon, still amazed how unbelievably _fast_ he was.

Without warning Jack felt a painful twinge jolt through him. All the muscles in his body begin to stiffen and seize up. He grimaced, gritting his teeth as he ignored the pain. He couldn't stop now.

Jack happened to glance up at that moment and saw that the neutron star had again begun to surge violently. The Requiem Blaster had caused additional instability in the star's core, and now another deadly flare seemed imminent. Jack knew the radiation surge would almost certainly kill his missing son and his friends.

He whispered, _"Raf…Miko…!"_

…

Miko cautiously raised her head out of the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she was still alive. She had managed to activate the phase shifter just as the cosmic storm hit, having escaped certain death by going immaterial and phasing deep into the rocky planet surface.

She cautiously took in her surroundings. Miko saw that the storm continued to rage but now the weird star overhead was pulsating crazily. She frowned uneasily as she fully emerged from the ground, choosing to play things safe by remaining phased.

Miko continued to make her way towards where she had seen _The Iron Will_ crash-land. Eventually she began to see evidence of a recent impact on the rocky ground. When she saw a shining piece of metallic debris from the ship, she broke into a run.

Finally she found the ship. It was badly damaged but still in one piece. Miko noticed that _The Iron Will_ had crashed into a mountainous ravine which actually managed to shield it, keeping it relatively safe from the onslaught of the storm.

"_Raf…!"_

Her heart racing, Miko raced breathlessly towards the ship.

…

Jack dodged yet another blast from the Requiem Blaster and leapt into a narrow chasm, finding some small measure of cover from the Fallen's nightmarish assault. Huge explosions of red-hot plasma devastated the surrounding area while Jack forced his eyes shut and attempted to slow his ragged breathing. Sweat poured down his clammy skin in rivulets as he panted, gasping for air. Several minutes passed before he realized with a sickening certainty that the stabbing pain wracking his body had only increased. Grimly Jack knew he was running out of time. Whatever he was going to do, he was going to have to act _quickly._

"Megatronus…y-you've got to _stop!_ If you keep firing…the Requiem Blaster…it's going to make…that star…_explode!_ You'll kill us all!"

"_HAH! Do you take me for a FOOL?!"_

"Megatronus, _please…!"_ Jack pleaded, begging the Fallen to stop firing the weapon. The Fallen laughed and ignored him, renewing his deadly assault.

The neutron star began to pulse erratically.

Jack knew he had no other choice. It was now or never.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Jack engaged the Red Energon one last time and time seemed to stop. In a flash he emerged from his safe haven and hurled himself towards the Fallen. The ancient Prime moved at a snails' pace compared to Jack but the Fallen had at last managed to spot him. Slowly but surely he began to turn and train the Requiem Blaster directly at Jack.

Fresh needles of agony stabbed at Jack's heart but he finally reached the Fallen and got in close. Jack reached out and took hold of the Requiem Blaster, wrapping his arms tightly around the huge weapon and gripping it like a vice. Jack planted an armored foot against the Fallen's chest and braced himself. As the pain grew unbearable Jack disengaged the Red Energon and time began to flow normally again.

The Fallen was momentarily confused and stammered, _"Wait, what are you - "_

Jack began to _pull._

With a start the Fallen realized what his foe was doing. He raised his other massive fist and attempted to brutally beat the young Prime into submission, only to realize that Jack had positioned his body in such a way that the Fallen could not easily hit him with a direct blow. Desperately he stumbled about, trying to shake off the impudent insect. Without watching where he was going, the Fallen backed against the felled body of Megatron and toppled over. With a crash the Fallen fell roughly to the rocky ground, dragging Jack along with him.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Jack redoubled his efforts just as spots began to dance across his vision. The corroded metal of the Fallen's arm began to warp and distort, showing signs of enormous stress from the intense force. The Fallen cried out from the pain as Jack twisted, causing large cracks to appear in the armor. The Fallen began to scream, causing Jack to wince. He silently prayed to God for forgiveness. Jack blacked out for an instant before regaining consciousness.

Finally, Jack summoned the last reserves of his strength and he disarmed the Fallen…_literally._

The Fallen's arm fell to the ground near Megatron's motionless body. The ancient Prime's lifeblood sprayed everywhere as the Fallen howled in agony, matching the howling of the storm around them. Jack shuddered in horror at what he had done.

The Fallen stared in disbelief at his still-twitching arm on the ground. Insanely, he began to _laugh._

_"F-first, Ultra Magnus...th-then, Megatron...and n-now...ME."_

Jack struggled not to throw up as he fell exhausted to the ground. The battle had truly taken its toll on the young Prime. Jack strained to look to the heavens and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the neutron star's erratic pulsing gradually begin to ebb.

He whispered, "Th-thank God."

Jack felt a burning sensation on his arm and noticed that some of the ancient Prime's dark lifeblood had spattered onto him. Looking closely he saw that the Energon was glowing with a sickly purple radiance and suddenly Jack felt a wave of dizziness hit him, not from exhaustion but something else entirely.

Almost immediately Jack _knew._

"_D-Dark Energon…b-but how…?!"_

Jack's vision began to blur as his head lolled to the ground, facing towards the ancient Prime's dismembered arm. He managed to see how the outer armor on the arm's torn edge looked old and corroded, showing the wear and tear of untold millennia, but where the armor had been cracked Jack could see the baleful purple glow underneath. Jack realized that the Fallen's armor was composed of pure Dark Energon.

Struggling to think clearly, Jack vaguely remembered the tales of how Solus Prime had constructed similar armor for all of the Thirteen Primes as a defense against the power of the Chaos-Bringer Unicron. It was never meant to be used after the war, but Megatronus Prime must have kept the armor as something in remembrance of his beloved Solus. Jack realized that over the eons it must have slowly poisoned the Fallen. His tortured and fractured mind had always skirted along the edge of madness, but constant exposure to the stuff had ultimately pushed him over the edge. That combined with the seemingly endless years of isolation and loneliness had driven him utterly insane. Jack was not surprised that Unicron was easily able to influence Megatronus' actions and make him his willing puppet.

And now he had his sights set on _Jack._

Jack stumbled as a purple haze began to cloud his mind. He felt an uncontrollable rage building and suddenly he screamed, as reason and sanity were replaced with something dark.

In that instant Jack somehow knew it was his humanity that made him even more susceptible to Unicron's influence. That disturbing realization made him wonder about the Chaos-Bringer's influence over the _rest_ of humankind. Unicron had always been there…hidden away in the bowels of the Earth, long before humans had walked the planet's surface. Was Unicron the Devil himself, responsible for the darkness in humanity's collective soul?

In the outer edges of his perception, Jack saw a dark horned shadow that began to _laugh._

The shadow reached out and enshrouded Jack with tendrils of pure darkness, and Jack could hear a voice whispering from that darkness.

_**You belong to ME now.**_

Jack helplessly stumbled forward, unable to resist. His hands shook as he picked up the Forge and stood over the Fallen.

The ancient Prime glared at him with utter hatred and hissed, _"DO IT!"_

Jack slowly raised the huge hammer over his head. He trembled violently as he fought with everything he had left, but it wasn't enough. He found that he could not stop himself, and then realized with horror that he no longer _wanted_ to.

He was_ lost._

Without warning a blinding light suddenly drove back the shadow, causing it to flee shrieking back into the outer darkness where it disappeared. The purity of the light purged the tainted Energon and immediately Jack was himself again. He heard a familiar voice echo within his spark and through his very _soul_…a voice that belonged to the one he loved more than his own life.

_Jack…_

"A-Arcee…?!"

_This isn't right, Jack…this isn't you._

Jack stared at the Fallen, his hands shaking profusely as they struggled to hold the Forge.

_Be true to yourself, my love…be true to what you believe in._

Jack blinked, forcing back the tears that had pooled in his shining eyes.

"I…I _believe."_

Jack dropped the Forge. It fell to the ground with a resounding _CLANG._

He took a deep breath before gazing at the Fallen. Shakily Jack said, "This is the end of the road, Megatronus."

The Fallen stared at him for an instant before he roared, _"NEVER!"_

The ancient Prime suddenly charged Jack, forcing him backwards into an already unstable rocky wall. A sudden avalanche partially buried Jack under tons of rubble, pinning him helplessly to the ground.

The Fallen slowly bent over and recovered the Forge with his one remaining hand. He towered over his hated nemesis and smiled.

"_I thought you were made of STERNER stuff."_

Jack panted, "There's just no…pleasing you…_is _there…?"

The Fallen said nothing in reply and instead raised the huge hammer and brought it crashing down. Before it was able to connect, Jack managed to free both of his arms from the rubble and he caught the Forge by its handle.

Both Primes struggled over the Forge but the Fallen slowly managed to force the hammer's business end closer towards Jack's face. The Fallen's cracked and corroded face was distorted by a twisted rictus grin.

"_If I cannot have the Apex Armor, NO ONE will. Solus used the Forge to craft that armor. What was made…can be UNMADE!"_

Jack fought valiantly but it rapidly became obvious that he was losing. Even with only one hand the Fallen had superior leverage. Jack knew that if the Forge managed to touch the armor, then it was all over.

The Forge began to glow softly as it inched closer…ever closer.

Jack closed his eyes and awaited the end.

A huge figure slowly rose behind the Fallen and uttered a low growl.

"I…"

"…_STILL…"_

"…_**FUNCTION!"**_

Megatron suddenly reared up and jammed the muzzle of the Requiem Blaster hard against the ancient Prime's back. Tightly gripping the Fallen's severed arm using his own remaining hand, Megatron ensured that the connection between Prime and artifact was true so the terrible weapon would continue to function.

He _fired._

The Fallen's chest exploded in a horrific geyser of mechanical gore. His entire body jerked and shuddered violently. Somehow he struggled to hold off death's immediate embrace. Outraged that his own weapon had been turned against him, the ancient Prime angrily whirled about and drove his remaining clawed fist deep into Megatron's chest.

The former Decepticon Warlord grunted in surprise but defiantly stared down the Fallen, denying him the satisfaction of seeing any sign of weakness. The Fallen snarled in frustration and hurled Megatron backward, smashing him through a distant outcropping of stone. Megatron was down...possibly dead.

Finally, the ancient Prime's seemingly limitless strength reached its limit. The Fallen…_fell._

Jack could not believe it. It was _over._ He rested his head and closed his eyes. A peaceful darkness beckoned.

Suddenly the Fallen's body twitched and stirred. His optics snapped open and glowed purple.

Jack heard the ancient Prime rise. He opened his eyes in disbelief and murmured, _"H-how…?!"_

The Fallen's spark had almost been extinguished, but it was then that he heard Unicron's whisper. Suddenly he possessed a demon's strength, enough to hold back death's icy talons for a few more precious moments. The Fallen's attention was immediately drawn to where Megatron's motionless body now lay. The ancient Prime realized that the stones Megatron had smashed through were what concealed Unicron's prison. He had unwittingly uncovered the Reliquary that contained Unicron's raging anti-spark!

Driven by dark forces and an undying desire to be reunited with his love, the Fallen slowly began to drag himself towards the Reliquary. He refused to perish until he managed to free the Chaos Bringer.

"_S-Solusss…I am…coming…for you…!"_

Still pinned under tons of debris, Jack was unable to move as he helplessly watched the Fallen slowly crawl in front of the space-bridge platform and approach the Reliquary.

A sudden idea came to Jack as he painfully began to free himself. He yelled into the secure channel of his com-link, "Raf! Raf, if you're there _please_ answer me!"

…

Raf had been knocked unconscious from the crash landing but other than a few bruises he was fine. Miko suddenly phased through the wall and boarded the ship. She made sure Raf was okay as he groggily came to. Suddenly the com-link buzzed and they both heard Jack's frantic call.

Miko answered, "We're both here, Jack. Go ahead."

"…_Miko?! Thank God! Raf, listen to me very carefully…the Fallen's about to free Unicron! If he succeeds we're ALL dead! He's taken everything we've thrown at him and he just won't give up! Megatron may be dead and I-I just can't stop him on my own…but I've got a crazy idea and I need your help."_

Raf winked at Miko, _"Crazy_ is my middle name, Jack."

Jack's voice crackled, _"The Fallen is right in front of the space-bridge platform! Raf, I need for you to do exactly what Shockwave did and hack into THIS space-bridge's controls."_

Raf desperately shook his head, "What good will _that_ do?!"

Jack screamed hoarsely, _"…HURRY!"_

…

The Fallen edged even closer to the Reliquary, his clawed fingertips digging into the ground as he eagerly struggled to reach the prize. Just a few more inches…

Jack saw that the Forge of Solus Prime lay nearby. He reached out and tried to grasp its handle but it was just beyond his arm's reach. He then painfully attempted to twist his body around and began to stretch towards it. It was so close…

…

Miko paced as she nervously watched Raf's fingertips fly frantically over the ship's controls. He fought to take command of the space-bridge, pausing only for an instant to wipe away the sweat on his brow. He finally cried, _"Got it!_ I need coordinates, Jack! _Where…?"_

…

Jack grinned, "Remember where the Fallen tried to send us at the _start_ of all this…?"

…

Raf smiled. His hands were a blur as he keyed the final sequence and slammed his fist down on the control.

…

The Fallen reached out and his clawed hand brushed against the Reliquary.

Suddenly the space-bridge activated and a swirling vortex opened.

For a brief instant the Fallen was distracted.

"…_**AND ONE SHALL FALL."**_

The Fallen heard the hated voice and turned just in time to see Jack smash into him with the Forge. The unbelievably powerful blow knocked the ancient Prime directly towards the space-bridge. The Fallen's body passed halfway through the vortex before he managed to stop himself by reaching out with his one good hand and digging his clawed fingertips into the rocky ground. The pain was unimaginable as he was partially caught by the churning eddy and it slowly, inexorably pulled him in. The Fallen cried out in agony.

A single tear slid down Jack's cheek as he sank to his knees in front of the Fallen, feeling nothing but sorrow and heartsick pity for the ancient Prime.

As they locked eyes, the Fallen snarled, _"Do you expect me to BEG…?!"_

Jack slowly shook his head, "No…no, of course not. There was no need for you to have done all this…don't you understand? We…I…could have _helped_ you…"

The Fallen laughed ironically, _"'HELP?' YOU are the one who does not understand. This was the only way. Unicron is a GOD. I would have appealed to his brother Primus but my creator had fallen silent. Unicron was the only one with the power to restore Solus to life…"_ The Fallen wept bitter tears, _"…and I would not have cared, even if every planet in the universe had to BURN…if only to see my beloved Solus alive once again."_

Jack flinched and he wondered if he had not been able to save Arcee, what would _he_ have done? How would he have reacted? Would he have been the same as Megatronus Prime…or even _worse?_ He honestly couldn't say.

"Unicron is no god. He _lied_ to you, Megatronus…the only so-called life that Unicron has _ever_ been able to impart with his Dark Energon is a twisted mockery…I've seen it. It's _horrible."_ Jack grimaced in disgust at the memory of Arcee's telling of Cliffjumper's sad fate.

The Fallen muttered in despair, _"Th-then everything I have fought for…all the pain I have caused…all the lives I have taken…was for NOTHING."_

Jack hesitated before gently saying, "Solus Prime is still alive."

Furiously the Fallen roared, _"YOU LIE! THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT OF HER SPARK! I WOULD KNOW, BECAUSE I MURDERED HER WITH THE VERY WEAPON SHE HAD CRAFTED FOR ME!"_

Jack refused to give up, "She's _alive_, Megatronus…she still exists within the core of Cybertron…in the very heart of Primus himself." Jack closed his shining eyes and he smiled serenely. "I can sense her presence through the Matrix of Leadership. Can't you _feel _it…?"

"_She…still lives…?"_

"Yes. She's _waiting_ for you, Megatronus. Just let go and you can be together again…the space-bridge is connected directly to the Well of All Sparks._ Please…just let go."_

The tortured madness finally left the Fallen's optics. He murmured, _"You…you are a greater Prime than I ever was. I do not deserve your mercy."_

Jack smiled and whispered, _"'He that is without sin among you, let him first cast a stone…'"_

"_I…I fear I do not understand…"_

"It means I _forgive_ you, Megatronus."

"…_th-thank you."_

"Megatronus…? Where is my son?"

The ancient Prime inclined his massive head towards the far edge of the space-bridge platform. He narrowed his optics as he concentrated, sending out a signal that deactivated the cloaking device that had kept Jack's son hidden away all this time.

At the sight of his precious child, Jack felt a terrible burden instantly disappear. He turned back to face the Fallen and smiled gratefully. When Jack spoke next his voice possessed the wisdom of the Primes.

"Arise, Megatronus Prime…you are fallen _no more."_

Joyful anticipation filled the face of the ancient Prime.

"_Goodbye, Jhiaxus Prime."_

Megatronus let go and disappeared forever into the vortex. The space-bridge automatically deactivated and Jack was alone. He whispered softly, _"Be at peace."_

Jack's strength finally gave out. He stopped fighting the inevitable and let himself settle to the ground.

As he lay there Jack's com-link buzzed insistently. He chuckled tiredly as he answered.

"Go ahead."

"_J-Jack…?! Is everything okay?"_

He allowed himself a small smile and slowly answered, "Everything is fine, Miko…"

"_Did we get him, Jack? Did we get the bad guy…?"_

Jack breathed deeply, "Don't worry, Miko…where we sent him, he won't be coming back."

"_SWEET! Raf was able to get the ship working again. We'll be there in just a few minutes, okay? Sit tight!"_

Jack closed his eyes and replied, "I'm not going anywhere."

…

As _The Iron Will_ slowly rose into the sky, Miko watched Raf as he carefully piloted the ship. She studied him with a peculiar expression. Finally she said, "You know, I just realized something."

"What's _that,_ Miko?"

"This is the _second_ time you've taken out one of the bad guys by using a space-bridge."

Raf grinned, "Oh yeah, I forgot all about _Soundwave. _Of course, we sent him into the _Shadowzone_ instead of the core of Cybertron…"

Miko rolled her eyes and laughed, "Seriously, Raf…you were _awesome!_ We should start our own rock band…we can be the _Raf Pack!"_

Raf chuckled, _"Miko…"_

Miko didn't stop. She was on a _roll._

"No, _really…!_ They should make a movie about you and call it _'The Raf of Kahn!'"_

Raf shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"Wait! Waitwaitwait…I got another one! If John Steinbeck wrote a book about you the title would be _'The Grapes of Raf!'"_

Miko suddenly began to blush furiously, realizing the not-so subtle undercurrent of what she had just blurted out. She giggled nervously but fixed a simmering gaze upon Raf.

Raf glanced back at Miko and his eyes widened as he realized how intently she was staring at him. Miko breathed heavily as she gazed deeply into Raf's eyes.

"I am so _hot_ for you right now."

…

Jack's eyes opened as he sensed a sudden movement behind him. He turned in time to see Megatron - amazingly still alive - crouch down and reach for the stasis pod that still held his child captive.

Jack frantically cried, _"No, stop! The Fallen told us earlier that he had booby-trapped the pod! DON'T…!"_

Megatron ignored him as he used his remaining arm to rip the stasis pod's door off its hinges.

Nothing happened.

Megatron smirked, _"Never_ attempt to deceive a Decepticon."

Jack was so exhausted he could barely move. All he could do was watch helplessly as Megatron reached into the pod.

Jack whispered, _"…no…"_

Megatron stood to his full height and turned to face Jack, holding his tiny son in his massive hand. The child sleepily wiped his glowing blue eyes, having slumbered through the entire ordeal. He looked up and blinked uncertainly at the former Decepticon Warlord, who walked unsteadily over to where Jack was. He finally stopped a few feet away from Jack and did not move.

Jack and Megatron stared at one another for what seemed an eternity.

Terrified, the young Prime's eyes swam with tears as he silently pleaded with the former Decepticon Warlord. Without saying a single word he begged him not to harm his child.

Megatron's craggy face remained expressionless as he slowly leaned down and extended his hand towards Jack, gently returning the child to his father. Jack blinked back his tears and began to tremble as he reached out to his son.

At first the tiny child did not recognize Jack. Then he looked closely at the Apex Armor's digitized image of his father's face and smiled timidly.

"_Da-da…?"_

Jack immediately retracted the Apex Armor and stood revealed to his son. A huge grin appeared on the child's chubby face as he happily cried, _"DA-DA!"_ He suddenly ran into his father's protective embrace and wrapped his tiny arms around Jack's neck.

Jack could not hold back his tears any longer and wept aloud as he held onto his precious son.

Megatron watched them for a moment longer before he finally succumbed to the terrible wounds he suffered in battle against the Fallen. He wobbled precariously on his feet and collapsed to the ground with a loud crash.

Jack instinctively shielded his son from the impact. When the dust began to clear he ran to Megatron's side. Still holding his son safely in his arms, Jack whispered, _"M-Megatron…"_

Megatron slowly opened his crimson optics and a great shuddering sigh escaped him, as if a huge weight were finally being lifted.

"I suppose it is only fitting that I perish after all the evil that I had wrought. It has been such a long time coming. Millennia spent fighting an endless war for a cause I fervently believed in. My friend Orion Pax and I both challenged the corrupt caste system that once ruled Cybertron. Together we sought a lasting, positive change…but Orion became Optimus Prime and chose the path of peace, whereas I instead chose the path of war. During my time in the gladiatorial pits of Kaon I had learned that those in power would only submit to a _greater_ power. _'Peace through tyranny'_ became my credo, and I became the very thing that we had fought so hard against."

Jack asked, "Could it be possible that Primus had always intended for you and Optimus Prime to work _together_ to unite Cybertron…?"

Megatron stared at Jack for several moments before admitting, _"Perhaps…"_ He slowly shook his head, laughing bitterly at himself.

"Ironic, isn't it? Megatron, leader of the Decepticons…deceived by his _own_ lies. It was not even until after my death and resurrection that I realized the harrowing truth. After Optimus freed me from Unicron's control, I knew that I had been woefully wrong. I will never forget my final words to my old friend. I said, _'There is NO peace through tyranny!'_ Such a wasted life..."

Jack angrily interjected, _"Not_ wasted! You proved that _anyone_ is capable of learning from their mistakes!"

Megatron sneered, "Are you _certain…?"_

Jack did not waver for an instant, "Yes…yes, I am."

"_Hmp._ I once believed you to be _weak._ Now...now I see that you have become the strongest Prime of all."

Megatron looked at Jack's son and asked, "What is the child's name…?"

Jack looked at his beautiful silver son and beamed with a father's pride.

He answered, _**"ORION."**_

Megatron smiled faintly and looked up at the distant stars above. Finally he replied, _"…a good name."_

Jack wiped away a stray tear, knowing that Megatron was dying.

"_Do…do not grieve for me. This was inevitable." _Megatron closed his tired optics and began to slip away.

Jack refused to accept this. He had seen more than enough death for one lifetime.

Ignoring the danger, Jack suddenly reached out and cried, _"NO!_ Not _today,_ Megatron….!"

Still holding Orion, Jack held his hand firmly against Megatron's chest, directly over the great gaping hole where the proud Decepticon symbol once was. Steeling himself, Jack opened the floodgates to the AllSpark and unleashed the power of the Matrix.

Luminous gridlines began to appear over Megatron's body as Jack focused all his power into healing his former enemy's injuries. Jack didn't stop there and reformatted Megatron's body, completely doing away with the twisted monstrosity that Unicron had created and replacing it with a brand new form…one that was forever free of the Chaos-Bringer's evil taint.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Jack finished and fell backward. He panted, breathing heavily. He felt weaker than ever, his body continuing to tremble profusely. Orion gazed wonderingly at him and clasped his tiny arms around Jack, hoping to help somehow. Jack chuckled and shakily held his beloved son close as they watched the former Decepticon Warlord slowly open his optics.

Megatron turned his great head towards Jack and asked, "You…you saved me?"

Jack nodded.

"Why would you do this for me?"

Jack smiled, "Because everyone, no matter _who_ they are, deserves a second chance. This is _yours."_

Megatron looked his new body over. No longer rusted and deformed, Megatron's heavily armored body now possessed a sleek combination of gleaming deep purple hues set against steel gray highlights. The gaping hole in this chest plate had been healed, leaving behind no trace that it was ever there. His once-cruel optics no longer burned a baleful crimson, but instead now glowed a bright blue. Even his voice had lost its harsh, gravelly edge. Megatron was startled when he realized that the Fallen's arm was now permanently bonded to his reformatted body, and as a consequence the Requiem Blaster was a part of him as well. He looked incredulously at Jack and began to ask why.

Jack had anticipated his question and gently responded, "It's very likely the most dangerous weapon in the universe…I can't think of anyone who will better appreciate and respect the responsibility that I'm entrusting you with.

Megatron understood, slowly nodding.

Jack smiled, "I want to thank you for helping me save my son."

For a moment Megatron looked like he was about to say something in reply, but instead he chose to merely nod.

Jack asked, "So…where do we go from here?"

With a snort Megatron mused, "Where _indeed…"_

Jack glanced at the Reliquary and stared uneasily as Unicron continued to rage inside. Jack could almost hear the Chaos-Bringer's enraged screaming. He wondered where in the galaxy they could possibly hide the Reliquary _now._

Megatron knew what Jack was thinking and smiled.

"Let my new life begin _here,_ then. I vow to watch over Unicron and prevent any further…escape attempts."

"Megatron, you don't have to - "

He waved him off, _"Enough, I have already decided._ Humanity has served as Unicron's jailer for far too long already. I will assume that burden."

"N-no…no, this isn't _right…!"_

"This is my _redemption,_ human. After all the unspeakable evil I had done in my former existence, I deserve nothing less than to be forever bound to the Chaos-Bringer. I will remain here on Chaar and protect the universe against the possibility of his return…"

"Are…are you _sure_ about this…?"

"I am. You have _my_ thanks, human…for this _second chance."_

"You're welcome, Megatron…"

"_NO."_

Jack was startled, _"Wh-what…?"_

"After all that has transpired…I no longer wish to be called by that name. There is too much fear and hatred associated and I wish to be _done_ with it."

Jack smiled, "Well…despite everything else, it's always been obvious you've had a gift of leadership. Y'know, I remember reading somewhere that Alpha Trion had once said, _'…I need something to galvanize the will of the people…to inspire and challenge them.'"_

Jack looked directly into Megatron's optics and said, "What about _Galv-"_

Megatron interrupted, "A moment, human. Did you also know that eons ago on ancient Cybertron, there was a warrior-king by that same name…?"

"R-really…? Was he a good guy…?"

"Not exactly…he was completely _insane,_ always encouraging his followers to die for his cause to eradicate order in the name of chaos…"

Jack blinked and sheepishly said, _"Hunh_…did _not_ know that. So…_okay_ then. Well, I guess good luck with deciding on a new name."

The former Decepticon Warlord looked thoughtful for a moment, "Then again, your suggestion _does_ have merit…perhaps a _name_ can be redeemed, as well…"

_The Iron Will_ appeared overhead, the tough little ship apparently still spaceworthy. Jack's com-link suddenly buzzed.

"_You ready, Jack?"_

He replied, "Hang on a sec, Miko…"

As the ship touched down nearby, Jack looked up into the face of his former enemy and smiled.

"Thank you…_Galvatron._ Till all are One."

Accepting the name with a grunt and a nod of approval, Galvatron replied, "Till all are One…_Prime."_

Returning the nod, Jack turned away and slowly carried Orion towards _The Iron Will._

Miko and Raf both emerged from the ship and happily welcomed them with open arms and loving hugs. Jack stumbled a bit but managed to laugh it off.

Raf asked worriedly, "Are…are you _all right,_ Jack?"

"I'm good, Raf. Just a little tired…"

Miko beheld Galvatron who stared back at her without any sign of animosity. Nervously she asked, "Is…is that _Megatron…?"_

Jack nodded at Galvatron, who watched passively as they boarded the ship and prepared to depart.

He shook his head and smiled faintly as he answered, "Megatron is…_no more."_

The hatch slowly closed behind them.

Exhausted, Jack murmured, "Let's go _home."_

Orion had already fallen fast asleep in Jack's arms.

Jack felt slightly light-headed and asked, "Hey Miko, would you mind holding Orion…?"

"Sure thing, Jack…is everything okay?"

"Yeah, like I said, I'm just a little…a…l-little…" Jack's words slurred and trailed off.

Miko narrowed her eyes and looked closely at her friend, _"Jack…?"_

Jack stared blankly ahead for a moment before his eyes rolled back into his head and then he collapsed to the floor.

Miko screamed, "JACK?! _JAAAAACK!"_

**To Be Concluded…**


	21. Chapter 21 - HEART OF PRIMUS

"_CAN'T THIS BUCKET OF BOLTS GO ANY FASTER?!"_

_The Iron Will_ shook and bucked as Raf struggled to maintain their course back to the planet Cybertron. Miko held on for dear life as she made certain that Jack was held securely in place by the restraints on the medical berth. Frightened by all that was happening around him, little Orion whimpered nearby as he watched from the relative safety of the harness he was strapped into.

Raf yelled over the din of the emergency klaxons blaring, "Sorry, Miko…I'm doing the best I can! Ever since we passed through the space-bridge on Chaar, the ship literally started falling apart!"

As if to punctuate Raf's words, several instrument panels sparked and shorted out as the interior lighting began to flicker. The ship's shaking worsened.

Raf gritted his teeth, "Come on, you piece of scrap…just hold it together a little bit longer…"

Miko quickly studied the erratic readings on the medical scanners and frowned, "Jack's getting worse by the minute! He's going to _die_ if we don't hurry!" Suddenly Jack coughed blood and began to convulse violently. Horrified, Miko screamed, _"RAF!_ Jack's having some kind of seizure!"

Miko looked around frantically, not knowing what to do to help her friend.

Raf flinched as yet another control panel blew. He risked glancing back and cried, "How's it going back there?!"

Miko had begun to panic, "I…I don't know what to _do…!_ Jack is going to die because of me!"

Raf's expression became grim, "MIko, I'd come back there to help if I could but I _can't!_ I'm the only one who knows how to pilot the ship and at the rate she's going to pieces, if I stop now we'll never make it back to Cybertron and we'll _all_ die!"

She begged, "Raf, _please…!_ I can't do this alone!"

"Yes, you _can!_ Miko, I watched you after I had gotten hurt the last time! I saw how closely you paid attention to everything that Knock Out did to fix me back up!"

"B-but I'm a Wrecker…all I'm good for is breaking things! I'm no good at fixing them…!"

"That's a load of _scrap_ and you know it, Miko! You can do _anything! _You just have to believe in yourself…the way _I_ believe in you!"

Miko's eyes widened. She started, _"Y-you…?"_

Raf smiled confidently, "Jack couldn't be in better hands, Miko! I _know _you can do this!"

Miko took a deep, calming breath and managed to get the life support hooked up to Jack. She carefully administered a mild sedative and his convulsing slowly diminished before finally stopping. Miko watched as Jack's ragged breathing began to relax and he fell into a deep, restful slumber. She checked his vital signs and saw that they had stabilized.

Miko sighed, "Thank _God…"_

Raf silently echoed Miko's words and suddenly realized the planet Cybertron was within sight. As the planet quickly filled their viewport, Raf looked back and grinned.

"Miko? I think we're gonna make it…!"

Without warning the ship lost all power.

"Oh, COME _ON!"_

Raf tried everything to restart the engines but nothing worked. All of the primary and secondary systems had failed. Even the emergency power was gone. Furious that they had gotten so close, Raf angrily slammed his fist against the controls.

There was nothing anyone could do.

_The Iron Will_ plunged through the outer atmosphere of Cybertron. The intense heat from reentry quickly raised the interior temperature of the ship to stifling levels.

The ship slowly began to break apart.

Raf watched as Miko strapped herself in and huddled close to little Orion, doing her best to comfort him. Their eyes met and Raf whispered, _"I'm sorry."_

They closed their eyes and braced themselves for the end.

The ship jerked to a sudden and complete stop.

Raf and Miko nervously opened their frightened eyes and gazed outside the viewport.

Directly in front of them Ultra Magnus fearlessly stood his ground, his remaining arm outstretched as he wielded the Polarity Gauntlet. He used the powerful device's control over magnetic forces to gently ease the crashing ship safely to the ground.

He grunted, "If you're going to take my ship without asking permission, the least you could do is not crash it when you finally decide to return it."

The hatch opened and Ultra Magnus began a carefully rehearsed stern lecture.

"What in Primus' name were you _thinking…?!"_

The sound of a baby's cries filled the Cybertronian air. Raf and Miko quickly emerged from the ship. Raf carefully pushed a stretcher bearing Jack's unconscious form, while Miko held Orion close and tried to console him. She shot Ultra Magnus a seething look that immediately silenced him.

"Not now, Magnus! What is _wrong_ with you?! After everything that Jack and Orion have been through this is the _last_ thing they need!"

She pushed past him and yelled with a shrill cry, _"KNOCK OUT!"_

Immediately the former Decepticon physician appeared with a team of Medibots following closely behind, all carrying various medical apparatus.

"Right here, Miko!" As soon as Knock Out saw Jack's condition he muttered, _"C'mon, Jack…don't you give up on me now, you little fleshbag…!"_

The emergency team rushed Jack into the medical complex. Miko tightly held onto little Orion as his tiny arms desperately reached towards Jack. Tears filled his shining blue eyes as he screamed, _"Da-da! DA-DAAA!"_

Miko whispered, "Shhh…it's going to be okay, Orion. They're going to make your Daddy all better."

Everyone somberly followed the Medibots into the medical complex. They entered an immense waiting area and watched as Knock Out and his team took Jack through a huge doorway that automatically sealed itself behind them. Raf and Miko could see the team enter into the emergency room via a large monitor mounted on the wall. Nervously they watched as Knock Out immediately went to work.

Ultra Magnus hung his head low as he murmured, "I…I'm sorry, Miko."

Miko nodded numbly and said, "S'okay, Magnus. By the way, thank you for saving our lives earlier…"

"You're welcome. Are…are you two all right?"

Raf shrugged, "More or less."

Ultra Magnus sat down next to his human friends and said gently, "Please…tell me everything that happened."

...

"So…Jack defeated the Fallen by sending him through a space-bridge into the core of Cybertron?"

Miko said nothing as she watched Orion stare wonderingly at the monitor that showed Knock Out fighting to save Jack's life.

Raf spoke up, "I'll be honest with you, sir…I couldn't see _half _of what was actually going on. Once the Fallen shot _The Iron Will_ down, I could only listen over the com-link while Jack did all the _real _work."

Ultra Magnus slowly shook his head, "I know better than _that,_ Rafael. Jack may be a lot of things but he doesn't know how to operate a space-bridge the way that _you_ do." He smiled knowingly at Miko and Raf, "I'm sure you _all _had a hand in defeating our enemy, _correct?"_

Raf did not budge and insisted, "Jack is the real hero."

Miko nodded in agreement, "No argument here."

Ultra Magnus paused for a moment and then asked, "What about Megatron?"

Miko said simply, "Before he collapsed, Jack said, _'Megatron is no more.'"_

"But what about - "

Miko sharply cut him off and turned to glare at him, "Look, Megatron pretty much _killed_ himself helping Jack stop the Fallen and save Orion's life. That's gotta count for something, _right?!"_

Magnus looked closely at Miko. He knew she wasn't telling him everything but relented, at least for the moment.

"Indeed it does, Miko."

Miko turned back and suddenly became alarmed. She looked around in a panic and cried_, "…WHERE'S ORION?!"_

_..._

Orion had gotten away from Miko and now wandered through the endlessly winding corridors of the medical complex. He wanted to be closer to Jack, but the main door to the emergency room wouldn't open so he searched for another way in.

He plaintively called out, "Da-daaa…? _Da-daaa…?!"_

Alone and a little afraid, Orion finally came to a stop at the end of a long corridor. He sniffled and looked around aimlessly as tears began to fill his bright eyes. He rubbed at his eyes and happened to look up.

Directly in front of Orion was Arcee's huge stasis pod. Many of the pod's readouts glowed red as they indicated her condition was still unstable.

Shortly after arriving on Cybertron, Hot Rod's condition had unexpectedly worsened. Knock Out had not had an opportunity to determine why Arcee was still in agonizing pain, even after Jack had healed her from her terrible injuries. Her stasis pod had been placed here until Hot Rod's life was out of danger.

Orion cocked his head curiously and asked, "Mama…?"

Arcee was frozen in place and unable to move, let alone answer.

Orion laid his hands on the pod and tried to get his mother's attention. Nothing worked. He was very tired and getting very scared. He called her name again, louder this time, _"Mama?!"_

A very lost and lonely Orion began to cry, wailing, _"MAMAAA…!"_

_..._

Miko and Raf raced as fast as they could through the medical complex, desperately searching everywhere for little Orion. Ultra Magnus followed closely behind.

"If anything happens to Orion I swear I'll never forgive myself!"

Out of breath, Raf huffed, "It's not your fault, Miko! Don't you worry, we'll find him!"

Miko suddenly stopped and held up her hand. She hissed, _"Shh!_ Did you hear that…?"

Everyone became silent and heard the unmistakable sound of a child's cries somewhere in the distance.

Miko whispered, _"Orion…!"_ She took off and ran faster than ever. Raf and Ultra Magnus fought to keep up.

They rounded a corner and found Orion, crying pitifully with his hands flat against Arcee's stasis pod. Miko dashed towards them and picked Orion up, hugging him tight. Overcome with emotion, Miko couldn't hold back her tears. She whispered soothingly to him and Orion's sad cries soon faded.

"Oh, thank God you're okay! Do you know how much you scared your Auntie Miko?"

Orion pointed up at Arcee and said, "Mama, Mama!"

Miko wiped her tears away and said, "Y-yes, baby. That's your Mama…we're going to make sure she's all right before letting her come out, okay?"

By way of answer, Orion nestled his head against Miko and cooed.

Miko sighed contentedly and murmured, "Let's get you back where we can all watch your Daddy…that okay with you, little guy?" She turned to walk back towards the waiting area and saw that Raf wasn't moving to join her. His attention was still focused on the readouts on Arcee's stasis pod.

Ultra Magnus noticed and asked, "What is it, Rafael?"

"Sir, am I reading these indicators correctly? Don't they show that Arcee is in perfect health?"

Magnus blinked, "What…?" He looked closely and realized that Raf was indeed correct. All of the readouts glowed green. He immediately activated his com-link and contacted Knock Out, letting him know of the news about Arcee.

"_I'm sorry, Ultra Magnus…I'm right in the middle of working on Jack, but I'm sending Steve to you to check on Arcee!"_

Magnus groaned audibly and Knock Out chuckled.

"_Listen…I know Steve may be a little clumsy at times but let me assure you, he's actually quite brilliant. Please keep me posted on any new developments. Knock Out…out."_

Steve quickly showed up and examined the readouts on Arcee's stasis pod, confirming that her condition was perfectly normal. Steve shook his head, "I…I don't understand it! I personally checked her status earlier today and half of her vitals were still in the red! According to these current readouts there's nothing wrong with her! None of this makes any sense!"

Miko asked, "Is there any reason why we can't let her out, then?"

"No reason at all. Everybody please stand back."

Steve carefully keyed the proper sequence on the stasis pod's controls and with a hiss the pod opened. Steam poured out as Arcee's body was unfrozen and quickly returned to its normal temperature. Her eyes slowly opened and she reached out.

"Easy does it…" Steve took her hand and helped ease her to her feet. "I wouldn't recommend that you transform for at least another day…"

At first Arcee was dazed and had difficulty focusing her luminous eyes.

"_What…where…?"_

Her vision finally cleared and the first thing she saw was the wondrous sight of her beloved child smiling with delight at her.

"…_MAMA!"_

Overcome with shock, Arcee stumbled to her knees. She was unwilling to dare believe that what she saw before her was _real._

"_O-Orion…?"_

Miko gently set him down and let him run towards his mother. He giggled happily as he reached Arcee and held onto her.

"_Mama, Mama…!"_

Arcee burst into tears as she gingerly picked up her tiny son in her powerful arms. Trembling with joy, she held him close and cried aloud. It was a long time before she could speak.

"_Oh, my baby…! I…I never thought I'd s-see you again…!"_

Orion burbled to Arcee, who began to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Yes, Orion…I'm very happy to see you, _too!"_

Everyone present found it virtually impossible not to be moved by the reunion of mother and child.

Arcee looked up and suddenly frowned, nervously asking, _"Wh-where's Jack…?"_

_..._

"…despite the Matrix continually strengthening his physical body in order for it to handle the enormous stresses wielding the power of the AllSpark, without the proper rest Jack went way _beyond_ his limits."

Arcee watched the large monitor as it displayed Knock Out and the Medibots working feverishly to stabilize Jack. She nodded numbly, listening to Steve as he explained her beloved Sparkmate's current status.

Steve nervously continued, "It…it's truly a _miracle_ that Jack is still alive. Right now we're doing everything we can to help give him a fighting chance, but ultimately it's going to depend on _him."_

Arcee whispered softly, _"Jack…"_

Steve hesitated a moment before speaking again, "I…I've never seen anyone, Cybertronian or otherwise, with a will to survive as strong as Jack's. If he makes it through the night he should be fine. Look, I really should get back in there. If you need _anything,_ please don't hesitate to let me know…all right?"

Ultra Magnus saw that Arcee attention was focused on her Sparkmate and answered for her, "Thank you, Steve…for _everything."_

Steve replied, "Just doing my job, sir."

He turned to leave but Magnus stopped him, saying, "Steve? You did a _good_ job."

Steve humbly nodded and reentered the emergency room.

Magnus slowly rose to his feet and grunted, "I need to let the Wreckers know that the danger is past. Would you care to join me, Miko?"

Miko stared blankly at the monitor and did not answer.

Ultra Magnus asked again, "Miko…?"

Raf glanced at Miko and turned to Magnus. "Sir, would you mind if I went with you instead? I think Miko could use some rest."

Magnus smiled, "It would be my pleasure, Rafael."

Raf stood and leaned close to Miko. He gently whispered, "I'll be back. I shouldn't be gone too long. Try to get some sleep if you can."

Miko murmured, _"O-okay."_

As Ultra Magnus led Raf away, he said, "All I ask is that you refrain from saying anything about Seaspray's voice. It's…shall we say, a sensitive issue with him…"

Miko and Arcee were left alone with Orion. They watched the monitor in silence as Knock Out and the Medibots continued to work on Jack.

Orion pointed to Jack and asked, "Knock-knock he'p Da-da…?"

Arcee carefully cradled Orion in one of her arms and replied, "Yes, that's right. Knock Out _is _helping your Daddy."

Orion seemed to understand and yawned sleepily. It had been a long day for him.

Arcee turned to look at Miko and saw that she was trembling. Arcee's spark went out to her, knowing that everything she had been through was finally starting to catch up to her. Arcee gently eased her free arm around the frightened young woman in a comforting gesture. Miko immediately began sobbing. Arcee scooted close to her and whispered, _"Shhh…_it's over now, Miko. It's okay…"

Miko angrily attempted to wipe her tears away and in between shuddering gasps she cried out, _"N-no!_ It's _not _okay, Arcee! Jack…h-he just wouldn't _suh-stop,_ Arcee…! He k-kept fighting…a-and didn't give up…! I've n-never…never s-seen…" Miko trailed off as words utterly failed her.

Arcee understood perfectly, "From the moment that we first met, I've always known how Jack wouldn't hesitate to risk his life to protect the ones that he loved. I believe it's one of the reasons why Optimus Prime chose Jack as his successor."

Miko slowly shook her head, "You two have already been through so much, and then for _this_ to happen… I can't imagine how you must be feeling."

Arcee smiled without mirth, "Oh, I'm a nervous _wreck_ right now."

Miko asked, "H-how do you go on…?"

"Our sparks are _bonded,_ remember? It doesn't matter where I am…Jack is _always_ with me, just as a part of me is always with _him._ Even when I _died,_ our sparks were together. I was there when Jack bravely battled alongside Megatron, fighting to stop the Fallen's madness. I was there when Jack made the hardest decision of his life and chose to _forgive_ the Fallen, even after all of the horror he had wrought. I was there when Jack used the last of his strength to save Megatron's life and gave him a new beginning. I…I was there when Jack…_wh-when he…"_

Miko saw that Arcee was struggling to hold back the tears. She reached up and held onto Arcee's hand, whispering, "I'm right here, Arcee…"

...

Hours passed.

During the long wait, Orion had fallen asleep in his mother's strong arms. Arcee and Miko had spent the night sitting in relative silence.

Miko suddenly broke the quiet and asked timidly, "Arcee, what's it like being _sparkbound?"_

Arcee smiled as she tried to explain the unexplainable.

"It's like…nothing you can imagine, Miko. Even though Jack and I are two separate individuals, we share the same life…the same _soul._ He and I are one. One heart, one mind, and one spark. We're joined forever this way. Nothing is held back. No barriers, no dishonesty, and no secrets."

Miko murmured quietly to herself, _"Secrets…"_

"So why do you ask…?"

Miko suddenly blurted out, "I almost kissed Jack once."

Arcee turned to look at Miko with a surprised expression. She saw the tears streaming down Miko's flushed cheeks, oblivious to anything but the truth spilling out of her.

"I-I don't know why I'm telling you this now…it happened _years_ ago. It was about a month after you guys had left Earth. I had stopped by Jack's house one night to check in on him. He was _miserable. _I had never seen him so sad…so depressed. I thought, I dunno…Jack and I…we had always been close friends, and I guess I wondered…if…if I _kissed_ him, then maybe we…"

There was an awkward silence.

Miko almost laughed, "The only problem with _that_ was that Jack didn't feel the same way. He had already fallen in love with someone else…_you,_ Arcee. I'm not talking some stupid schoolboy crush like the one he used to have with _Sierra,_ I'm talking full blown head over heels can't live without you _love. _You had become such an important part of his life and then all of a sudden, the war ended and the Autobots returned home to Cybertron. When you left Earth, it was like someone had ripped out his heart. None of that mattered, though. It didn't matter that you weren't here anymore or even if you _never_ came back…I never had a chance. I tried to be angry with you but I couldn't. I…I loved Jack…but you were the one _he_ loved. So…I let him _go."_

Miko breathed out a huge sigh and continued, _"Sure_ I was a little disappointed, but Jack's my best friend. All that mattered to me was that he was happy. If that meant I had to catch a space-bridge to Cybertron and drag your metal butt back to Earth so you two could hash things out, I'd have _done_ it."

Arcee chuckled, "You _would_ have, too…wouldn't you?"

Miko smiled, "Darn straight I would. Lucky for you, you came _back,_ Arcee. Jack…it was…it was like Jack had found the missing piece of his _soul._ I know how cliché that sounds but it's true! After Optimus Prime's funeral, I saw the way you two were staring at each other…it was then that I knew that you felt the same way about _him._ You both left Cybertron shortly after that, and no one was more ecstatic than me when you finally came back…_together."_

Arcee smiled, "Jack is very - what's the word - oh, yes…_blessed_ to have you as his friend, Miko."

"_I'm_ the one who's blessed, Arcee."

Miko could feel Arcee's wondering gaze upon her and she sighed happily, "I can still see it like it was yesterday. It was right after our high school graduation. There I was, feeling sorry for myself…and I turned around and came face to face with this gorgeous, wonderful man who for _years_ I had only seen as a boy. It's like my eyes could see for the first time, and I realized he wasn't a boy any more. I remember the moment when he held out his hand to me and smiled this…this absolutely _amazing_ smile. Raf had grown up, and he…he…_WOW."_ Miko blushed furiously. "I found out a little later that day that he had always had feelings for me…for _me!_ I had been so blind, Arcee…I never even _knew."_

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Miko. It was the same for me and Jack. Neither one of us realized just how much we cared about each other until we almost _died…"_

Miko shook her head, "I guess that makes _all _of us a little blind, _huh?"_

Arcee slowly nodded, smiling.

Miko went on, "After you and Jack rode off into the sunset I suddenly knew that for the first time since Raf and I met, it was just _us_ now. Months passed and we slowly got closer, until finally we became a lot _more _than just friends."

"Does Raf know how strongly you feel about him?"

"I hope so. I love him, Arcee…I love him so much it _hurts._ Not a day goes by that I don't say a prayer of thanks that he's a part of my life now. It may not be the bond you and Jack share, but I promise you I would _die_ before I let anything happen to him. I…I guess that's why I've never told Raf any of this. I don't ever want to hurt him and I'm afraid of how he might take it. He…he deserves so much better than me…"

Arcee glanced past Miko and smiled, "Why don't you let _him_ be the one to decide that."

Miko froze. She slowly turned and saw Raf quietly standing behind her.

"_R-Raf…"_ Miko stammered, beginning to cry.

He smiled and immediately came over and swept Miko into a loving embrace.

Miko sobbed, _"Oh, God…!_ Raf, I…I didn't…I never m-meant for you to hear…_any_ of that…! _Gomen nasai, _Raf…I'm so s-sorry…"

"_Esta bien,_ Miko…it's alright. I always knew, Miko."

"_Y-you did?"_

Raf chuckled, "I see all the little things, remember? It was pretty obvious that you liked Jack."

Miko sniffed, "B-but…how? How can you even stand to _look_ at me?"

Raf gently stroked her cheek and answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Because I _love_ you, Miko. I have _always_ loved you."

Miko cried, _"I love you, too! Oh, Raf…!"_

Arcee smiled and wiped the stray tears from her shining eyes. She was about to say something when the door to the emergency room suddenly opened.

Knock Out emerged and said, "Well, we've done all that we can do."

Arcee feared the worst and asked, "Is…is he…?"

"I think the worst has passed but just in case, I'll be on standby in the next room and continue to monitor Jack's progress. In the meantime I've set up an extra berth next to Jack's where you can be more comfortable."

Arcee whispered, _"Th-thank you."_

Miko said, "Arcee… Raf and I would be happy to watch Orion for awhile and give you a chance to be alone with Jack."

Arcee smiled, "Thank you, Miko…but after everything that's happened I don't think I can handle having either one of my guys out of my sight."

Miko shrugged, "It's okay, I understand." She wiped at her tired eyes.

Knock Out said, "I think we can _all_ use a few hours of rest and recharge."

Raf stretched his arms and stifled a yawn. He sat down in the waiting room and said sleepily, "I think I'll take a little _siesta_ right here."

Miko asked, "Want some company?"

"Just as long as it's you…"

Miko curled up next to Raf and both promptly fell sound asleep.

Knock Out turned back to Arcee and quietly asked, "How about you, Arcee? Any problems since you came out of stasis?"

Arcee shook her head, "None at all."

Knock Out's optics narrowed, _"Strange…_well, I'll check in with you tomorrow morning. Contact me if you need anything."

Arcee nodded gratefully as Knock Out walked into the next room and began monitoring Jack's vitals. She waited patiently until the last of the Medibots left the emergency room before she entered.

Long moments passed as Arcee stood motionless and silently took in the sight of Jack.

He looked so tiny and so seemingly frail in the large room, hooked up to several different life-support apparatus.

Gingerly she eased little Orion down onto the large berth next to Jack's and turned to face her beloved Sparkmate. Trembling, she gently held his hand as she began to weep.

"Oh, _Jack…!"_

Arcee lay down next to him and whispered, _"Please…PLEASE come back to me, Jack…!"_

She closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle.

...

"_Heyyy…there's my big girl…"_

Arcee's shining eyes instantly snapped open at the sound of his voice. She immediately looked up and stared into the face of her Sparkmate.

"J-Jack…?"

Weakly he smiled at her, _"Hi…"_

It was all Arcee could do not to start sobbing. She murmured, "H-hey, yourself."

Jack blinked sleepily, "I…I guess I made it,_ huh?"_ He tried to move and winced in pain.

Arcee worriedly asked, "How badly does it hurt?"

Jack chuckled, "There isn't a square inch on my body that _doesn't_ hurt, Arcee. It was totally worth it, though. You and Orion are alive and well. That's all that matters."

Arcee began to cry and whispered, _"Jack…"_

He smiled, "C'mon, Arcee…no more tears, okay?"

"Not even if they're tears of _joy…?"_

"Well…I guess it'll be okay, but only if I get to _join_ you…" Jack didn't attempt to hide it as he began to cry as well.

Arcee gently wrapped her strong arms around him and wept, _"Oh, Jack…!_ I was so scared I was going to _lose_ you…!"

"S-same for me, baby…I _missed_ you, Arcee. Let's not do this again, all right…?"

"_WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP?!"_

They turned to see a frustrated Miko standing in the huge doorway, holding Orion in her arms. She tried to wipe away her tears only for more to fall.

"I swear, every time I look at you two I can't stop crying for hours! Knock it off, _okay?!"_ Miko gently set down Orion and smiled, "Here…this little silver monkey had woken up and wandered into the waiting room sometime during the night. I believe he belongs to you…?"

Orion yelled happily, _"DA-DA! MAMA!"_

As Arcee scooped up her tiny precocious child and held him close, Miko grinned, "And my job is done. Now if you will all please excuse me, there's a certain spiky-haired genius who's about to clear his schedule for a very important makeout session…"

Miko turned and all but sprinted down the corridor. Arcee chuckled, "Be _gentle,_ Miko!"

Knock Out entered the room with a satisfied smile on his highly polished face.

"Nice to see you finally up and around, Jack…"

"Hope I didn't give you too much trouble, Knock Out."

"To be honest, it was touch and go for awhile. I apologize, human physiology is still somewhat new to me. You should be out of the woods, though…just as long as you don't overdo anything. Remember, even Primes need to take a day off every now and then."

Jack smiled as he sat up, "All things considered, you did an amazing job."

Knock Out blinked, _"Yeah...?"_

Jack smiled, "Yeah...I'm feeling better by the minute!"

Knock Out smirked, "Wait until you get my bill." He then glanced at Arcee, "Any pain or discomfort?"

Arcee's gaze was riveted to Jack's as she smiled dreamily, "I feel _incredible."_

Knock Out shook his head and sighed, _"Sparkmates…!"_ He added, "Arcee, you should be well enough to transform now."

"Thank Primus…it's about _time._ Here, would you mind holding Orion for a minute…?" Arcee gently handed her son to Knock Out, demonstrating the new level of trust she held with the former Decepticon. Knock Out was unaware of this as he all but quaked in fear, worrying that the tiny child might somehow get sick and ruin his shiny finish.

Arcee quickly transformed into her human-sized third body and reclaimed her son. Knock out breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the com-link buzzed and Ultra Magnus' voice crackled, _"Doctor, I need you in the control room ASAP."_

Knock Out shrugged, "Duty calls."

As he rushed out, Arcee carefully placed Orion into his father's outstretched arms.

"There's my little guy! _C'mere,_ you…!"

As the two began to roughhouse on the berth, Arcee gently scolded, "Now, Orion…you be gentle with your Daddy. He's been through a lot…"

"Oh no…he-he's got me, Arcee! Orion's got me in a _Metallikato_ headlock! It's a good thing I know _Circuit-Su!_ Taste my martial arts fury!"

Orion giggled loudly as his father tickled him.

"_Tallawhun! Tallawhun, Da-da!"_

Jack looked at Arcee and asked, "What's he saying?"

"I…I'm not sure. It might just be baby talk, but you know how he picks up on everything he hears…"

"Heh…remember that time he started repeating after _Ratchet…?"_

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jack instantly realized his mistake. Arcee sighed deeply as Orion hopped off the berth and began to run around the room in circles, saying over and over again, _"Yip yip yip yip yip yip yip yip yip yip…"_

Arcee huffed, "I certainly do. Nice _job,_ genius."

Jack sheepishly ran his fingers through his long dark hair and apologized, "Sorry, babe…wasn't thinking."

Arcee chuckled, "I'm just giving you a hard time, Jack…it's fine. As I recall, Ratchet _loved_ it. Drove the rest of us crazy, though…"

Just then Miko reappeared in the large doorway.

"J-Jack…"

Arcee could immediately tell that something was off and asked, "Miko? What is it?"

"Ultra Magnus managed to get through to Ratchet on Earth."

Jack frowned, "That's weird, we were just talking about him…"

Miko looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact. Softly she murmured, "Ratchet…Ratchet says that he's got the space-bridge finally working again."

Jack didn't understand what Miko was trying to say and asked, "Well, that's good news…right?"

Miko found the courage to look him in the eye. A single teardrop fell as she whispered, _"Jack…it's your Mom…"_

Instantly Jack attempted to stand but his legs gave out. Arcee caught him and prevented him from falling. She lovingly held him in her strong arms, always standing by his side.

...

They quickly made their way to the main hangar bay and found that Raf, Ultra Magnus and Knock Out were already waiting for them. Also there were Steve and several of the Medibots, along with several tons of urgently needed medical supplies and equipment. Magnus used his remaining arm to hoist a huge container of supplies.

Miko immediately hugged Raf the minute she saw him. She whispered, _"Y-you heard…?"_ Raf sadly nodded.

Knock Out quietly said, "Hot Rod is still in no condition to make the trip. He'll remain here for now."

Ultra Magnus contacted Ratchet, "We're ready, Doctor. Activate the space-bridge."

The swirling emerald vortex appeared in front of them. Without hesitation they passed through the eddy, leaving Cybertron behind and emerging on Earth.

As they carefully unloaded all of the medical supplies, everyone present took a brief moment to look around the interior of Hangar E. Not much had changed since they were here last. Their home was still badly damaged. Ratchet had focused all of his available time and effort on properly repairing the space-bridge platform and keeping his patients alive.

Miko choked back a cry as she saw Bulkhead and Wheeljack, still badly damaged and frozen in their stasis pods. Raf joined her, silently praying that the two Wreckers would recover and he and Bulkhead could have a chance to talk…maybe even be friends.

"I'm afraid there has been no change to their condition."

Ratchet's languid words were tired, almost slurring. Everyone turned to face him and gasped involuntarily. He looked extremely haggard, having worked virtually nonstop for over a week now.

Knock Out asked, "When was the last time you recharged, old timer?"

Ratchet ignored the question and turned his attention to Jack and his family. The old Autobot medic was never one to easily disguise his emotions. He sadly closed his optics and forced himself to remain silent. He already knew what Jack had endured and dreaded what was to come.

_Jack did not deserve this._

Finally Ratchet spoke, "Please come with me."

Ratchet transformed into his ambulance mode and waited until everyone had gotten aboard. They left the ruins of Hangar E and quickly made their way to the military hospital. Ratchet drove around to the back of the hospital and pulled into the emergency entrance. As soon as Ratchet stopped everyone stepped out. Arcee gingerly picked up Jack and held him in her arms. Miko held onto Orion with one arm and reached out with her free hand to tightly grip Raf's open hand.

Ratchet lingered for a moment and then murmured, "I'm so sorry, Jack."

They quietly entered the emergency entrance and made their way to the elevator.

No one said a word.

The elevator made it to the floor where his parents' rooms were. They disembarked and slowly walked towards June's room. They stopped outside the closed door.

Jack looked at Arcee and asked, "C-can you please set me down? I can make it the rest of the way."

Arcee nodded mutely and gently placed Jack on his feet.

Jack's hand trembled as he reached out to open the door.

"She's not there, sir."

Jack immediately whirled around and faced a young soldier. He quickly recognized him as the soldier at the gate when this horror first began. The young man's face had lost much of its arrogance. What remained was a mixture of professionalism and honest concern.

"Wh-where is she?" Jack demanded.

"I'm sorry, sir…if you will please follow me?"

The young soldier turned and led them into a different section of the ICU. He finally stopped at the end of the hallway outside a lone door. He briskly turned and stood at attention.

"They're waiting for you inside, sir."

Jack looked into his eyes for a moment and finally nodded.

Holding his breath, Jack opened the door.

The room was dark. The shades in front of the room's large window were drawn and closed, cutting off any light from the outside. Jack could just barely make out a lone figure sitting in a motorized wheelchair.

"_D-Dad…?"_

"Come in, everyone. Sit down, Son."

Jack sat down in the chair next to Agent William Fowler, who was still held immobile in a protective body cast. Arcee reached out and held Jack's hand as he looked into the face of the older man he had grown to love as a father. Jack had never before seen the expression on Fowler's tired face. It was the look of a man who had been utterly defeated…who had lost _everything._

Bill struggled not to break down in front of the young man he was proud to call his son. A single teardrop fell and he whispered, _"Th-the doctors…they can't do anything to save her."_

Jack's world reeled. He moaned loudly and held onto Arcee, who closed her eyes and fought valiantly to remain strong for her Sparkmate. Miko buried her face in Raf's shoulder as she began to sob. She held onto little Orion's hand as he looked around uncertainly and started to whimper.

Somehow Fowler managed to go on, "Shortly after you left Earth, the doctors were unable to detect any brain activity. The only thing keeping her alive is life support."

Jack choked out the words, _"Oh, God…wh-where is she…?!"_

Fowler numbly motioned towards an adjoining door to another room.

"She's in there, Son."

Jack looked desperately into the eyes of Arcee. He tried to speak but the words refused to come.

Her voice quivered as she answered his unspoken plea, "I'll be with you every step of the way, Jack."

Arcee gently helped Jack to his feet and together they walked into the next room.

June lay on the bed, still and unmoving. The only sounds in the room were the quiet whisper of the respirator and the beep of the heart monitor.

Jack's entire body began to shake and he fell to his knees next to his mother and _screamed._

Arcee cried silently as she prayed for the man she loved.

Jack's agonized cries reached Orion. The tiny child was able to slip free from Miko's hand and he darted into the next room before anyone could stop him.

He ran towards Jack and cried, _"Tallawhun, Da-da! Tallawhun…!"_

Arcee reached down to stop him, gently saying, "Orion, this isn't - "

Orion quickly turned to stare directly at her. He said firmly, _"No,_ Mama."

Arcee's eyes widened at what she saw in her son's bright blue orbs. She slowly straightened up and finally nodded to Orion.

Orion reached his father and wrapped his little arms around him. Jack's heaving sobs only increased. Orion patted Jack's back and whispered, "Don' cry, Da-da…don' cry."

Hearing his beloved son's voice, Jack managed to stop crying and looked up into Orion's gentle face.

Orion repeated, _"Tallawhun,_ Da-da."

Jack murmured, "O-Orion…I…I don't underst - "

Orion sighed with childlike exasperation. He cupped his tiny hands around Jack's face and leaned in very close. Slowly and deliberately he said the word one more time, _"Tall…ah…whun."_

Jack gasped as it finally clicked.

_Tallawhun._

_Till All Are One._

Orion reached down and gently placed Jack's hand atop June's unmoving hand. Orion then set his tiny hand on top of Jack's and he began to giggle happily.

Jack's eyes grew wide in wonder as Orion began to glow like a new star in the heavens. Both rooms were filled with the sound of a child's joyous laughter and a pure white light.

"_O-Orion…?!"_

_..._

"All I'm saying is that you need to take better care of yourself, Ratchet."

"And all I'm saying is that you should mind your own business, Knock Out! I'm _fine!"_

Knock Out threw up his hands in frustration.

"Fine…have it your way, old timer. Fall apart and _rust,_ for all I care! Just don't come dragging your flat tires to me when you need a complete overhaul!"

Ratchet huffed, "Oh, _puh-leaze._ Being a trifle dramatic, aren't we?"

The old Autobot medic turned back to his work when he felt a strange sensation suddenly pass through him. It was a gentle feeling, somewhat pleasant and not at all threatening. He looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He shrugged and returned his attention to his work.

_tap tap tap_

Ratchet rolled his optics, "Knock it off, Knock Out. The sound of your voice is annoying enough without you adding sound effects."

"What are you talking about?"

_tap tap tap_

"That…I'm talking about that infernal _tapping."_

"Your so-called sharp hearing has finally gone bad, old timer. That wasn't me."

Ratchet stared hard into Knock Out's optics and saw that he was telling the truth.

He quickly looked around the room and singled out a lone Medibot.

"Was it _you?!"_

Steve defensively held up his hands.

"_Whoa!_ It wasn't _me,_ Ratchet!" Steve quickly looked at his fellow Medibots and asked, "What about you guys?"

The Medibots all vehemently denied being the guilty culprit.

All optics in the hangar slowly looked at Ultra Magnus, who stood silently as he held a large piece of equipment with his one remaining hand.

Magnus rolled his optics and snorted, _"Really…?"_

_tap tap tap_

"There it is again!"

Steve followed the sound to the far end of the hangar.

"I…I think it's coming from over here!"

Knock Out sneered, "That's ridiculous! All that's over there are…the stasis…pods…"

Ratchet and Knock Out immediately stared at one another with a sudden realization. They instantly dropped what they were doing and stumbled over one another as they made it to the stasis pods.

Nervously they peered inside and were startled to see that Bulkhead and Wheeljack were both fully conscious, tapping impatiently on the clear shielding of their respective pods.

Ratchet was incredulous, "Th-they should still be in full stasis! It's not possible for them to move like that!"

Knock Out was equally astonished, "If you think _that's_ crazy, look at their readouts!"

Ratchet's lower jaw dropped as he whispered, _"By the AllSpark…!"_

Steve joined them and couldn't believe it, either. "According to this, their injuries have completely healed…but _how?!"_

"_Umm,_ Doctors…?"

They turned to face Ultra Magnus.

As he stared curiously at an unfamiliar sight, Magnus asked, "Would any of you mind telling me how I suddenly have a brand new _arm…?"_

Ratchet immediately activated his com-link, "Arcee! Arcee, come in!"

...

"_Arcee, do you read me? What's going on, Arcee? What's HAPPENING...?!"_

Glittering tears streamed down Arcee's beatific face as she gazed in childlike wonder at the impossible scene before her.

Softly she whispered, "A miracle, Ratchet…a _miracle."_

Jack wept silently by his mother's side, whimpering in disbelief as she held him close in her strong arms. June whispered soothingly to him, singing an almost forgotten lullaby from Jack's early childhood. Soon his shaking began to slow until it finally stopped.

Jack looked up into his mother's smiling face.

"_I…I don't…h-how can this be…?"_

June smiled and glanced knowingly over at Orion, who giggled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Tallawhun!"_

Suddenly there was a loud commotion in the next room.

"I said let go of me, dang-blast it!"

"Sir, you can't…! Y-your injuries…!"

"I'll show _you_ injuries…! Leggo!"

Arcee opened the door and saw the young soldier from outside attempting to somehow hold Fowler in his wheelchair.

"_Bill…?_ Y-your body...it's been completely healed...?"

Fowler looked up and grumbled, "Will someone _please_ explain to me what's going on here?! How is...is…"

The words failed him as Fowler saw the beautiful sight of his beloved wife smiling angelically at him.

"J-June…?"

Jack helped his mother to her feet and watched in amazement as she _ran_ towards her husband. She clasped her arms around him and they gently kissed.

Fowler whispered, "B-but the doctors…they said…"

Jack smiled warmly, "A very wise man once told me, _'Doctors don't know everything.'"_

Fowler returned the smile and looked around, asking sheepishly, "Anyone want to help me get out of this stupid get-up? It itches like _crazy!"_

Without warning the building began to shake.

Raf started, "Is it an earthquake?!"

Miko grinned excitedly, recognizing a particularly distinctive impact tremor.

"I don't _think_ so, Raf!"

She immediately pulled back the blinds and was greeted by the familiar faces of their Autobot friends, all healed and perfectly well!

Wheeljack grinned, "Is this a private party or can we crash?"

Miko slid open the windows as Bulkhead happily bellowed, "MIKO!"

The oversized Autobot eagerly moved towards the window but wasn't watching where he was stepping. Suddenly there was a sickening crunch of metal. Bulkhead winced as he looked down.

Ratchet yelled, _"BULKHEAD…!"_

Fowler facepalmed and muttered forlornly, "Please tell me that wasn't General Bryce's car that he just totaled…"

Wheeljack smirked, "Okay, we won't!"

Bulkhead gently reached in through the open window and smiled as Miko hugged her beloved guardian's giant finger.

Miko cried, "I'm so _sorry,_ Bulk!"

Bulkhead smiled, "Don't be, Miko. I'm the one who owes _you_ an apology…you _and_ Rafael."

Raf raised an eyebrow, "Bulkhead…?"

"I know I'm not your father, Miko…but to me you're still my little girl. It…it's been so hard, watching you grow up and all. I just…I didn't want to _lose_ you."

Miko wiped away her tears and sighed, _"Oh,_ Bulk…just because Raf and I are together now doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving _you,_ y'big lug."

Bulkhead blinked and stammered, "I…I love you too, Miko…"

Nearby Wheeljack sniffed and tried to hide a tear. He heard a familiar grunt behind him and froze. Wheeljack slowly turned and faced a very smug Ultra Magnus.

"Not a word…._sir."_

Bulkhead looked directly at Raf and asked, "You promise to take care of her…?"

Raf became very serious as he reached out and held Miko's hand.

"For the rest of my life, if…if she'll have me, that is."

Miko's eyes widened to anime proportions.

"Raf…?"

He stepped closer and gently held Miko's shoulders.

"I know that I don't turn eighteen for another few weeks, but I just can't wait any longer. I've wanted to ask you this since we first met, Miko…"

Miko suddenly felt unsteady on her feet.

"_R-Raf…are you…are you asking me to…?"_

"_Marry_ me, Miko…and I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me."

Miko all but launched herself into Raf's arms and squealed ecstatically, _"YES! YESYESYES!"_

June whispered to Bill, _"Ohhh…what a wonderful thing to wake up to…"_

Knock Out stepped forward, carefully trying to avoid the mess Bulkhead had made.

"I still don't understand…how is it possible all of us, Cybertronian and Human, were healed this way?"

Jack looked down and smiled knowingly at his son.

"…Orion? How? He's just a child…_isn't he?"_

"_**Orion…like all beings great and small, is much more than meets the eye."**_

There were several surprised gasps as a familiar apparition shimmered into existence.

Fowler cried out, _"PRIME!"_

Jack smiled, "Been wondering when you were going to show up, Optimus."

"_**It is truly a pleasure to see all of you again. I wanted the opportunity to gaze into the eyes of the future that bears my former namesake."**_

Orion giggled at the distinctive baritone rumble of Optimus Prime's voice.

Optimus turned to face Jack and Arcee and smiled, _**"Thank you for such an honor."**_

Jack returned the smile, "As always, the honor is ours."

Ratchet stuttered, "O-Optimus…is it really _you?!"_

Optimus chuckled, _**"It is indeed, old friend."**_

Ratchet asked, "Optimus, wh-what happened today?"

Optimus smiled broadly, _**"This day we all saw a glimpse of the future that is yet to come…one in which all beings, Human, Autobot and Decepticon, strive together towards a common good. Young Orion possesses the Heart of Primus himself. He is a child of both Earth and Cybertron, and is forever bound to the destinies of both worlds. He can do wondrous things that no one else can, and one day he will inherit the mantle of Prime…indeed, all of Jack's lineage will be the caretakers of the future. I look forward to the day…"**_

Miko chirped happily, "…when all are _One?"_

Optimus smiled, _**"Indeed."**_

Miko crouched and grinned excitedly at Orion, "Did you hear _that,_ little guy? You've got the _powerrr!"_

Orion giggled as Miko gently high-fived his tiny hand.

The ghostly spark of Optimus Prime turned to face the Autobots.

"_**Autobots, I entrust all of you to protect this child at all costs…and thereby safeguard the future."**_

Ultra Magnus stood resolute, "You can count on us, sir."

Jack asked nervously, "Optimus…? Will I…will _we_ ever see you again?"

Optimus smiled, _**"I am certain of it, Jack. One day we shall meet again, but until then...have a good life."**_

The apparition faded away and was gone.

Jack turned to his human family and grinned, "So…what now?"

Miko grinned, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving! Right now I could go for a - "

Raf blurted out, _"…Gyudon_ with extra beef and _dorayaki_ for dessert!"

Miko blinked as she did a surprised double take.

"H-how did you know that…?"

Raf shrugged, "I don't know…it's…it's like I could suddenly see what you were thinking…clear as day."

Bill grunted in relief as the last of his body cast was removed. He closed his eyes and imagined his heart's desire, "I'll tell you what _I'm_ in the mood for…"

The words spilled uncontrollably from June's lips, "…a _Red Rocket Drive-Thru_ triple-decker deluxe bacon cheeseburger with extra onions and barbecue sauce with curly fries on the side?"

Bill gaped at her.

June nervously asked, "Is…is that _right…?"_

Jack and Arcee shared a knowing glance.

All eyes slowly turned to Orion who giggled mischievously.

"Orion…? What did you _do?"_

_..._

"_So…here we are again."_

Jack and Arcee sat atop their secret mountaintop and watched as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon.

Arcee sighed contentedly, "It's funny…we always seem to end up here."

"I can think of worse places to be…" Jack slid closer to Arcee and slyly placed his arm around her waist.

Arcee smirked, "You'd better _control _yourself, Jack. Remember…we're not alone this time."

Jack looked back and chuckled as Orion smiled knowingly at his parents.

Arcee shrugged, "I know it's been over a month but I still feel a lot safer knowing that he's close by."

Jack smiled, "I'm not complaining, Arcee."

"Are you sure…?"

"_Positive."_

Arcee paused for a long moment before asking, "So how well do you think the others are adjusting…?"

"What, you mean being _sparkbound?_ Surprisingly well, I think….Miko and Raf especially."

Arcee smiled, "I know, right? I still can't believe they're getting married in less than a month."

Jack looked into her eyes and asked, "Arcee, are you all right that we didn't have a chance to announce _our_ plans to get married?"

"Of course…this is _their_ moment. Don't worry, Jack…our time will come."

Jack nodded and slowly stretched, "Do you happen to remember the beginning of all this? When I was worrying myself sick over losing my family…?"

Arcee nodded, "…and now all of us may be facing _eternity_ together…"

"It's _crazy,_ isn't it…? Jack stared sleepily into the dying embers of the sunset and softly murmured, _"…absolutely crazy…"_

Arcee happened to glance back at Orion. He was curled up in the oversized sleeping bag and had fallen fast asleep. Arcee grinned.

"You _know,_ Jack…if we're very _quiet,_ we might actually be able to…"

The unmistakable sound of light snoring interrupted Arcee's train of thought. She glanced at Jack and chuckled as she watched him rest his head against her and begin to slumber peacefully.

She whispered, _"That's okay…we have all the time in the world, my love."_

**THE END**

Sparkz will return.

This story is humbly dedicated to my beloved wife…the strongest woman I will ever know.

**Disclaimer: This has been a work of fanfiction. I do not own of profit from these characters or this franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Mwa…ha…hah.**


End file.
